Reminiscence
by Ivan Ishara
Summary: [Complete] Book 2 of The Ivani Chronicles: Required wisdom can only come when each martyr of light listens, And through careful, neutral observation of times past: Reminiscence.
1. Back in Time

(A/N: Alright, people, I'm back with Book 2! This is our first chapter release, with a projection of twelve chapters in total. We're now one year ahead of where we left off, placing TK and Kari at 15, with Ivan and Maddie at 16. I know some of you are going to want to see what happened once everyone returned to the Real World; don't worry! All shall be covered in due time. The action in this novel is toned down a bit, considering it takes place in the Real World; where there isn't all too much in the way of children getting into mass combat. However, I've still packed plenty excitement into these pages, and hopefully I can get each of the chapters up and running by the time that they're supposed to be. Anyways, enough of my pointless explanations, go discover for yourself all the cool stuff in my book. Read, Review, and if applicable, enjoy the story!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 1 - Back in Time  
  
Ivan laid his head back against the grass beneath him. The verdant blades bent to cushion his head, creating a soft pillow. As the rest of his body relaxed, his eyes gazed over the landscape about him. About his lying position stretched a great expanse of the same brilliant green grass. It sloped down gently to each side, placing the boy at the peak of a small hill. To his right, the grass met a sparse wall of brown columns, each topped with a large green array of leaves. The wooded area stretched on for some distance, perhaps a few miles, and slowly faded out along the edge of his range of vision. His eyes then drifted downwards, where the carpet of green blades met another obstacle, this time of a blue hue. Long and narrow, the stream weaved a path through the grass then through the trees off to his right. The grass continued on after the river, stretching on into the horizon, dotted by the occasional tree or shrub. Ivan's eyes then looked above him, into the great azure span above him. Through it passed a few wispy puffs of white and light gray. His view of these was partially obscured by the canopy of leaves coming from the tree behind him. The great brown tower stood majestically above the boy, providing shade from the piercing orange globe that slowly sank on the far side of the tree. Ivan watched the leaves of the tree be tousled by the light breeze, feeling the wind toy with his light brown hair as well. A single leaf was plucked from it's home upon the tree, and slowly sailed down towards the boy. He watched the leaf make the slow, waving journey through the air until it came to rest gently on his left side, causing the brown-haired girl, although it couldn't be called completely brown due to the blond highlights running through it, to stir slightly.  
  
"Mmm." she muttered, her left hand reaching up and gently brushing the leaf from her hair.  
  
"Hey there," Ivan whispered softly to the girl as his left arm tightened a bit about her, letting his fingers continue their gentle stroking motions upon her back. "Are you comfy?"  
  
She sighed in contented affirmation, edging herself closer to the brown- haired boy. She dropped her left hand back down to his chest. She then resumed tracing soft, loving shapes upon his chest as it rose and fell slowly with his breath. At the same time, she moved her right hand up then down as she let her fingers dance about his ear and through his short, soft hair. "Never felt better," she replied at last, gently pressing her lips to his shoulder before resting her head against him once again.  
  
Ivan smiled, leaning his head to her fingers' touch. In return, he let his own right hand reach up and set his fingers to caress the girl's ear and hair that was lying presently in its natural state, free of any restraints. "That makes two of us then," Ivan whispered as he again pulled her a bit closer with his left arm. The girl mirrored his smile as he continued: "It's been so long since we've had some time alone to just relax in." The girl nodded in response.  
  
"I'm surprised it's been a whole year," she agreed.  
  
"But it's nice to have some time to finally spend with you, darling," the boy said, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "I've really missed being with you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Ivan," the girl said softly. She then lifted herself up a bit and pulled her body closer to his, looking down into his eyes; his beautiful azure eyes, the eyes that had captivated her for years. She could look into his angelic pools for an eternity, and never bore of them. She felt him gazing back into her own eyes, of an amber hue, and knew that he had the same feelings for her. The knowledge of such, and the loving smile that graced his lips, made her heart melt as she held him in her arms. She wished she could always keep him there in her grasp. However, she knew it was naïve to think that would be true, even though she was determined to make the most of the time they had. As if in affirmation of such, she cast all her thoughts aside and pressed her lips to his, which she felt returned with equal love and passion.  
  
The two held together for a moment, then slowly parted, with mirroring smiles of love and devotion to one another. The girl then slowly retreated back to her original spot, snuggling up against Ivan's body. His strong arms wrapped about her gave her a sense of protection and safety she had never known before. It made sense, for he was regarded as the 'Guardian' by all who knew him. It was the sense that she was the ward of such, however, that made her feel an even stronger attraction to the boy. Pulling a bit closer Ivan, she gently closed her eyes once again to enjoy the blissful peace of his embrace.  
  
Ivan's eyes fell upon the resting girl, the smile upon his lips growing slightly as he watched her frame rise and fall slowly as she breathed. Unadorned by anything but her casual clothes and merely in her natural state, she held a beauty that transfixed the boy beyond all comprehension. Caressing her cheek and ear softly with his right hand, he reveled in the quiet sighs of joy she gave out and leaned to his touch. Seeing her so happy filled him with joy as well, and their peaceful respite was something they had each been in desperate need of. The past year had been excruciating, with a scant few rests along the way. Now, however, he could feel the fatigue of all that had passed fall from his shoulders, and as Maddie snuggled her thin, agile body closer to his firm and athletic frame, he could sense her pleasure and relaxation as well.  
  
At length, Maddie tilted her head and asked, "You know what this reminds me of?" Ivan looked down, meeting her gaze, thinking back to what she could be referring to.  
  
"I'm not sure, darling," he responded after a moment. "It reminds me of all the times we've spent together; are you referring to a particular instance?"  
  
Maddie nodded slightly. "I think it must've been a full year ago now," she concluded. "That whole reunion of TK and Kari to their families and friends. There was a lot of love emanating there, a lot of closeness." Her voice trailed off and Ivan picked up as his mind went back to the time she spoke of.  
  
"It was a crazy time, love," Ivan said. "After we got them all back home, our troubles only just began. However, those first few minutes are truly some of the most memorable we've ever seen." Ivan rested his head back against the verdant grass, pulling Maddie a bit closer as his eyes slowly slid closed in memory, remembering those first minutes, hours, days back on the Real World, and how they had shaped all to come that year.  
  
Back in time, in his time, all the way back to the time of their passing through the gate to the Real World for the first time in years. His mind raced back through the memories, up and down, almost as if he were flying in his thoughts. The Real World; how long ago it seemed.  
  
"Very well, Ivan," TK replied. "I'll see you over there." Ivan nodded in response, and TK jumped right through the Gate. In the few seconds Ivan had, he looked at Maddie as he jumped through the gate and said "See you on the other side, Madelyn!" In a moment, the light of the Television faded, and the last strains of light from the sun were gone behind the starry, velvet cloak of night.  
  
A rush of wind and energy overcame the boy as he was hurled across dimensions. He sensed Maddie's presence close at hand, but he was unable to clearly distinguish anything about him. He could feel his body accelerate further and further, until at last everything seemed to come to a halt about him. As if cloaked in an energy field, blurs of light whirled past him but no wind broke across his shoulders. Everything seemed to slow down, as if willed by his mind as it cried out for calm in the vortex of the dimension jump. For a moment, a feeling of mastery came to Ivan, as if he had conquered the ways of time and physics. But only a moment, for in the next, his body was thrown violently forward once again, this time back into the material realm.  
  
Ivan yelled out as he felt his body hurled into a wall, sliding down until his legs were up the wall and his back rested on the floor. He groaned, straining to look about but was unable to see much in the darkness of the room, save a glow that came from above his head, the computer screen. Only another instant passed before this too was taken from his sight as a new form came flailing from the gate. With a thud and another groan from the boy, Maddie's delicate frame collapsed into his arms.  
  
Ivan wrapped his arms about the sore girl, ignoring the new bruises that had come to his shins on her impact, and soothingly massaged her back. She whimpered lightly, pressing her head against his chest, then slipped her arms about him. He pressed his lips softly against the top of her head, whispering softly into her ear to calm her. It took her only a moment to recover from her fear, yet Maddie stayed holding onto Ivan regardless.  
  
Ivan smiled down at her, pressing his lips to her head once more, then looked to his surroundings again. The gloom now lost some of it's masking ability, allowing Ivan to make out the shapes of many tables and computers in the room. He also saw the rough image of the two other figures they had traveled back with, leaning against a wall a few feet away. It seemed that Kari was pressed up against TK, and the heads of the two couldn't have been much closer. Ivan finally came to make out the vague outline of a door a few feet to the side of TK and Kari, the shaded window blocking the light of the city outside.  
  
Smiling at the sight of their companions, Ivan turned back to the girl in his arms. However, only a second later, the door burst open. "Who's there?" a voice shouted feverishly into the room. Kari and TK jumped apart, staring in shock at the door that shot open beside them. The backlighting that poured from the city outside made the figure nearly impossible to make out. Make out, that is, until.  
  
"Davis?" TK asked, half shouting as he spoke in his still-shocked state. The boy whirled around on him.  
  
"TR? Kari? You're back!" The brown-haired boy cried, running over to Kari and throwing his arms around her. However, Kari's quick reflexes brought her hands down to block his arms before he could accomplish his goal.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Davis," Kari said dryly, glaring at him as he retreated. "What're you doing here, anyway?" she asked after he was back in the doorway.  
  
"Me?" he asked, receiving a nod in response. "I've been, uh, coming by here to, um, check up on you guys, make sure you were safe and all." Although neither of them noticed the rush of blood to his cheeks, he did turn crimson as he hinted at what he'd been up to.  
  
"You've been checking to wait for me to come back, then?" Kari asked accusatively, seeing straight through his faltered answer. Davis' shoulders drooped as he nodded slightly. Kari sighed slightly, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "Thanks, Davis," she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"So this is Davis?" a voice said from the darkness of the room. Davis whirled up and around to face whatever opponent laid before him, barking out a challenge to the voice.  
  
"Calm down, Davis, that's just Ivan," TK said, placing a firm hand on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Ivan? Who the hell is Ivan?" Davis asked savagely, trying to pull his shoulder from TK's grasp, although to little avail.  
  
"That's Ivan," TK said, pointing with his other hand as a large figure emerged from the shadows. Ivan stepped in front of Davis, straightening his posture to his full height of slightly over six feet. Davis, a good bit shorter, not to mention less built, cowered under the intimidating figure before him. As Ivan's hand came towards him, Davis cowered and covered his eyes.  
  
"Is he really so resilient to meet people?" Ivan asked TK, lowering his offer of a handshake. TK laughed lightly, shaking Davis' shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Davis, Ivan won't hurt you," TK said as Davis hesitantly dropped his arms from covering his head. Opening his eyes, Davis saw Ivan smiling down at him, and noticed rustling coming from behind him.  
  
"Behind you!" Davis shouted, jumping to the side and moving to tackle what seemed to be a smaller figure behind the taller boy. He leapt up with a battle cry, only to meet a strong strike to his stomach from what felt like a rock. Davis recoiled back in pain, looking up at the same, tall boy standing in front of him, his smile faded into a serious stare.  
  
"Never, never shall you strike at my beloved," Ivan said firmly, dropping his fist.  
  
"His what?" Davis asked TK, scared and angry emotions running through him as he stood up straight again.  
  
"His beloved," TK replied, half amused at Ivan's chivalrous way of talking. "He's talking about his girlfriend who happens to be standing behind him, Maddie," TK explained. As if on cue, Maddie emerged from the darkness, stretching her arms out before wrapping them gently around Ivan's neck from the side, a gentle smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Hey there," Ivan said as he returned the embrace. As he did so, the stern emotion faded from him and his smile returned to his lips. He pressed them briefly to the lips of the girl in his arms, before Davis broke the moment between the two.  
  
"Ugh, so you two go escape to the Digital World to drag back a couple of lovebirds?" Davis said in disgust, turning back to face TK and Kari. However, his mood quickly switched from anger to shock when he saw Kari's and TK's arms mirroring the motions of Maddie and Ivan's. "What the-" Davis yelled rather loudly, startling the two out of their trance.  
  
"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you about that," TK said, laughing nervously as he ran his hand through his short blond hair. "While we were over in the Digital World, Kari and I-"  
  
"Made a few discoveries?" Davis nearly yelled, shocked, angry and hurt all at once. His eyes flashed back between one and the other. He'd had enough of the strange, tall, intimidating kid and his little girl. Now not only had his long-time crush finally chosen someone else, but also, of all people, it had to be the rival he'd always had. The blond boy had once again bested him, when he knew that his skills were far beyond him. Standing there, Davis cursed TK for his victory, but was also aware, somewhere deep inside him, that TK hadn't really won, but had been chosen by the brown-haired girl who's arms were now about the blond boy's neck. The arms he'd always envisioned around his neck.  
  
Davis' eyes dropped to the ground as the realization washed over him. He had hoped desperately that one of the two would correct him in his accusation, but in the full minute that passed, neither of them had said a word, merely sighed lightly, confirming Davis' fears. "I see," he managed at last, doing his best to hold back his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis," Kari said softly. She may never have had the love that Davis wished for her to return, but she nonetheless cared about the boy. Seeing him hurt like this made her nearly regret her decision. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "But this is just the way things have turned out. TK and I have found something together, and even though it's different, you and I have our own special something." She dropped her arms from TK and walked over to Davis, only to meet his outstretched palm.  
  
"It's not the same," the brown haired boy said firmly. He dropped his hand, letting it fall limply to his side as he turned away from the couples. The pangs of regret and loss shot through him as he stood there. He stood only a moment longer, as his legs became weaker and weaker, until he finally collapsed down to his knees. Kari stood behind Davis, unsure of what to do as her own heart felt a surge of pain. She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, TK's hand, and brought her hand to rest on top of his.  
  
"Help him, Kari," he whispered I her ear softly, "it'll hurt him for a while, but he will come around in time. But he needs our help to do that. At the moment, I think it's your turn to help him." Kari felt his firm hand gently squeeze her shoulder and his lips softly brush across her hand. "I'm right here beside you, Kari, now and forever more." His final words warmed Kari's heart, giving her a sensation she only experienced when TK was with her. It was that very surge of energy and passion that told her the blond haired boy was the one for her.  
  
"And I'm with you, TK," she whispered for only the boy beside her to hear, squeezing his hand in her own. After spending another instant with his hand in hers, she dropped down and knelt beside the goggle-adorned boy who had finally succumbed to the sadness within him as the tears trailed down his cheeks to the tiled floor.  
  
Davis' body was wracked with the pain wrought by what he had discovered, and as he felt the water finally fall from his eyes, he also felt a pair of arms cling firmly around his waist. He was shocked for a moment then tried to move away. His attempts were in vain, as the girl's arms held him fast. He then felt a chin press down against his shoulder, and the sweet voice he adored so much whisper softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you, Davis," the girl said softly, her words intended solely for the boy she held. "I love you and truly value everything that we have. You've always been there and been a great follower of my brother's footsteps. I know you wish I could feel more for you than that, but I can't. I know it'll hurt a lot, and again I'm sorry for it, but that's the way it will have to be. I love you, but I'm in love with TK. I won't let it compromise what we have, though, Davis. You mean too much to me for me to do such a thing." Kari then adjusted her position, placing a light kiss upon the brunette's cheek before gently dropping her arms from about him and rising back to her feet. TK's arm slipped silently about her waist, pulling the girl close as her arm mirrored the motion to the blond.  
  
Davis knelt there for a while more as he tried to process all that had happened. All his emotions conflicted within him, both wanting to have Kari for himself, and to have the girl be happy. Which desire was stronger, he didn't know, but as he slowly rose to his feet, he accepted the fact that fate had chosen one path for him to follow. "I." He started to say, his back still turned upon the two. "I. I'm happy for the two of you." was all he could manage to say before the pain grew to great in his chest. Not wishing to break down once again in front of the others, Davis bolted from the room and down the corridor of the school.  
  
"Davis!" TK yelled, reaching his hand out after the boy as he left the room. TK slowly dropped his hand, as well as his head. "I wish it didn't have to hurt him like this," he said softly. The girl whom he held with his other arm placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.  
  
"You've done all you can, TK," she said back to him. "Like you said, all we can do is be here for him and help him." She liked the idea no more than TK, but his nod of affirmation let her know it was the way things were to be. Her other arm slipped slowly to join the first around his waist, as his moved to do the same. Kari gently rested her head on TK's chest as he held her close, comforting the two of them as they dealt with their choice and how it hurt their friend.  
  
TK and Kari held together in the embrace until the blond finally remembered their surroundings. Kari's mind ran along with TK's, and they simultaneously turned to the other couple. "Sorry about that," TK said to the other two, scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ivan told him knowingly, "It was something that needed to take place, and I think that it's best it happened quickly. Keeping him unsure longer would only hurt him more in the end." TK nodded in response, dropping his hand back down and gently clasping it in Kari's. "Besides," The older boy continued, "I think we've got other things to take care of first. For instance, get you two home before it gets too late." TK nodded again, turning around as he did so.  
  
"I'll go give my mom a call on the pay phone in the main lobby," TK said as he opened the door. His other hand felt resistance as he tried to move forward. TK lowered his head, chuckling. "You can come, too, Kari," he said, squeezing her hand softly. "In fact, why don't we all head down to the lobby? It's probably best to stay together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Maddie said happily, dropping her hands from Ivan's neck. She then took one of his hands in hers, interlocking their fingers. Ivan smiled down at her, lightly squeezing her hand, then walked after the other couple that had already gone out the door.  
  
Strolling briskly down the dark corridor, the only light coming from the street lamps glaring through the windows, TK and Kari led the elder children down to the main lobby at the opposite end of the building. Down a flight of stairs, along another corridor at a perpendicular angle, then down another floor of stairs brought them to the front foyer. Four large glass doors stood to one side, allowing entry to the great structure. On the opposing wall, a glass display case was embossed into the wall, portraying all of the honors and awards the school had earned in various activities. One of the most dazzling collections was the trio of basketball emblems, each awarding the school first place in the Japanese Regional Middle School Tournament. On each of the JRMST trophies, the full team of the Odaiba basketball team was engraved.  
  
As TK and Kari set out to the two phones that were hanging on the wall next to the main entrance doors, Ivan led Maddie over to look closer at the display case. Looking closely at the trophies from the JRMST, Ivan noted that on each, TK's name was listed. Moreover, on the most recent medal, TK's name came in the fifth slot, indicating the Starting Center position. Ivan smiled, noting that his skill in the sport was probably a good support for his impressive skill in combat with such a relatively low amount of training. After gazing at some of the other medals awards for a moment, he turned and walked over to the phones, Maddie following right behind.  
  
"Hey Mom," TK said when he heard the familiar voice ring out over the other end of the phone.  
  
"TK?" His mother shouted in disbelief. "You're back! Oh, thank heavens."  
  
"Yeah, Kari and I are back safe and sound," he confirmed. "We're in the front lobby of the school, and w-"  
  
"Don't move, I'll be right there," She said, cutting him off. TK tried to finish his sentence, but the line went dead as his mother had already hung up the phone. Sighing, he hung the phone back up and looked over at Kari, who had already replaced the phone in its cradle.  
  
"Mom decided not to listen; she's on her way over now," he said to the brown-haired girl, his hands rejoining hers once again.  
  
"Yeah, my brother picked up, but I could barely get two words out to him before he declared he was leaving," Kari told the blond. She sighed lightly, leaning towards TK as she whispered, "Silly Tai."  
  
TK smirked, dropping his hands from hers to pull her into an embrace. "I guess they'll just have to find out about our guests when they get here," he said, gently resting his head on top of hers. Looking over, he saw Maddie and Ivan coming across the room towards them.  
  
"Any luck?" Ivan asked as he came to stand next to the blond boy. TK let Kari stand back up, placing his hands at his sides as he turned to face the older boy.  
  
"Sort of," he said, dropping his eyes a bit. "My mom and Tai are both on their way over, but we hardly told them where we were before they hung up and took off. Therefore, they have no idea that you two are here."  
  
"Well, they're coming," Ivan said positively. "We'll introduce ourselves when they show up, I guess." As he spoke, the sound of a car engine came quietly through the doors. Kari ran over and looked out the window.  
  
"Get ready," she said as she turned around, "My brother's here."  
  
Sure enough, only a moment passed before the seventeen-year-old boy jogged up the steps to the school and over to the glass doors. With a sharp knock, Tai made himself known. Kari opened the door for Tai to come in.  
  
"Kari!" he cried, dashing into the building and throwing his arms around his sister. Kari blushed, as she put her arms comfortingly around her brother.  
  
"Jeez, Tai, it's only been a week," she said, trying to calm her brother. "I've been away at camp for longer than this."  
  
The boy sighed, loosening his arms from his sister. "I'm sorry," he said. "You did have us really worried, though. Mom and Dad are the ones you're gonna have to watch out for." He said the last part as a joke, but he had a feeling it was true regardless. His eyes then looked over to TK, and he extended his hand to shake his. "Hey there, TK," he said to the blond boy as they shook hands. "Thanks for getting my sister back safely."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," TK said modestly. "Besides," he continued, "Ivan and Maddie are the ones that you should really be thanking." He gestured over his shoulder at the two figures standing a bit behind him.  
  
Ivan stepped forward, extending his hand to the older boy. "Pleased to meet you, Tai," he said graciously as Tai took his hand and shook it. "I'm Ivan, and this is my friend, Maddie," he gestured to himself and then to the shorter girl at his side as he spoke. Maddie extended her hand and Tai took it, kissing it gently. Maddie giggled as Tai gave her hand back.  
  
"You two have my sincere gratitude," Tai said seriously, looking back and forth between the mysterious kids. "Without you, I don't know if my sister and friend would have made it home in one piece." Tai trailed off as his mind thought of all the things that could have gone wrong.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Ivan said cheerily. "It's what we're here for, Maddie and I." Tai nodded, coming back from his upsetting thoughts.  
  
"So, is there anything I can do to repay you?" Ivan asked, looking back up at the other brown-haired boy. "Needless to say I'd be glad to help you out however I can."  
  
"Actually," Ivan started, about to ask for advice on sleeping arrangements when another car engine was heard pulling up outside. Kari walked back over to the glass doors, peering out into the gloomy evening.  
  
"Your mom's here, TK," she said, waiting a moment before opening the door to let Ms. Takaishi into the school. She held back a laugh at the expression on TK's face as his mom hugged him tightly.  
  
"TK!" she exclaimed, just as loudly as she had on the phone. "Oh, TK, you're alright. I was so worried!" TK squirmed in his mom's grasp, trying to get away.  
  
"Mom!" TK pleaded, "Jeez, I'm fine. It was only a week. Basketball camp kept me away for twice as long as this."  
  
TK's mom pulled away after a minute, then rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Well, I'm glad you're back home safely," she finalized before turning to Kari. To her she gave another hug, although more brief and less choking. "And welcome back to you, Kari," she said as she released her.  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Takaishi," Kari responded. "But as TK told my brother, the people you should really thank are Ivan and Maddie." She gestured to the two new children, who were watching the reuniting along with Tai. Ms. Takaishi looked over at them, bowing deeply.  
  
"Thank you so much for escorting my children back home," she said to the two. Ivan ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said with a wave of his hand. "Helping people out is what we're here for."  
  
Ms. Takaishi bowed again as she said, "It's nice of you to be so modest." Then, after a short moment of silence, she continued. "So, is there anything that I can do to return the favor? I'd be willing to help however I can."  
  
Ivan looked down at the girl beside him, who nodded to reassure him. Ivan smiled softly at her, although only she could see it in the dim lighting. He then looked back up and made the short speech he had started to Tai: "Actually, Maddie and I are in a bit of a predicament. We've escorted Kari and TK back safely without much trouble, but in the course of such, we made the choice to come back to the Real World. Although we're both native to the US, it's been years since we ever saw home. I mean, we don't have much intention of seeing home, but we've been away from this world in general for a few years. In other words, we've got nowhere to go at the moment, and we could really use somewhere to stay until we can get a more permanent plan in place. I'd be more than willing to pay compensation when I can, but I would have to ask for a short period for us to get everything back in order after being away for so long."  
  
Ms. Takaishi shook her head, raising her hand to stop the boy. "You don't have to say any more. Getting my son and his friend back safely is more than just compensation for me. Now, would you two prefer to stay together, or would one of you like to go with Kari's family?" Ivan looked again at the girl beside him, whose hand then rose and gently held onto his. Ivan nodded as she affirmed what he was thinking, his eyes rising back up to look at the woman across from him.  
  
"If you don't mind, we'd prefer to stay together," he replied, gently squeezing the hand he held. "We're still new to everything around here, and I think it'd be safer to stay together. That is, of course, if you don't mind." He hated the idea of overburdening someone, but he despised the idea of being separated from Maddie even more. Especially after considering the recent events, he knew his heart would go crazy without her by his side.  
  
As Ms. Takaishi responded positively, Ivan let out a silent sigh of relief. "I'll take you two home with me tonight, and you can stay with TK and I as long as you like. If Kari's family wants to help, maybe the two of you can go over there for some of the time." Tai nodded in confirmation, then walked over to the door.  
  
"Well, if we've all got arrangements on where to go," Tai said, opening the door, "Let's get out of here before someone finds out we're in the school. After all, it's Friday night." Everyone agreed, moving quickly out through the door as Tai held it open. Down the steps and out to the sidewalk, the group came upon Tai's parents' sedan and Ms. Takaishi's station wagon. TK and Kari hugged one another good-bye then shocked both the drivers as they pressed their lips together in a kiss.  
  
"'Night, TK," Kari whispered in her boyfriend's ear.  
  
"Goodnight, Kari," TK responded in equal tone in her ear. Then, kissing the girl once more, he dropped his arms from about her as she let go of him. Walking to their respective cars, they waved to one another briefly.  
  
Kari then hopped in the front passenger seat of her family's car, while her brother got in the other side and gave her an amazed look.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what that was?" he asked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kari blushed, giggling.  
  
"I'll tell ya on the way home," she said, relaxing as she leaned back into the cushioned seat. Tai shook his head, still shocked, and started the car.  
  
Ivan opened the back seat door for Maddie, letting her in then sitting in beside her. TK opened the front door, sliding into the car as his mom sat in the driver's seat. "Care to explain?" she asked, doing her best to hide her surprise at seeing her son kiss a girl.  
  
TK blushed, grinning, "It's a funny story," he said jokingly. "I'll tell you about it sometime." Then, before Ms. Takaishi could inquire further, he leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes as he said, "I'm sure our guests are both very tired, and we ought to get them home so they can rest up. It's been a long trip, after all." Ivan and Maddie laughed silently at TK's defense and Ms Takaishi couldn't help but smile at her son's childishness.  
  
"Alright," she said with a laugh in her voice. "But don't think you're leaving the house again until you tell me everything." She then started the car without a word, smiling inwardly as she heard TK swallow audibly.  
  
"Oh, the wonders of family," Ivan whispered in Maddie's ear humorously, leaning up against the side of the car as it started forward. She smiled up at him, then snuggled closer to the brown-haired boy, settling in for the ride.  
  
"Tell me about it," she said softly back in the same joking manner, closing her eyes as their arms slipped around one another in the comfort of being together. Despising the restriction of the seat belts, Ivan's eyes slid closed as well, his arms pulling the girl he adored as close as possible. The darkness outside and Maddie's warmth against him brought great relaxation to the boy, and it was only a moment before he lost all power of thought to peaceful sleep.  
  
"Are you sure you're comfortable, darling?" Maddie whispered over the edge of the couch, peeking her eyes over at the brown-haired boy lying on the floor. His hand reached up to her, gently brushing her hair back as it fell over her face.  
  
"For the sixteenth time, I'm fine, Maddie," he whispered back through the gloom, resting his palm gently upon her cheek. She leaned against his hand, loving the feel of his skin on her own. She then brought her own hand to wrap around his, squeezing it gently.  
  
In the gloom of TK's apartment's living room, the two lay. With only the couch to offer to the two, Ivan had volunteered Maddie to take it and said he would manage on the floor beside her. They had already eaten dinner, so they only required a couple pillows and blankets. Thus an hour had passed since they had entered the house and their hosts had retreated to their respective beds, leaving the two to get some rest as well.  
  
"You're so sweet," the girl whispered down, her thumb gently stroking his hand.  
  
Ivan smiled back up at her, replying, "Anything for you, Maddie. Now then, as long as you're comfortable, let's get some sleep. He let his arms go limp, but Maddie's grip on his hand wouldn't let him retract his arm. He looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm not comfortable," she whispered to him, holding his hand a bit tighter.  
  
"You're not?" Ivan asked, confused. "Isn't the couch soft?"  
  
"It is," she said slowly. She then moved her legs over the edge of the couch and slowly rested them on he floor. Her torso followed suit, as did the rest of her body until she had slid completely off of the couch. Lying on the ground next to her boyfriend, she curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, continuing. "But I'm much more comfortable in your arms." as she finished, she pressed her lips to the cheek of her beloved then snuggled up closer to him, resting her head lovingly upon his chest.  
  
Ivan smiled, his arms sliding tightly about the girl. "Thanks, darling," he whispered in her ear, returning the kiss. Turning his body to face hers slightly and offer her a better position upon his chest, he nuzzled his cheek up against the brown, blond highlighted, hair that fell from her head to her shoulders freely. Resting their bodies against one another, the tow smiled inwardly as sleep came to visit them once again. The only motion was the occasional strokes of Ivan's hand, lightly massaging the girl's back in their peaceful, united slumber.  
  
In what felt like only a short while, Maddie felt the glare of the sun seeping through the windows of the balcony door. She winced, trying to block the light from her eyes for a moment until finally succumbing to the light. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Ivan's face, still placid in his sleep, as the light had not yet risen up into his eyes. She smiled, loving the calm, adorable expression upon his face. Then, with a deft motion, she moved her body to his other side, effectively putting her back to the sunlight. Ivan's body, as if trained, adjusted with her movements and gently rested her against him once again. In return, the girl squeezed her arms tighter about him in a loving gesture then nuzzled her head up against his chest to rest once more. Regaining sleep had become a lost cause, but relaxing in the brown-haired boy's warm and comforting embrace, snuggled tightly up against his muscular body, was something that she found infinite pleasure in.  
  
It was not long before the boy awoke as well, the sunlight finally flooding into the room and streaming across his eyes. In vain, Ivan tried to evade the rays. After a short struggle, the sun won out and Ivan reluctantly opened his eyes to the day. However, his sorrow lasted a mere instant as he realized the perfect angel resting peacefully against his chest. She had moved, he noticed, but his arms still rested about her as if by some subconscious gesture. He revived his lame fingers along her back, lightly brushing against her back in an attempt to alert her to his being awake.  
  
Maddie's eyes rose to look at him, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Ivan mirrored the smile while he let his hands drop down slightly. Using his arms about her waist to pull her closer, she leaned down above him and joined their lips together. Pulling back after a moment, she looked down into his sparkling azure eyes with the same adoring smile resting upon her lips. It may have been her imagination, but Maddie could not remember a time that she had ever found the boy to be more handsome and attractive to her with his unkempt hair, loose shirt, and a smile that made her heart melt in love and desire.  
  
As the girl pulled away from his lips, he opened his eyes once again, gazing up into her glimmering copper eyes, although to him they made any diamond seem valueless. The thought, as well as the adorable smile upon her face, made Ivan smile up at her as a minor expression of the intense joy he felt at that moment. As the morning light cascaded through the windows and across her hair, it brought out the subtle yet brilliant highlights of her hair that was now sliding gently down towards the boy. Never could the boy remember a time when he had found Maddie to be more beautiful and adorable, as her smile grew slowly wider.  
  
Raising his hand slowly along her back, about her neck, and finally to her cheek, he brushed her hair gently out of her eyes. As his fingers brushed across her cheek, she leaned to their touch. Noting this, Ivan rested his hand gently against her cheek rather than returning it to about her waist. His thumb brushed gently against her cheek, making the girl sigh in pleasure as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his palm.  
  
"Buenos dias, mi amor," Ivan said with a slight grin. Maddie giggled softly.  
  
"Good morning to you too, love," She replied, slowly lowering her head back down to his chest.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Of course, silly," she replied, giggling again. Her words then became more serious as she continued: "You're the world's best natural pillow. As long as I've got you, I could sleep anywhere and be perfectly comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, darling," Ivan said, brushing his thumb lovingly across her cheek again. "You make a pretty incredible blanket and comforter, Maddie. I don't think the floor's ever felt as nice as it did with you against me." Maddie made a soft 'aww' sound before snuggling up against him further and laughing lightly.  
  
"Finally awake, I see?" TK said out of the blue, his head resting atop the couch. Maddie gasped silently as she looked up in shock with the boy in her arms. She relaxed when she saw it was TK, though she was blushing as she pulled away and rose to a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah," Maddie responded with a yawn, stretching her arms out. Ivan yawned as well, the contagious action spreading to him, as he lifted himself to his feet in a single fluid motion.  
  
"Sleep well?" TK asked, chuckling in the knowledge of how they had ended up spending the night.  
  
"You could say that," Ivan said slowly, blushing lightly as he laughed nervously. With a quick stretch, Ivan continued, "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, my mom's left for work already," TK replied, turning from the two to the kitchen. "We've got some cereal if you guys are interested." Ivan and Maddie looked at one another in slight surprise. TK turned back around when he received no response. "What?" He asked when he saw the two surprised expressions worn by his guests.  
  
"Wow," Ivan said softly, looking back over at the other boy. "We haven't had cereal in years. Come to think of it, all Real World food in general has been out of our diets for years."  
  
"Well, would you care for some?" TK asked again.  
  
Ivan and Maddie nodded simultaneously. "Sure," the girl vocalized their decision.  
  
"Just a moment," TK said, turning back and walking into the kitchen. "Feel free to get settled over at the dining table," he added before crossing the threshold into the other room. Ivan took Maddie's hand gently in his own, and as she slipped her fingers between his he led her over to the table on the other side of the room. As he walked, he looked out the window to the balcony and noticed a small glass table and a pair of chairs sitting outside. His mind quickly formulated an idea.  
  
"Hey, TK," he called over to the kitchen. TK called back a response, and Ivan continued, "If you don't mind, I think we'd enjoy to eat out on the balcony. It's a beautiful day out, and with what I have to do today, I'm not sure I'll get much else of a chance to see it." TK again called back, giving consent, and Ivan led the girl by his side over to the sliding door, which he pulled back. Then directing Maddie out onto the deck with his hand, he followed her over to the table and plopped down into a chair as she did the same in the opposing seat.  
  
"Cute idea, darling," Maddie said playfully, gazing over at him with a grin. Ivan grinned back at her, then took a glance through the table. Maddie followed his eyes and she watched as he held out his hand then gently rested it atop hers, which had been placed upon her knee. She blushed lightly, looking back up at him with her grin receding into a loving smile.  
  
"I do my best to be cute," Ivan replied as he mirrored her smile. Maddie giggled softly, unable to help herself. Even if it was just holding her hand, Ivan could be so adorable in her eyes. She rested her gaze upon him, adoring him. Everything was just so perfect about him, even with his hair askew and his shirt utterly wrinkled after sleeping with her on the floor. She preferred his arms around her rather than merely holding her hand, but she knew that realistically they had to live their lives, too.  
  
TK soon appeared at the door, pushing it open with his back as he carried a tray out to the couple. "Breakfast is served," TK said in a mock- formal voice, graciously laying the tray on the table. Ivan smirked, looking at him.  
  
"Thanks, TK," Ivan said with a grin. TK merely nodded before turning back to the door. As he opened it, he said, as if an afterthought, "You two are making me feel lonely. I think I'm gonna give Kari a call." With that, the blond boy entered the house, leaving the elder two to their sunrise breakfast together.  
  
"OK, you two, hang tight here. I'll be back in a few hours, so keep the house in one piece please. Lunch is in the fridge. Have a good day!" As TK finished his small speech, he waved to the two as they stood a few feet back. The Ivan and Maddie would have most likely gone along with TK, who was heading out to meet Kari, on a double date of sorts, were it not for Ivan's urgent request to use his computer.  
  
"Have fun, TK," Ivan said to the younger boy as he returned the wave. TK nodded, then turned and headed out the door with a quick goodbye. As the door closed, Ivan walked over to TK's bedroom that doubled as a study. Maddie followed quickly behind him, sitting on the foot of TK's bed as Ivan sat in the chair a couple feet in front of her, facing the computer. With a few quick strokes, the computer was running and Ivan had accessed the Internet.  
  
"What're you looking for?" Maddie asked over the typing that came as Ivan entered in an address then started filling out fields.  
  
"Just hunting up some old files I left here with my old life," the light brown-haired boy replied, now navigating through the site with the mouse. After a few moments, the boy cried out in shock.  
  
"What is it?" Maddie asked apprehensively, looking over at the screen to see what was the matter. Ivan hit his chest a few times, as if to reinitiate his breathing.  
  
"Jeez," he said after a moment, panting. "I never would've expected that much growth on three years' dormancy." The boy then spun around in the wheeled computer chair, his eyes sparkling. "Maddie," he said softly grinning widely, "We're rich!"  
  
"What?" Maddie said in disbelief. Ivan then took her hands in his, pulling her gently so she rose to her feet. He then pointed to the screen.  
  
"That number there," he said, indicating one field, "is the figure my parents left me in the will my mom made up while she was in the hospital for those two days." The boy winced inside, yet felt the comforting squeeze of Maddie's hand on his. He then moved his finger down and continued: "I invested the money in a few different stocks, and the growth over the course of our three years in the Digital World has left me with this figure." Maddie started at the number on the screen for a long time. She wasn't sure if she had ever even imagined such an amount of money before.  
  
"That's all yours?" she asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Ours," Ivan corrected, softly squeezing her hand. Maddie felt her body suddenly go weak.  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well, it means that we've got financial independence in this world for some time yet," Ivan told her, turning to face her as she sat back down on the bed. "I'll probably sell about half of this, which we can use to get an apartment. I think that if Ms. Takaishi helps us out there, we'll be able to get an apartment like this one easily. Since we're minors, we can have her pay the rent, and we'll pay her back in full, with a little extra for her trouble, of course. Then, we get some furnishings and such and voila, we'll have a place to stay for our duration of being here. Then, I'd say we get some part-time jobs to support ourselves, trying to save as much of this as we can for possible future needs, and then we live our lives here for a while.  
  
"While we're here, we ought to get enrolled in the school," The boy continued as the thoughts flowed through him. "This school year's nearly over, so we can take the placement tests and see how much we retain from years ago. We'll be left with the summer to get our jobs underway and get settled in. Then, come fall, we'll have birthdays to celebrate and we'll go to school." Ivan kissed her hand softly as he brought his explanation to a conclusion. "This means, Maddie, that we can live here together without taking advantage of any hosts. We'll be independent, we'll be together, and we'll have fun."  
  
Ivan kissed Maddie's hand again then released it as she wrapped her arms about his neck. His hands quickly followed her lead, slipping deftly around her waist and moving the chair over to the edge of the bed. She brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly as her hands caressed his neck. Ivan pressed back against her, matching her passion as his hands gently stroked up and down her back. The girl pulled away after a moment so to speak with Ivan. "Sounds like you've had this all worked out, darling," she said softly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I never would've guessed that we'd have so much to work with," Ivan replied. "Before, I wasn't sure if we'd be able to pull it off. But now that we can, I think it would be good for us to spend some time here in the Real World for a change. There's a lot we need to catch up on, even if we feel truly at home in the Digital World."  
  
"Well, it sounds fantastic," Maddie assured him, kissing his lips once again. "An entire year, here, with you, together, in our own apartment." She trailed off as her eyes closed in a daydream. Ivan smirked, pulling her closer to sit in his lap, rather than teeter on the edge of the bed. She kissed softly at his neck then rested her head up against it. Ivan leaned his head slightly on hers, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"We'll see how it works," The boy replied, doing his best to keep their situation in perspective. "I'd say we give it a shot for a year. Afterwards, we can decide if it's truly worth living here, or in the Digital World. Then again, we don't have a whole lot of choice." The boy stopped, remembering that the two had vowed to stay as the protectorate of the Digital World. Though they could take this break from the line of duty after three years, there had never been a clear time allotted to them. Ivan sighed, suddenly unsure of what to do. He then felt Maddie's lips against his neck again, and her loving voice drifted to his ear.  
  
"Don't worry about it," She told him softly. "We put Jason into mental shock, so it will be a while before any reverberations occur. Besides, so long as we stay true to them and return when we're needed, I think we'll be fine to stay here as long as we like. We can go check up with them every now and then, even, thanks to TK and Kari. But I do think a one-year test run would be a good idea. Don't want to judge too quickly, but we don't want to drag on either. One year," she repeated, tightening her arms around him. "One year, to be free of all those battles and dangers; one year to let the stress fall from our shoulders. Let's make the most of our vacation, okay?" Maddie opened her eyes, looking up into Ivan's own.  
  
"As long as I'm with you," the light brunette male replied, bringing his lips to meet hers in confirmation of their plan. Maddie kissed back to Ivan, snuggling her body closer to his in the moment. After a few minutes, they broke apart, and the girl returned to resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ivan held the girl close to him as he slowly spun the chair back around to the computer. Using one hand to hold Maddie steady as she rested against him, the boy moved back to the console, typing with one hand when necessary, then sliding it to the mouse to click on the proper links. He spent a good half hour more working at the screen, checking various factors and finally making the sale of roughly half of the initial figure. The slight commission was not something entirely pleasing, but Ivan had little patience and decided the commissioner could get something out of the ludicrous stock interest the boy had earned.  
  
After another few minutes, the money was transited to the old bank account Ivan owned. Reactivating it, Ivan found another sum of money, although not nearly as shocking, resulted from three years of steady interest on his account. "A little extra to get something special for my darling," he said silently, brushing his fingers lightly along her back. He smiled as he confirmed the transaction of money. The next step was finding a suitable apartment or condo.  
  
"Wow, Ms. Takaishi," Ivan said as he looked at the ads the woman had handed him. With her connections at the newspaper company, she had gotten the latest information on openings in Odaiba condos and apartments. Looking through them, Ivan was able to filter out ones that were too expensive, inconvenient, or undesirable due to their location or design.  
  
In the end, Ivan sorted out the few options that he found to be of equal validity. He concluded to see if Ms. Takaishi had any suggestions on his selection, from what she knew about the city.  
  
"Well, let's see," she said, sitting down at the table with Ivan. She left TK in charge of finishing the preparation of dinner, which Maddie had eagerly offered to assist with.  
  
"What're we making?" Maddie asked brightly, joining TK in the kitchen.  
  
"Not quite sure," the blond teen replied, looking around at the ingredients still left on the counter, as well as the boiling pot on the stove. "Something with that, that, and that in it," he concluded, pointing at the different containers on the table. Maddie giggled.  
  
"Alright, then let's get to it," she told him, walking over to the table. The source of her sudden energy and excitement, she knew not. However, she loved the feeling. With her endorphins flowing, dreams of Ivan and she with their own place together, and a song running through her head, she danced around the kitchen with deft movements in her preparation of the meal.  
  
TK watched, half in amazement and half in amusement, at the girl making dinner. He had seen many styles of cooking, but her dance was one unique to itself. After a moment, he moved in to help, setting himself at the stove to monitor the cooking ingredients.  
  
"One of the most unique cooks I know," he told her when she finally came to a halt, everything prepared and now on the stove cooking. The shorter girl grinned up at him graciously.  
  
"Why, thank you," She said, spinning in a circle. "I pride myself on unique talents." The blond boy chuckled.  
  
"You're certainly brimming with individuality, Maddie," he said before turning back to the stove and consequently not seeing Maddie flush. The boy then turned back around to her. "If you don't mind resuming your assistance, we could use some more onions in here," he told her as he indicated one untouched onion on the counter, a cutting board, and a knife, all conveniently resting together among the other selection of foodstuffs.  
  
"Certainly," Maddie said, happy to go back into her food preparation trance. It took her almost as soon as the knife entered her hand, flowing through her body as she began to chop the onion for the pot.  
  
Meanwhile, as she was looking through the ads, Ms. Takaishi pulled out one and showed it to Ivan. "This company," she said as she indicated the real estate agent across the top of the condo ad, "is notorious for lying and cheating their customers. I'd suggest avoiding them." Ivan nodded in consent, and she placed the ad in the pile with the other discards. Her eyes then widened slightly as she came across another ad.  
  
"What is it, Ms. Takaishi?" Ivan asked in a concerned tone upon seeing her expression. She relaxed after a moment, then looked up and handed him the ad.  
  
"I never knew our complex had an opening in it," she said, pointing to the address. "That condo must be a few floors above this one. It's a condo similar enough to this one." She then gestured around the room, saying, "All of the condos here have identical, although some are inverted, designs. If you care for a tour, feel free to look around."  
  
Ivan felt a slight rush as he realized the possibilities of the condo. This place was nice enough, and he had loved the feeling of being out on the balcony. With a place so close to TK, he would be able to easily contact the younger boy as well. That would make finding their way around and getting advice on something far easier. It would also make Ms. Takaishi's life easier in the payment. A condo was a single payment, rather than monthly payments, and it was a very local location. She no doubt knew the people in charge here. Thus she could easily handle buying a second spot in the building.  
  
"Well, that sounds like a perfect place to me, then," Ivan said cheerily. "So long as it's not a problem for you to get it for us, we'll pay you back 110%."  
  
The woman laughed lightly. "Oh, don't worry about it, Ivan," she replied. "I'd be more than happy to help you two out. You needn't pay me back more than the cost. I'll go down there first thing tomorrow morning, alright?" Ivan nodded quickly, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Takaishi," the boy said earnestly, rising from the table.  
  
"You're welcome, Ivan," she answered him, standing as well. "Oh, and call me Nancy," she asked him. "You and Maddie are both welcome to. Ms. Takaishi reminds me too much of my boss." Ivan chuckled at her small joke, then continued to smile.  
  
"I'd be happy to, Nancy," Ivan told her. He then peeked into the kitchen and called in, "Maddie, guess what!"  
  
The brown and blond-haired girl looked over her shoulder after resting the knife on the side of the cutting board. She then asked eagerly, "What?"  
  
"We've got ourselves a home!" Ivan had only a second to stand up in the doorframe before an insanely excited girl whose grin could carry on around the world and continue on afterwards tackled him back to the carpeted floor. He laughed as she did so, his arms wrapping back about her. "Glad to see you're so excited," He said, still laughing as she rolled off of him and onto the floor beside him. He then gave her the details of their new home with a gesture about him as he spoke.  
  
"That's awesome," she said, getting up from the floor and gently dusting herself off. Ivan stood up next to her, mirroring her elation in the fact that they would now have a place to call home in the Real World. Their eyes locked on one another, and they slowly edged closer to one another in the middle of the room. Maddie's grin mellowed into a gentle smile as her lips neared his. As her eyelids slid closed, she felt his lips brush against his. For an instant, she felt the incredible surge the boy gave her whenever he was close. However, it was only an instant, as in the next a voice called out to them.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
"What an incredible day," Maddie said softly, snuggling up against the boy she lay next to. Ivan's fingers traced along Maddie's back lovingly as he relaxed with his girlfriend.  
  
"It was," he agreed, pulling the sheet a bit tighter about himself and Maddie. In the next twenty-four hours, they would be out of the Takaishi household and moving into their own new condo. General furnishings were provided, so they would be able to move in immediately. Ivan had suggested that they go to the bank and then run a few errands before going to their new home, however. While Ms. Takaishi took care of the paperwork, he wanted to get her repayment ready (which had ended up being much less than he had estimated), along with a gift to show their appreciation, since she wouldn't accept any additional money. Ivan also figured getting some groceries from the corner store would be advisable, along with anything else that they felt they needed. After discerning just exactly what was provided in their new living quarters, they would be able to pick out any other furnishings they wanted to complete the setting.  
  
The excitement was nearly too much to bear for the two teens, along with the apprehension of trying to reside on their own in a new country where the primary language was not their own. Regardless, they were prepared for the adventure ahead, confident in their own strength as well as that of one another. After all, together, they had conquered three years of combat against the powers of Evil in the Digital World and vanquished one of the prime generals of the enemy forces. To them, a year in the Real World should seem like a break.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, love," Ivan whispered after a long, but incredibly comfortable silence. "We've had a fantastic day, but tomorrow's gonna be very busy. We've got to get everything in order so we don't have to obligate the Takaishis any longer than we have to." Maddie nodded her head against his chest slightly, making a soft mumble as verbal confirmation. Ivan chuckled, kissing her forehead before leaning back against the pillow fully. "Seems you've beaten me to the punch, Maddie," he continued. "Sleep well, my darling. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ivan," came a faint reply from Maddie's mouth before closing into a blissful smile. Ivan closed his eyes, letting his arms loosen around her body as a small smile graced his lips.  
  
Consciousness was only present in the two for a moment more. As it slowly slipped from their grasp, the placid looks stayed upon their faces. However, if they had stayed in such a serene moment for the duration of their living in the Real World, their respite upon the green grass of the Digital World the following year never would have held the intense importance that it did for the couple.  
  
(And we are out. Chapter one ends thusly. Hopefully, the writing elements I'm trying to use worked well here. The next chapter shall come soon, don't worry. A note about the design of this book: although the chapters are each linked somewhat, and do tell a whole story, I'm going to work to develop each into it's own miniature adventure. I'm not sure how well that will work, and if it falters, it will probably be scrapped. However, I've seen a lot of those shorter stories, and they seemed fairly popular, so I'm gonna try to double up here. It will not only be another novel in my collection, but a selection of individual works if you don't care to have to endure the full length of the book. I know the length can be intimidating. Anyways, we'll see how it unfolds. Otherwise, go give that little button some company and send me some much-appreciated feedback! Thanks!) 


	2. Tell Me Why

(A/N: Alright, peoples, we're back with Chapter 2! This is bound to get interesting, so be sure to read through it. I know you may be having a bit of trouble following my set-up, but it's pretty much just flashback sequence. Don't ask why, it just came to me. Anyhow, this takes place at the same time as the last one, and there's plenty more flashbacks on the way. Anyways, enjoy!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 2 - Tell Me Why  
  
TK fluttered his eyes open as he slowly pulled his head back. As his sight came back into focus, the same brown-haired girl was gazing up at him as she had been. A smile graced her lips, and his senses told TK his mouth mirrored her contentment. His hands moved up and down slightly, brushing his fingers along the girl's back. Her head leaned towards him again, though this time not intending to touch his lips as she had before. Rather, she placed her head upon his shoulder as her fingertips lazily caressed the back of his neck. Her eyes slid closed once again, while TK's drifted upwards to look over the park about him. Seeing that no one had come to their secluded area, TK leaned back against the tree behind him, closing his eyes in the peaceful bliss of the moment.  
  
"It's nice to be back here," the girl whispered after the long silence.  
  
"It is, Kari," TK confirmed as he kept his hands moving in their affectionate dance. "It's a beautiful day outside, too. Pretty unusual in April, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, that's why we're here," she replied, pressing her body a bit closer to his. "We're here to make the most of it."  
  
Another long paused, as if to affirm what the girl had said, as the two rested in the harmony of one another's beating hearts. Kari then broke the silence again in saying, "You know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"No, what?" the blond boy said, opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes opened and met his gaze.  
  
"Last year, in May," she said softly, slowly, her hands creeping along his neck to his cheeks. "We spent the entire day together, for one day, on-"  
  
"My birthday," TK finished for her. The girl smiled and nodded in response. "That had to be one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten, Kari," he continued, using the same soft and serious tone as she.  
  
"I'd happily give you that present every day," she responded lovingly. Her fingers traced up around his ears and back down to his neck before pulling him forward. She met his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Locked together, their eyes slid closed once again as they pulled closer to one another. They stayed thusly, each enjoying the warm lips of the other, until Kari's tongue slipped through her lips and gently rubbed at TK's. The boy willingly consented to her request, meeting her tongue with his own. They met on the middle ground, gently twirling and fluttering in their romantic dance. Kari slowly leaned her weight against the boy, pushing him into the tree as her hands lovingly caressed his neck. TK could feel the bark's rough abrasions against his shoulder blades, but his mind was far from pain as he mirrored the motions of her hands along the small of her back.  
  
Kari persisted to slowly work herself closer to the boy, while TK continued to pull her closer in his arms, until a fleeing obstruction landed upon her nose. The girl's eyes snapped open as she pulled away from the sudden sensation. TK's eyes, too, shot open as he felt her warm tongue withdraw like a cobra. He stared at her as she broke into laughter, a hand falling from his neck to brush the leaf from her nose.  
  
"Sorry," the brown-haired girl said after she calmed down, her loving smile returning to her lips as her hand joined the other about his neck. She kissed the boy again, briefly, simply, yet no less passionately. As she pulled away the second time, much more subtly than before, she returned to nuzzling her head into his chest. "That was an amazing day," she whispered softly as her eyes slid closed once more. TK nodded slightly, resting his head lightly on top of hers.  
  
"It was," he replied softly in her ear. "One of the most magical days we've ever had." The blond-haired boy let his eyes slide shut as he firmly yet gently held the girl in his arms. Behind his eyelids, the memories of his birthday replayed themselves in exquisite detail. Each moment, each word, and each kiss he and the girl he held in his arms sent incredible sensations through his body, bringing a smile to his lips once again. He sighed in contentment as he let the memories wash over him and consume him in the moment.  
  
TK walked down the street, finally hand-in-hand with his angel. Kari held his hand with equal jubilance, a bounce in her step as they walked. The sun was setting behind them, slowly, as it's long orange strands struck down at the slanted angle. He knew his grin was wide, and it was only augmented when he saw the girl grin up at her as she danced along, swinging their hands back and forth. He could hear her sweetly singing his name, so close to his ear it made sent tingles through his spine. The trees, now blazing with the sun's color over the vivid green, were subject to a calm stir as the wind rustled through them softly. The boy sighed in contentment, as everything for once seemed to be right in the world.  
  
The boy looked down to the girl beside him again, only to get a new sensation. The ground beneath their feet started to vibrate violently. Nearly thrown to his feet, TK felt Kari's arms wrap around him in what seemed to be fear. She called out his name, "TK, TK!" but he could not respond; his equilibrium was leaving him with the sudden force and surge of the earthquake. The girl cried out his name once more, and if in response, the ground opened up beneath the boy. The rush of falling swept over the blond-haired boy, his arms instinctively wrapping around the girl, causing her to scream, as he was dropped into the darkness below.  
  
Suddenly, just as quickly as it had come, the chasm was gone. TK felt the solid reassurance of the mattress beneath him along his back without even needing to open his eyes. Taking a moment to catch his breath from the shocking conclusion to his dream, he realized something was out of place. His arms were not by his side as they had been, but they had wrapped up around an object on top of him. He dismissed the object as a pillow, trying to squeeze in a few more minutes of sleep before he had to rise from bed.  
  
It was then that he heard breathing. The breathing didn't go in line with the rise and fall of his chest. In fact, it seemed to time with an opposing force against his upper body. His grogginess made the connection slow, but his mind eventually reacted and shot his eyes open. Looking about wildly for the source of the weight and unusual breathing, he found his answer.  
  
"Relax," Kari said as her fingers rubbed across his skin soothingly. "Don't worry, I just came to say good morning to you. Your mom let me in before she left for work. It's Saturday, and now that I'm finally done with my community service at the animal shelter, I can spend the entire day with you. Besides, today's a very special day."  
  
"It is?" TK asked as his senses returned from shock, only to be thrown into confusion. Kari giggled as she sat up from him, resting her hands on his chest to prop herself up.  
  
"Of course it is, silly!" she squealed. She leaned down and kissed him upon his lips softly. As she pulled away after a moment, she gazed down into his stunned blue eyes and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Takeru."  
  
TK's mind suddenly dawned on what the day was. A smile slowly replaced his parted lips of confusion. "Thanks, Kari, I nearly forgot," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Kari giggled again. "Well, I guess we all need someone to remind us of things," she replied before leaning down and kissing him again. TK pressed his lips back against her this time. Reviving his arms, he pulled her body closer to his. The girl's hair cascaded down towards TK's face, brushing lightly against his skin with loving sensations. Kari pressed a bit harder for a brief moment, then pulled back up to her sitting position on his chest. As she did, TK's hand brushed through her hair and replaced back in its beautiful yet simple arrangement.  
  
"Quite the wake-up call, darling," TK said, chuckling. Kari blushed lightly. TK looked up at the girl, beautiful in the morning light that peeked through his window. He knew he never deserved such a great girl to be in his life. Yet, he knew that she was willing to give him all the love her body could give as well. He sighed lightly, inaudibly, in the serenity of the moment. Kari's warm brown eyes captivated him with a mere glance. She watched his eyes as well, seemingly mesmerized by the azure islands in their seas of white.  
  
TK would have been content to look up into the eyes of his girlfriend for all eternity, with his hands gently resting about her waist while hers pressed against his chest to keep her supported. However, a low grumble sounded from underneath the girl, in TK's stomach. Kari giggled when she heard it, breaking the trance they had held. She slid her hands down over his stomach and asked, "Would you like some breakfast, TK?"  
  
"I think you already got your answer," TK responded sheepishly, motioning to his stomach. With another small laugh, Kari swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped to her feet. TK moved to follow, but Kari's hand was suddenly at his shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"Just lie down, TK," she told him gently. "I'll go make us some breakfast, and then you can eat in bed; like we did for our parents when we were little."  
  
"Thanks, Kari," TK said as he rested back against the bed. The girl bowed slightly with a smile, then padded out of the room. TK's eyes slid up to the ceiling, staring blankly into the white paint. Minutes passed as various sounds echoed to his ears from the direction of the kitchen. His mind was far from food at the moment, however. It was currently stuck on the girl who had come to wake him that morning.  
  
"I don't know that I could ever return that love, Kari," he said aloud softly. "Your love washed over me, darling, and with a mere 'good morning,' you found the way to my heart." The boy studied the pastel ceiling above him for a minute longer, then asked in his same contemplative manner, "Why? I mean, what have I done to earn all this? I've got her, and I know she'll always be the one."  
  
"Who're you talking to, darling?" Kari's sweet voice drifted into his room as her head peeked around the edge of the doorframe.  
  
"No one," he replied hastily. With a shake of his head, he sat up to welcome the girl back into his room. She now bore in her arms a tray designed for usage in bed, topped with two enticing plates of food. Holding it carefully, she sat down beside TK on the bed. His arms slipped lovingly around her waist as she flopped her legs up onto the bed next to his. The girl then laid the tray down across their laps. TK, as an afterthought, pulled himself and Kari back a bit to use the wall as a support for their backs while they sat.  
  
Once TK's left arm was comfortably wrapped around Kari's waist, with her right arm returning the gesture, the two used their free hands to dig into the meal. TK smiled inwardly as he looked at the meal before him. Since eating with Ivan and Maddie in the Digital World, he had yet to look at eggs the same way. Their white and yellow complexion seemed almost unusual after seeing the eggs of the Digital World. He couldn't help but chuckle as he took a bite. Kari looked up at him sharply, questioning.  
  
"The food's delicious," he reassured her. Her gaze softened, but kept its inquisitive nature. TK continued, "This just brings back memories of the trip we had with Ivan and Maddie. The eggs they served us there, as well as everything else. It was all so strange and unique. I don't think I can ever look at chicken eggs with a straight face again." The boy chuckled again as he finished his explanation then took another bite of his food. "It doesn't even taste the same!" he added while still chewing.  
  
Kari giggled. "TK! Where have your manner's gone?" she scolded in a playful tone. TK grinned sheepishly, exposing flecks of yellow egg stuck to his teeth. Kari laughed harder, shaking her head at the boy. "We'll have to give you a course in hygiene, TK," she told him.  
  
"Dang it," TK sighed in mock-dejection. They finished their food a moment later. TK helped Kari bring the food back to the kitchen then went to get ready for the day, taking a set of clothes into the bathroom. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes, Kari," he called out to the girl before starting the shower. He then added with a laugh, "Maybe you should use the time to figure out where you're kidnapping me to!"  
  
"Good idea," Kari called back, "But I'll make sure to check the bonds' strength first so we can get lost and you won't be able to get away." The silence from the bathroom in response made the girl laugh as she walked away, out into the living room to wait for him. Her plans were already solidly cemented in her mind and the directions memorized by heart. She just hoped TK wouldn't catch on to her ideas before they took place.  
  
Meanwhile, TK was again experiencing his confusion. He started the shower after hearing Kari's footsteps go down the hall. "Why does she care about me so much?" he asked himself as he thought aloud. "Certainly it's a lot of fun to be with her and I love her back, but it seems like she just loves me so much more than I could imagine. I never would have thought to go wake her up on her birthday, or make her breakfast. I don't deserve it, yet I get it anyway." He sighed, half in content and half in fear. "I hope there's not some message I'm missing here," he thought in apprehension. He spent the remainder of his time in the bathroom trying to steel and reassure himself so that he could enjoy the day.  
  
"TK, come on! We're not gonna get to do anything if you spend all day in there!" TK laughed to himself at Kari's insistent voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari, I'll be right out," He answered. Quickly throwing on his new pair of clothes, he gave himself one final look over in the mirror and went out to meet Kari. "There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
"Well, you finally came out so I guess not," Kari replied with a smile on her face. "I was starting to wonder if you got stuck." Her complete lack of emotion in her words alone was enough to make TK laugh. Her face broke into a smile once again, then took his arm in hers and started to walk for the door. "By the way, your shirt's on inside out," she added as she turned the doorknob.  
  
"Fancy meeting you two here," Ivan greeted TK and Kari as they nearly ran into one another in the lobby. He then put down his bags as he continued, Maddie following suit beside him: "I hear that congratulations are in order for our special new fifteen-year-old here!" TK couldn't help but be embarrassed as Ivan and Maddie embraced him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, TK!" Maddie said joyously, looking up at the blond-haired boy.  
  
"Thanks, you two," TK said in response with a gratuitous bow. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Kari seems to have enough activities planned to keep us busy all day."  
  
"Wait just one sec," Maddie requested then turned to Ivan. "Did you bring it?" she asked.  
  
"It.?" Ivan said, confused. Maddie stared at him while making subtle hand motions until Ivan finally caught on. "Oh, 'it,' No I don't have it with me. We still haven't wrapped it-" a sharp smack on the side of the head cut the boy off. Maddie dropped her hand and sighed before turning back to the other couple.  
  
"Forgive us, we've forgot your gift up at our room," Maddie said apologetically. "Would you mind swinging by after your little adventure today?" "No problem, Maddie," TK responded with a smile. "It'd give me an opportunity to see what you two have done with that apartment, anyhow. Mom's left that housewarming gift around somewhere; I'll bring it up when I come, okay?" "Sounds great!" Maddie responded with a grin. "Now then, we'd best get these groceries up to the room so they don't start to rot as my boyfriend's mind seems to be." Ivan looked up curiously, dropping his hands from their guarding position, only to face the angry onslaught of Maddie as she forced his bags back in his arms. "What're you thinking? Have you forgotten completely about what I told you on etiquette? And what do you mean it's not wrapped? You've had all week, Ivan!"  
  
Maddie's yells followed the two over to the elevator shaft, broken only for a moment when her eyes met Kari's when TK was no longer watching. Maddie winked to the younger girl, then dragged Ivan into the waiting elevator door. As the doors slid closed, Maddie waited a moment before silencing herself. She then dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around the brown- haired boy, feeling his arms mirror the motion.  
  
"That was pretty good, Maddie," Ivan commented with a smile, holding the girl tightly.  
  
"Sorry about it," she responded softly, "I hate having to yell at you, even if it is just acting."  
  
"It's okay, Maddie," Ivan assured her. "We just have to make sure to get all the wrapping done before they're back. We can do it."  
  
"No problem, we can." Maddie's words drifted off before returning with a sudden shout: "You really didn't do the wrapping? Ivan!"  
  
"Well, this certainly would be a romantic place to be," TK said wistfully as he strode alongside Kari on the white sandy beach. "There's just one problem-" TK never finished his thought as another kid charged into his legs, consequently knocking him over. Catching himself, he thrust himself back up to Kari's side with his arms. "We seem to have picked a perfect day to get caught in the rush for beach time. Half of Japan must be here!" Kari giggled at TK's exasperation.  
  
"Oh, you're such a good sport, though!" She responded cheerily. She skipped along with the blond-haired boy. Another moment passed before she spotted their next location. "I guess you're in luck," Kari told the taller boy, "Once we get over there, you'll be safe from all these tackling youngsters." She laughed at her last remark when she saw the chagrin on her beloved's face. "Don't worry about it," she consoled, "I still love you!"  
  
TK stared at her and, with a sigh, said, "Sure ya do." The words came with sarcasm, but that same nagging feeling had suddenly returned to him. He tried to purge the thought from his mind as to enjoy the day without worrying, but his uncertainty came regardless. The only curative thought that came to him was to get the answer from her straight-out.  
  
"TK?" asked Kari, standing now a few feet behind the boy and staring at him quizzically. TK snapped back into consciousness and turned back to Kari. "Where are ya going?" she continued, "The door's here." Kari gestured to the door on her left.  
  
TK looked to his right and beheld the great seaside-shopping pier, Pier 23. TK shocked at how deep his thoughts must have been to overlook the mammoth commercial center. Three stories tall and bustling with the din of hundreds of shoppers making the most of the weekend sales, the structure was indeed a sore thumb along the relatively calm shoreline. As TK surveyed the shopping center's wall, his eyes came to rest on a large plaque listing several of the major businesses within. Scanning over it, some of the stores sparked ideas in TK's head. They could prove to be useful tactics in getting his answer.  
  
"TK!" The blond haired boy spun around to face Kari once again, who now looked much more distressed. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, walking over to him from the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back," replied TK. "I was just a little mesmerized by this place. I don't come here very often."  
  
"Then it's all the more appropriate place to bring you for the day," Kari squealed. Before TK could reply, his hand was seized in the brown haired girl's as she dragged him over to the door. "Now then," Kari said as she stopped beside the door once more, "would you care to be a gentleman and get the door for me?" The girl then flashed her grin that never failed to overwhelm the taller boy. With a mirroring smile, TK grasped the handle of the large door and pulled it open. As he turned to let Kati pass, a troupe of children, between the ages of 6 and 10, burst out through the open door in a riot of noise. Half-a-dozen adults bolted out afterwards, rounding up their respective children.  
  
As the trio of families departed, one of the little boys called to the couple, "Danks for opening da door, nice door-person man!" TK stood there, trying to make sense of what had just taken place. His eyes followed the boy and his family a ways, as if to get some signal from the child to explain what had just happened.  
  
This time, a soft giggling by his side snapped the boy from his trance. He looked to find Kari as the source of the laughter. The brown-haired girl then walked through the door and repeated, "Danks for opening da door, nice door-person man!" in an affectionately sarcastic replication of the young boy's earnest appreciation.  
  
Again confusion came to the blond-haired boy as he stood on the threshold of the shopping center. The air-conditioned air swept by him in a flurry as it rushed into the warmer air outside, while the boy tried to decipher what his beloved had meant. A sudden wetness came to his cheek and TK whirled around to face the interior of Pier 23. Kari stood there, her face now slightly flushed, with her eyes locked onto his.  
  
"I'm sorry, TK," Kari said softly to the boy as her cheeks delved a bit further into crimson. "I didn't mean to upset you. I really did mean it, but that little kid just said it in such a cute way." Kari's eyes fell to the ground, just as reasoning returned to the blond.  
  
"Kari," replied TK, "It's nothing to worry about, I'm not upset. I was just a bit surprised at the sudden commotion and got a bit lost again." TK lifted Kari's eyes back to meet his with a gentle stroke of his finger. He then returned the kiss to the girl's cheek, sending deeper reds to her cheeks, then led the girl inside the door of the shopping center as to avoid another tangent of people trekking out into the sunny day. "Now then, where is it you wanted to take me, darling?" TK asked, his arms slipping around the girl's waist as they looked about the vast, colorful display that enveloped them with the cool, refreshing air. Secretly, the boy's eyes fell on the locations of the stores he knew he would find in here thanks to the outdoor sign, remembering where each was for later.  
  
After nearly an hour of moving in and out of several shops, reading tags on various beauty aids, and carrying around crates of materials for Kari's testing, the couple had come across nothing they desired. At Kari's suggestion of sitting down for a bit, TK felt it was time for his plans to be set into motion. With another glance to assure himself of where each store was, the boy led Kari over to one of the few vacant benches amongst the bustling shoppers and venders. With a relieved sigh, the girl sat down on the wooden bench, TK following her lead an instant later.  
  
"So," the brunette began as she rested her head against TK, "have you been having fun?"  
  
"Yeah," the blond-haired boy replied. "Ya know, carrying around piles of clothes and perfume bottles and shoes is always a blast." The girl laughed as she looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kari," responded TK. "It's more the fact that you simply don't need any of it that gets to me. You're perfectly gorgeous just as you are; there's no need for fancy clothes or shoes. I never even knew you were into perfume."  
  
Kari, who was caught fighting away another blush from the boy's touching words, only managed to mutter, "I'm not, I just wasn't sure if you'd like me to try some."  
  
"Kari," TK replied in a bit of a loss for words. It was another sacrifice, however minute, that the girl had made for his sake. With a quick recovery, he continued, "you smell just as lovely as you look, dear. There's no need for you to use some strange chemicals to change that." The girl's blush deepened once again at his voice.  
  
With a surge of love for the boy beside her, Kari's arms slipped about TK's neck and brought his lips to meet hers. The simple kiss caught on the fire of passion in an instant as Kari pulled herself closer to TK. the boy returned the girl's advances fully as his arms slipped about her, working to keep her as close as possible. However, their surroundings became apparent after a moment and the two slowly pulled back apart. Kari's eyes fluttered open, finding TK's looking back at her.  
  
"You're welcome," TK said softly, moving to simply hold Kari's hand in his. The girl smiled, gently squeezing the boy's hand. TK took advantage of the sedate moment to ensure that he was ready to move into his plan. However, with each moment that went by, the boy found his faith in the girl's love, and in his own, only redoubled. As he rose from his seat, he hoped that the pattern would continue to help him get some comprehension of his question's answer.  
  
"Alright, Kari," said TK as he brought the brown-haired girl to her feet, "Let's go check out that part of the Pier, okay?" Kari nodded her consent and fell into step beside TK, swinging their clasped hands back and forth gently as they walked. Her eyes glanced across the various shop displays: A shoe store, full of tennis shoes and sandals; a clothing store boasting a large variety of sundresses for the upcoming season; a perfume store, shelves stalked with the latest releases from the biggest brands. Kari mused that Pier 23 could very well be a repetitive wall of shops, offering only shoes, clothes, and perfume. She smiled to herself, then looked to the next store along the wall, a Jewelry store. With mild surprise, she looked over at the selection behind the counter. The possibility of a new product to investigate was enticing and the girl lightly tugged on TK's arm.  
  
When TK's attention focused on the girl rather than the path before them, she said, "Why don't we go look around in there?" with an excited ring in her voice.  
  
TK looked up at the store, just the one he had wanted to go to, and smiled. "After you, my dear," he replied as he turned to follow the girl into the small jewelry store. Since Kari had come up with the idea, it wasn't even necessary to seem suspicious by suggesting a jewelry store. With a slight smirk of accomplishment, TK walked over the threshold into the nearly vacant shop.  
  
In fact, the dearth of people inside the shop was almost alarming to TK when he saw all the people passing by outside. He rationalized that the shoppers were all looking for things more along the lines of the necessities in life, rather than luxuries. With that, he turned his eyes to the glass case and started searching for the perfect thing to get. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings were each displayed in bold silvers and golds, many inlaid with various bright jewels. None, however, caught his fancy as he scanned over the selection. In fact, it was Kari's keen eye that caught the ideal thing.  
  
"Hey TK, aren't these pretty?" Kari called to the blond-haired boy. He turned and joined her at the opposite end of the display case. Looking over her shoulder at where she was pointing, he saw what she was talking about. Before them was a pair of bracelets, shining with a silvery glint under the strong lighting, composed of several small links as of a delicate chain. Each chain then connected to a small slab of silver, cut to the same shape as each of the links but solid rather than hollow. TK's eyes quickly read over the description of the bracelets on a small plaque behind them.  
  
"Designed for an engraving." the boy said under his breath, his eyes flashing back to the silver chains. The solid links were for engravings, probably initials. His mind came up with another idea, however. Now he wondered how to get around Kari to order the pair without her noticing. TK's heart rate picked up significantly as he continued to look over Kari's shoulder, though his eyes were no longer focusing on the jewelry. With rushed thought, he tried desperately to come up with another plan.  
  
TK took a step back and said, "They look lovely, Kari, but there was something I saw that was really charming just down over here," He gestured over his shoulder at the portion of the case near the door, "So I'll be back in just a minute, okay?" Hardly waiting for a reply, the boy turned and walked over to the other part of the counter. Thankfully for TK, Kari made no attempt to follow, but continued to look around through the glass. Once TK was sure Kari was no longer paying attention to him, he hailed over the store clerk, a tall, middle-aged man with thin black hair cut rather short and strong green eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Said the clerk, "Is there something here you would like to take a closer look at?" TK was slightly surprised at the man's offer, rather than jumping for a sale, while he reaching for his key ring. TK raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"No, what I'm looking for isn't in this case, it's in the one over there," He pointed to the case in front of Kari, "And my girlfriend is currently enthralled with it. them, the pair of sterling silver bracelets designed for engravings." The clerk looked back and forth between TK and Kari, nodding slightly.  
  
"I'm guessing you would like to buy the gift for her without her knowing, then?" TK nodded in response to the man's assumption. "A fine choice, indeed, sir," The salesman continued, "they're a quite popular choice, with their neutral design making them ideal for couples. Do you have something picked out for the engravings? Initials, perhaps?" TK shook his head.  
  
"Actually, she and I have a bit of a history with this book," TK said, trying to quickly develop an explanation for why the two of them had spent months in an alternate dimension. He looked intently at the man as he spoke, hoping it would help hide the lie. "The book's titled 'Digimon,' and it's got this whole interesting plot line with a bunch of characters, about a dozen, and they each have special symbols. Well, she and I got the book together and got really into it, and we imagined ourselves into it. We each made up our own little characters and gave them their own symbols. Anyway, I know it sounds goofy but to us they've got meaning, and I think they're small enough to fit in those links." TK paused for a moment to watch the storekeeper's reaction. His eyelids closed for a moment, covering his green eyes, as his brow furrowed in thought. After a moment, his eyes opened once again and he looked beyond TK, as if staring off in memory.  
  
"Originality is the spice of life, sir," the man said with a smile. He then dropped his gaze and reached under the counter. TK heard a drawer open, some scraping noises, and the close of a drawer beneath the glass case, then saw the salesman reappear holding a small notebook and pencil. "Such creativity may be goofy, but can also be rather romantic. If you can reproduce the symbols you speak of on this tablet," He placed the notebook and pencil on the table, "then I would be more than pleased to take in your order." TK smiled brightly and reached for the pencil, only to stop as the man continued: "However, though I hate to possibly ruin the moment, I will need to know that you can pay for the bracelets. Each is forty dollars."  
  
TK's body froze. He didn't know exactly how much he had, but he knew it wouldn't exceed sixty dollars. Moreover, that still left him twenty short of affording the pair. He gulped and looked down at the pad of paper before him. The store clerk spoke again, making TK look back up at him.  
  
"Forty dollars for each," The man said with the same look over TK's shoulder and slight smile upon his lips. TK sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I haven't go-"  
  
"I'll pay for them," said a voice over TK's shoulder. TK then felt a small arm wrap around his waist and noticed Kari was beside him, smiling at the cashier.  
  
The man smiled back at the girl and replied, "Very well," His attention then turned back to TK. "Now, if you wouldn't mind drawing out the two symbols you've requested, I'll get the two bracelets for you." With that, the man walked briskly behind the counters over to the respective display case.  
  
"Kari-"  
  
"Look, TK," Kari said with a gentle smile on her lips, "That was really sweet of you to do, but you've gotta remember that today is your day, okay?" TK stared at the brown-haired girl for a second, then smiled back at her.  
  
"Alright, but I'm getting lunch for us," TK compromised. "I think I can deal with paying for some food on my birthday." Kari giggled and nodded in consent. She then pointed to the notebook and pencil, causing TK to snap back to attention and quickly sketch out the Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope on the pad of paper. With the aid of the eraser and Kari's direction, He produced each with fairly accurate detail. The man returned at that moment, holding the two bracelets. He took a look at TK's drawings for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Very interesting," He said slowly. "Well, It shouldn't be too much of a challenge to engrave these. Now if you would so kindly hold out your wrists for me," The couple consented and each held out their right hand. "Good," said the clerk, gently wrapping the chain first around Kari's wrist, then TK's. With veteran eyes he scanned how many links made each garment hang at the proper length. Then, with a nod, he wove his hand as to let TK and Kari drop their hands. "Fine measurements," he told them as he picked up the notebook and pencil. "I'll get right to work on these, as today seems to be a slow day. I expect they shouldn't take long, but just to be sure I would check back in around," The man glanced up at the clock on the opposing wall, "Around one O' clock should do. That's forty-five minutes from now. Why not go get some lunch while I work?"  
  
"That's a great idea," TK said gratefully. "Thank you so much, sir," TK bowed his head in thanks to the storekeeper, noticing Kari following suit beside him.  
  
"No, no," The cashier said with a wave of his hand. "I should be thanking you. It's the gifts of the heart that give me such an interest in this business." He then returned the bow to the young couple and continued: "If you'll excuse me." He then turned and walked briskly behind the counters to a small door on the far wall, opposite the entrance. TK turned his attention to Kari, slipping his arm about her shoulders in return.  
  
"Up for some food?" asked the blond-haired boy. Kari nodded in response, leaning closer to TK.  
  
"Sounds like a fine idea, TK," She responded, and strolled out of the store, back into the flood of shoppers. The two turned back towards the far end of the Pier where the water-front Food Court was located. The couple walked in silence, but TK's mind was racing.  
  
"After meeting that guy, I guess it's not so bad to show the kind of love we have," The boy thought to himself. "You went out of your way to pay for those, when I could've done something to make it work. Wow, this feeling's strong. It's hard to pinpoint where, but it's somewhere, deep down within me. I can feel it there. And I'm gonna give it all to you, Kari, all of it. You're worth all of it and more." TK could feel the surges of energy burning within him, fortifying his thoughts. However, his question also floated through his head. "I know I'm not worth that, why did you choose me?"  
  
"Ivan, where on earth did you put that wrapping paper?" Maddie's question came more as a yell than anything, causing Ivan to again cower under the wrath of his beloved. Though it all came in jest, Maddie's patience was now running thin. It had been nearly two hours and the wrapping paper had yet to be discovered.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling," The brown-haired boy replied. The apartment, and what little furniture had been acquired in the past month, had been tossed into disarray in the search for the misplaced paper. Though the main room was still sparse in furnishings, the upturning of the couch to search under it gave the room a look of being hit by a gale of wind. However, all of the searching had so far been in vain. "Maybe we can just use yesterday's newspaper?" Ivan suggested, not wanting to waste any more of the time they had remaining. "We still need to unearth the streamers, the balloons, and all those candles."  
  
"Don't remind me!" Maddie called back in exasperation from the bedroom. She reset the bedside table and repositioned the lamp atop it before walking out to meet Ivan. She looked up to his bright blue eyes, searching for some hint of hope. Finding none, the brown-haired girl sighed in defeat. "Okay, dig up the paper from the recycling basket," she told him. "I'll go get out the rest of the stuff. Oh, and make that phone call. Maybe they can bring some wrapping paper with them."  
  
Ivan nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan, darling." He then hugged the girl, in hopes of reassuring her. "Don't worry, we'll make this work." Maddie nodded slowly, her arms returning the embrace briefly. She then pushed him into the kitchen area.  
  
"Get that present wrapped, Ivan!" She yelled after him, returning to her emotion of false anger. When she saw the boy snap to attention and dash for the recycling bin, she smiled inwardly and turned to the closet down the hall. Searching through the open storage space, she started to extract all the necessary implements for TK's present.  
  
"Well, I never knew how tasty Kappa Maki could be in these parts," Kari commented as she walked through the door to the jewelry store, being held open by TK. The blond-haired boy nodded in agreement as he followed Kari into the shop. A glance around told him that the storekeeper was still working away on the bracelets in the back room, and that none of the other shoppers rushing by outside found any interest in his wares today.  
  
He said, "Well, it's good stuff, Kari, not to mention their edamame." His hand fell to his stomach as he remembered their lunch.  
  
Kari looked back at him in his trance and smirked. "You're not hungry again already, are you?" she asked in mock-accusation. TK looked up at her in momentary shock, then down at the ground in embarrassment. Kari giggled at her boyfriend's actions then moved to hug him.  
  
The boy hugged her back, saying, "Hurray, I'm forgiven!" Kari giggled again as she moved her hands gently along the taller boys muscular back. The two became oblivious to anything aside from the rustling of cloth as they held onto one another next to the counter of the store. The trance was broken by a man's coughing, as if he was preparing to speak. Both of the children looked up to the noise in sudden shock of being watched. Their eyes came to meet the green eyes of the storeowner, smiling gently over the counter at the couple, his head propped in his hands.  
  
"It looks like these bracelets will be going to a pair that truly believe in love," The man said softly, almost as if to himself. He then opened his hand, revealing the two thin silver chains dangling from his fingers. He stood up and took one bracelet in each hand before extending both to the couple. "Please hold out your left hands, palms up," he asked them, to which TK and Kari consented. The man then dropped a silvery chain into the hand of each. To Kari, he gave the bracelet imbued with the Crest of Light, and to TK he gave the garment engraved with the Crest of Hope. The couple thanked the man as they looked from the engraved link to the other and back to the bracelet. TK wasn't sure what he exactly wanted to do now: either he kept his bracelet and left Kari with hers, or gave his to her and had hers upon his own wrist. His eyes then gazed over to the man behind the counter, who watched them with his unbiased green eyes.  
  
"For whom is each one fit?" TK asked, remembering suddenly the measurements that were taken. The man smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"You didn't specify which symbol went to whom, but by a shrewd guess I decided upon making the fittings such that you each hold the other's bracelet at the moment," The shopkeeper replied, his green eyes reappearing from under their lids.  
  
TK thought for a moment, then looked back to the girl. "They're designed for the right wrist," The clerk reminded them, and they smiled to one another as they held out their right hands to one another. Grins upon their faces, the two clumsily placed the jewelry about the other's wrist. TK nearly clipped Kari's skin with the clasp rather than the corresponding link, but ultimately succeeded in his endeavor. As the second small click echoed through the room, Kari dropped her hand from TK's wrist. Their hands slipped to their sides, where they rested for a moment before TK took Kari's hands in his. Looking back into the girl's eyes, he could feel the emanating emotions of the girl only redouble as they stood together in the jewelry store.  
  
"Well, what're you waiting for? The man said with a laugh as he returned to his desk behind the counter, "Kiss her already!" TK blushed for a moment, smiling in embarrassment at the sudden order. The blond-haired boy then looked back to his beloved's warm brown eyes. Her mouth mirroring the smile he knew he was wearing, he slowly inclined his head towards hers. The girl leaned up towards him as well, their eyes sliding closed simultaneously as their lips met. The passionate fire rekindled in a roar as the couple stood together, hands and lips of each clasped to the other's. The two nearly became oblivious to the world bustling around them again, until the soft chuckling of the storekeeper drifted to their ears. Kari pulled away from the boy, looking up at him with her innocent brown eyes and her dazzling smile upon her lips.  
  
"Thank you, TK," she whispered for only the boy to hear, her hands tightening on his. TK returned the squeeze almost immediately.  
  
"And thank you, Kari," The boy whispered back. "I love you."  
  
The girl's cheeks flushed red at the comment as she replied, "I love you too,"  
  
Kari suddenly jumped away and looked up at the clock on the wall. "TK, we'd better get moving, it's getting late," she said quickly. She then turned around and called, "Thank you so much, Sir," to the man behind the glass cabinets.  
  
The shopkeeper bowed to the couple in response. "It has been my pleasure to serve you," He responded cheerily.  
  
Kari and TK bowed back to him. Kari then snatched the blue-eyed boy's hand and dragged him to the door. "Come on, TK," She called to him as she burst out of the shop door. "I've still got one more surprise for you!" TK had no choice but to follow, with a smirk as he heard the man's laughter follow them out his door.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Kari," TK said in hopes of stopping the girl from dragging him along. However, Kari only sped up to a run as she dashed for the doors of the Pier and ran out into the sunlit, white-sand beach. TK followed as best he could, stumbling as he worked to keep his balance in pursuit of the girl. Up across the street, down one block and a second, around a corner, down the street, then a turn across the street and along another block the girl ran. TK's mind raced as he tried to decipher where the girl was dragging him, while at the same time going over the moment played out in the jewelry shop.  
  
"She's all that I need," TK thought as he followed Kari's bouncing, short brown hair in the maddening chase. "She's the one I'm gonna love for all of my life. Nothing can tear us apart."  
  
TK then saw a park ahead of them. He knew the park well enough; the Digidestend had spent hours upon hours relaxing in the green grass and leafy shade of the trees there. Back in the old days when they had just brought Kari into their ranks, the swing set and slides had been of prime importance to them. Now, however, Kari was leading him over towards the more sedate half of the park where the older kids had spent long hours talking and playing under the boughs of the trees.  
  
As they came to the wrought iron fence that surrounded both portions of the park, Kari finally slowed to a walk and dropped his hand. TK panted behind her, throwing his weight against the fence as he recovered from the sudden dash across town. A sharp jab into this stomach reminded him to beware of the spires that the fence had on each iron post. Kari appeared winded too, but being able to run at her own pace had left her in better condition than TK. She looked over at the boy with a smile on her face. "A bit tired, are we?" she asked between breaths. TK only nodded, then rose to follow the girl to the iron-gate. TK reached out to open it, quickly flinging it open when he felt the incredible heat emanating from the black, sun-exposed material. Kari couldn't help but giggle at TK's clumsiness with the iron surroundings of the park. TK smiled weakly at her in response.  
  
"Alright, come on," Kari told him, taking his hand in hers once again. Now, however, she merely walked beside the boy along the brick pathway of the park. They passed a few groups of people, some relaxing on the wooden benches, some strolling along the path in the opposite direction, and one family enjoying a picnic upon the grass, complete with the stereotypical red-and-white checkered blanket and brown wicker basket. A slew of screams echoed from their left, alerting TK to the never-ending play of children throughout the children's section of the park. Looking to his left, TK caught sight of a child vaulting himself from a swing into the air before collapsing onto the woodchip-covered ground. A group of kids cheered as the boy stood, triumphantly. All of the other swings were immediately taken up by four other boys, who began a contest of which could get the highest into the air. TK shook his head in amusement, before noticing a tug on his hand. He looked back to see Kari pointing off of the path up towards a small grove of trees.  
  
"Let's go up this way," she said, again tugging lightly on TK's hand. "That's the patch of trees where we always went to relax, remember?"  
  
TK did remember, and readily followed Kari up to the cluster of trees. Whenever Davis became too much for Kari to handle, or when Tai or Matt became too overbearing, TK and Kari had always met here to evade their problems for a bit and relax. Such helped them figure out better solutions, at least for the moment, and kept them from ever making the problems worse. Whether it was the pollen that wafted through the air of the park, the shady relaxation provided by the several sturdy trees, or perhaps just spending time with their counterpart alone, but it never seemed to fail to help either of them regroup their emotions for the next encounter with opposition.  
  
Kari danced about the small space enclosed by the trees, which were arranged in a loose circle. TK watched her go about her ritual of returning to their place, one that they hadn't visited for months. The blond-haired boy moved to the opposite side of the enclosure, leaning up against one of the trees as his eyes followed the girl. She stopped after a moment and let out a sigh. "It's so nice to be back here," she said softly to the boy, walking over to him. She slipped her arms around TK's neck and, leaning up to him, brought her lips to his. The kiss only lingered for a moment before Kari pulled back, leaving her arms around his neck. She also felt his arms slip about her waist. The girl smiled up at TK, seeing his white teeth mirror her affection.  
  
TK looked down at Kari, feeling his emotions running about him in a maddening craze. He soon felt overpowered and dropped his gaze. He had tried to hide what had been buzzing about him all day, but his façade was now crumbling as the day came to an end.  
  
"TK?" Kari asked, concerned. She watched him, completely lost as to why he should be upset on his birthday. "TK, darling, what's wrong?" she asked again, as softly and kindly as possible.  
  
"It's just, I don't know," TK replied, trying to organize his thoughts into some feasible question. He had thought the bracelets might help, but they didn't seem to help accomplish much in the end. They only fortified the fact that she was crazy about him. He needed to know why. He blinked as he realized how obvious the question was. "Kari," he started, getting her attention, "I know you're really crazy about me, and I've just been having trouble comprehending why I'm so important to you. I mean, I really care about you, too, but I never would've thought of putting all of this together for you." He felt slightly guilty for still not being able to mirror what Kari felt for him, keeping his gaze on his white tennis shoes.  
  
"TK," Kari said softly, her eyes watching him closely, "you're right that you're really important to me. There's nothing in the world that I've ever loved as much as you. Why, I'm not even quite sure myself. But I know that I can trust you, unlike anyone else. I know that I'm what you think about first and foremost. You've saved me from death several times, and done everything you could to keep them from getting me in such a situation. Piedmon, the Scubamon, The giant arachnids, The Wolf-Lion -"  
  
"-You saved me that time."  
  
But Kari shook her head. "You were ready to sacrifice yourself to them for me," she said. "And that's just part of it. You always keep me safe, but you always try to keep me happy too. You make jokes, make a fool of yourself, and do everything you can to cheer me up. And, once we got together, you've never wanted to let go of me. You always hold me and hug me when I'm feeling down. Is it really such a shock that I love you like this? There's no one else out there that's done half of the stuff for me that you've done. Not even my brother's been as caring for me." Kari stopped for a minute to let her speech sink in to the boy.  
  
TK stood, transfixed, as he let everything Kari had said slowly sink in. He knew he always did everything he could for her; that was because he loved her. Maybe he had been a bit underestimating of himself. After all, he could never let his thoughts be conceited. However, there was a certain truth in it all. He did look after the brown-haired girl and put her first in all his thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted when Kari started to speak again.  
  
"You're really important to me, TK, and I know that I'm really important to you. That's why I love you as much as I do, I want to be able to return some of the great affection you show me. It wouldn't be much fun to let it be one-sided, now would it?"  
  
TK nodded slowly, then brought his gaze up to meet Kari's. "Thank you, Kari," he whispered to the girl. She smiled and shook her head lightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, darling," she said softly to him. "We help each other through tough times, and this is the place that we come to when we have problems. You know you can always count on me."  
  
TK smiled at the brown-haired girl, running a hand gently through her hair and down along her back. "likewise, darling," he replied. "Aishiteru, Kari-chan."  
  
"Aishiteru, Takeru-kun," The girl replied before bringing her lips to meet his once again after a quick glance at her watch. There was still plenty of time, and with this being their last stop before returning home, she was glad for every extra second she had in his arms.  
  
Maddie collapsed down onto the couch into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. Her eyes glanced around the room, looking at all that they had done in the day. "Not a bad job, if I do say so myself," she told the boy beside her as she rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"Not at all," He agreed, looking at the card table before them. Upon it was a huge box, nearly the size of the table and just as high, wrapped in newspaper, with ribbon and bows to add some color. The afternoon had nearly passed, leaving only streams of yellow sunlight coming in from the outside through the curtains to light the room. Both of the couple were too lazy to reach for a light switch, and instead enjoyed the serenity of the darkening room. "Do you think it's big enough?" he asked the brown-haired girl as one hand delicately ran his fingers through her hair and around her ear. She nodded slightly in response, quite exhausted from the ordeal. "Well, we were able to rip the house apart and put it back together, while still managing to ready everything for him," Ivan continued, leaning back on the couch. "We did good."  
  
"Where do you think they are now?" Maddie asked, tilting her head to look up at Ivan. "They've still got about an hour before they show up."  
  
The brown-haired boy shrugged. "Probably found a good spot to make out or something," he guessed, causing a chorus of giggles. Again the boy shrugged. "What? You know we would too, if we were out alone." Maddie nodded, still giggling slightly.  
  
"But then, we don't have to look far, do we?" she whispered to Ivan. The boy raised his eyebrows, causing her to laugh again. "Oh, not now, silly," she said, "I mean we live in the same apartment; TK and Kari don't."  
  
Ivan nodded his eyes glancing at the bedroom. "Still, knowing those two, they'll probably walk in here lip-locked," The boy mused. "Let's just hope they remember to come by here at all."  
  
Maddie nodded. "If they don't, they'll feel the wrath of a Maddie after wearing herself out all day for them," she concluded. "Anyways, I think right now would be a good time to take a nap." With that, the girl adjusted herself on the couch and pushed Ivan into a more acceptable position for a pillow. She then laid herself down on top of him, snuggling up against his chest.  
  
"G'night, Maddie," Ivan whispered in the girl's ear, moving his arms into an embrace. Maddie cooed something to the boy in response, but was too soft to be heard. "I just hope everything can stay comfortable where it is for an hour," He said, a bit louder than necessary.  
  
"Hope so," Maddie muttered with closed eyes as she slipped into the dream world in the arms of her beloved.  
  
Kari chanced to open her eyes when TK pulled away from her for an instant to readjust his weight against the tree. Once she realized the time, her hands clapped over her mouth in shock. TK stared at her, bewildered.  
  
"TK, we've been here for nearly an hour!" She said once her voice returned. TK blinked, then smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not so bad to spend time with after all," he said jokingly, causing Kari to giggle.  
  
"Of course you're not," she reassured him, followed by another kiss. "The problem is that I need to get you home really soon," she continued once she had parted from the boy. "I wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting, she still wants to take you out for dinner."  
  
"Oh, right, it's birthday dinner for me and Mom," TK said in a slightly glum voice. "I think breakfast and lunch were much more interesting and exciting." His conclusion caused the girl to laugh again.  
  
"Well, you spent more time with your mouth on mine than on the food, TK," she reminded him with a smile. TK nodded.  
  
"That would explain it," He said. Kari shook her head as if to remove the laughter of the moment to focus on the task at hand.  
  
"Come on," she said, taking his hand in hers and starting back towards the path in the park. "Let's get you home so that you can see your mom. I mean, she does deserve to see you for at least a little while on your birthday."  
  
Again, TK nodded. "I suppose," he replied with mock-dejectedness. His mood suddenly brightened as he got an idea. "Hey, how about a piggy back for the darling girl that made today possible?" he asked her, bending down before waiting for a response. Kari shook her head as she positioned herself along his back.  
  
"You're something else, TK," Kari whispered in his ear as he stood up straight, while keeping his arms beneath her legs and his legs bend slightly as to best support her.  
  
"I pride myself on it," TK replied as he started down from the grove of trees to the brick path. The girl's arms wove around TK's neck, holding her tightly to him as he strode down and out of the park. The apartment complex that housed his and Ivan's apartments was only a few blocks away. Knowing the route by heart after so many afternoons spent with the fellow Digidestend in the park, the walk took the blond-haired boy only a few minutes. Upon reaching the main entrance, TK let the brown-haired girl off of his back and opened the door for her into the lobby.  
  
"I think you're finally getting the hang of that," she said jokingly once they had both entered the lobby. "I feel like we've got something else to do now," she continued, almost to herself, as they called the elevator down. When the ping of the elevator came, Kari jumped up. "Ivan and Maddie's present!" she said, much louder than necessary. A few people walking through the doors, as well as the couple exiting the elevator, looked at the girl with surprise and disapproval. The girl blushed. "Sorry," she apologized, before dashing into the elevator, TK a step behind.  
  
Once inside, Kari continued in a more sedate tone: "Ivan and Maddie still have that present to give you, and after the work they had to go through to wrap it, I think we oughtta go check it out."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," TK said as he pressed the button for his floor. "But I think I'll grab that housewarming gift mom and I picked out for them and bring that up, it's about time we did that. Then we'll go and see what Ivan and Maddie have got for me." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "I hope Maddie didn't tear the poor boy apart for forgetting the wrapping paper, I really wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well, I think Maddie is a little to fond of Ivan to do him in for being forgetful," Kari assured him. "However, he may be in a cast when we see him." They both laughed as the elevator door opened onto TK's floor. A few quick strides down the open corridor brought them to TK's door.  
  
"I'll be just a minute," TK said as he unlocked the door, "you can wait out here." Kari assented and leaned back against the railing as TK slipped inside. A moment later, his head popped back out, followed by his body. In his arms he held a large package, wrapped in rainbow-colored paper. "My mom knew a lot more about the whole gift-giving etiquette, but I was able to convince her that Ivan and Maddie don't need any pound cake, considering hers actually weigh a pound," TK explained. "We compromised on getting them a good fan, one of those Blowmaster 2002's. They're really rather heavy." As the boy finished talking, he started moving back towards the elevator shaft. "Let's get on up to see what Ivan and Maddie think of this," he concluded as he reached the door.  
  
Kari hit the 'up' button for the elevator and leaned back against the railing once again. TK set the fan down in front of the elevator door and moved to the girl's side. "Did you have fun today?" Kari asked, taking his hands in hers.  
  
"More than you can imagine," TK replied softly. "Thank you so much, Kari." He kissed the girl once, marveling at the smile upon her lips.  
  
"You're quite welcome, TK," Kari replied, kissing the blond-haired boy in return. Their eyes locked, gazing lovingly at one another in the peaceful afternoon. Reds and oranges streamed from the horizon of the setting sun, making the corridor look like it had been lit aflame. The dazzling colors played across the face of each of the children, as if trying to distract them from one another. In a similar attempt, birds could be heard from multiple rooftops and nearly every tree along the street. Some rang out high and long, others low and short. Some came abruptly while others droned on and on, not seeming to want to stop. Regardless of what was tried, nothing seemed to phase either TK or Kari, whose eyes remained staring at the other's.  
  
However, the ping of the elevator and the sliding of the doors did shock the couple back into reality. TK suddenly dropped his hands from Kari's to the fan box, hefting it into his arms and walking into the elevator car. Kari followed and pressed the button for Ivan's floor. The doors moved back into place and only the whir of the rising elevator shaft could be heard. One of Kari's arms snaked around the boy's waist as her head rested upon his shoulder. The elevator car jerked to a stop as the doors reopened onto another corridor, the corridor along which Ivan and Maddie's apartment was placed. Reluctantly, Kari again pulled away from the boy and moved out of the elevator. TK followed the girl down the open hallway to Ivan's door, upon which the girl knocked soundly three times.  
  
A slight rustling was heard on the other side, followed a moment later by the door creaking open and Ivan's brown-haired head peering out into the hallway. "Well, there you two are," Ivan said with relief as he squinted out into the hallway, "I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about our present. Wow, it's bright out here, Maddie and I were just taking a nap so forgive me for having the lights off. Just come on in and I'll go find that light switch."  
  
TK and Kari did as they were asked, walking into the dim room. Indeed, there was a sharp contrast of light between inside and outside. Within the apartment, the only light available came through the spaces between the curtains along the far wall, comprised mostly of sliding glass doors out to the patio. TK squinted as he tried to make out the shapes of the room, looking for somewhere to set down the box he held, when the lights suddenly snapped on and-  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" The chorus of voices rang out from all corners of the room as nearly a dozen people rushed out from various hiding places. Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and even Davis came into view, standing beneath an amazing array of streamers and balloons. Many more balloons appeared and covered the floor, billowing out from behind the couch. TK looked to see Maddie tossing the balloons over from their hiding spot behind the couch. TK, to say the least, was quite literally stunned into silence as he beheld everything about him. There was even a string of great, multicolored, shiny letters, spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TK!' across the center of the room.  
  
Matt was the first to walk over to TK, taking the box from his hands with a laugh. "Wow, TK, you're the only kid I've ever known to bring a present to his own surprise birthday party." He said as he brought the present over to the table beside the couch. Also on the table was an enormous box, wrapped completely in newspaper. All of the other guests came forward to congratulate TK on making it through fifteen full years of life, some offering a few words of advice. Davis came forward, more reluctantly than the others.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday TS," Davis said half-heartedly, not daring to make eye contact with the blond-haired boy. His eyes flashed to TK's side, longingly, before he quickly shuffled away to the couch, plopping down on the end of the couch to brood. TK didn't know what to do for the goggle- headed boy, but tried not to focus on pitying him too much at the moment. Davis would come back to himself eventually, though he was quite keen on being as upsetting to others as possible when he had walked in on TK and Kari a month earlier. TK shook his head, then looked to greet the remaining guests.  
  
Ivan and Maddie came last, just after Davis, shaking the blond-haired boy's hand.  
  
"Congrats, TK," Ivan said simply.  
  
"Thanks, Ivan," TK replied with another look around the room. "You planned all this? I really should be thanking you." Ivan shook his head in response then gestured to TK's side.  
  
"She is the one you should be thanking," Ivan told him with a smile. "I've just been a mere catalyst in her grand scheme." Maddie nodded in agreement before taking Ivan back over to the couch. TK was bewildered for a moment, then looked to his side to see Kari beaming up at him.  
  
"You're incredible, you know that?" TK said softly in the girl's ear. Kari sighed, her arms wrapping around the boy's neck.  
  
"You're pretty incredible yourself, TK," Kari whispered back to him. "That's why I did this for you." She felt TK's arms wrap tightly around her. His lips pressed lightly against her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.  
  
"I love you," TK whispered, receiving a mirroring coo from the girl in his ear. It was then that music drifted over to the couple, alerting them to the fact that people had now made the room into a dance floor.  
  
"C'mon, TK!" Kari called, leaning back from the boy and grinning up at him, "let's go dancing!"  
  
TK was all too happy to consent, spinning Kari about in his arms as his thoughts drifted through his head once again, now concluded for the best. " I've got you, and now you'll always be the one," he said to himself, his eyes locking with Kari's as she moved to make him take a turn at spinning around in her arms.  
  
(And there ya go, TK and Kari swing dancing the night away. I thought about revealing what the deal is with that gigantic present Ivan and Maddie wrapped, but I think that's best left until the next chapter. No, don't kill me, you'll find out! It's not that big of a deal, anyway. That's just me being creative when I have a lack of better things to do around here. Now then, I'm gonna have to get working on chapter three for ya, aren't I? I know this was just a big load of fluff and nothing {I tried to come up with a better conflict, I really did; it just didn't click} but the next chapter is going to have a far greater level of challenge and conflict. {Yes, I do have the rest of the book mapped out so I know where the higher levels of action will be} Anyways, it shall get better as I go and the more reviews that appear, the more inclined I am to write out my stuff for you. I've got it all in my head, so I type for your benefit. Let me hear you so I know I'm doing a good thing, here! Well, there's my plea for attention. Also keep an eye on 'Turbulence' as I have to update that before I get to chapter three here. But it's the summer, so I have time. All will be well, and all shall be written out for you. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check back for chapter three. That, and give me a review! Later!) 


	3. July

(Welcome, one and all, to chapter three. As mentioned before, each chapter's roughly one month apart from the others, and each is done in the past {hence the book's title}. Thus, we're placed in June now. Another factor to keep in mind is the focus of each story. From chapter to chapter, it will alternate between the two couples, occasionally using both, but mainly using one or the other. Here, Ivan and Maddie have the spotlight. In addition, there's the factor that each of the chapters can be read individually since there's no big underlying conflict, yet at least. So, if you're just a hardcore Takari fan and don't care for my creations, you can skip over this chapter. However, I feel the story's interesting enough and TK and Kari are probably somewhere in the background. Finally, this chapter has more. adult themes. I believe it can stay at PG-13, as nothing too disturbing happens or is written out. Just keep in mind that if you don't like the idea of intimation of adult themes, be wary in reading this. Anyways, enough of my ranting, let's get to the story! Read through it, give me some feedback, and I hope you enjoy!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 3 - July  
  
"Hello?" the fifteen-year-old, brown-haired girl said brightly into the receiver. "Madelyn Altair speaking." Her body cringed internally at the use of her proper name. Moving from the wall where the phone cradle was positioned, she walked to the kitchen table and opened up the small scheduling book lying idly on it, a pen stashed within the ring binding. "What month, please?" she asked of the receiver, adjusting the phone to rest between her ear and shoulder. She then withdrew the black pen and flipped through the white pages of the scheduling book. Her hand froze on the page labeled 'May 1-15' as her facial expression changed from pleased to shocked.  
  
"T-today?" Maddie said slowly in disbelief. She regained her composure a moment later and continued: "Oh, no, don't worry about the short notice. I- I think I can be there. Address, please?" The girl shook her head, silently venting her anger at such an infraction on proper notice as she turned through two more pages, arriving upon 'June 1-15.' Each of the dates on the page, up to the twelfth, was marked with at least one name, address, and a set of hours. Many also had notes written in a different color. "Right, the thirteenth, from seven to nine," Maddie quickly jotted down the information on the blank space next to the stamped '13.' "Fifty-three Ash Street," Maddie said to the phone, in verification.  
  
"Okay, I got it Mister Tawaido," Maddie said, her voice brightening again, "I'll see you and Ryan at seven! Goodbye!" The girl walked back to the phone cradle and hung up the phone. Her hand lingering on the phone for a minute, she sighed.  
  
"Great," Maddie mumbled, walking out of the kitchen into the living room. "Just great. On the one night I thought I'd have off in a month, I get called by some dude who lives a mile away." The brown-haired girl slumped down onto the couch, staring out the balcony window-doors. "So much for getting to eat dinner with Ivan." Again she sighed, knowing she didn't have much of a choice. With the way that they were trying to save Ivan's money, they were both desperate for work.  
  
Ivan had been lucky enough to pin down a daytime job working with Entrice Technologies as an assistant programmer. It didn't have too high of a pay, not much above minimum wage, but brought in enough money to cover most of the expenses and, surprisingly, gave decent health benefits that covered both herself and Ivan. It had only taken two weeks of constant search and paperwork to secure the job, and after a month he had become a prized employee with his wide array of capabilities.  
  
Maddie, however, had not been as successful in the major marketing world. Instead, she had found herself a niche in the babysitting industry. Perhaps it wasn't quite an industry, but by applying her own pricing levels and hours it was a job she could work with. Her marketing campaign hadn't been extensive, but Maddie made herself known as an effective and kind caretaker to many families. The parents of each of the Digidestend had each spread the word amongst their co-workers, while Maddie and Ivan had placed numerous flyers in any store nearby that would allow them. Since then, Maddie found herself spending each evening in someone else's house.  
  
Ivan came to pick her up some nights, but he usually had more work to do on his office-loaned laptop computer. The two hardly spent an hour together each day, since Ivan was up and out the door each morning by 7:30 and came home around 6:30. Maddie's work time varied, but typically began around 6 and could last until midnight on the weekends. On such nights, she often found her beloved already asleep in their bed. However, the boy always seemed to manage to gain consciousness long enough to greet her. In any event, it was uncommon to spend any real quality time with Ivan with one or the other away from the house nearly all the time.  
  
Maddie's eyes glanced up to the wall-clock. Discovering that she still had five hours before the day's work began, she grabbed up the phone book from beneath the card table in front of the couch. Flipping to the back cover, she surveyed the map of Odaiba. She had been to one or two other houses on Ash Street on previous assignments, but checked it over to reassure herself anyhow. Just as she remembered, Ash Street ran parallel to her own about one mile further inland. Closing the phone book, she replaced it beneath the table and grabbed up another book, one that wielded a bold blue bookmark.  
  
In all the empty hours of the day, as well as all the time spent looking over residences while the children slept, Maddie had found a great interest in novels. Maddie had come across numerous stories that reminded her vaguely of her own adventures from the past three years from searching through the fantasy and science fiction selections at the corner bookstore. Some clichéd, some unique, but each seemed to have a figure that resembled the brown-haired boy that she loved, and a figure that she could relate herself to. Reading was one of the few ways Maddie was able to feel that she was still connected to Ivan.  
  
The girl rose from the couch and clicked on the floor lamp positioned at one end of the couch. Then, casting her legs up onto the tan fabric of the couch, Maddie laid herself out and rested her head against one of the armrests. She opened the book to the page marked by the royal blue bookmark and, placing the bookmark on the card table, began to read.  
  
The current novel was placed in a fantasy plane, full of ferocious creatures and chivalrous knights. Presently, a horde of beasts, known as Ugbars, was in the process of laying siege to a castle. One of the castle's best warriors, a young hero named Kuris, was leading a counterattack against the invaders. His move didn't hold much hope of beating the Ugbars back, considering the beasts were two feet taller than the average human and outnumbered the Kuris' contingent by nearly 4 to 1. Nonetheless, Kuris fought on bravely with his sword and shield until he noticed a small squadron of Ugbars enter the outer wall gates of the castle that had been opened for Kuris' army.  
  
Kuris gave pursuit, leaving his troops to hold the gate without him. The young man followed the Ugbars who had slipped by, about half-a-dozen in total, into the deserted village between the inner and outer wall (The peasantry had been brought into the castle, within the inner wall, for their safety). The inner wall was impenetrable by such a small force, but they showed no intent of going for the castle. Rather, they homed in on one of the thatch-roofed houses of the village. Kuris watched the Ugbars Quizzically, until a scream from the house caught his attention. He knew the voice, knew it to be the voice of his beloved, Elena. Kuris couldn't reason why the young maiden would be out in the village, but took no heed of such as he charged the creatures in the house. The Ugbars, inattentive to anything but their mission of claiming the girl were caught off guard as -the phone rang.  
  
Equally caught off guard was Maddie, coming out of her book-induced fantasy and back into reality. She stared over at the Phone cradle and groaned. Reluctantly, the brown-haired girl replaced the bookmark, one page further than when she had started. She then rose and picked up the phone, silently cursing all of her interruptions. Her voice, however, masked any emotion completely as she cheerily answered, "Hello? Madelyn Altair speaking."  
  
BareNaked Ladies emanated from the speakers in the living room and drifted over to Maddie in the kitchen. She donned her ruby-red apron, which happened to match her T-shirt for the day, and turned on the gas stove. She and Ivan had gained enough experience cooking in the Digital World, but the ingredients of the Real World were very different. Still, Maddie found great joy in making up various dishes for herself and Ivan, even if they usually didn't eat together. Indeed, she seemed to have kept her handle on how to make meals as well as she did in the Digital World, even with different food to work with. Moreover, listening to music at the same time always helped to make the job more enjoyable.  
  
Maddie's eyes glanced to the kitchen clock, discovering it was now nearly 6:00. In the four short hours that passed, another three appointments for childcare had been made, largely absorbing her next week. She never would have guessed how many families were in need of a good babysitter. Apparently, her choice of work had been in a good market. Again, she was reminded with a pang that she could not enjoy time with Ivan as a result.  
  
She would have gone back to her book, but her chance had never come when she realized there had been nothing to cook with. A trip to the grocery store had solved that, only to find that the phone was again ringing. That time, it had not been a customer, but Kari, who called. Relieved, she listened to Kari's request. She needed a hand getting a summer job, with school quickly coming to a close, and didn't know where to look.  
  
Maddie spent nearly half an hour coming up with suggestions, each of which Kari took into consideration. The conversation digressed many times, as well, and by the end Maddie found nearly two hours to have passed. Maddie then suggested that she run over the advertisements Ivan had looked through when he was searching for a job, so that she could have a better idea of what her suggestions would require.  
  
Kari thanked Maddie profusely when the older girl arrived. She said her thanks came from TK as well, who was due by any minute. The two planned to take a look through jobs, then find somewhere to get dinner. Maddie smirked and left just as TK walked out of the elevator. She wished the couple well then headed back for her own apartment. Though she was happy for TK and Kari, she couldn't bear the jealousy incurred by seeing people together when her own counterpart was rarely around to be with her. Another sigh came as she jogged from Kari's apartment complex to her own.  
  
Once she had arrived back home, the phone was ringing at her, again.  
  
Maddie shook her head, dismissing the anguish all her clients brought. As she cooked, she let her body dance to the music coming from the stereo. A couple songs passed, coming upon one of the slower tunes. Maddie moved the finished meal, chicken stir-fry, off of the heat and turned the gas stove off. Still dancing, her ears didn't catch the noise of the door unlocking, opening, and closing. Maddie did, however, notice the arms that wrapped around her waist without warning and gave a small scream.  
  
"Ack!" Maddie cried, trying to wriggle out of the firm grip of the arms. It was then that she felt a warm, moist sensation on her neck and felt hair brushing lightly against her cheek. "Ivan," the girl said slowly, "you know not to do that to me, it scares me half-to-death!"  
  
"Sorry," the boy whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again. "You're just too beautiful to resist when you're dancing." Maddie giggled and turned herself around in Ivan's arms.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you, too," Maddie said while she slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him. "Dinner's done, as you can see," she continued. "But I got a call for work tonight, so I won't get to stay long."  
  
Ivan sighed, despising his time obligations just as much as his beloved did. "Well, what's the time frame?" He asked, looking for some source of hope.  
  
"Seven to nine," Maddie replied.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Ivan said with a bit more cheer. "Whereabouts?"  
  
"Fifty-three Ash Street," She told him.  
  
"That's a bit far away, isn't it?" Ivan said, ideas suddenly coming to his mind. He may miss her for dinner, but if she got off by nine, he would be sure to spend at least some time with her.  
  
"Yeah, it's about a mile." Maddie could feel Ivan's hands stroking slowly along her back.  
  
"Well, that'd be a bit dangerous to walk alone so late at night, now wouldn't it?" Maddie could hear Ivan's joking tone and smiled.  
  
"If you're suggesting that you come pick me up-"  
  
"Dang, she's got me figured out already," Ivan said in mock-dejection.  
  
"Well then, I'd be very happy to have an escort tonight," Maddie finished, pulling herself a bit closer to him. Her eyes glanced over the boy's shoulder and caught the time. "But I've gotta go, Ivan, or I'm gonna be late," She said as she reluctantly pulled away from the brown-haired boy.  
  
"Alright," Ivan said, keeping his voice even as to not make Maddie regret her own obligations any more than she already did. He smiled as she spooned a third of the skillet's contents into a plastic container and closed the lid, grabbing a fork from the drawer and slipping it in her pocket.  
  
Maddie stopped to double check that she had everything she needed. She picked up her backpack, tossed the plastic container with her dinner inside where a few books were resting, and slung the pack over her shoulder. Tapping her pockets, she found her wallet in the back-right pocket, the fork in the front-left pocket, and her key to the apartment in the front- right pocket of her white shorts. Her watch was present around her wrist. Finally, her hand came to rest on the red-and-orange glassy amulet that dangled from about her neck on a thin golden chain. Warm and comforting to the touch, she held the amulet for a moment before dropping her arms.  
  
"Bye, love," Maddie said to Ivan as she moved towards the door. Then, her feet stopped short. "Wait, I forgot something," she said slowly. Ivan watched her quizzically, until the girl dashed back into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Maddie pulled back after a moment, gazing up at him with a smile that he instantly mirrored.  
  
"See ya at nine, darling," Ivan said, dropping his arms. He waved to Maddie as she walked out onto the open-air corridor of the apartment complex. Ivan sighed, staring longingly at the door as it slowly closed under its own weight. After a moment, the brown-haired boy shook his head and turned around to the stove, served himself a plate of the chicken stir-fry, then sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy his beloved's cooking in her absence while the BareNaked Ladies album continued on to play the last song of the CD in the adjacent room.  
  
Stepping up the walkway of 53 Ash Street, Maddie checked her watch. "6:55," she said to herself, "I seem to be keeping up with my timeliness." Ash Street, unlike those closer to the downtown section of Odaiba, was a more residential location, lined with houses. Number fifty-three happened to be a pale gray house, with an overall drab appearance, to say the least. The small front garden was all but infested with weeds, mingled amongst strangled flowers and grass. As Maddie stepped onto the porch, she noticed the paint chipping away along the exterior walls. The doormat was ragged and worn. The mailbox attached to the side of the house was painted green, but the silver metal beneath was more visible. Upkeep, it seemed, was not high on Mister Tawaido's priorities.  
  
Her surprise subsiding, Maddie pulled open the screen door. As she did so, the screen door nearly fell out on top of her, held back only by one screw of the top hinge. Maddie's eyes grew wide in surprise. However, with a shake of her head, she dismissed her shock and knocked crisply on the door. A moment later, the door creaked open to reveal a large, groggy-looking man peering out around the edge of the door. He smiled, making his yellow-brown teeth visible to the girl. He stepped into full view once he moved to open the door. He wore a white shirt, stained yellow along the front from various spills, with the top two buttons undone, revealing the upper part of his hairy chest, as well as a pair of scruffy blue jeans with dirt ground thoroughly into the knees. His hair, or remnants of hair to be more exact, was graying, but gave the impression of once being black. His eyes looked equally gray, but such was due more to a clouding over of the cold blue hue within. His complexion, much in tune with the rest of him, was thoroughly revolting.  
  
The man looked her up and down and his grogginess seemed to fade, his grin widening in a sickening manner. "Weel then, dear," The man said, in an attempt to sound courteous, "righ' this way." He opened the door wider and stood to the side to let Maddie in. her eyes took in all of the hallway before her, and noted that it seemed, if possible, to be in worse condition than the screen door. Her attention then snapped back to the man behind her; he could feel his eyes on her, and not on her head.  
  
"Well, I'm gon' be late if I don' get goin'," The man said, his slurred speech breaking back in after his attempt at being a gentleman. "Ryan's just in 'ere," He gestured through a doorway on his left, "and 'e looks like 'e's just about ready to crash. I'm gon' go see if I 'an get me som' comp'ny for t'nigh'," He chuckled to himself, only to further unnerve the brown-haired girl. She also noticed he could hardly keep his eyes focused on hers. She suddenly felt violated.  
  
"Well, Mister Tawaido, I'll get right to taking care of Ryan then," Maddie said in forced enthusiasm. The balding man nodded and smiled at her. The smile held a glint, mirrored by his eyes that made the girl wish she could blindfold the man.  
  
"A'righ'," Mister Tawaido said, moving through the door, "I'll 'ee ta you an' your pay when I ge' back." He smiled again with the same unsettling glimmer and bowed. "G'nigh', Madyle'."  
  
"Goodnight, have fun!" Maddie said, increasing the force behind her words to appear polite. She closed the door after him gently, in fear of causing the house to collapse on top of her.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Maddie walked into the next room. "I never would have guessed this job to be so disturbing," she said to herself. In the living room, Maddie saw an old-fashioned TV, complete with vintage, 'rabbit- ears' antennae resting on top of a cheap wood cabinet. Opposite the TV lay a couch with only two of the three cushions that seemed to sag in the middle. On either end were end tables made of the same inexpensive wood used for the TV support. Lamps donned each table, the only visible source of light in the room, though it was still very dim. The shades seemed so covered in dust that they absorbed any light that the light bulb within tried to produce.  
  
Maddie shuddered, then searched for a sign of the child whom she was watching this evening. She noticed a car seat resting in the spot where the third cushion should have been on the couch. Walking over to the car seat with ginger steps, as to not kick any dust up off of the gray carpet, or what now looked gray. Along the edges, faint glimpses of red could be seen, but that was all that remained. "He should have hired someone to repair this place, not watch his kid," Maddie said to herself as she reached the car seat. Inside the seat lay a bundle of white blankets with two flailing limbs. Maddie quickly pulled the blankets back to reveal a pudgy, grinning face.  
  
"Hey, Ryan," Maddie whispered to the boy, her voice softening upon the sight of the child. The baby seemed to shine within the decaying surroundings. His eyes, a brilliant blue, were the most noticeable signs of his youth and energy, but his near-toothless grin and tuft of dark brown hair enhanced the effect. His rosy red cheeks, bloated slightly with baby fat, stretched in a baby-cute way as he smiled. His large arms continued to wave about, reaching for several brightly colored objects hanging from a bar above him. Maddie unhooked one of the toys, a soft red airplane, and gave it to the boy. His arms wrapped around the plush airplane quickly, as if in instinct and he squealed in pleasure.  
  
Maddie sighed, leaning one elbow on the side of the car seat and resting her head on her hand, leaving the other next to the boy. "You poor dear," she said to the baby, who was oblivious to anything but the bright red plane he held in his arms. "You're just so adorable. How on earth did you get stuck in such a lowly hole as this?" Her eyes stared pityingly at the baby as he gurgled and wrestled the plane about in his arms.  
  
"This house is gonna fall down in a week, and Mister Tawaido seems perfectly happy to let that happen," Maddie said helplessly. "I'm surprised he even called me to watch you. If he cares so much about you, he should be able to notice that the ceiling's gonna fall down on this little thing. I'm sorry, little buddy, I wish there was some way I could help. But chances are that if I offered anything to your daddy, I'd be putting myself in more danger. But Ivan might be able to help us out. He's really good at that. You know who Ivan is? Ivan's this great guy, he lives with me about a mile away from here and he's a really good friend of mine. He has brown hair and blue eyes, just like you, but his hair's lighter. He's really strong and really protective of me. He's helped me out many times, ya know, which is one of the reasons he's such a good friend of mine." Maddie's thoughts drifted for a moment to the brown-haired boy, probably sitting studiously at his laptop on the card table in the living room with a glass of water beside him.  
  
Maddie stared back down at Ryan, who looked like he was watching the girl. The boy was also making some noise, ones that didn't sound like gurgling. "pae. pae. wed. wed. pae." Maddie thought for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"That's right, Ryan, you have a red plane," Maddie told the boy slowly, emphasizing the consonants of 'red' and 'plane'. She pointed to the red plush plane Ryan held and repeated, "red plane."  
  
Ryan's eyes didn't follow Maddie's hand, though. Instead, his hand rose to point at her. "wed. pae." he repeated, his eyes still on the girl. Maddie was dumbstruck.  
  
"No," she said gently with a chuckle. "I'm not a red plane, that is a red plane." Again Maddie pointed at the soft airplane.  
  
Ryan, however, stayed insistant. "wed. wed. pae." he repeated.  
  
Maddie shook her head and dropped her gaze. She then noticed her shirt, hanging down from her frame over the boy. The shirt was red, a red that nearly matched the red plane that the child held. Maddie thought for a moment, then pointed to her shirt. "Are you talking about my red shirt?" Maddie asked the child.  
  
Ryan nodded vigorously and repeated, "Wed. wed."  
  
"Red shirt." Maddie told Ryan.  
  
"Wed. siwt." Ryan struggled out. Maddie smiled at him.  
  
"Good," The girl said sweetly, "Very good, Ryan." Ryan squealed with glee.  
  
"He's so cute," Maddie said to herself, taking down a yellow plush dog from the collection dangling above the child. When his arms squeezed the dog instead of the plane, she gently replaced the red object up on the rack. "It's really terrible that he has to grow up here. I wish there was something I could do for him. Even if it does mean dealing with that horrid man more than necessary, Ryan deserves something better than this." Maddie's own family life experiences told her how negative the results of being raised poorly could be, making her want to help Ryan even more.  
  
Maddie alternated through the toys, each in turn. She never lost an ounce of her joyous tone as she carefully articulated each word for the boy, which he slowly and arduously tried to repeat. Maddie wasn't sure of his age, but guessed that with so few teeth he couldn't be more than a year or two old, even if he was late with teething. His capabilities with words at such a young age stunned the girl even more.  
  
Maddie sighed in defeat, knowing that there was nothing that she was personally capable of to help Ryan. Mister Tawaido was a man of few words, she had found on the phone, and was therefore unlikely to give Ryan's condition more than a second thought. Also, he didn't seem to give any compassion to anything. His house was a standing monument of such. It was for this reason that she wondered how Ryan survived with the man or, indeed, even ended up with him.  
  
Mister Tawaido, as far as Maddie could tell, was either single or a major fan of infidelity. Though Maddie didn't doubt the possibility of the latter, her being called to watch the baby gave her the impression that the former was more accurate. Social services would never have approved the house for adoption, Maddie knew, so she was completely miffed as to what had happened to bring Ryan and Mister Tawaido together.  
  
Ryan's gurgling of 'gwee. gwee.' brought Maddie out of her trance. Presently, Ryan was crunching a plush green turtle to his chest. Maddie nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ryan, that is a green turtle." Maddie told the boy in her loving, articulating voice.  
  
"gwee. tuwtu." Ryan said, straining to imitate the girl above him. Her appreciative smile told him he had done well.  
  
"There ya go," Maddie said cheerily. "That's all of your toys, Ryan. You named every one! That's great." Ryan gurgled in response. Maddie glanced at the watch on her wrist, and gave a small gasp. "Wow, Ryan, I think it's time for us to get you to bed." She received another gurgle in answer.  
  
Maddie thought for a moment on how to best get the child to sleep. She knew a bottle of formula would probably be effective, or some similar supply, but she didn't want to investigate the state of Mister Tawaido's kitchen unless it was absolutely necessary. There was also the possibility that Ryan had been fed, and it was too soon for a second meal. She decided on her back-up plan. Carefully, she moved the white blanket to the side of the car seat and unbuckled Ryan.  
  
Gingerly lifting Ryan out of the car seat, she found that he was rather light compared to her other experiences. The sensation of Ryan being significantly lighter than she would have guessed gave her a nagging sense of malnourishment. She prayed that she was wrong. Ryan's arms and legs swung about gently as they were removed from the confines of the car seat. An appreciative, drooling sigh came from the baby's mouth. Maddie quickly snatched up the white blanket from Ryan's car seat and threw it over one shoulder, resting Ryan's head on top of it.  
  
"There ya go, Ryan," Maddie began, "are you comfy?" There was no direct response, but cooing and gurgling noises seemed to come periodically. Ryan's arms feebly worked around Maddie's arm and neck, trying to hold on to the girl who was already firmly holding him. Something from his garbled speech came out above the rest, into Maddie's ear.  
  
"Ma. ma." Ryan mumbled, His body rested against Maddie's. She made a small gasp when she heard what Ryan had said.  
  
"What, Ryan?" Maddie asked in disbelief. "No, Ryan, I'm not your mommy. I don't know where she is, but it's not me."  
  
Ryan made no noise for a moment, his head lolling down to one side in exhaustion. Then, in a slightly more exuberant tone, he repeated, "Ma. Ma.!"  
  
Maddie shook her head. "Ryan, if I was your mommy, you wouldn't be stuck in this crazy place," Maddie said slowly. Her voice had the undertone of sadness and a certain regret. She sighed lightly. "No, Ryan, I'm sorry but I'm not your mama," Maddie concluded reluctantly.  
  
Ryan seemed to take little notice. His gurgling recommenced after a moment and his hands continued to weakly grope at Maddie's neck and arm. Maddie freed one of her arms from beneath the small boy and used it to rub his back. Ryan's noises softened. The girl then sang softly to the boy, a song she'd known for what felt like her entire life. The words always seemed to be with her, but she couldn't remember where she learned them. She'd sung the song for Ivan a few times, and he always enjoyed it. However, he knew no more about the song than Maddie did. However, Maddie eventually learned the song to be titled, "July," but the artist appeared anonymous. Nonetheless, Maddie sang the song anyway. It always seemed to make her feel warmer inside, knowing that Ivan loved the song too, and children always seemed to likewise enjoy the melody. The words she sang went like this,  
  
.The temperature is dropping, and it feels like,  
It's colder than it ought to be in March,  
And that's about a day or two ahead of me,  
Until I'll be heading home, into your arms again.  
And the people here are asking after you,  
It doesn't make it easier,  
It doesn't make it easier to be away.  
I'd like to hire a plane,  
And see you in the morning.  
When the day is fresh, I'm coming home again. Coming home again, Coming home again, When the day is fresh, I'm coming home again.  
  
When singing for little ones, Maddie often excerpted the first lines of the song. They were not as harmonious and, as the song was not a children's song, but one of someone kept away from his counterpart in some cold place, less desirable for children to hear. The song also carried on further, but as Maddie finished the first stanza, the steady gulps of air from her shoulder and the drooped limbs told her that no more was necessary. Ryan had fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
Maddie placed Ryan back in his car seat, but did not buckle the buckles. Rather, she draped the white blanket back over the small boy and whispered, "Goodnight, Ryan, I love you." She then rose from her seat beside the boy and delicately padded to where she had left her backpack. Zipping the bag open, she withdrew a book. Maddie returned to the couch and, with a grateful sigh, sat down and prepared to open the book she had been putting off reading all day.  
  
As she started to flip through the pages of the book to her blue bookmark, a sudden pang of loneliness came to her. She felt cold and vulnerable. It struck her as odd that Ryan had kept the fear of the place from her. Then again, he rested in the car seat as a single beacon of cleanliness and hope in the dusty and dilapidated house. It almost gave her the urge to wake him. Maddie shook her head, dismissing the thought. She simply had to do her job, and her job was to have Ryan asleep now. All that was left was to pass the next hour without losing her mind.  
  
Maddie tried to focus her eyes on the book, but it simply didn't work. The feelings would not stop pestering her anxious nerves. Desperately, she stared around the room for some source of relief. Her eyes came to rest on the chunky, black, corded phone that rested sedately on the end table near the doorframe to the hall. She hesitated, but ultimately reached out a small hand to the receiver. Grasping the handle and snapping her hand back, as if the phone would explode, she brought the phone to her shoulder. Maddie's hand reached out again and dialed out her new apartment's number. After a moment, there was a click as the line connected, followed by a droning, steady ring. It was followed by another, and then another.  
  
Ivan sat uncomfortably in the living room's armchair. Usually it was one of the most comfortable seats in the house for him, but today it simply seemed to have turned against him. Pacing around the room, sprawling out on the couch, and even sitting out on the balcony had been equally ineffective. He stared at the blank, black screen of his laptop and toyed with the thought of continuing work on his personal project. However, touching the computer, too, had lost all appeal.  
  
The brown-haired boy shifted his gaze to the kitchen. He'd forced down a serving of Maddie's delicious stir-fry, which was unusual. After all, he usually went for thirds on all of his girlfriend's meals. The dishes lay in a loose pile beside the sink, waiting to be washed for reuse. The skillet was there, too, for Ivan had moved the rest of Maddie's meal into a Tupperware container and placed it in the refrigerator for his lunch tomorrow. He wondered if his appetite would return tomorrow.  
  
With a shrug, Ivan looked to the ceiling. There seemed to be nothing he wanted to do, but something was nagging relentlessly at his mind. It had sat with him nearly all day, starting somewhere around the time he arrived at work. He had tried to dismiss it several times over the course of the day, but to no avail. It had taken a short break when he'd arrived back at his apartment complex. The subsequent joy caused him to bound up the stairs 2-at-a-time instead of waiting for the elevator. However, once he sat down with his meal, the feeling swamped him again.  
  
Ivan decided that it was restlessness, but was still working on what he was restless about. Perhaps now he was upset about the outcome of this evening, as his mind had been set on having Maddie in his arms rather than a mile away. The thought stared a chain reaction, as he remembered he did have to pick the girl up that evening. He would get to see her, but it would have to wait until she got off of work. Perhaps his previous restlessness was due to having to wait for his own job to conclude for the day. It seemed logical enough to the boy, but with a sigh, he realized it gained him very little. With no other cure than to wait until he could go pick Maddie up, he was simply left to suffer away until then.  
  
Ivan's eyes glanced up to the clock, watching the second-ticker hand move unusually slow around the dial. The other hands looked immobile, pointing out blatantly that it was, always had been, and always would be in the mind of Ivan's restless eyes, 7:50. Ivan made a mental note to change the batteries for the clock. He then looked at his watch, half-hoping for a better time. The digital numbers glared back up at the boy with neon green light. "07:50:01" was glowing up at him. Ivan shook his head and got up.  
  
The brown-haired boy went to get a drink of water. Once his mouth was wet again, he placed the glass alongside the small pile of used dishes next to the sink. He considered rinsing them and moving them into the dishwasher, but the thought of work only made the boy shudder. He hated the feeling of mixed desire and disgust, resulting in helplessness.  
  
Ivan dragged himself back over to the sofa, tried to first sit down, then lie down, found both to be equally unwelcoming, rose back to his feet, paced the perimeter of the living room, found the menial walking appalling, opened the glass doors to the patio, tried sitting in each of the plastic lawn-chairs, realized that they each had a horrible squeaking noise that he had never heard before, got up from the last chair, pushed the chairs aside, walked back through the glass doors, slid them into their previous closed position and collapsed in a thoroughly disgruntled heap in the armchair. He lifted his wrist with his watch on it slowly into view. It read, "07:51: 01." The brown-haired boy stared at the watch for a moment, making sure that it moved to, "07:51:02," and, "07:51:03," in a proper fashion before dropping his arm and groaning. Then he leapt up from the armchair.  
  
"Screw this," Ivan shouted to no one in particular, "I need something to do." He stared blankly at the wall when it didn't answer him, then dropped his head in thought. It was up to him to find something to occupy his mind. A certain chaffing sensation came at the hem of his clothes. He felt warm, unnecessarily warm. The room, or rather, the entire apartment seemed suddenly stuffy. Ivan looked at the door. "Well, it may be early," he admitted as his feet moved slowly for the door, "but I doubt anyone will really care. I don't even have to go in, I can just walk by, make sure the house is okay, and just walk around the blocks a bit. Couldn't hurt, I guess. After all," He continued with another glance at his watch, which now read "07:52:01," and a shake of his head, "it ought to pass the time better being out there than in here."  
  
With that, Ivan walked briskly over to the door. His hand reached out for the door and clicked it open. Double-checking that he had his key, the brown-haired boy stepped out onto the open-air hallway that swept over him in a wave of relief. Ivan closed the door behind him and, after checking that it was locked, ran and hit the 'down' button for the elevator. It was then that a faint ringing caught his ear. Ivan looked back down the hall. The windows onto the hallway in the kitchen were open on his house, but those of nearly all the other houses were closed for air conditioning. The few other open windows lay at the far end of the hall.  
  
Ivan stared perplexed at the windows of his apartment. The ringing did indeed seem to be coming from the wall-mounted phone in the kitchen. Ivan thought briefly about running back for it, but dismissed it as the elevator door opened beside him. "The answering machine can handle it," the boy rationalized as he stepped into the vacant elevator and pressed the 'lobby' button. "Opening the door now would take too much effort."  
  
"Ivan?" Maddie asked into the receiver. "Ivan, where are you? I thought you'd be home waiting to come pick me up, but I guess you're not. When you get in, I'd really appreciate it if you'd come on down a bit early. I wouldn't call this a house so much as a shack. I don't want it to come falling down on me," She managed a weak laugh, "Anyways, it's a bit creepy and Ryan's asleep and now I'm all alone and I really don't want to be alone when Ryan's father gets back. He, by comparison, makes this place look like a castle. I don't even want to know what he'd do to me if he had the chance. He really scares me and-"  
  
Maddie's face went blank as the phone went dead in her hand, the buzz of the answering machine cutting off with a sharp click. She stared at it, wondering why it had suddenly clicked into not working. She looked down the wire of the phone to the stationary base and found a large, grubby finger pressing down on one of the white pegs that acted as a synapse for the phone to activate. Maddie's body froze from a sensation that quite felt like being a mouse caught in a giant mousetrap. Though this wasn't her exact situation, it wasn't far off.  
  
"Weel, weel, weel," Mister Tawaido said with breath that could cut open bank vaults, "wha' do we 'ave 'ere? Tryin' ta ca' someone fo' 'elp? Weel, deary, 'ere ain't no 'elp tha's gonna come fo' ya tonigh'. Tonigh', you ge' ta be wit' me. None o' tose bimbo bitses was any good out 'ere. so I was gla' I ha' ya 'ere wai'in' fo' me ta co' ba'."  
  
If Maddie had been in any position to do so, she would have screamed in anguish at the man's appalling, broken and distorted English. No English teacher would have ever let him pass, except maybe those in high school. She knew elementary school teachers to be incredibly strict on grammar and speaking. It would have not surprised Maddie that, for exactly that reason, Mister Tawaido had never made it through his first year of schooling, and never attempted to return. In fact, by now it had been refined by several years spent in bars and shabby liquor stores. Even tonight, if Maddie had strained to listen, the alcohol was a very effective amplifier of his grammatical ignorance.  
  
Maddie watched mister Tawaido's hand rise from the phone's cradle and slowly extend towards her. His hand, as well as the rest of his body, seemed to emanate the stench of alcohol and sweat. Maddie instinctively recoiled back several feet from the man, dropping the phone from her hand and instead taking up the book that had been resting in her lap. She now dared to look up at the man and regretted ever doing it. The look in his eyes was hideously suggestive of dark thoughts, enhanced further by his remaining teeth in their wide, grotesque grin. Maddie stood up, looking for somewhere to get to for safety. Nothing around looked much safer. She compromised by holding the book up in front of her to shield herself  
  
"C'mo'," urged Mister Tawaido with his repulsive grin and language, "'ere's nothin' ta worrah abou', jus' co' ta me. I'll be shuah to pay ya ex'a fo' it. We'ah gonna hav' a nih tim, ya heah?" Maddie didn't even want to think about comprehending the man any longer. She shuddered and shook her head firmly.  
  
"No, thanks," Maddie said, hoping she sounded calm. "If you're back then I'll just be getting home-"  
  
"No' why woul' you wanna do tha'?" Mister Tawaido asked grimly. "I hiah ya ta wach mah Ryan fo' me 'til ni'. 'S onlah ate no'. Ya sill owe me an ouah o' wo'k. We'ah jus' gonna do some othah thin's whi'e ya do tha', 'k?" Maddie shook her head again, praying to anything and everything that the man before her wasn't blasted out of his mind on alcohol or, if he was, that it would cause him to have a sudden heart attack and fall unconscious. Mister Tawaido did not fall down to the ground, however, even though the air around him radiated with the reek of whisky and rum.  
  
"How about some other time?" Maddie asked desperately. Her bag was too close to him to grab, and the main door was on the other side of where he stood, in the doorframe to the living room.  
  
Mister Tawaido shook his head, closing his gray-blue eyes for a moment. Maddie took relief in that moment, not having the man's eyes staring at her. The same feeling of violation from earlier seemed to course through her again with a chill. "No' anothah tim'," Mister Tawaido muttered. "Tha's wha a lo' o' bitses trah to sah, but no' o' 'em 'ame ba'. No, bits, no' anothah tim'." The man finished firmly, his glinting eyes now thoroughly shining with lust and control. As if by their own power, Mister Tawaido's legs started shuffling slowly towards where Maddie stood. "C'mo' no'," The balding man coaxed in a thorough failure to be kind, "I won' hur' ya too muh, bits, we'ah jus' gon' hav' a li'l fun, a'igh'?" Maddie's face went momentarily blank as the man made what sounded like a pathetic attempt at being a macho gangster. She knew that Miss Takaishi could do a better job.  
  
"No, no," Maddie pleaded, slowly stepping back from the approaching man. "I'm really just fine. Look, I'll just get my bag and get out of your way, okay? I won't even charge you, alright? You don't pay and I can grab my bag and get back home." Mister Tawaido, however, seemed to have stopped listening. Perhaps it was too much strain on his brain, presently swimming, or drowning depending on how it was seen, in alcohol to coordinate hearing and moving feet at the same time. Had Maddie not been the direct target of the man, she thought that his actions could be found as simply disgusting. However, when such repulsiveness was sent at her, it went from being a disturbing moment to a moment of incredible fear.  
  
Perhaps Mister Tawaido was an idiot, illiterate and inarticulate, but he was not easily distracted. His eyes were glued quite firmly to Maddie or, more accurately, her torso. Maddie wished again for a screen to shield herself with. Maddie continued to slowly move herself away from the man, but his piercing stare seemed to only come closer. Maddie considered bolting past the man, but figured it too risky. Then again, the wall closing swiftly in behind her didn't seem much more attractive. She groaned to herself.  
  
"Why now?" she asked helplessly, "Why today? This guy's exact opposite of whom I'm supposed to be spending the night with. Jeez, he's revolting. And he wants to do what with me?" Maddie shuddered at the thought of the balding man so much as touching her.  
  
Maddie glanced behind herself, checking how much more ground she had to give, then glanced at her watch. "Just after 8:00," she said to herself, "Ivan's not due over here for another hour and there's no one I know for nearly a mile." She closed her eyes, praying, "Ivan, TK, Kari, somebody, save me! Please, somebody, save me!" Maddie waited anxiously, hoping to hear a click as the door opened and Ivan strolled in to pick her up. None came.  
  
"'a's a go' bits," Mister Tawaido said condescendingly. "No' the', lemme help ya git ya shir' off," Maddie felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly, and noticed it was trying to get a grip on her shirt. Maddie had not screamed in years, not since before her parents were carted off by the police. Nonetheless, she had never forgotten how, and her ear-splitting scream came out much as it had in the past. The grip on her shoulder loosened as Mister Tawaido cringed under the piercing noise. Her hands clasped together, letting her book fall to the dust-carpeted floor.  
  
Maddie raised her hands together, fingers intertwined, and sharply brought them down on the wrist of Mister Tawaido's offending hand. Maddie closed her eyes no longer, and saw Mister Tawaido flinch momentarily as he rubbed his sore wrist. Maddie took the moment to get past the overweight man and into space where she had more room to run in.  
  
Once Maddie was safe for the immediate moment, she tried to slow her racing heart. She then made out a steady crying. Maddie looked over to the car seat and saw that Ryan was bawling with his hands outstretched for some source of comfort. Maddie suddenly felt guilty for screaming and waking the boy up, but she remembered it had been only instinct that caused it.  
  
"Damn bits," Mister Tawaido said over the baby's crying, "Loo' a' wha' ya done no'!" Mister Tawaido ran over to the car seat and glared down at Ryan. It almost made Mister Tawaido's glinting smile look becoming. "Shu' th' hell u', ya damn bits," He yelled into the car seat. Ryan's cries grew louder. "I sai', Shu' u'!" The man yelled again, this raising one of his large, grimey hands. When Ryan persisted in his crying, he received a sharp smack across the face. Maddie gasped, her eyes widening in shock. The room fell silent for a moment before Ryan redoubled his efforts due to the stinging pain in his cheek.  
  
"Shu' u', Shu' u, Shu' u'!" Mister Tawaido roared at the crying boy. His hand swept back and forth in several swift strikes. Maddie simply stared, horrified, as memories of her own childhood flooded back. She had been lucky enough to have conscious thought when her parents were angry, so that she could get away without too much pain. Mister Tawaido, however, simply did as he pleased with Ryan. Maddie could feel tears of empathy stinging her eyes as she watched, helpless to defend the poor child.  
  
The cries grew more desperate and strained before they slowly quieted to sobs and moans. In near-silent sobbing, Ryan cowered under the sight of the man above him. His face was bruised horribly, Maddie could make out, and she wondered why they didn't look that way when she came in. Nonetheless, she wiped the tears away from her own eyes. The empathy for Ryan had changed into a passionate fury against the man that towered over the car seat, yelling at the baby within. She'd seen enough of that kind of hurt to fill her lifetime and never wanted to see it come to anyone else. Now it was thrust in front of her and she couldn't bear to stand by and watch.  
  
Maddie wished she were able to fight like her boyfriend. Then she would have been able to stop Mister Tawaido out-right. However, her training had been largely based around magic and apothecary. Using magic was an option, but, with the current house looking less sturdy than a card house, she didn't want to risk causing the building to collapse and crush all three of them. Her eyes looked around for something she could use against the man. Her eyes found the end table of the couch nearest her.  
  
Ryan suddenly broke out into his loud crying again. Mister Tawaido, infuriated, shouted at the baby to stop. Ryan couldn't understand what was making the man so angry, but he knew no other way to relieve the pain that was now throbbing in his cheeks than crying and wouldn't have stopped if he could comprehend his father. Mister Tawaido's hand rose to slam back down into the child and, with a yell of, "Shu' th' hell' u'!" brought it down to hit Ryan. It never made it there.  
  
Instead, Mister Tawaido dropped his hand in a howl of pain. Maddie smiled in triumph and threw the mangled remnants of the lamp at Mister Tawaido's head. Maybe it wasn't a fair way to fight, but the odds weren't very well balanced to begin with. "Leave Ryan alone, Mister Tawaido," Maddie shouted at the man. Ryan's eyes looked over to the new voice, one he recognized yet didn't. He saw the face of the kind girl who had played with him earlier, now in a completely different mood. The vehement anger that Maddie had was all aimed at Mister Tawaido and Ryan could tell. With his small, chubby arms, he reached out for the girl wearing the red shirt.  
  
"Ma. ma." Ryan managed to say amidst his bawling. He stretched his arms as far as he could towards the girl, knowing that he would be safe with her. "Ma. ma.!" He insisted, desperately, his vocal cords strained to their young limit.  
  
Maddie could feel the incredible urge to pick the child up but knew, now that Mister Tawaido had regained himself and in a bloodied frenzy, his own blood in fact that dripped from his now-cut hand and cheek, of his own screaming, that Ryan would have to wait. It would endanger both of them too much for her to retrieve him, her eyes needed to stay constantly on Mister Tawaido. She channeled her anger of making the poor boy wait longer at the man standing before her, too.  
  
"Wha' th' hell di' ya do ta mah boy?" Mister Tawaido yelled at Maddie, his eyes bulging in fury. He seemed to not even notice his gory hand.  
  
"Nothing," Maddie said curtly, keeping her gaze steady and trying vainly to calm herself.  
  
"The' why th' hell is 'e calli' ya 'is mama?" Mister Tawaido shouted. "Ya ain' his &^#*'in mama, bits!" Maddie wondered vaguely if him uttering that word would have been phonetically spelled with the censoring symbols she remembered seeing used every now and then. She shook her head, dismissing the thought.  
  
"You tell me," Maddie said coldly. "Where's Ryan's real mother? Why isn't she here taking care of him?"  
  
Mister Tawaido seemed on the verge of exploding. His entire face had started to glow with redness when he was trying to quiet his son, and had now gone to being a fully-crimson globe with a few tufts of gray hair and blue-gray eyes, occasionally accompanied by a black void chiefly concerned with taking in alcohol with several, spaced, yellow-brown teeth. "Whe' is s'e?" Mister Tawaido yelled. "She's dead, damni'. I ha' ta damn kill 'er, too!" Maddie's eyes widened, but Mister Tawaido continued. "Ryan 'ere's gonna be mah boy, an' 'is mama din' wan' tha'. So I stoppe' 'er, and I'll damn do i' agai' if I hav' ta, so you bes' make 'im sto' callin' ya tha', ya heah?" Mister Tawaido continued to glare viciously down on the girl.  
  
However, Mister Tawaido had lost a certain level of intimidation to Maddie. She had stopped paying attention to the stench that formed Mister Tawaido's aura, breathing through her mouth, and his grimace was getting old. Maddie may have been a fifteen-year-old girl, but she was also a dragoon. The latter fact had been in disuse for the past two months while she and Ivan had been working to live normal lives. She didn't object to being able to enjoy the other aspect of her existence, but there were times when she needed to remember her true powers.  
  
"Whatever," Maddie said calmly to Mister Tawaido. "You just try and kill me, and you'll get to learn the hard way not to mess with babysitters." Maddie's calm came once she realized that she could, in fact, back her threat up. She didn't want to have to, but with Mister Tawaido, there seemed little option.  
  
"Ya li'l bits," bellowed Mister Tawaido, "Kee' th' hell away fro' mah boy!" He then lunged for the girl, grabbing her around her waist.  
  
It was then that the crushing realization of Mister Tawaido being many times stronger than her came back to her mind. Her hands pinned to her sides, it would take her a moment longer to put her plan into action, and in the meantime, she was left to endure the sharp pain of her elbows jabbing into her sides. "Hey, get off," Maddie yelled in sudden fright as she was knocked to the ground, "Get off! Ahh! Ow! Stop! Stop! Ow! Somebody - Ow - Ivan - Ahh - Help!"  
  
Ivan strolled along the concrete sidewalk, hands in his pockets, staring happily up at the stars that were starting to peek out of the clouds above him. He was very happy to be out of his house, no longer having the feeling of cooped-up restlessness. The fresh air felt revitalizing and before he knew it, he had made it to Ash Street. Ivan couldn't clearly see the numbers on many of the houses, but saw a '27' on his left, soon followed by a '35'.  
  
The houses came in a rainbow of colors, but all appeared fairly similar: small, squat, and close together with small, individual gardens. Many gardens were taken care of well, some with flowers, others with bushes, and even a couple with small trees. Light came out of some windows, raining down yellow patches of light onto the gardens and sidewalk. Cars sat in an inactive line along the curb, parked thusly due to the lack of garage space that the housing style allowed. The streetlights shone down above the brown- haired boy onto the cars and his hair. It illuminated his locks such that it appeared more orange, due to the orange neon lamp covers, than its natural brown. Ivan never noticed as he walked, taking in the thorough joy that he could soon see his beloved again.  
  
Ivan passed a '51' on his left, then looked expectantly at the next house. His eyes came to rest on a particularly upsetting house. It seemed to sag under its own weight, while the garden was not nearly up to par with the others, sporting only great masses of weeds. The light of the windows was exceptionally dim. Ivan stood there, staring at the house in confusion at what he saw and, more importantly, heard.  
  
There was a steady crying coming from inside. Ivan could only guess that Maddie was having a hard time getting Ryan to get to sleep. He'd heard her talk about the one time her little song, "July," had failed to work and the child whined for nearly another half hour before settling down to sleep. However, that wasn't the only noise that came from the house. In fact, the crying quickly became background noise to the shouting of someone. Ivan couldn't tell if it was coming from '51' or '53' Ash Street, though he prayed it was from '51'. Nonetheless, Ivan listened intently, standing motionless on the cracked pavement. There was a sudden crash and a howl. Ivan stirred as he listened for more. The crying now sounded more desperate, but not more pained. The man was shouting again. Ivan wished he could make out what he was saying, but what little did come out loud enough over the din sounded like a garbled tape recording. The next noise made the boy's blood run cold.  
  
It was Maddie's voice. It was brief and soft, maybe only one or two words, but Ivan recognized it nonetheless. The commotion was undoubtedly coming from 53 Ash Street and Maddie was somehow involved. The cries drowned out Maddie's voice to Ivan, and the man's resumed shouting was again incomprehensible. Then Maddie spoke again, her voice even but inaudible to Ivan. The man continued to yell at something. Ivan felt very uninformed and, again, restless. Something important was probably happening involving his girlfriend, but he still couldn't figure out what. He wanted to run into the building, but decided against it. Maddie, he knew, was capable of handling herself in most situations.  
  
Ivan heard Maddie speak again, her voice still calm and even. Ivan laughed softly to himself. If Maddie was able to keep so calm in the presence of someone yelling at her, it was sure to only anger the person more. However, the girl's voice came from the building in a shriek a moment later. There was a thudding noise, and Maddie was yelling. Ivan could hear her now, and he never remembered his feet carrying him quite that quickly up a walkway.  
  
"Somebody - Ow - Ivan - Ahh - Help!" It was enough proof for Ivan that the brown-haired girl needed him. The screen door and the main door blasted back into the hallway, freed of their remaining rusted hinges, as he drove his shoulder through them.  
  
Maddie was vaguely aware of a deafening crash that followed her cry for help. The next second, she felt Mister Tawaido's weight thrown from on top of her by a rush above her midsection. There was a crash that overlaid several crunching noises, followed by a groan of agony. Maddie opened her eyes slowly, fearfully.  
  
What she saw above her made her feel as if she was dreaming. "Are you okay?" The brown-haired boy asked softly. Ivan stood kneeling beside her, gazing down on her gently. Maddie's façade of calm broke down when she saw Ivan there beside her. When the one she loved so dearly and protected her with his life had just saved her again, she was incredibly thankful to have found him. Her arms clung around his neck so swiftly that she nearly pulled Ivan over. Ivan's arms wrapped back around the girl, holding her tightly to him. Maddie was shaking, she knew, and probably crying too, but she didn't care. She had been scared out of her mind of Mister Tawaido and now, like a child waking from a nightmare, she was grateful for the comfort of her beloved.  
  
"Hey, Maddie," Ivan whispered gently in the girl's ear, his hands gently gliding along her back to soothe her, "It's alright, I'm here now. That man can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. Shhh, you're safe now. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here." Maddie's convulsions slowly calmed and she sniffed. She rubbed her head against Ivan's shirt.  
  
Then, resting her head back on his shoulder, she whispered, "Thanks for coming," and kissed his neck softly. Their arms tightened around one another. Maddie finally let her muscles relax with the menace of Mister Tawaido forcibly removed. Her heart slowly came back to itself, rather than beating out of her chest. Her eyes stayed locked on the boy who held her, filled with clear, heartfelt love. Ivan was the first to break their personal bubble.  
  
"So, what're we gonna do with these people?" He asked, looking from the groaning Mister Tawaido, whose stomach had been unfortunate enough to be hit by Ivan's foot and consequently hurled into the wall whereupon, thankfully, only three of his ribs, his right hip, his right femur, and both the radius and the ulna in his right forearm were broken, to Ryan, who had stopped crying in shock when he saw his father tossed like a rag doll into the wall. Ivan himself had even had a moment of shock upon seeing the man fly through the air. He knew he was strong, but it had been a while since he'd needed to use it, and he'd never used it against a normal human. It didn't seem like a good idea to repeat that process unless it was really needed.  
  
Maddie's eyes looked away from Ivan reluctantly. She gasped when she saw Mister Tawaido. But, with a shrug, dismissed the bulky mass of wounded Mister Tawaido and looked over at the car seat. Ryan had started to moan again. "Ryan!" Maddie yelped with a jolt. She stood up and dropped her hands, bolting over to the couch. "Ivan, he's hurt," She said pleadingly to the brown-haired boy who had followed her over, "Please, can we help him?"  
  
Ivan looked from Ryan to Maddie and back again. "Well, darling," Ivan said slowly, "you're the medic here. He looks only bruised so I would say ice to be helpful-"  
  
"Ivan!" Maddie cut in, "That's not what I'm talking about. He's hurt now, yes, but if we don't do something, he's gonna get hurt again and again, all thanks to Mister Tawaido over there." Ivan glanced over his shoulder at the man then back to the girl.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Ivan asked Maddie, putting one arm gently around her shoulders. Maddie reached up with her left hand to grab his on her shoulder as she thought.  
  
"Well, I don't know what sort of legal action we can take, and it's a bit too late to go trying to figure that all out," she replied doubtfully. She continued, with more conviction, "But I couldn't think of leaving him here for the night, he'd probably die if he was hit a few more times. I just don't know where we could bring him." Maddie looked up, her brown eyes begging at the taller boy. Ivan looked back at her.  
  
"You think he'd be all right staying with us?" Maddie nodded eagerly. "Will we be able to fit in watching him?"  
  
Maddie thought for a minute. "Well, so long as you don't misplace Ryan like the wrapping paper," she said slowly.  
  
"Hey," Ivan cut in defensively, "It's not my fault I'm tall! I had a lot in my hands and the top of the doorframe looked inviting!"  
  
"Why didn't you remember that then?" Maddie asked him mock-accusingly.  
  
"Because I was stressed out on how to cover that giant cardboard box that we put over all the guests' gifts," Ivan said.  
  
"You're going in circles," Maddie warned him playfully. Ivan sighed.  
  
"Can we focus on the problem at hand, then?" Ivan asked. Maddie stopped her chiding. "Thanks, dear. Now then, Maddie, I don't think you can go taking every kid you meet at work home with you-"  
  
"Ivan!" Maddie nearly shouted at the boy beside her, "Don't you understand? Ryan's being abused, I can't leave him here. You know. I can't stand to see it. I never wanted to see it again, but I did today. You can't keep me from- "  
  
"Darling," Ivan interrupted quietly, "you never let me finish. I was going to say that I don't think you can go taking every kid you meet at work home with you, but for Ryan, I am in full support of getting him out of here." Maddie smiled broadly at her beloved.  
  
"'Kay," she said softly, "thanks." Ivan only nodded before moving to grab Maddie's backpack. Swiping it up off the floor, he dusted it off and walked back over to the car seat.  
  
"Are we taking the toys?" Ivan asked as he unzipped the bag. Maddie nodded, quickly unclipping each of the toys and tossing them into her bag. Once they were all in, she zipped the bag back up and Ivan shouldered it, as if understood. Maddie then reached into the blanketed car seat and carefully grabbed Ryan.  
  
"Come here, Ryan," Maddie said in her gentle, loving voice.  
  
"Ma. Ma.!" Ryan gurgled gleefully, arms reaching for the bright red shirt that the girl wore.  
  
"Not yet," Maddie said to the baby sadly, but then brightened, "But if things work out right, I may be. For now, just call me Maddie, okay?"  
  
"Ma. dee." the baby struggled out, its bruised face working up in concentration. Maddie smiled and hugged Ryan.  
  
"Very good, Ryan, very good," she told the boy. Ryan gurgled in joy. Maddie grabbed the white blanket from the car seat. "How's the temperature outside?" Maddie asked Ivan.  
  
"Well, it could be warmer for June," Ivan replied slowly, "I'd guess somewhere in the fifties or sixties. Why?" Maddie wrapped the white blanket carefully around Ryan.  
  
"He's underweight and wearing a thin jumper," she explained, "He needs to stay warm. I was curious if I needed to sacrifice my shirt or not."  
  
"Your shirt?" Ivan asked slowly, confused. "You weren't gonna make him wear it, were you?" Maddie giggled and batted at his arm.  
  
"Not like that, Ivan," Maddie chided the taller boy. "I'm talking about this," she pointed to the steady stream of drool from Ryan's mouth that slowly seeped down into his white blanket, "getting all over my shirt because I can't put the blanket over my shoulder since he needs it to stay warm. Got it?" Ivan nodded in reply, then took a glance around the room.  
  
"Have we got everything?" Ivan asked, "Because I don't want to wait until someone calls the police on us for causing all this commotion." Maddie looked around the room and, not noticing her book, which lay open and partially embedded in the dust floor, nodded.  
  
"I don't think I've forgotten anything," Maddie told the taller boy. She then rested Ryan's tired head to her left shoulder, placing her left arm beneath him for support and the other on his neck and back to keep him close in his fluffy white blanket. She looked up at Ivan. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sounds good," Ivan said. He then added, "I just hope we don't get in a whole boatload of trouble for doing this." Maddie kissed his cheek in reassurance that he was doing the right thing, then carefully started walking for the doorframe. Ivan followed her, replacing his arm gently around her shoulders. His hand came to rest just below Ryan's head on the side of Maddie's shoulder.  
  
There was a sudden rustling behind them. Ivan stopped and looked over to the wall, seeing Mister Tawaido stirring from the floor in apparent agony. "Th' hell ya doi' wit' mah boy?" he cried, groping with his left arm at them. "Ya'll pah fo' tha', ya two, ya jus' wai'!" Ivan merely laughed at the man.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," Ivan told the man. Mister Tawaido made a motion to speak again but stopped at Ivan's raised hand. "Save it, you mass of uselessness. Your words burn away the intelligence of anyone unfortunate enough to hear them and I don't want my girlfriend to have to endure that any more. So kindly just shut your trap and deal with the fact that you've lived out your life in a horribly meaningless way with nothing but a house that's Justas miserable as you. In the meantime, we're gonna go take care of your son so that he can grow up and live a life that isn't so utterly depressing and draining on society. Does that sound good?" And, without waiting for an answer, "Good." Ivan then led Maddie and Ryan from the room. "Later, Mister Tawaido!" He called over his shoulder condescendingly. He was mildly aware of a response, but gave it no heed.  
  
"Thanks, Ivan," Maddie said as she stepped out onto the concrete walkway with a sigh of relief at being free of the house, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come to save me." Ivan only smiled as he replaced his arm around the girl. She leaned her head against the boy, comforted by his presence. Staring up at the sky, she whispered, "Let's go home," and started to softly sing her song.  
  
The answer to Maddie's question on what to do to escape would have been quite clear if she had found time to read the next page of her book, for once Kuris came over to the tent, he found quite a shock. Each of the Ugbars, whom had been charging at the tent in which Elena had been for reasons unknown, was now lying in a twitching pile on the floor around the girl. There were scorch marks on their loincloths. Kuris looked up at Elena in shock, seeing the girl's hand glowing with a slightly red hue.  
  
"I never knew you to be a witch!" Kuris shouted in surprise.  
  
"Neither did they," replied Elena with a laugh.  
  
Kuris stood there in the middle of a very big decision. He knew his family to be animately against witchcraft, as were the rest of the people within the villages of the castle. He himself was raised to hate them and, as the girl he had once so cared for stood before him, he wondered if having his own trousers torched through was worth the honor of bringing in a witch. Maddie and Ivan both would have found the outcome rather upsetting, which is why Maddie's not reading through the particular book was a fortunate mistake.  
  
Mister Tawaido, however, came across the book as he crawled across the room with his good arm a few hours later. He looked through the pages intently, but no one knows if he ever understood a word of it. Chances are that he didn't, considering that the other lamp's light bulb burned out a short time before. Furthermore, he seemed to find far more interest in batting at the tassels of the blue bookmark. Nonetheless, there's still the possibility.  
  
(Okay, I'll finish, I'll finish. I'm sorry to torture you with the dragging ending, I just thought it was funny. I hope it was amusing, though I'm worried about the connotation of the rest of it. I tried to make some of it humorous, but I didn't want to diminish the actual fear and such that was there. Tell me how I did! Otherwise, I'll go get cracking on chapter four, which is off in July. I know, the title was a bit misleading. But the song was strangely related to the plot, and I felt it was a much softer and partly brighter song than some of the other songs I looked at. Anyways, I'm done here, I hope the writing worked for you, and please give me a review! Until Next Time!) 


	4. Swan Dive

(Okay, people, we're hitting Chapter 4 now. This is July, not the last chapter, regardless of the chapter title. Keep in mind where the titles come from (my head). Thus, here we're in July and looking at what, for a while, will be the only happy-go-lucky chapter. My plotline looks to make things significantly less joyous over the next half-year for these guys. but don't worry, they're the protagonists. They may just shine a little brighter in your eyes once you see what they're truly capable of. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy their last glimmer of calm before the storm, so to speak, and please give me a review whether you like it or not. Criticism, in good humor, is always a good thing. And away we go!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 4 - Swan Dive  
  
As the morning light shines down onto the face of your typical teenage girl, she usually awakes in an uncomfortable fuss in a vain attempt to avoid the piercing rays. Should she succeed or not, she's ultimately called from bed by one force or another, and reluctantly responds. When her eyes do finally give up the fight to stay closed, they usually open to behold the usual sights of her room: curtains hanging over the window, books on a bookshelf, papers and hair-ties scattered across the floor, perhaps a computer still running from the previous night's online endeavors. Human faces are uncommon, lest they be on her poster-clad wall that was once gray bulletin board. Otherwise, it's usually her mother or father, checking to ensure that the girl has risen from her slumber.  
  
As Kari rose on the 14th of July, going through her normal useless attempt to hide from the powerful beams of light coming from the window before finally giving up, she opened her eyes to a great surprise. Instead of seeing the window of her room (long since separated from Tai's, due to the fact that she was growing up to, indeed, be a girl) or any other familiar objects, she found herself staring into the eyes of someone else. It wasn't someone she would have ever expected, other. It wasn't her mother or father, come to check that she was awake. It wasn't her brother, come to play some crude prank or to scare her out of bed. Indeed, it was someone who had never appeared in her room before. The mix of shock and grogginess clicked to give only a single response. Kari screamed.  
  
"Agh, jeez Kari," TK whimpered, his hands jumping from her sides to cover his ears. He recoiled back from the girl until she stopped a moment later, coming to her senses.  
  
"TK, what on earth are you doing in here?" Kari asked frantically, eyes darting nervously to her door from her boyfriend. "My family's going to kill us!" TK merely shook his head, raising a finger to his lips for silence.  
  
"Your family's the ones that let me come in this morning and come here to see you," The blond-haired boy told her. Kari looked at him quizzically.  
  
"They let you in here?" Kari said in disbelief. "Why would they do that?"  
  
"Because today's special, silly!" TK said, almost laughing. Seeing Kari's frustration, the boy stopped. "It's your birthday, today, Kari," He told her.  
  
Kari looked up at the boy for a minute. Her mind took a minute to make the connection. Indeed, it wasn't until TK's rose was resting in her hands against her chest and his lips pressed against her forehead, whispering 'happy birthday' that she truly grasped what was going on.  
  
"Oh, it's my birthday!" Kari said as TK sat back up, his knees on either side of her. TK laughed lightly and nodded.  
  
"I think she's finally caught on," the blond boy joked as he rose from Kari's bed. "Now we've got a lot to do today, Kari" TK told her. "Why don't you go get ready for a day outside and be sure to wear a bathing suit, okay?" Kari nodded as she swung her feet out of her bed and moved to her dresser. It didn't really quite register what the boy had said, only the fact that he had come to spend the day with her. She collected appropriate clothes for the day and, nearly forgetting herself, started to change out of her pajamas. However, her hands were stopped halfway from removing her shirt. "Darling, you might wanna go change somewhere where I'm not," TK whispered in her ear. Kari realized what she'd nearly done and became crimson.  
  
"Sorry, TK," she whispered, shocked at herself. She quickly dropped her shirt back down. TK laughed softly.  
  
"It's okay, Kari," he assured her, kissing her cheek before walking her to the door. Just before they got there, TK said, "and try to not hurt your brother too much, okay?" and released her. Kari stood there, confused, staring at the door handle. She noticed a shuffling of feet and shifting shadows on the threshold. She opened the door to look straight into the eyes of her brother. The older boy smiled weakly at her, and scratching nervously at the back of his neck.  
  
"'Morning, Sis," Tai said with an effort to sound sure of himself. "Happy Birthday!" Had Kari been more awake, she may have caught onto more of what was going on, but instead simply thanked her brother and walked into the bathroom to ready herself for the day. Tai stared after his sister for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief and looking into the room. "Thanks," he told the blond-haired boy weakly.  
  
TK shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why I protect you in your eavesdropping," he said, half to himself. Tai shrugged.  
  
"Because you know what trouble you'd be in if you didn't?" Tai kidded, hoisting his bag to his shoulder. He smirked at TK's stare.  
  
"Maybe," TK said after a moment. Then, as if an afterthought, "or maybe 'cause I don't want to see such a big guy get taken out by his little sister." TK took his turn to laugh at the brown-haired boy. "Okay, Tai, get on out of here and give us some privacy." The blond-haired boy commanded. Tai sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, mister TK, sir," Tai said in a mocking voice before turning from his sister's door and heading for the main door to the apartment. TK listened as the heavy door opened, then slammed shut a moment later. TK took the signal to mean that Tai had left, and the sound of running shower water to mean Kari would still be a while. Sitting back down on the edge of Kari's bed, TK looked to his own bag, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
After he was satisfied, TK laid back down on the bed. He stared at the door, listened to the shimmering sound of the showerhead, and sighed. "She's one free-hearted little girl," he said to himself, glancing over at the cabinet. "Though she really oughtta not do that again," He continued, shaking his head as if to rid himself some thought that had crept in. As his eyes started to slide out of focus on the door, he recognized the squeak of the shower handle turning off. He jumped back up, looking first to the window, then the door, then the window again. "It's a beautiful day," TK commented as he rose up from the bed and shouldered his bag. A small smile came to his face. "Perfect."  
  
"So since I'm carrying a beach towel and wearing my sunglasses and bathing suit, I'm guessing we're going somewhere wet?" Kari asked of the taller boy beside her as they walked hand-in-hand along the hot paved sidewalk from her apartment complex. TK nodded in response.  
  
"It's a big, wet place, yeah, and pretty familiar," TK said, confirming what Kari already knew. For places to go swimming nearby, there was nowhere else but the beach. They'd even gone by there two months ago for TK's birthday.  
  
"A bit of déjà vu, don't ya think?" Kari said, seeing the blue ocean in the distance ahead. TK nodded.  
  
"That's where I got the idea," TK told her as he led the girl along the sidewalk. "A lot of today's plans up to now came from your plan for me, but only up until now. Thing's will be different, too, otherwise it'd be no fun." Kari nodded in response, holding his hand tighter. She could feel the cool metal links of his bracelet against her wrist, while her own bracelet dangled on her right-hand wrist, currently holding her pink-and-white striped towel. Her bright pink shirt and white shorts seemed to match the towel she held. Her hair, now grown to far beyond the length she wore it as a child, hanging just below her shoulders, was tied back into a ponytail with a hair tie. Indeed, it was a green one that she had plucked from the floor of her room once she emerged from the shower. Nevertheless, she also sported her pink hairclip to keep her bangs from interrupting her eyesight. Her now-fifteen-year-old figure, rather clearly shown by her navy blue bathing suit, had changed significantly from its once-childish characteristics to that of a young woman, but never lost the innocence or beauty she had always maintained. Walking beside TK in her white sneakers, she looked up at her boyfriend and flashed her famous smile at him.  
  
"So long as they're good differences, I'll still love you by the end of the day," Kari said sweetly up to TK, who smirked and looked back at her. He ripped his gaze away a moment later, not wanting to stare at her when he was supposed to be walking straight. He focused on the sidewalk, trying to focus on first reaching the beach appropriately, then on his girlfriend. His brown sneakers didn't fail him as he strode forward, moving swiftly for the beach. TK's figure, too, had grown and matured significantly since years ago in his childhood days. His broad shoulders carried his backpack, hardly seeming to notice the weight, perhaps due to the energy in his heart, but more likely due to his actual growth in strength training for the basketball team. His bold white T-shirt, sporting the Odaiba Basketball insignia on the chest, and his dark green swimming trunks gave a unique contrast to Kari's choice of clothing, yet nonetheless fell nicely with his form. Even his bucket hat, worn significantly over the years, still donned his short blond hair, keeping all but a few stray locks of golden from sliding into the boy's eyes.  
  
TK suddenly became aware that his feet felt like they were sinking into the ground. Looking around his feet, he noticed that they were indeed sinking into the sandy ground. He also heard Kari's laughter from a few feet behind him. Whirling around to regain an idea of where he was, the blond-haired boy realized that he had walked too far along the sidewalk, into the beach, and just up to the shoreline. He jumped and streaked back up to Kari's side, a good distance from the tide.  
  
"Nice job, there, buddy," Kari teased the boy as he came back. TK whimpered and Kari made an, 'aww' sound before wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. "It's okay, TK," she assured the boy. "It was cute. And having my adorable boyfriend come run into my arms is always nice." When Kari didn't let go, TK returned the embrace to the girl and picked her up off the ground. The brown-haired girl squealed, flailing her legs as she was uprooted from the ground. TK chuckled as he held the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari," TK whispered, holding her carefully in his arms. He kissed the girl's cheek softly before lowering her back down to the sandy beach again. Their arms dropped from around one another and Kari took a moment to catch her breath. She then waved her finger at the blond-haired boy.  
  
"That was completely unfair," Kari pouted, trying to sound serious. TK merely ignored it and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What can I say?" the blond-haired boy replied, "Having my adorable girlfriend in my arms is always nice." The boy smirked as Kari glared at him for a moment before her anger subsided and she dashed to his side once again.  
  
"Well, can we find somewhere to set up our towels so I can get my clothes off and throw you in the water?" Kari asked innocently, looking up at the boy beside her. TK smiled, trying to laugh off the fear that she wasn't kidding, then looked across the crowded beach for a place to set their equipment down.  
  
Not surprisingly, the beach was nearly full already. Since it was a weekend, not to mention the summer, there were throngs of people, young and old, wasting away their time along the shore. The towels, scattered across the yellow sand, brought the otherwise bland ground into a living vibrancy of color. Every color of the rainbow, as well as many others, shone in the sunlight, while the wide array of parasols and beach umbrellas created a canopy of equally stunning visage. One new to such a sight may have thought the circus to be in town, or some miraculous parade, but to the pair of teenagers, it was a near-daily sight. The bright Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, and Pinks were all commonplace to them, appearing more as if they lived on the beach rather than traveling with their owners to and from the beach each day.  
  
TK's eyes came to rest on what looked to be a promising clearing amidst the swamp of colors. He pointed over at the space then looked to Kari. "Does that look like a good spot to set up in?" he asked, "It's pretty open and you'll be able to get plenty of sun."  
  
Kari nodded in response, taking TK in her arms and walking over to the opening in the towel-clad beach. Heads rose as they passed inhabited towels, some yelling at them for kicking sand on their legs. Neither of the couple paid them any heed, however, simply continuing forwards to their marked out spot. TK tossed his bag down onto the sand when he reached the spot, kicking up further sand on the nearby towels. He then laid his and Kari's towels down, providing them with their own place to lie. TK then proceeded to remove his shirt and place it beside his bag.  
  
Kari stared at the boy, watching him lie back on his towel and stare up at the sky in only his swimming trunks. She followed suit after a moment, stripping down to her own deep blue bathing suit, then looked back at TK. His gaze had shifted from the clouds to her. Kari stood for a moment, unresponsive, then blushed and collapsed onto her towel alongside TK. He merely smiled at the girl as their arms wove around one another.  
  
"Sorry to stare," TK told Kari softly, "but it's kinda hard to avert your gaze from a goddess." Kari giggled and blushed, trying desperately to be angry with TK.  
  
"TK," she moaned, "don't go embarrassing me at the beach, too." TK merely smiled and kissed the brown-haired girl's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," TK pleaded, kissing Kari again. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kari restrained herself for only an instant before she broke out into laughter. She pulled away to block TK's onslaught for a moment, then took his head in her hands. Holding his head firmly, Kari readjusted herself so that she was sitting on TK's stomach while keeping TK from kissing her further. She then leaned down over him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You're forgiven, TK," Kari said softly, "I just hope you'll forgive me for this." TK's eyes filled with curiosity, but clenched shut a moment later when his lips met an inexplicable warmth. The blond-haired boy's hands pulled the girl closer, letting her body rest against his own. All other thoughts simply vanished from his thought process as he redirected his attention solely to his beloved's lips.  
  
Kari's body relaxed, melting into TK's arms. Her arms slid gently from his face, down along TK's body and around to his back once again. She pressed her lips closer to TK's, trying to draw his body closer to hers somehow. A new yet familiar sensation came to her lips after a moment, to which she gladly obliged and opened her mouth. She moved her tongue to meet his, letting them dance together in the threshold of their lips. Completely leaving the atmosphere around her, Kari moved her thin, agile frame closer into TK's arms.  
  
TK's mind ran blank of anything else except the brown-haired girl in his arms, who was presently crushing his body into the sandy towel. The boy couldn't have cared less, however, finding a unique sense of reassurance in the pressure. His only thought was to let the moment with Kari last as long as possible. He wouldn't have been at all upset to accomplish nothing else for the rest of the day. However, such was not to be.  
  
A few minutes after Kari let her body descend onto TK, sounds of kids and splashing water came to their ears. Neither of the couple paid it much mind, for such was to be expected at the beach. They lay interlocked on TK's towel until a sudden sharp cry cut through their connection. Kari nearly jumped and looked over as to what the commotion was about.  
  
Some fifteen feet away from them, a girl in a deep Red-and-Black striped bathing suit was dashing across the sand. Her wet brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, whipped across her shoulders as she moved. A dozen paces further, just along the edge of the shore, the girl stopped and swung around, dropping down to her knees. The surf came up to lick at her toes tentatively, as if asking to rise up further. A mere glance from the girl over her shoulder sent the water tumbling back on top of itself. The girl's arms then swept around something that Kari couldn't make out. A person had suddenly sat up in front of her view. Kari blinked, realizing that her vision had suddenly been blocked, and then glared at the brown-haired man that was in her way. However, with his back to Kari, the man took no notice of the girl behind him.  
  
"Is he alright?" the man called to the beach. He paused for a moment then continued, "Good. Sorry about that, he's a squirmy one when he wants to get out and about." The man's arms then stretched outwards and pulled back inwards, as if imitating the shells of a clam. He lied back down on his towel, now holding the still-dripping girl in his arms. Kari stared at them a moment longer, wondering what on earth they had been chasing along the beach.  
  
"You know, you can just say hello instead of staring at us," The brown- haired person said, rolling over to face Kari and TK. Kari jumped.  
  
"Ivan!" She shouted, staring in stark surprise. What're you-"  
  
"Happy Birthday!" came a chorused shout from behind Kari. Kari screamed, nearly falling over in momentary terror. Only TK's comforting arms kept the girl from losing her sanity. She whipped her head around to look to her other side, only to meet the excited grins of the rest of the Digidestend.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you get away with having a party for me and not return the favor, did you?" TK whispered in the Kari's ear. Kari didn't move for a moment, simply trying to regain her breath. Eventually, she looked down at TK and kissed him quickly, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
A mixed response of 'oooh's,' 'ahhh's,' and 'ewww's' came in response to Kari's action, but she didn't care. While everyone else made a commotion in their responses, Kari put her lips to TK's ear. "You really know how to make a girl's birthday great," she whispered, "But I would like to be at least a little bit older before I have a heart attack." TK looked up at the girl sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," TK said softly, earnestly. Kari merely shook her head, laughing lightly.  
  
"I told you," she responded, "you're forgiven." Then, just as the Digidestend had relaxed, Kari repeated her actions upon TK's lips. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Kari," Came the boy's response. TK then squirmed free from Kari's arms and stood up before the rest of the gathering. "Alright," he called out, getting their attention once again. "Who's up for some swimming?"  
  
"Come on, TK, you can do better than that!" TK glared over at Ivan, who was smirking as he lay on the shore. The brown-haired boy continued, "I've seen dogs swim faster than that," as TK forced his way through the water towards Ivan. His golden bangs lashed into his eyes, drooping under the saturation, but TK paid them no mind. A moment later, TK's feet touched down on the shore. Immediately, he rose to his feet and dashed up the beach at Ivan. The older boy, laughing, watched TK come in his mock rage.  
  
"You're gonna get it, Ivan!" TK shouted over the squall of kids around them. Ivan stayed where he was, eyes full of amusement, and threw his arms up in self-defense. TK jumped for Ivan, but ended up landing on only the sandy shore. Bewildered, TK looked around for where Ivan had gone. He found his mark a moment later, just as a strong pressure wrapped about his neck. TK cried out, but the sound came out as only a garbled squeak.  
  
"Now look what you've done," Ivan said, chastising. "You've made me go and block up your vocal cords for no good reason except that I can swim faster than you. Is that really such a big reason worth loosing your speech for?" Ivan then let the blond-haired boy go, dropping him to the sand. TK panted for a moment, rolling over onto his back on the sand as he caught his breath. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself short as TK suddenly vanished from view. The brown-haired boy stood staring for a moment before his mind registered the turquoise bathing suit as Kari's and turned around. He groaned slightly as he paced back over to Maddie and Ryan.  
  
"I really don't need to watch the two of them at each other's necks like that," Ivan mumbled as he sat down behind Maddie. She turned and kissed the brown-haired boy's cheek as his arms slipped around her. She would've turned and hugged Ivan back, but Ryan had already taken up his lodging in her arms. Instead, Maddie used her boyfriend as a wall to lean against while she played with the baby she held.  
  
"I'm sure they appreciate their privacy, anyhow," Maddie told Ivan. "It's a luxury that they don't always have, not to mention one that we'll be losing very soon."  
  
Ivan nodded. "Just a few more days for the paperwork," he whispered in Maddie's ear.  
  
Maddie sighed in relief. "A few more days, after all those nightmare weeks," she replied, moving her body closer to Ivan's. "After all those weeks, Mister Tawaido's finally where he belongs. I just wish those bars showed him what real parenting is supposed to be like."  
  
"I know, Maddie, I know," Ivan said. "But it'll be alright in the end. We were able to intervene and save Ryan, weren't we?" Maddie nodded slightly in response. "So, we can give Ryan a second chance with good conditions. We passed all the tests and all, letting us take this opportunity." Ivan nuzzled his cheek against Maddie's, and then placed his lips against her ear. "And don't you worry," The brown-haired boy whispered, "We'll raise Ryan together, and we'll show him what a great place this planet is." Maddie nodded again, more firmly this time, before turning to look at Ivan.  
  
Though his sapphire eyes could captivate her for eternity, Maddie forced herself to keep from getting lost in them. Rather, she brought her lips to meet his, full of eternal thanks for the boy's pledge to her and the baby that sat in her lap. She felt Ivan's hand wrap around her, holding her close to him and making the brown-haired girl wish she never had to move. Reluctantly, she pulled away from her beloved after a moment, looking back into his dazzling azure eyes. Then whispering a near-silent three words, she rested her head against the boy's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, darling," Ivan said, audible only to the girl in his arms. Then, lying down on the sand, He adjusted his body as to let both Maddie and Ryan rest against him. Ryan squealed as he flopped over onto Ivan from Maddie's lap. Ivan's eyes closed to welcome the blissful moment, one that work had long since delayed. However, such bliss was to be again put off with the coming of more excitement.  
  
"Oh, come on Ivan, you're not throwing in the towel already are you?" A voice asked above the brown haired boy. Ivan's eyes squinted open against the officious sunlight, looking up to see Tai, wearing only his Red swimming trunks and a fresh pair of goggles on his soaked hair staring down at him.  
  
"What?" Ivan retorted with a smirk, "you guys haven't had enough yet?" He reluctantly disentangled himself from his girlfriend and stood up beside Tai. "I was just about to enjoy a little quiet time with my darling, but if you guys really wanna be beaten down again," Ivan trailed off as he got the desired reaction of blood rushing to Tai's face.  
  
"Hey, big guy," Tai said sternly, "you may be able to swim a little faster than us, but can you dive better?" Ivan stared at Tai quizzically, until the latter pointed out into the water at a wooden diving base some twenty yards from the shore. "Let's all go out there and see who's got the best form for launching off the base, alright?"  
  
Ivan stared at Tai for a moment longer, then looked over at the others. Ken, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Matt and TK were standing along the shore, glancing occasionally to the remote diving base as they awaited Ivan's response. The others, for their various excuses, opted to stay on the beach and watch. Ivan shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. Who're we gonna have be our judge?"  
  
"Tai looked around quickly, pointing at Izzy as his eyes crossed over him. "Come on, Izzy, we need you to come judge who's got the best moves off the diving board." Izzy's eyes glanced up from the computer screen in front of him. His arms, still sporting his blue floral beach shirt that was draped on over his bare chest, never ceased in their rapid movements across the keyboard.  
  
"By what methods and measurements do you propose for me to use in the calculations of whose aquatic talents are superior to the other's?" Izzy asked. Tai's blank stare was the only response. Izzy sighed. "What criteria would you prefer I use in my discerning of who has the superlative marine maneuverability?" He tried again. Another uncomprehending stare greeted the red haired boy.  
  
Matt stepped forward. "Izzy, can you just judge which one of us has got the best dive?" The blond haired boy said impatiently. "You can figure out your own calculations for figuring that out. Let's just get Tai's head in some water before it overheats from thinking too much." Matt's feet were only on the ground a moment longer before Tai's lunge brought both of them splashing into the water. The others couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.  
  
"Alright, I think I can concur to your request," Izzy said as he stood from his seat on his beach towel and shrugged off his shirt and made his way over to the water. Sora moved over to the two brawling boys and pried them apart. Both of the boys laughed as they ceased their struggle.  
  
Sora sighed as she stood back up and walked back to the others. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm so in love with that fool," She muttered, shaking her head. Matt and Tai followed quickly behind the red haired girl. Izzy was the first to tread out into the water, quickly followed by Ken, TK, and everyone else who wished to participate. The wave of colorful bathing suits moved outward, uniformed in their swimming as what almost looked like a single body moving across the water. A moment later, each of the contestants and Izzy had climbed atop the diving base and was stretching out for their dive.  
  
Izzy sat on the edge of the wooden structure, dangling his feet into the water. "Alright, do we have any volunteers to be the first to make the plunge of judgment?" He asked, looking around at the three-quarter dozen contenders, none of which made any sign of wanting to step forward. "No one?" Izzy asked again, hoping for someone to step forward. When no one did, the redhead sighed. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Izzy then held out his finger and pointed to each of the other Digidestend in turn, reciting, "Ippy dippy my space-shipy, on a course so true; pass Neptune and Pluto's moon, the one I choose is you." Izzy's finger landed on Cody.  
  
Cody looked at Sora on his right, then at Davis on his left. They gave no sign of movement. Cody swallowed slightly and stepped forward. "I can't believe I agreed to this," the boy whispered to himself as he approached the edge of the plank, "I've been Ippy-dippied to my doom." Cody looked back at the others briefly, then at Izzy.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Izzy said, watching the shorter boy closely. Cody nodded and, with a deep breath, looked over the edge of the base.  
  
"1, 2, 3," Cody counted to himself, silently, "4, 5, GO!" With that, the boy leapt from the wood into the air and, after a brief surge of mid-air movement, threw his arms straight above him and pointed his toes into the water. With such grace, Cody managed to go beneath the waves with only a minor splash. Izzy stared at the water, counting silently in his head as he waited for Cody's head to resurface. The water rippled and broke after only a few seconds as Cody's head bobbed free of the confining ocean into the salty air.  
  
"Not bad, Cody, not bad," Izzy said encouragingly as he directed his gaze over to the shorter boy's competition. "Who's up next?" he asked.  
  
Cody pulled himself back onto the wooden platform and, after adjusting his jade-green swimming trunks, asked, "Hey Izzy, why don't I just pick? Whoever jumps gets to pick the next victim." Cody stared pleadingly over at the older, red-haired boy. Izzy in turn thought for a moment.  
  
Izzy lifted his head and nodded. "Sounds fair enough," he stated, leaning back onto his elbows. "Make your selection for the next contestant," Izzy said to Cody. The shorter boy nodded and looked over at the others. His eyes came to fix on Davis with a subtle smile.  
  
"Are you up for it?" Cody asked, almost tauntingly. Davis hesitated, swallowing rather audibly as he stared back at the smaller boy. Then, with a shake of his head and a tug on his black swim shorts, he stepped forward with feigned bravery.  
  
"I'm always up for it," Davis replied, hoping to masque his anxiousness in bravado. Slight sniggers showed his failure at such. Cody didn't waste time sitting down on the edge of the platform and, with a piercing stare at Davis, pointed to the water. Davis glanced at the blond haired boy, then to the water he was indicating, and swallowed again.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Izzy said causally, again focusing his eyes on the readying diver.  
  
Davis took one last glance at the others, and then fixed his eyes on the water. Swinging his arms back and forth a few times, he suddenly launched himself into the air and cried, "Cannonball!" as he spiraled through the air and impacted upon the cerulean water with a tremendous splash. Cody's and Izzy's arms flew up in defense against the recoiling water fired from the impact.  
  
Davis returned to the diving base a moment later, wearing a grin from ear to ear as he placed his feet back on the wooden platform. His finger then jabbed out and pointed directly at Tai. "Let's see ya top that one, Tai!" Davis challenged, still grinning wildly. Tai sighed and strolled to the edge of the board. Then, with a nod to Izzy, the brown-haired boy pulled down his goggles and leapt up into the air, plunging down in a clean dive, arms-first. He resurfaced a few yards away and, as he swam back to the others, received a small round of applause.  
  
Tai pulled himself up onto the base and strolled over to Davis. Davis' grin had faded into a small 'o' of shock. Tai took his turn to smirk and sat down beside the younger boy. "I think that qualifies as out-doing the cannonball," The elder boy said softly before raising his finger to his own choice victim.  
  
Tai selected Sora to jump next. She matched Tai's own dive more for move, receiving a similar applause from the spectators. Sora forced Matt into making the dive next. Matt stood with his back facing the water and, though a bit sloppy, pulled off a decent reverse dive into the azure ocean. Matt sent Ivan to the edge next. Ivan stared at Matt for a moment, then turned his back to the sea as well. With a low smile, Ivan launched himself upwards into a back flip then dove accurately downwards into the drink. Ivan came to the surface at the completion of his dive to another round of applause. Ken was selected next, who walked up to the edge and made his own shaky dive. Despite his nervousness, the jump came off quite cleanly and yielded another string of clapping. Ken chose Yolei to be the next to suffer. Yolei approached the edge and, with a wink to Ivan, sent herself into the air. With a mid-air somersault, Yolei performed a graceful dive into the water. Yolei's head bobbed to the surface to the sound of yet more clapping.  
  
As Yolei pulled herself out of the water and looked around, she noticed that only TK was left standing. "Poor TK, I guess you have to be the last one up." Yolei said. Izzy nodded in consent, then ushered TK over to the platform's edge.  
  
"The last perhaps, but certainly not the least," Izzy said with a smile to the blond-haired youth. TK smirked as he looked over the edge of the platform and readied himself. "On your ready," Izzy said, watching TK intensely. TK nodded slightly, never taking his eyes from the water. Then, with a synchronized surge from his legs, TK vaulted himself into the air. Hurtling upwards, TK performed two somersaults before coming down in an expertly executed swan dive. TK's head broke through the surface of the aqua surf after a few seconds and swam over to the diving base. The other Digidestend, including those from the shore who had seen the performance, clapped as TK sprawled out on the wooden planks.  
  
"Never thought I'd see something that snazzy from my little brother," Matt said in astonishment as he and the others swam back to the shore. "Hey Izzy, didja come up with some sorta award system for that?" The others glanced in Izzy's direction.  
  
"Well," Izzy responded slowly, "I did come up with one method for calculating the superlative diving form, but I don't think you guys will like it too much." The other Digidestend stared blankly.  
  
"Why wouldn't we like it?" asked Davis loudly, his short fuse once again kicking into play.  
  
"It's just that there's no real way to ascertain relative values between different dives like that," Izzy explained in an attempt to calm Davis. "So, to compensate for that, I've come to the following conclusion." Izzy paused for a moment, allowing for dramatic emphasis. The others all stared, getting slightly anxious as to who had come out on top. "Everyone's got the best dive out there, on the basis that you're all better than me." Izzy smiled at the astonished and confused reactions.  
  
"Wait," Davis said, still speaking louder than necessary, "who's the best here?" The crowd around him sighed.  
  
"Everyone's a winner, genius," Yolei said in a frustrated tone. Ken smirked at Davis's sudden abashment.  
  
"Well, maybe everyone who can understand what Izzy said should be a winner," Ken added. Yolei laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Yolei agreed. "Now who's up for getting some food back on solid ground?" Yolei had no sooner spoken these words than a unanimous plunge into the water soaked the girl through. Only Ivan and Ken remained on the dock, dumbfounded. "I'll take that as a yes," Yolei muttered, jumping off the dock after the others. Ken and Ivan followed behind, swiftly moving back to the sandy shore.  
  
TK was one of the first to place his feet down on the sandy beach. Immediately, his eyes sought out the brown-haired girl in a navy blue bathing suit. His eyes fell upon Kari, watching him and the other Digidestend emerge from the water, after a few seconds of scanning. He smiled and walked carefully along the water's edge in order to not hit one of the sandcastles that some children had no doubt constructed. After a moment's passing, TK managed to traverse the distance and to, with an unintended step and sudden loss of balance, collapse to the side of his beloved. Kari jerked back in reaction, laughing at TK's sudden facial contortions.  
  
"Careful, TK," Kari advised as her arms wrapped around the blond-haired boy to help him relax. Sure enough, TK's muscles quickly relaxed from the sudden shock of falling and wove back around the girl. "Now I'm gonna be wondering if that dive was a fluke or not," She chided TK playfully.  
  
"Oh, come on," TK said, rolling his eyes, "I'm just a lot more graceful in the water's all. The land tends to not be friendly with me. But the water," TK gestured over his shoulder, feigning a far-away look in his eyes, "the water's so awesome. It's all wet and warm and so lovey-dovey soft and-" a sharp jab in his side stopped TK's rant. Recoiling and eyes darting around in search of a source, TK found his eyes looking once again back at Kari. She smiled at him with an innocent smile.  
  
"What?" Kari asked, trying to stay completely poker-faced.  
  
TK's eyes merely glared at the girl for a moment before drawing himself down over the girl and kissing her. "You're lucky that you're such an incredible girl, Kari," TK said lowly with a smile as he pulled himself back up. Kari simply continued to smile.  
  
"Well, just so long as you don't talk yourself down," Kari told TK. "After all, you're pretty incredible, too." TK dropped his gaze in modesty for a moment before he pounced back upon the girl once again.  
  
"TK!" Kari cried in surprise at the boy's sudden movements. She quickly fell into fits of laughter, her arms pulling the boy closer. "You're crazy, TK," Kari whispered into TK's ear, "Absolutely insane."  
  
"I might be crazy," TK said, slightly indignant, "But that's not the same as being insane. And I'm scared," The blond-haired boy added, "but that's not the same as being afraid." Kari looked at him quizzically.  
  
"TK.?" Kari asked when she noticed TK's sudden change in tone from playful to serious, though she didn't know what exactly to ask. She held the boy's head in her hands gently a few inches above her own, looking at him with concern. TK smiled weakly at her, placing a hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm the girl.  
  
"It's nothing serious," TK said, hoping to have a calming effect with his words as well as his hands. "I'm just feeling a bit insecure is all. I mean, I just about threw myself over the edge in that dive, and I went down pretty deep. I was just about to go in over my head, out there. And if I were to go further with one of those crazy things, or if I was to shatter from the fall and lose," TK paused for a minute, attempting to calm himself. Then, looking back up, the blond haired boy asked of his girlfriend, "If I were to shatter and lose, I'd still want to swan dive into you. Would you let me?" TK tried to keep his face plain as he watched anxiously for Kari's reaction.  
  
Kari stared at the boy in slight surprise, trying to discern what TK was asking of her. After a minute's thought, the brown haired girl replied, "TK, you know that I love you dearly. You made an incredible dive out there, but you know better than to think that I love you because of what you can do. I don't love you because you're fast or strong or able to run a marathon, I love you because of who you are and what you do with those talents. You've got a loving, caring personality. You've gone for miles just to help out the little guy. You've protected me and everyone else in our group with your own life. If you think I'm superficial enough to care about whether you dive well or not, then you need to take a moment to come back to reality. Otherwise, you can think of my answer like this. If you were to trip up on one of your attempts at something, you can bet your last dollar on me being there for me. I know you'd do the same for me, after all. It's part of our relationship, TK; we work together on things and help each other out. If you go in over your head, or feel like you're gonna shatter, then you're always more than welcome to dive into my arms. That's what they're here for, dear." Kari let her hands slide down from the boy's face, wrapping around the boy as they came to a halt at his waist. "I'd always let you in, TK," Kari told TK, "I love you."  
  
Within the blink of an eye, the two became fused together at the lips on the sandy shore, pressed together to the point of looking nearly like a single being. TK's arms swept around the girl and gently lifted her up to his side. Never once letting his lips leave hers, the blond-haired boy deftly swapped places with the girl, letting her rest her weight on him. Kari, in turn, only deepened the kiss as she adjusted her head and slipped her tongue up to nudge through into TK's mouth. The boy's own tongue quickly caught onto the plan of events and darted forward to meet its dancing partner. Song after song seemed to play from the imaginations of the couple, sliding from one to the next in an unbroken chain of love and affection. It wasn't until the rising water tickled at the base of TK's swimming shorts that he came back to himself and slowly, regretfully broke away from the girl that was pressing him into the sand. Kari lowered her head slightly, resting it against her beloved's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, too, Kari," TK whispered to Kari, his words meant for the brown haired girl alone. The girl rustled slightly, pulling herself closer to TK. "Happy birthday," He continued, "and happy three-month anniversary." Kari started up at the second thing the boy told her.  
  
"Three-month anniversary?" Kari asked, surprised. TK nodded his head slightly against the sand. "I can't believe it! How'd I forget something like that?" TK shook his head slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kari," TK assured the girl, "it only just came to me now that the days matched up." TK smiled weakly, causing Kari to giggle lightly.  
  
"Well, happy three-month anniversary to you, too, darling," Kari told TK gently. "In fact, I think that such a remarkable find might just entitle an encore." Kari looked down into TK's eyes for affirmation, a loving smile gracing her lips. TK's mouth mirrored the move as his head nodded slightly in consent. Kari let her smile grow for a second before her head descended and her lips pulled together to meet TK's. Her eyes slowly shut as her nose brushed against TK's. It was then that a particularly large wave decided to break quite accurately upon the couple. The sudden rush of water, though gentle, sent Kari reeling in shock with a scream. TK's eyes squinted close as he sputtered under the sudden flushing of liquid on top of him.  
  
"Are you two okay?" came a shout. The voice was soon accompanied by a rush of feet coming towards the dumbfounded TK and Kari, who slowly blinked their eyes open on the sand, now sprawled out a few feet from one another. Tai kneeled down over his sister while Matt went to his own charge. TK shook his head, as if to regain his thought process.  
  
"Where'd that wave come from?" TK asked of his brother, looking out to the now-calm ocean waters.  
  
"I guess it was just a fluke wave, maybe from a boat's wake," Matt said to TK uncertainly. "All I know is I saw the wave coming and hen noticed you two get caught under it." Matt sat in thought for a few seconds, and then chuckled. "It was actually kinda funny, how well-timed that was." The older brother concluded.  
  
"How's that?" TK demanded feeling slightly embarrassed. It seemed plain to the child what the answer would be.  
  
"I think it goes without saying that the wave opportunely interrupted something that I really didn't care to have to witness," Matt informed TK with a smug smile. TK's flush of crimson only furthered his brother's amusement. "I'm only kidding, man, but I think we oughtta go get the most out of the last of the weather." Matt then pointed up to the sky. "It's gonna be getting dark soon," he said in agreement with the sun, that had long passed it's high point in the sky. TK looked up and nodded, thankful for the change in subject.  
  
"Alright, you guys," Kari said, mock exhaustion in her voice. "You keep on running around in circles and whatever. I'm gonna go warm up on my towel." She gave a wave to the others then turned and jogged up the beach to the area she and TK had set up. Collapsing onto her beach towel, Kari closed her eyes and relaxed. The soft sand beneath her molded to her figure, creating a comfortable support beneath her. The girl's mind began to drift away from the beach around her, rather focusing on the one who had brought her there. She smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she dreamt.  
  
A rustling beside Kari shook her from her repose. Opening her eyes, Kari looked over to see Davis sitting beside her, eyes on the ground next to his feet. Kari stared at the boy for a minute before rolling onto her back and propping herself up on her elbows. Davis looked up when he heard the girl move, but quickly threw his gaze back to the sand. Kari looked at him again and sighed. "What's wrong, Davis?" she asked finally, unable to bear Davis' moping without reason any longer.  
  
Davis hesitated a moment, then looked up and flashed a smile at Kari. "Would you mind if I took you out for dinner and a movie tonight, for your birthday?" asked Davis. Though he was trying to sound confident, the strain of such was easily noticed in his voice. Kari merely stared at the boy, trying to discern what Davis was really asking.  
  
At length, Kari replied, "I'm sorry, Davis, but I've already got plans with my family tonight-"  
  
"Could I join your family, maybe?" Davis insisted, his tone sounding progressively more pathetic.  
  
Kari sighed again. "No, Davis, you weren't invited. No one else is gonna be coming, either. Only TK-"  
  
"Why does he get to be with you and not me?" Davis cut in again. In a moment he had exploded fully, nearly yelling at Kari, "Why does he get to be the one that goes over to your house whenever he wants? Why can he have you hug and kiss him without ever asking? Why? It's not fair that he gets to have you when you're off in the Digital World without me. I could've shown him up at anything he did out there to impress you, I bet. There's nothing he can do that I can't do better, in the real world or in the digital world. What's TK got that I don't have? What made it such an easy decision for you to go with him and leave me? It's not fair."  
  
Kari raised her hand up sharply to end Davis' torrent of words. Her stomach felt as though it had tied itself into a knot. She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm her nerves. She then opened them again and looked at the sand. "I don't even know where to begin," Kari said softly.  
  
"Why does TF get to be with you tonight and not me?" Davis asked again, still talking in a near-shout.  
  
"I suppose that's as good a place as any," Kari admitted. "TK's coming over tonight because my parents wanted to do something special for me, and I asked if we could have TK come join us, so that they could get to know him a little better and I'd be able to have those whom I love the most be with me on my birthday." Kari thought for a minute, then added, "TK even went a step further than that, though, and set up this party for me, too. Now I get to see just about everyone I know and care about today."  
  
Davis sat in thought for a moment, contemplating what Kari had said. "But what makes him so special?" Davis said, "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "Davis, don't ask me that. I can't compare people I care about, even if they are different from one another. You've both got good and bad things about you, and why one of you is more important to me than the other isn't up for discussion, it's just fact. TK's special for being who he is, just as you're special for being who you are."  
  
"Then why is he the one that gets to be with you?" the brown-haired boy pressed on. "I bet I could outdo him at anything, so why is he better for you?"  
  
Kari looked up at Davis briefly. "I think you need to take a minute and think about what you're saying," she said. "There's a lot of people that might be better at certain things than TK is, but there's probably even more people that are better at some things than I am." Kari's eyes drifted away from Davis' eyes, glancing down to the beach. TK, Tai, Matt, and Ivan were having a footrace along the shore. The other Digidestend stood along their path, cheering, while Maddie stood at the far end of the beach with her hands outstretched to the sides. "See, this is a perfect example," Kari said, pointing down to the quartet. Davis followed Kari's finger and watched.  
  
Pulling away from the other three after only a few dozen paces, Ivan found himself leading down along the water's edge. He laughed to himself as he went, turning around to look back at his competition for a moment. Tai strained to try and keep up with the non-Digidestend boy, but couldn't manage the speed for long. He soon collapsed off into the water to cool off for a minute, then got up and jogged to the end. TK and Matt, however, were subject to their own competition.  
  
With Ivan a good two-dozen paces ahead and Tai panting behind, TK and Matt put their efforts into beating their sibling to the finish line. Side by side they bolted across the sandy ground towards the brown-haired girl marking the end of the race. TK's years of playing basketball and experiences in the digital world were pitted against Matt's soccer skills, superior age, and his own challenges in the digital world. Neither seemed to be able to gain any real advantage, instead simply keeping up with the other. The blond-haired boys could see Maddie just a couple hundred feet ahead and put everything into their speed. As they closed in, TK's youth and talent put him a step ahead of his brother.  
  
Ivan cleared past Maddie, tapping her hand as he went, far before anyone else. Matt and TK came up on either side of Maddie, TK edging out his brother by less than a second. Tai crawled through a minute or two later. Ivan walked back up along the beach, his hands behind his head. Suddenly, a swarm of female spectators engulfed the brown-haired boy. The crowd made nearly everything else inaudible, screaming and asking questions. Ivan looked around uncertainly, trying to push his way away from the girls as they pressed on at him for his phone number, e-mail, height preference, and availability next Friday.  
  
Ivan turned around, soon catching sight of Maddie, who now had Ryan in her arms. Ivan smiled and started moving towards her. The mob of girls let him pass and watched expectantly as the brown-haired boy strode towards the girl. Maddie stood still where she had taken Ryan back from Sora. The girl smiled back when she saw Ivan jogging towards her. Ivan picked up his pace further, nearly charging at the girl. Upon reaching his beloved, Ivan's arms wove around her and his lips pressed against hers. Ivan then took Ryan in his left arm and left his right arm around the girl's waist. Maddie let her eyes slide closed, her arms sliding around her boyfriend as she placed her head against his shoulder. The congregation of spectators stared, openmouthed. Maddie smirked and waved at them. The crowd moaned about something, then slowly dispersed across the beach.  
  
Kari looked back at Davis. "I'm not one of those girls in the crowd, Davis," Kari told him. "I don't obsess over someone who can run really well or can lift a big TV on his own. Sure, they're good things to be able to do, but they aren't things that'll make me love someone. That emotion's only drawn out of me when someone's personality connects with mine. There's no being good or bad at that. It's something that just happens, and it's something that happened between TK and I."  
  
Davis sat there in thought, still watching as Ivan and Maddie made their way over to where TK, Matt, and Tai had met up with the other Digidestend. "It still doesn't feel fair," Davis whined. "It's like I never even got a chance at having you."  
  
"You would never get to 'have' me regardless of TK being around or not," Kari said firmly. "I'm not some object to be owned, and I'm no prize to be competed for. I'm just a teenage girl with a boyfriend and a bunch of other friends. TK won't ever 'have' me, just as I won't ever 'have' him. We give ourselves to each other. That's the way real love is supposed to be, it's expressed through giving, not taking. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, Davis, but that's the way it is for me. Maybe you'll find some girl that you can have, but I don't think that's what you really want."  
  
Davis dropped his gaze to the sand once again. "I guess I'll never be able to give myself to you and have you give something back, either, huh?" The boy said glumly.  
  
"No, Davis, you won't," Kari said with finality. "It's something you're going to have to accept. Accept and get over. I'm really not worth this much anguish, Davis. There's plenty of other girls out there, and I'm sure that one of 'em is waiting for you to come whisk her away."  
  
Davis shrugged. "I guess," he said sadly. Kari stared at him for a minute, then rose up from her towel.  
  
"The sun's getting low," Kari said. "My parents are getting off work early tonight for this dinner event, so I oughtta get TK and Tai to pack up their stuff so we don't keep them waiting."  
  
As Kari started away, Davis stood up suddenly. "Kari?" he asked.  
  
Kari turned around. "What, Davis?"  
  
Davis looked down at the sand. "Do you think that maybe, sometime, I could take you out for dinner?" The boy asked after a moment's hesitation. "Just as friends, of course," he added hastily.  
  
Kari stared at the boy for a minute then shook her head. "I don't know, Davis," she replied. "We'll just have to wait and see." With that, Kari again turned towards the water and walked down towards the other Digidestend.  
  
As Kari approached the others, TK noticed her and ran up to greet her. "What happened to your getting warmed up?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Kari placed his arms back around TK.  
  
"You're a lot better at keeping me warm than the setting sun," Kari told TK softly, kissing the boy's cheek. TK smiled.  
  
"Good to know," TK replied, "but if the sun's setting, I guess we'd best be getting ready to get back to meet up with your parents, huh?" Kari nodded.  
  
"But there's one thing I want to do, first," Kari whispered in the boy's ear. She then pulled back and led the boy over to their towels. She quickly threw her sandals on, TK following her lead and throwing on his shirt. Kari looked back over at TK and said simply, "let's go," and headed off at a run towards the street.  
  
"What about our stuff?" TK asked, confused. Kari, however, didn't respond. She had already reached the sidewalk and stood, waiting for the blond- haired boy. TK looked around him then shrugged. Turning around, he shouted, "Tai! When you're heading back home, take our stuff with you. We'll meet you there in a bit," and took off to join Kari.  
  
Kari ran ahead of TK the entire distance, wearing only her bathing suit and sandals. TK did his best to follow the girl, but felt the painful scraping in his lungs from excessive running. In spite of such, TK managed to make it to the edge of the park where Kari finally slowed down for the boy. The girl's arms greeted the panting boy once he reached her, then gently guided him in through the park's gate and up along the brick pathway.  
  
TK smiled in spit of his exhaustion. "How did I know we'd end up here?" he said softly as he walked with Kari off the path and towards a grove of trees. Kari grinned at the boy.  
  
"Well, it's our special place to be together, isn't it?" Kari said upon walking into the shady center of the trees. "And after Davis gave me another depressing rant, I really want to be alone with you."  
  
"Davis made another depressing rant?" TK asked, leaning up against a tree to rest from his second dash of the day. Kari nodded slowly.  
  
"He refuses to get over me for some reason," Kari sighed, wandering over into TK's arms. "It makes me sad that he can't just move on and be happy for us. Is it really too much to ask of him to just deal with it?"  
  
"I don't know, Kari," TK said softly, tightening his arms around her. "But we can't do anything besides hoping he'll come to his senses and get back on track." They both fell silent for a moment, listening to the noises coming from the park around them. TK then kissed Kari's forehead. "Don't you worry about Davis, darling," he said softly. "It's your birthday today, and I want you to be able to enjoy it."  
  
Kari's eyes drifted up to look at TK "She smiled gently at the boy. "Alright," she whispered. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
It was perhaps an hour later when TK and Kari stepped off of the elevator in Kari's apartment complex and looked down the path to the girl's door. Kari took a step forward, until she felt a light tug on her hand. She turned around, looking at TK in slight confusion. "What is it, TK?" Kari asked softly.  
  
TK smiled calmly at the girl. "I still haven't given you your birthday present, Angel," the blond-haired boy said. "It's something I'd like to give to you before we head inside for dinner, if that's alright."  
  
"Sure," Kari told TK, "but after everything you've given me today, I don't need you to give me presents, too." She blushed slightly as TK's arms gently wove around her waist. The trees cast leafy shadows in contrast to the red rays of sunlight that broke through between the foliage. The delicate light show played out across Kari's cheeks and carried on to the skin of her beloved as he led her to the edge of the balcony. After kissing the girl once, with infinite grace, TK dropped one arm to his back pocket and rifled around for a moment.  
  
"It took me a while to decide on what would be the best thing to get you," TK explained to try and take attention away from his searching. "There's so many different options in the stores around here, but I finally came to my own decision. I decided that there wasn't anything in any store that was worth my time. After all, you mean so much more to me than any store-bought gift can say. The only place that I could really go shopping for the answer was in my heart, and after a lengthy discussion with the organ, I came up with the perfect thing." TK then pulled from his pocket a small box, velvety to the touch, adorned by a single, white ribbon.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked, looking with wide eyes at the deep-red velvet box. Her eyes scanned TK for some sort of hint, but received none. TK only placed his arms back around the girl's waist and watched her stare at the box. Kari carefully undid the white ribbon and held it gently in her hand. She then pulled the top of the box back, which clicked back on its hinge to a ninety-degree angle. Inside, two leafs of paper were folded with exquisite care into the shape of a rose and stem.  
  
"Wow, TK," Kari breathed, examining the paper folded into the rose flower. "I never knew you could do origami so well." Kari then noticed that there was a line of writing across the inside of the flower. She looked up to TK in question, receiving a simple nod in response. Unfolding the rose petals with all the delicacy she could manage, Kari found several lines of writing across the page, reading:  
  
Paths led me from field to forest throughout the night,  
But not one contained even a trace of life.  
As the temperature fell and the distance grew,  
Fear and Dismay gave chase and clipped my heels.  
Can't anyone hear me cry out in this barren land,  
Breaking down in the loneliness of eternal darkness?  
  
Then came a flash of brilliance,  
A herald for your shining arrival.  
You made my worn path your home,  
And bore a warmth unsurpassed by any god.  
Your arms embraced me in comfort and love,  
While your light washed through my torn soul.  
  
Some people are confused as to why it is,  
That I find so many things about you to love.  
But no one was given the glorious opportunity,  
To see the true magnitude of your affection.  
That was the gift you brought to me in the night,  
The gift that I hope I can learn to give back eternally.  
  
Happy 15th Birthday, my love!  
-Takeru Takaishi  
  
Kari's eyes could only stare in awe at the words she beheld. TK continued to smile slightly, hoping desperately that she had taken the work the right way. "I know it may not seem to make a whole lot of sense," TK said quietly, as to not break the trance of the moment, "but when I thought about when we decided to get together, I was reminded of the time we spent with Piedmon, with the dark ocean, and with the wolf-lion. Every time, you always seemed to shine for me as a beacon of warmth and solace, and it's a gift that I'd really like to be able to give back to you. So, whenever you need me to be around and warm you up or give you some comfort just let me know. I want to be that source of comfort and warmth for you, Kari, forever." Kari's body stayed as it was, head bowed to avoid catching TK's eye.  
  
Carefully, Kari folded the poem back into its floral shape and placed it back in the velvet box. She then dropped the box to the floor. TK stared, confused, as a sudden fear of being rejected came over him. His delusion lasted for only an instant, when Kari's lips locked forcibly to TK's, her arms holding the blond-haired boy for dear life. TK's shock subsided into affection and, following his vow to the brown haired girl, gave her all that she asked for. His mind seemed to lose all control to a simple drive of love towards the girl he held. Attention became focused solely on giving everything that he could to his beloved for her birthday.  
  
Kari's arms quite accurately depicted her intense desire to never release TK. Her cheeks moist with fallen tears of joy and her eyes clenched shut in the passion of the moment, Kari's thoughts shut down all other processes. Eating, drinking, playing, and even breathing all fell second to holding the blond haired boy she loved so dearly. Letting her frame mold to his, Kari only brought herself closer to TK as consciousness slipped from her grasp. Only TK remained, and only TK mattered.  
  
It wasn't until the very last streak of red light, setting the apartment building ablaze in the dusk fell below the horizon that Kari finally loosened her grip on TK slightly. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Kari let her eyes lock with TK's as a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Thanks, TK," Kari said breathlessly, "I don't think there's any better present I could ask for." TK blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I love you, Kari," TK told Kari, "I'd do anything to see you smile like that." Kari only grinned wider at TK's remark.  
  
"And I love you," Kari whispered to TK "Now, would you like to keep me warm tonight, too?" TK looked at the girl questioningly. "Well, you know how the temperature drops at night, and I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind me having one friend stay over tonight." Kari stared hopefully up into TK's azure eyes.  
  
"Well, if it's alright by your parents," TK began, "Then I'd be more than happy to start giving tonight." Kari hugged the boy, her ecstatic smile never fading. "It's your birthday, darling," TK added, "and I'd be a fool to pass up an opportunity to hold you all night." Kari nodded with a laugh.  
  
"Of course," The girl stated exuberantly, "You know that I'm just such an awesome person to hold on to."  
  
Kari's brown eyes locked with TK's pools of cerulean for one last moment on the balcony beneath the sky, now lit to hues of purple by the sun beyond the horizon. The velvety night began to close in, stars slowly poking through the clear curtain of purple with their points of whiteness. Kari slowly succumbed to opening the door to her apartment, snatching up the formerly dropped dark red velvet case from the floor. The silver key clicked in the brass lock, causing the door to swing slowly inward. Kari entered, followed closely by TK. The blond haired boy let the door shut gently, leaving the balcony in peace beneath the gaze of a hundred points of light in the sea of night.  
  
(And who'd have thought it? I finally finished this chapter! Hurrah! It took way, way too long. I'm so sorry, guys. But it is complete at last, and I think that what I've added is a lot better than what I'd had planned in my old storyline. And for once, I took a shot at original poetry. Dunno if it's common for poetry to crop up in prose writing elsewhere, but I tried it here. Of course, I have no idea about writing poetry so we'll just have to see how it goes. I was just fed up with borrowing lyrics and such from other works, and decided to give this my own personal touch. After all, I should have some originality as an author and all. Anyhow, I hope it sounds at least halfway decent, and that the rest of the chapter flows somewhat. Yes, it's meant to be fluffy (which was the problem with it taking so long. lack of conflict makes it harder to develop a short story) but I hope it got its point across, too. The next chapter has more sustenance to it, as do the two following it. Until they arrive from the press, I hope this will sate your desire for TaKari FF in my works. And all you great people should send me a review! Some say that my books deserve tons of reviews, though I still only get 2 or 3 per chapter. Up the numbers and be an active participant in the FF world! Review! Okay, guys, I'm out; the sooner I'm done here, the sooner I begin my new stuff. Later!) 


	5. Blown it Again

(Check it out, ya'll, it's chapter 5! Yes, I know I take a huge load of time getting these things posted on here, but I get them posted in the end, don't I? I'm sorry. I really wish I had more time for this, but the truth is that once the Drama Competition plays come up, I'm gonna have even less time. Don't kill me! I'll keep writing up the storyboards during my downtime, I promise! That way, once we get to finals [go us] I can come back and type up all the stuff really fast and overload you all. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep it more as a steady stream rather than a sudden burst, but I dunno. We'll have to wait and see. Anyways, here's Chapter 5. a bit graphic, I might warn, but worse chapters are soon to come. Still PG-13 I think, since I've seen stuff like this in movies and such. plus, it's typed so it's not like I'm making you watch the visuals of it all. Just keep that in mind, and otherwise I hope that the large majority of it, which isn't really graphic, and even the more graphic scenes are something that you can enjoy. After all, it finally gives me a workable plot, so I'm psyched! Alright, I've gone on for long enough; let's get to it! Read, give me one of those lovely reviews that I know you can give me, and have a blast!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 5 - Blown it Again  
  
"Waiter?" TK called to a finely dressed man carrying a silver platter, recently emptied of food, back to the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. The waiter halted in his path and turned his attention to the blond haired boy, whose hand was held up as a beacon of sorts for him to see. "Would you get our check, please?" TK asked, slightly intimidated by the man standing over him a few feet from his chair. The man nearly smiled, giving a slight bow.  
  
"Certainly, sir," the waiter told TK as he straightened his back again. To that end, the man crisply turned back towards the kitchen door and continued along his set path. TK shook his head, looking back across the table. With a smile, the boy let his sapphire eyes connect with his companion's auburn eyes as their fingers once again interlocked on the table. The plates had long since been shoved aside for one of the bus boys to collect, most of the food having gone untouched.  
  
"Ya know," TK said softly, as to not break the moment, "I think that next time we ought to eat some other way. like, with blindfolds on or something." TK's companion chuckled.  
  
"Why would we do that?" The person asked in amused confusion. TK pointed to the plates with his free hand. "Oh, right," TK's companion said with another laugh. "I'm sorry to be so wasteful, but it's really kinda hard to pay attention to eating when there's such great eye candy across the table." TK's eyes widened sharply at his companion, causing further laughter.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for," TK said, slightly defensively. "If there's anyone in this Restaurant that's worthy of that title, it's you, Kari." Kari could feel her cheeks run red at TK's comment.  
  
"Are you sure you mean me," Kari began after regaining her poise, "and not that girl sitting behind me?" TK cocked his head to one side, looking at the girl curiously.  
  
"There's no tables behind you, Kari, let alone any with someone as adorable as you." TK told the girl. To further enforce his point, TK pointed over Kari's shoulder at the empty space between the back of her chair and the wall. Kari looked over her shoulder, and then rose from her chair. Careful to not let go of TK's hand, she crossed to stand beside him and leaned down until her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you don't see any other people over there?" Kari asked TK, her eyes sliding from his to the wall. TK nodded, still looking at the girl with a confused stare. "Keep looking, TK," Kari said, pointing at the same wall, insistent on the invisible girl she had taken interest in.  
  
TK thought for a moment, glancing back and forth between Kari and where she was pointing. Then, with a sudden, mischievous thought, TK looked sharply up at Kari. "I see her," he whispered in Kari's ear. Kari looked at the blond-haired boy.  
  
"You do?" Kari asked slowly. TK nodded.  
  
"I see her," TK affirmed, "and you're right. She is absolutely adorable." Kari looked at TK, doing her best to hide the sudden pang of hurt and confusion.  
  
"You really mean that?" Kari said hesitantly. Again, TK nodded to the girl, and then slipped his arms around the girl's waist.  
  
"Yep, I mean it," TK said, his eyes never leaving Kari's. "But I far prefer having the real you in my arms rather than imagining your image standing behind your chair." As TK finished, he swept the girl down into his lap, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. Smiling at the shocked expression on his beloved's face, TK rubbed the girl's back for a moment as to calm her. "You're the only adorable girl I see, Kari," TK said, his words only audible to the brown haired girl in his lap, "and you're the only girl in here, or anywhere out there that I love." TK paused for a brief moment before adding, "I love you, Kari," and bringing his lips to kiss Kari's.  
  
Kari instinctively wrapped his arms around the blond haired boy's back, taking no heed of the black metal bars on the back of his chair. Her eyes snapped shut as she returned the kiss to the boy. She knew he wasn't exactly the most romantic guy with his words, but the honesty that lay behind the boy's words was more than a resounding assurance of TK's unfaltering affection for her. Kari pulled the boy closer in her arms, wishing to return some of his love to him, as she let her thoughts slip away from their present location. The movie, the restaurant, the food, all of it came second to TK.  
  
It wasn't until there was an unusually loud rumbling beside TK's chair that the couple suddenly broke apart. TK looked up to see the waiter, standing with a rather complicated expression comprised of amusement, shock and confusion, slowly hand what looked like a small black book to the boy. "Your check, sir," The man said slowly. TK let one of his hands drop from Kari's shoulder and take the book from the man.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," TK said with a nervous laugh, trying to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks. The waiter made an amused grunt then turned back to the kitchen door at a double-pace. After a quick calculation over his beloved's shoulder, TK pulled the necessary payment from his pocket and inserted it into the book, placing it at the center of the table next to a small, glass-encased candle.  
  
"How about we continue this at home?" Kari suggested. TK nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but now we've got to wait for the guy to come back and get my receipt," TK said, a slight suggestion in his voice. Kari sighed, resting her head against the boy's shoulder.  
  
"You're crazy, TK," Kari said lovingly in TK's ear, her arms gently brushing across his back as she resigned to wait for the waiter's return.  
  
"Well, would you look at that?" TK chuckled as he let the door fall closed. "I don't remember the fog being nearly this bad when we came in here. Did I miss the weather report or something?" Kari tried to look around, but only the dense vapor cloud greeted her eyes.  
  
"If you missed it, then so did I," The girl replied, holding out her hand to check the visibility. "I can barely see my hand when I hold it out," she concluded aloud. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and jumped.  
  
"Relax, Kari," TK whispered. Kari shot an unnoticed glare at the boy. "Let's just stay together and get over to your house, okay? It's not too far from here."  
  
"Just a couple blocks," Kari confirmed. "As long as we look down, we can sorta see the sidewalk."  
  
"Well then, let's get going," TK said. With his arm still about the brown- haired girl's waist, he cautiously led the way through the blue-gray blanket of fog. The dark gray of the ground barely stood out against the grayness of the enveloping mist. Only the streetlights offered any sort of beacon, their normally piercing yellow light now dulled to mere shimmering blobs overhead. Not only did the fog dull the visual sense, but it seemed as though it was walling off all sound as well. Only the gentle breathing coming from his own chest reached TK's ears in the night. Only the sudden screech of a skidding car broke through the intense silence, startling the couple. TK squinted his eyes in an attempt to find the source of the squeal of breaking rubber. A resounding crash of metal against brick was the only response that TK received. Silence once again took its place about them.  
  
"This is a really bad night to be out driving," TK said softly, tightening his arm around Kari. Kari let her own arm return the gesture to the blond- haired boy. "Come on," TK resolved after a moment's thought, "I'll feel a lot better once we're back inside."  
  
"Do you think we should go back to the restaurant?" Kari asked, still trying to see through the amorphous veil about them. Though she couldn't clearly see him, Kari sensed the boy contemplating the option.  
  
"We could, but we're already halfway to your apartment from there." TK said slowly. "Besides, I doubt they'd be entirely happy to welcome us back in."  
  
"Do you really think they'd mind?" Kari continued. TK shook his head.  
  
"No, but it would be uncomfortable." TK took another glance around, then sighed. "But as I said, we're almost to your apartment. Let's just get over there quick and we can go watch a movie. Sound good?" Kari nodded.  
  
"After standing around out here, it'd be great." The girl replied. "This is all just so eerie." TK started to walk again, and Kari happily went along beside him. Regardless of the weather, she knew that she was safer with the blond-haired boy than anywhere else.  
  
After another few paces, the sidewalk gave way to the street. TK looked up and spotted the faint light resonating from the traffic lights through the fog. "So long as it's on red, there won't be a problem," TK assured Kari. "Besides, I haven't heard another single car since the one way back there. They've all got enough sense to not be out here."  
  
"Unlike some people," Kari said slowly with a smile. TK chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty stupid to have left when we did, but that's alright." TK said as he shook his head. As his eyes watched the faint orbs of green and red alternate places, he sighed, "It's a good thing we chose such a close restaurant for the night. Can you imagine if we went to the Café?" Kari groaned.  
  
"Don't even make me think of that," Kari shuddered. "It's at least half a mile from my place, and a mile from yours. I mean, I love the place, but it's not the place to be when you get fog like this."  
  
"Look!" TK shouted, pointing upwards. "The light's have all gone red, let's get over to the other side." TK then looked to either side, straining to pick out any possible threats. When he sited none, he led Kari into the crosswalk, watching the pained white lines beneath his feet to keep walking in the right direction.  
  
"What movie do you feel like tonight?" Kari asked, attempting to get their minds off of the officious fog.  
  
"I dunno," TK said, thinking as he walked slowly across the path. "I could go for one of those-" TK's voice suddenly stopped as the sound of screeching tires echoed through his ears. He jerked upright, glaring around wildly for the source of the noise. It had been far closer this time, so close that it seemed to surround him. His arm pulled Kari close, then moved to get her out of the street. Only one thought came to his mind: "Run!"  
  
Kari, equally frightened by the sudden shriek of tires, could barely keep her footing. Frozen to the spot, her eyes watched the street in terror. TK, noticing that the girl wasn't moving, grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her from the street. It was then, looking over the girl's shoulder into the street, that he saw the pair of growing yellow balls. The shimmering phantoms suddenly shrank and intensified, focusing into their true form. TK's voice let out a scream as his arms feebly attempted to push the girl aside. However, both Kari and TK were violently uprooted from the street as the headlights, and the following car, plowed forward and let out a second sharp squeal as it abruptly came to a halt.  
  
TK could feel little, save the brutal force tossing him backwards from the stomach, until he came once again into contact with the pavement. His velocity, however, was far too great to hope for an easy landing. Hitting his shoulders first, the rest of his body continued backwards and sent the boy into a series of unnatural back-rolls. Finally stopping when his shoulders touched down for the fourth time, TK's weight collapsed onto the dark, damp pavement. The agony of shredded flesh reverberated through the boy's body, forcing his eyes shut and causing him to scream out. Though TK couldn't hear it, he could feel his lungs forcing the air out.  
  
The surreal feeling of the moment left the boy disoriented. It was a moment later when he remembered that he hadn't been alone in the street. Wincing at the effort, TK gave a desperate cry. "Kari!" No response came. TK tried again, and again received no answer. Forcing his eyes open, TK vaguely noticed the flood of tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't bother to dwell if they were for his well-being, or Kari's. Struggling, the blond- haired boy looked around for some sign of Kari. The mask of fog, however, kept him from seeing even his own condition. He screamed again and again, his voice becoming progressively more hoarse and desperate. But despite any and all efforts TK made, Kari gave no signal of response. "Kari!"  
  
A second wave of agony swept over TK, surging him back down against the pavement. He was now consciously aware of his tears, and knew that he was crying for Kari. His heart, ever optimistic, was all that forced his voice onward. The girl's name reverberated through the street with unmatched intensity, defying all limits of human incapacitation. "Kari!"  
  
TK's eyes shut again, focusing all energy in his fruitless search for Kari. It was then that flashing streaks of white and red swept across the boy's eyes, and high-pitched sirens overwhelmed his own frantic shouts. Confused, TK opened his eyes against the pain to behold the vague outline of an ambulance, surrounded by flashes of red and white lights as they pierced through the fog. TK had gone beyond caring, however. With no reply and no sight of Kari, nothing else mattered to him. Only his heart, ever faithful, refused to give up. "Kari!"  
  
Paramedics swarmed around TK. He could feel their hands gracing over his body, their voices talking in hurried whispers over the boy's yells. Some tried to whisper words of comfort to the boy, but none registered. He felt his body lifted after a moment's wait, then rested on a stretcher, but TK didn't care.  
  
It was his heart, ever hopeful, that persevered.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Ivan's eyes shot open. He lay, transfixed, as his breathing slowly came back down to normal. "What on earth?" he murmured to himself. His eyes groggily attempted to take in his surroundings, but found nothing unusual. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, Ivan brought the room around him into clearer focus. Just as it had been when he laid down to sleep, he was lying in bed with Maddie beside him, one of his arms pinned beneath her. The drapes pulled across the open window rustled only slightly in the nighttime breeze. Ryan's forest green bassinet was still resting where it had been placed some seven weeks ago, and the open curtains about it revealed the sleeping baby's head, his thumb quite firmly lodged in his mouth. The door was closed, as it had been when Ivan and Maddie had retired earlier. Ivan laid his head back against his pillow, staring at the darkness above him.  
  
"What am I doing up at," Ivan started to himself, when he realized he didn't know the time. Rolling onto his side, he looked over Maddie's shoulder at the digital alarm clock. "12:30," the brown-haired boy finished. He slumped back down against the bed, being as careful as possible to not unsettle the girl in his arms. After a moment's contemplation, Ivan resolved that he'd simply had some sort of strange nightmare and decided that gazing at Maddie's sleeping form would calm him. Letting his free hand delicately brush across Maddie's cheek, Ivan smiled at her innocent serenity in slumber. "It's really nice to see you like this," Ivan whispered, as if the girl could hear him, his voice not only speaking the truth, but also acting as a way to keep the aggravating silence at bay. "After all the Jason put you through, you really do deserve to be peaceful."  
  
It was then that a sudden ringing broke the relative silence. Ivan's eyes darted to the other side of the bed and his free hand flashed out. A light click brought the phone to the ready as Ivan's arm brought the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Ivan asked in a confused whisper. He pressed the phone between his shoulder and his ear so his hand could return to holding Maddie. After a moment, Ivan repeated, "Hello?" his eyebrows furrowed, as slight frustration came to his mind. Shaking his head gently, Ivan brought his hand back once again to return the phone to the cradle. His hand halted only when an exasperated cry came from the other end of the line. Ivan's confusion intensified. "Hello? Who's there?" a clearer, more definitive response came from the other end.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi?" Ivan asked, piquing his interest. "What's going on?" Ivan sat up slightly as he listened to the far end of the phone. "Who?" he asked. Another pause in listening. "TK? TK's what?" Ivan's eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on what he was hearing. "Ms. Takaishi, I can barely understand you," the boy said uneasily, hoping to not be rude. "Just relax a minute, try to calm down for me." Ivan stared up at the ceiling again, his expression still muddled. "Okay, now tell me what's happened," he asked when the commotion at the far end of the phone had calmed.  
  
Ivan's face went through a long series of different contorted expressions, ranging from fear to anger and back to confusion as he heard Ms. Takaishi's story. When the woman concluded, Ivan spoke, "So they're both down there now? It's not a problem; I'll be right over. I promise, it's no hassle. It's only half a mile or so to the hospital. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just relax, Ms. Takaishi, I'm sure they'll be fine. See you soon. Bye!" Ivan raised his hand from Maddie's back to hang up the phone. As he rolled back, Ivan found himself staring into Maddie's open eyes.  
  
"What's happened?" Maddie asked in a whisper. Ivan hugged the girl gently as he rose to his knees on the bed.  
  
"There was some sort of accident a couple hours ago," Ivan explained softly as he rose from the bed and pulled out some clothes to change into from his pajamas. "I think a car hit TK and Kari, though that doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Whatever it was, it's bad. Ms. Takaishi and the Kamiya's are at the hospital now, and they were wondering if I'd be able to come down. Tai and Matt are already on their way down there."  
  
"So you're gonna go head down there?" Maddie asked, sitting on the side of the bed as her eyes followed the boy around the room. Ivan nodded. "Then I'm coming, too." Ivan whirled around.  
  
"What?" Ivan asked, pulling a clean shirt over his head. "I need you to stay here, Maddie, I need you to keep an eye on Ryan. I promise that I'll only be a short while. I-" Ivan gave up his protests with a sudden jerk as Maddie proceeded to remove her pajamas.  
  
"I'm coming," Maddie repeated as she changed into more regular clothes for the warm August night. "Put Ryan in his carrier thing, the one that straps to your chest, and he can sleep like that." Ivan sighed and obeyed the commands given, retrieving the chest-mount baby carrier from next to the bassinet.  
  
"What's the big deal about coming, Madds?" Ivan asked quietly as he tied his shoes. "I mean, I'm not keen on leaving you guys, but I'd rather that than drag you outside at one in the morning." Maddie, finished changing, placed her arms around the taller boy.  
  
"Ivan, you, Ryan and I are a family," Maddie whispered, hugging herself close to Ivan. "We may not be a very normal family, but we love one another and that's what counts. And, as a family, we're gonna do things together. If you got hit while you were on your way to see TK and Kari, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Whatever happens happens to all of us. It may mean endangering Ryan, I know, but it's better he be endangered and with us than with Mr. Tawaido." Ivan nodded, kissing the girl's forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Maddie," Ivan whispered to the girl. "I love you." Maddie smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Ivan," Maddie replied before kissing him. Letting her thoughts fly away, Maddie placed her sole focus on letting the brown-haired boy know she meant what she said. Ivan's gentle fingers against her back made Maddie only more intent on keeping him close.  
  
The two were connected for a few minutes before Ivan's thoughts came back to the task at hand. Regretfully, the boy pulled back from the girl's lips. Maddie kissed the boy's nose then slowly rose to her feet. Ivan stood up beside her, and then began to hook up Ryan's carrier.  
  
"Still as magical as four months ago," Ivan whispered to Maddie with a smile. Maddie giggled and nuzzled her head up against Ivan's shoulder.  
  
"Well, you certainly aren't," Maddie replied with a laugh. Ivan glared at the girl, receiving only a brilliant smile in return. Ivan sighed. Maddie leaned up and kissed Ivan's cheek. "No being upset," she ordered, helping him finish attaching Ryan's travel-seat. "Now get Ryan, and I'll get the door."  
  
Ivan could only consent to Maddie's decision, reaching over and delicately lifting Ryan from his bed. The baby stirred slightly, but relaxed as his weight was placed in the carrier. Ivan fastened the final strap, left open initially so Ryan could be fit in. He then walked to the front door. Maddie stood waiting, a backpack thrown over her shoulder. "In case we end up staying for more than half an hour," Maddie explained at Ivan's questioning look, "I got all of Ryan's things together and a blanket and a book for us to read."  
  
"How'd you get that all together so fast?" Ivan asked in surprise. Maddie merely smiled as she moved to open the door.  
  
"I baby-sit, remember?" Maddie said softly as the door swung open. "I always keep my stuff ready to go." Ivan nodded.  
  
"I should've known," Ivan said as he walked out onto the balcony leading from their apartment to the stairs and elevator. "My little babysitting girlfriend, semper paratus." Maddie smiled, kissing the boy's cheek again as her arm wove around his back.  
  
"Let's get going," Maddie said, resting her head against Ivan's shoulder, "We don't want to keep them waiting any longer. We're gonna be half an hour at least, at this rate." Ivan smirked.  
  
"It may take longer, but you know you enjoy detours." Maddie looked up at Ivan's smiling face.  
  
"Ivan!" The brown-haired boy only laughed at Maddie's mock-accusatory tone.  
  
"Right this way," the nurse instructed. "They're waiting in the room up here." The woman started sharply forward again, her long blond hair and white coat whisking behind her up the staircase. Ivan glanced at Maddie before heading up the stairs, his hand in hers. Maddie had since dropped her arm from about his waist, thinking it improper to be so affectionate at such a trying time.  
  
"Just a little on the angry side," Ivan whispered of their guiding nurse to the brown-haired girl. Maddie shrugged.  
  
"It makes sense," Maddie replied in an equal whisper, "I wouldn't want to be working here at one in the morning, either." Ivan nodded in response, moving up the stairs after the nurse. "I forgot to ask," Maddie said, halting suddenly at the top of the staircase, "Did Ms. Takaishi say how bad TK and Kari were?"  
  
"Not really," Ivan responded with a shake of his head. "She was pretty hysterical, so I'd guess it was bad. As for how bad, I couldn't tell you." Maddie sighed.  
  
"Well, I hope we're not too late," Maddie said softly.  
  
Their attention came back to their destination at the clicking heels of the nurse's shoes on the white tile floor. Following the woman down the corridor at a double-pace, they were brought into a square room that, like the rest of the hospital interior, was painted completely in a stark white. The room, more accurately described as a temporary widening of the corridor, was adorned with two thinly padded wooden couches, four matching chairs, and a wooden coffee table. Upon the table rested a multitude of magazines, with topics ranging from fashion to medical to sports to cooking, along with a pair of purses. The owners of the purses, Ms. Takashi and Mrs. Kamiya, sat on the nearer of the couches to the table holding hands and looking dismal. Mr. Kamiya was seated in a chair, pulled up to the table, with an open magazine in his lap. He seemed to barely notice the pages, his eyes staring off beyond the magazine.  
  
"This is them, right?" the nurse asked quickly, facing Ivan and Maddie with another rapid spin. The woman, barely waiting for Ivan to nod in response, continued, "Good," and strode down the path she had led the couple along.  
  
Ivan looked down the hallway after the nurse in mild surprise. "Even for one A.M., you've gotta say that's uncouth." Maddie's attention, however, had gone to the three adults seated in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry we took so long," Maddie apologized quickly, sitting down beside Ms. Takaishi. "Has there been any news?" The older women looked up slowly, exhaustion weighing down on their expressions.  
  
"Nothing yet," Ms. Takaishi said slowly. Ivan grabbed another of the chairs and brought it to the table as she continued, "We've been here for about an hour, and we haven't been so much as noticed." Maddie wrapped her arms around Ms. Takaishi in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be alright," Maddie assured the women, looking to Ivan briefly for support. Ivan, finishing the removal of Ryan's chest-carrier and laying the baby in his lap, looked up and nodded to Maddie.  
  
"Of course they will be," Ivan said lightly, "They've been through a lot worse than getting hit by a car." Ms. Takaishi seemed to come out of her sadness for a moment, but then plunged her head back down.  
  
"I don't know half of what they've been through, it's true," Ms. Takaishi said sadly, "But I don't think there's any digital creature that's sent them to the hospital before." Maddie looked at the woman, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Just 'cause they've been brought to the hospital doesn't mean they need to be here," Maddie said softly. "After what I've seen them go through, I'd think the car would've been hit by them." The older women, at last, gave a small smile. "I'm sure there's not going to be any problem," Maddie furthered, "They'll be up on their feet in no time." Mrs. Kamiya nodded slowly.  
  
"Well," Kari's mother replied, "My daughter's certainly been in here enough of her life already. Spending any more time in these waiting room's is going to make me lose my mind."  
  
"I think that's sorta the idea," Ivan said, speaking softly as to not rouse the still-sleeping baby in his lap. "Why else would they paint everything except the furniture in here white? Have they got some sort of obsession with winter?" Mrs. Kamiya nodded.  
  
"Then there's all these fluorescent lights," Mrs. Kamiya added. "They're so bright, and they make everything seem even more officious."  
  
"It certainly is an unsettling atmosphere to be in," The blond-haired woman said. "I'd far prefer to be back at home, or have something to do at least. These," she gestured to the piles of magazines with her free hand, "couldn't be more mind dulling."  
  
"I agree," Mr. Kamiya added, his voice distant as his eyes stayed locked on their apparent point of interest.  
  
"So where are Matt and Tai?" Maddie asked, looking for a change in topic. Ms. Takaishi shrugged.  
  
"They should be here any minute," Ms Takaishi answered. "Matt had to come from his father's house and pick up Tai before heading over." Maddie nodded in understanding.  
  
A few moments of silence passed until a distant clamor of running feet echoed through the room. Looking to the corridor from which he came, Ivan saw two figures running down the hallways towards them, followed by two others. Ivan blinked and shook his head. "They seem to have found themselves some more trouble," he stated, taking Ryan in his arms and standing up. The three women watched as Ivan handed the baby to Maddie, then walked out into the center of the room in front of the connecting path.  
  
Tai and Matt recognized the tall, brown haired boy and sped up to reach him. Bursting into the room, both of the boys sprawled out in chairs, panting, staring at the opening in fear. Ivan, standing his ground, watched the approach of the other two figures, one male and one female. The woman he recognized as the guide from before, while the other appeared to be a man from the building's security. Ivan dropped his head to one side, staring at the pair as the came to a stop before the boy, hands on their knees and panting.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Ivan said calmly, doing his best to keep his urge of sarcasm at bay. The man, recovering first, stood up to his full height and glared at the boy in front of him. He was still a good five inches shorter than the boy, but didn't seem to think it mattered.  
  
"Those two young men," The man barked while jabbing an accusing finger at Matt and Tai, "Have run through security without checking in, a grave endangerment to the staff and patients of this establishment." The nurse regained her poise and nodded in agreement. Ivan looked over his shoulder at the two boys, receiving matching stares of pleading innocence.  
  
Ivan sighed. "Don't worry about it, sir. They're here to see their little siblings who were hit by a car earlier. My guess is that there's no punishment you could exact that would match the fury of their mothers over there," Ivan jerked his head towards the couch upon which the three women sat. As if on cue, Ms Takaishi and Mrs. Kamiya glared over at their respective children. Tai and Matt shrank back in their chairs, eyes wide as they glanced from the security officer, to Ivan, to their parents.  
  
The security guard stood for a moment, thinking. At length, he spoke: "Well, just so long as you stay in line from now on, I'll let you off with a warning." The three boys let out silent sighs of relief. "But," The man continued, "If I do find you misbehaving again, I'll deal with you both personally." After watching the fretful reaction of the two perpetrators, the guard nodded brusquely and turned marched back down the hall. The nurse glared briefly at the boys before following after the man.  
  
"I see you've met our chief of security," A voice said from behind Ivan. The boy whirled around to face a tall, red-haired man who appeared to be not more than a few years older than Tai or Matt. The white doctor's coat made it clear that he was part of the building's employees. He bowed slightly to the boy, smiling kindly. "He tends to get pretty tense, especially so late in his workday," the man explained as he brushed his red hair back from his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting so late as well," he continued, glancing around the room, "As, from what I've heard, you're here for the two kids involved in the automobile accident at 10:13 P.M. this past evening?" The people in the room, except for the doctor, and Tai and Matt, who were still too frightened to act, nodded.  
  
"Are you their doctor?" Ms. Takaishi asked hopefully.  
  
The doctor nodded politely to her in reply. "You may address me as Doctor Iningo."  
  
"How are they?" The woman continued. The red-haired man let his gaze drop, hesitant to speak.  
  
"Well," he said at length, "There's some good news and some bad news." Again he paused, trying to find the proper words. "The good news lies in the male victim. Whatever angle he was hit at was rather effective for reducing the damage. The lowest rib on his right side has been broken, but it didn't damage any of his internal organs. It can be set to recover easily. Otherwise, he's just had a lot of minor abrasions and lacerations. He lost a good amount of blood, but it's since been transfused and his wounds treated. It's all superficial, so it looked a lot worse than it was."  
  
"And what about my daughter?" Mrs. Kamiya interrupted, anxious for information. "Is she the bad news?" she continued fearfully.  
  
Dr. Iningo looked over at the woman. "I'd say the best news is that both victims are currently stable," he assured the woman, "But yes, the bad news does lie with the female victim. She was recovered lying against the curb. Guessing from her injuries, I'd guess that her shoulder collided with the curb first, and then the remaining inertia made her head collide with the ground. In any event, she's broken her shoulder joint rather badly, and suffered a mild concussion." Mrs. Kamiya's hands flew to her face; Mr. Kamiya's eyes finally rose from their point of interest on the ground. "My colleagues and I are confident that the girl's shoulder can be repaired, and her head injury and congruent abrasions won't be difficult to treat. The only problem is that, even though we've stabilized her, she has, as far as we can tell, fallen into a coma." Ivan's eyes looked sharply upwards.  
  
"A coma?" he asked, shocked at the word. "How did that happen?" The doctor only sighed.  
  
"I couldn't say for sure," the doctor said, "but my best guess is that when her head hit the curb, it damaged something beyond the concussion."  
  
"Will she recover from it?" Maddie wanted to know. The man's gaze met hers.  
  
"There's a very good chance that the girl will recover," The doctor assured Maddie, "But the bigger issue is how long her comatose state will last." Maddie looked at the red-haired man questioningly. "Her head injury is too mild for any brain damage to have occurred, so she hasn't been permanently locked into her coma," He continued, "But comas tend to last a couple weeks, possibly even a month or two." Maddie nodded, her medical mind quickly digesting and solving the problem.  
  
"Can we see them?" Ms. Takaishi asked after a moment's silence. Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya looked up expectantly. The doctor shrugged.  
  
"I suppose you can come give them a quick hello," Dr. Iningo said slowly, "But they're both unconscious currently, and it's after visiting hours. So you'll have to limit yourselves to just a minute." With no option, the three adults stood up and slowly followed the doctor down the tiled corridor. Tai, Matt, Ivan, and Maddie with Ryan still in her arms fell in behind the victims' parents, the somber procession continuing halfway down the hallway until the doctor halted in front of a heavy door on their right.  
  
"Since the two victims were reported to be friends, they've been given a single room to save space," The red-haired doctor explained as he opened the white door. Inside, infinitely darker than the corridor, two medical cots were placed side by side against one wall. Two chairs rested across from the beds, along with a pathetic excuse for a kitchenette and a door leading into a cramped bathroom. Upon the beds rested TK and Kari, dressed in hospital smocks. Kari's right arm was thoroughly bandaged from her elbow to her shoulder joint, with a couple of cuts visible along her bare left arm and lower legs. TK, on the other hand, had countless small bandages detailing his arms, legs, and cheek.  
  
"Their other clothes are over there," Dr. Iningo explained, gesturing to a pair of hangers suspended on two metal hooks on the wall opposite the beds. The clothes of the respective children, tattered and ripped from the incident, hung neatly upon them. The red-haired man then stood aside, letting the families take a brief look into the room.  
  
A minute later, the doctor ushered the coterie from the room. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay in there any longer." He stated sadly. "Visiting hours commence at 9A.M., at which point you can stay with them, but the skeleton crew at night can't keep an eye everywhere. Until then, I'd suggest that you go home and rest. There's nothing that can be done here that isn't already being done." With no response, the doctor stood uneasily in front of the white door.  
  
Finally, Matt spoke: "Thanks, doc, but I think that we'll probably be hanging around here for a while. But we'll wait in the waiting room like we're supposed to." Only Ivan and Maddie caught the joke Matt made. The doctor nodded.  
  
"As you wish," He told them, "But I must get to my other patients." With another courteous bow, Dr. Iningo dismissed himself and walked down the white tiled corridor. No one else moved, letting the clicking of the doctor's shoes reverberate around them in the brightly illuminated hallway. Silence came as the doctor disappeared around a bend in the corridor.  
  
"Let's go back to the waiting room," Tai said after a long pause, leading his mother back to the lightly furnished room. Matt followed the other boy' lead, guiding Ms. Takaishi to the couch she had sat on before. Mr. Kamiya walked alongside his wife and son, while Ivan and Maddie, handing Ryan back to the brown-haired boy, took up the rear. The five relatives of the victims crowded onto one of the couches, huddling together in comfort, while Maddie squeezed into a chair with Ivan, Ryan lying across both of their laps. Holding his girlfriend comfortingly, Ivan did his best to get comfortable for what was sure to be a long and slow wait for more news.  
  
TK emitted a low groan. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt more pain. His arms hurt. His back hurt. His legs hurt. His stomach hurt. As far as he could tell, every muscle and bone in his body was battered. The smell of the room, clean and chemically, gave TK the sensation of being in some sort of medical establishment. After attempting to move a few limbs, TK found that he wasn't completely inert. Succeeding in raising a hand to his eyes, he rubbed them gently before venturing to open them.  
  
TK's eyes found only a bleak, monotonous wall to greet his sight. No lights were on, as far as TK could tell, and the shuddered window radiated little more than moonlight. TK squinted at the walls, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, and noticed his clothes hanging on a clothes hanger. His shirt, once a fine, green T-shirt, now barely resembled a piece of clothing. His shorts hadn't fared much better, from what he could see through the holes in his shirt. Looking down, TK found that he had been clothed in a hospital smock. He smirked at the thought of the doctors not giving him something to wear after taking his torn clothes. Looking back up, TK noticed another hanger gilded with clothing. It took TK's mind a moment to recognize the shredded white shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"Kari," TK whispered to himself. He looked around quickly for a further sign of the girl. His eyes fell upon a bed; one that TK guessed was identical to the one he rested on, and upon which rested his beloved. His memory washing over him, TK let out a sigh of relief. "Kari, you're alright," he said softly, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. As his eyes adjusted further, he became aware of the bandages around her shoulder. "What happened to you?" TK asked, as if expecting a response.  
  
Kari made no response, simply lying on her cot in repose. TK sat up slowly, wincing at the aching in his spine. The boy looked at her, hoping that her eyes would pop open in one of her loving welcomes. But, as the boy sat and later stood on the hospital floor, Kari remained motionless. TK's eyes became progressively more concerned.  
  
"Kari," the boy called softly to the girl, "Kari, wake up. Please wake up, Kari." The boy took a few staggering steps forward, resting his weight against her cot rather than his own. His eyes watched the girl's face, still desperately hoping for some sort of response from Kari. When still no reaction came to TK, he let his eyes drop. "Please, Kari," TK whispered, his hand reaching out to hold hers. "Please tell me you're alright. You're breathing, but are you okay? Come on, darling, tell me you're okay." TK sighed as silence wrapped around him once again.  
  
TK placed his left arm along the girl's right side, up to her bandages, and laid his head against her stomach. Raising his right hand temporarily, the boy brushed the blond, interfering locks that fell before his eyes. TK's hand then returned to holding Kari's, cool and motionless to the touch. TK clenched his eyes shut as he wove his fingers between hers and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "She's not paralyzed, she's not paralyzed," TK whispered prayerfully to himself.  
  
TK opened his eyes after calming himself for a moment. His gaze fell on Kari's face, just as pristine as it had been before the accident. The only change was a thin white bandage around her forehead, and her closed eyes. TK raised his left hand, tracing his fingers gently across the girl's cheek and lips. His arm fell back to rest beside him as TK buried his face in the girl's stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," TK pleaded softly, his voice cracking in sobs. "I'm so sorry. I blew it again, didn't I? This whole mess is my fault. I was the one who chose a night with bad weather to take you out. I was the one who kept us there too long since I couldn't get the check taken care of. I was the one who didn't want to go back to the restaurant. All those stupid excuses I made up, just because I wanted to be in your arms at home. I was the one who dragged you out into the street without looking carefully enough. I couldn't even save you from getting hit. I. I." TK's voice failed on him, his tears overpowering his speech. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing onto the floor. "And now I've gone and lost you."  
  
TK did his best to calm himself. His breath became more even, his tears slower. He sniffed, again raising his gaze to her face. "I'm sorry," TK stated, using all his strength to keep his voice even. "I never should have brought you out, Kari. And now, thanks to me, you're gonna have some terrible disability. Oh, please, Kari, be okay. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never want to hurt you. But I missed the mark. I missed it wide. I'm so sorry." TK's hysteria continued for a long while, his tears resuming their trail along his cheeks to Kari's stomach.  
  
TK had been conscious for about an hour before his own condition came back to him with startling potency. TK groaned again, his knees buckling beneath his weight. TK looked up to the girl's face once more, her expression still set in tranquility. His eyes quickly glanced to where Kari's feet lay, sizing up what remained of the cot. Then, with no other apparent alternative, TK hoisted his legs up onto the bed beside Kari. Though amazingly uncomfortable, TK didn't give the position a second thought.  
  
"I never should have let you go in the street," TK said, his voice becoming steady once again. "Maybe if I'd held on to you, I could've kept you safe. I won't make the same mistake twice." TK pulled his arms tighter around Kari's incapacitated frame. "I won't ever let you go again like that," TK stated, his voice fully recovered. "If I get another chance, I'll keep you safe, Kari. I promise."  
  
TK lay motionless for a short while, and then raised his head and kissed Kari's abdomen. Rubbing his face affectionately against her stomach, he spoke again: "I'm sorry, Kari. Please be alright. I don't know what I'd do without you around. Your warmth, your humor, your affection, I couldn't live without them. I need you, Kari. You mean so much to me. You make every day brighter, each day worth getting through. You make getting up in the morning a pleasure instead of a chore. You make everything enjoyable, even if it's just walking along the street. There hasn't been a minute we're together that I haven't been happy you were there. Not one. You're incredible, love, and the world wouldn't be the same without you. I wouldn't be the same without you, Kari. You do so much that you never even notice. You're simply the most amazing person in my life. No one's as important as you, Kari, and there's no one I love more. It's you that I'm in love with, darling, and there's nothing that's gonna change that. I love you, Kari. I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
TK paused, taking a deep breath. He looked at the girl's wrist, finding the delicate chain still adorning her arm. TK smiled, brushing his fingers across it briefly. "TK loves you, Kari." The blond-haired boy continued, "He loves you now, he'll love you tomorrow, and he'll love you for the rest of your days. Even if you aren't always in his arms, he'll always love you." TK kissed the girl's stomach again, adjusting himself to be as comfortable as possible in his present soreness. "Goodnight, Kari, my angel," TK whispered. "I love you."  
  
A faint brushing sensation along TK's back roused the boy. He winced, groaning as the compounding pain of his cramped position and previously sustained injuries. Slowly, TK stretched his legs outwards off the far end of the bed, yawning as he did so. Opening his eyes slowly, TK squinted as the bright light of the dawning sun struck his face.  
  
"Ugh," TK grunted, making a feeble attempt to shield his eyes from the bothersome light. A hand swept down, covering TK's eyes far more effectively. The boy wasn't quite sure where the hand came from, but wasn't about to complain. Nuzzling his head back against Kari's stomach, the boy tried to gain a little more sleep. A faint giggling caught his ear as he did so.  
  
"TK," a soft voice whispered, "that tickles." TK stopped, frozen where he lay. After a moment, TK shook his head in defeat.  
  
"I'm imagining it," TK said to himself, closing his eyes again. As he rested his head down once more, he felt Kari's stomach retract beneath him.  
  
"TK," the voice repeated in a gentle laugh. "Would you please stop? If you need a pillow, come use my shoulder." TK turned his head, very slowly, as if he would scare something away if he made any sudden movement, to look up the girl's body. Kari hadn't moved from her initial position, save that her unwounded hand was presently stroking the back of TK's neck. Kari's eyes, though blocked partially by her brown bangs, were staring back at TK with gentle, sleepy warmth.  
  
"Kari!" TK exclaimed. Entirely forgetting his injuries, TK sprung forward and pinned the girl beneath him. Kari laughed, smiling widely at the boy's jubilant reaction.  
  
"Good morning to you too, darling," Kari whispered to the boy, her good arm hugging the boy down to her slender frame. TK's arms wove around the girl, returning the embrace, as his lips pressed softly to hers. Kari kissed the boy back with all the energy her body could summon up; desperate to feel his serene warmth and love wash through her.  
  
TK felt his entire body reinvigorate. Kari was okay. She wasn't paralyzed. Everything had simply been temporary. His prayerful thankfulness for Kari's being safe channeled to his loving affection for the girl beneath him. No connection before meant as much to TK as his lips connected to hers at that moment. Kissing the girl again and again, TK pulled his body closer to Kari's.  
  
Kari let her hand rise and brush through TK's blond hair delicately. Lifting her body with TK's arms, she maneuvered herself to be as close to the boy whom she loved so dearly as possible. Desiring more, Kari let her tongue slip across the boy's lips. She could feel the excited tension in TK's body as he opened his mouth to the girl. Kari followed suit, darting her tongue forward to meet TK's. The two intertwined, unwrapped, and wove together again in their affectionate passion. Kari's mind drifted, letting thoughts of anything around her leave her to focus solely on the boy resting atop her. Keeping her body pressed close to his, she found an unmatched serenity in TK's embrace.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, TK slowly pulled his tongue from Kari's. Unhappy as he was to pull away from the angel's kiss, TK forced himself to pull away. Kari reluctantly complied with TK's wish, letting her lips part from his. TK, once free, caught his breath as he nuzzled his head against Kari's neck.  
  
"You're okay," TK said excitedly. "You're okay. Thank goodness, you're okay. I love you, Kari. You mean so much to me. I-" TK's tumble of words was cut off by a quiet shush from the girl beneath him.  
  
"Relax, TK," Kari whispered, giggling. "I'm not going anywhere. Just relax, love. It's not like I've died or anything." TK took the girl's advice, relaxing under the gentle strokes of her fingers along his back. "I'm staying right here with you, TK," she assured the boy, "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be." TK tightened his arms around Kari's back instinctively.  
  
It was then that TK remembered why Kari was in the hospital to begin with. He leaned back slowly onto his knees, looking down at the girl. Kari looked up at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" she asked, her hand slipping down to hold his.  
  
"Kari," TK said slowly, "I'm really grateful for all this, but why do you still want to be with me?" Kari blinked and shook her head, confused by the boy's question.  
  
"Why wouldn't I" Kari returned, returning her gaze to the boy as her brow furrowed lightly in bewilderment. TK sighed.  
  
"Don't you remember?" TK asked, trying to keep his voice impartial. "I was the one who dragged you out into the night, and then into the street in front of the car." His gaze dropped as he continued, "I couldn't even get you out of the way before it hit us." Kari's hand brushed across the boy's cheek gently.  
  
"TK," Kari said slowly, her expression changing from puzzlement to concern. She then motioned TK to lie back down. "Come here, baby," she whispered to the boy. TK gradually complied. "You haven't done anything wrong, and you haven't done anything to hurt me," Kari continued, cradling TK in her one good arm. "It was our mistake to go out in that fog, but it wasn't just you that went forward. I went with you because I wanted to get home, not because you made me. We crossed the street together, too. That's what we had to do to get to my house. There's always gonna be a risk doing that kind of stuff, it's not something you can blame yourself for. As for getting me out of the way, you're right." TK's eyes looked up, not expecting her to agree with his third statement after denouncing the other two.  
  
"So you are mad at me?" TK asked, doing his best to keep fear from his voice. Kari shook her head.  
  
"You were right, TK," Kari continued, "You couldn't have gotten me out of the way of the car before it hit. You knew it was there after I did. If anything, I let myself get hit. But no, TK, there's nothing you could have done. And that's nothing to be mad at yourself over. When bad things happen, you have to accept it." She paused for a moment to kiss the boy's forehead. "After all, bad things often turn out better than you think in the end." TK's eye watched Kari's, her hand gently combing through his golden strands of hair.  
  
"What's so good about this?" TK asked, now more curious than doubtful. Kari shrugged.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see what unveils itself to us," Kari said. "But for right now, how about we enjoy that movie we were gonna watch earlier?" Kari pointed to the opposite wall. TK's eyes followed her finger, noticing a black box attached to the wall that he hadn't noticed in the darkness the night before. TK smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, darling," TK replied, moving himself up beside the brown-haired girl. Then, ignoring the subtle aches pricking along his body, TK wrapped his arms around the girl and looked to the bedside table beside him. As he had guessed, upon the end table lay the television remote. A few clicks of the buttons rendered the black box operational and displaying the beginning of a movie neither of the couple had heard of before, "California Suite." TK shrugged. "Should be interesting." Kari nodded, snuggling into TK's arms and adjusting her head to rest against his shoulder. She then placed her palm on the back of TK's hands where they joined at the bottom of her ribcage.  
  
An hour passed as the movie cycled through a series of short scenes, each dealing with a different dysfunctional couple in a hotel room. The scenes ranged from dramatic to comical, all of which was a welcome change of pace for the blond-haired boy. Letting his body finally relax, TK rested his head on Kari's lightly. Kari, in turn, cooed softly to the boy's ear, periodically turning to kiss him.  
  
"I think this alone is enough to make getting hit by a car worth it," Kari whispered during a change of scenes in the movie. TK chuckled.  
  
"It's not bad, darling," he responded tenderly. "It's something I could definitely get used to. Kari nodded under TK's head.  
  
At the next change of scenes in the movie, the door cracked open. TK and Kari looked over curiously as Maddie, carrying Ryan against her chest, and Ivan walked in, hardly looking into the room.  
  
"I'm telling you, we really oughtta-" Maddie stopped short in her sentence as her eyes fell upon the couple lying on the cot. Staring with wide eyes and an open mouth, Maddie managed to stutter out, "K. K. Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?" the younger girl asked, not comprehending the others' expressions. Ivan shook his head.  
  
"How are you awake?" Ivan asked, sitting down on TK's bed. Kari shrugged.  
  
"I woke up when the sun got in my eyes," she explained simply. "Why, was I supposed to be dead or something?" she asked with a laugh. Ivan and Maddie exchanged glances.  
  
"The doctors said you were in a coma," Maddie explained slowly, sitting down beside Ivan. Kari stared.  
  
"I was?"  
  
"She was?" Kari and TK exchanged glances of amusement at their simultaneous question.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Iningo was with us and said you'd be in a coma for a couple weeks." Ivan said. "How on Earth could you have come out so prematurely?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kari said, dropping her gaze to the tiled floor in thought. "Maybe that's the special good thing that was supposed to come out of this, though, TK," She concluded. TK smiled, kissing the girl's forehead in agreement.  
  
"All I know about coma's is that they usually take their course," Maddie said, leaning back onto the bed in thought. "However, it's usually advised that you talk to a person when they're in a coma. It's believed that the brain continues to function normally, even when it's unconscious like that, so keeping it stimulated with well-known voices is thought to help trigger a more positive response." Maddie came back up to sitting upright as she finished saying, "Of course none of it's been really proven, but it's my only guess." TK looked down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Well, I did talk to you last night," TK said doubtfully to Kari. She shifted her sight to TK, listening intently. "You seemed so lifeless, you had me really scared. No doctor told me it was a coma, though I doubt that would've made me feel much better. The only thing that really seemed to help me keep my own sanity was talking." Kari smiled at the boy, raising her hand to touch his face.  
  
"And is that why I found you all curled up on my stomach when I woke up this morning?" Kari asked the boy sweetly. TK nodded, slightly embarrassed. Ivan's smirk only sent TK's cheeks further into the realm of crimson.  
  
"Okay, Ivan," Maddie said in amusement, shifting Ryan's weight to one arm so she could grab Ivan with her other. "Let's go call TK and Kari's parents so they know that they're both fine and they can stop worrying."  
  
"They're not with you?" TK asked, mildly surprised. Ivan shook his head.  
  
"They had work in the morning," Ivan explained to the couple. "So, after we sat in the waiting room until about two in the morning, we suggested that they go home while we stood guard in case of any events. It's a good thing some of us stayed." Kari nodded.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I'm sure they'll be relieved to know we're okay," Kari said. With a wave, the elder couple headed out the door. The white portal slid slowly closed on its hinges. Kari looked up at TK. "You really came and talked to me last night?"  
  
TK grinned half-heartedly, trying to hide his humiliation. "Yeah," he stated slowly. Kari smiled at the boy, kissing him softly.  
  
"Thanks for caring so much about me," Kari said as she buried her head in his chest. TK embraced the girl, running his fingers through her long brown hair.  
  
"Anytime, Kari," TK confirmed. "Anytime."  
  
"Hey," Kari said after a moment, pulling back from TK's chest and lying back down on the bed. "I'm thinkin' I'd like to continue that other special thing we were sharing," she whispered, pulling TK over to her with her still-functioning arm. TK smiled, returning to the position of pinning the girl down. Kari returned the smile, brushing her fingers along the back of TK's neck.  
  
"Well, just so long as I don't blow it again," TK said jokingly. He leaned his head down as his body slowly dropped to rest against hers.  
  
Kari shook her head gently. "You never could, TK," The girl whispered just before his blond hair cascaded over her face. "You never could."  
  
(Boo-Yah! I got me weekend back after spending the actual weekend shoveling myself out of 18 inches of snow, which means 6 feet along the side of my garage. Yay for school cancellations! Well, people really hate me for those, but this is my gift to them. A couple things I'd like to mention: first, I'm not a doctor. I'm guessing there's more than one medical error up there, but I tried. Just go with it, all right? I think it makes at least some sense from a practical point of view. Second, 'California Suite' is an actual play, though I cannot credit the author 'cause I can't remember his name. But, if you ever get the chance, go see it. It's verily awesome. Otherwise, I hope that the second scene had a somewhat powerful effect; I tried really hard with that. Did it work at all? And now I'm off to write Ch. 6! Should be released before New Year's, as should Ch. 7. Just pray and give me some review material to look at! Until Next Time!) 


	6. Crash and Burn

(A/N: Well, here's the 6th installment of Book 2, just for you guys! Whoever you few faithful fans are. I know I take my time with these chapters, but we're hoping that they start speeding up and all. We'll see how many chapters I can get produced over Christmas break. So, read through, take it in, and give me some feedback! The more reviews the merrier! Oh, and for those who care, we're in September and focusing on Ivan and Maddie for this chapter. And there's a strong language warning in place here, at least for the first portion. Well, strong in the sense of how high school kids talk when teachers aren't keeping a keen eye on them. I hear it with my own ears, so don't think I'm some kind of sick/perverted/disturbing person for writing this. If you didn't know, then I'm glad I've given you a little insight. Anyways, Enjoy!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 6 - Crash and Burn  
  
A bell rang crisp and clear through the hallways. The commotion of kids quickly died down as classroom doors closed behind straggling students. Soon, only a single female student remained standing in the hallway, staring from a slip of paper in her hand to an emblazoned number on the door before her.  
  
"Room 232A," The girl whispered as she checked her paper again. Her chestnut hair slipped down over her cheeks and eyes at the movement of her head. A quick brush of her free hand set the interfering strands in place behind the girl's ears. "This must be it," The girl stated after a moment. Then, pocketing the piece of paper and adjusting her backpack on her shoulder, she reached forward and opened the door.  
  
A dull roar of people talking came to the young woman's ears as she tentatively shuffled into the room and closed the door behind her. Though she hadn't intended it, the door closed with a loud crash. The assembled students jumped, their eyes quickly looking at the source of the noise. The girl, she herself shocked at the noise, cast her gaze to her feet as she mumbled an apology. The silence was slowly replaced as the children became interested in their own conversations once again.  
  
The girl, at this point, dared to raise her head and look around the room. The classroom, as many of the others she had encountered that day, were set up in rows pointed towards a chalkboard and teacher's desk. Though she looked, no desk appeared to be vacant. It wasn't until a movement behind the teacher's desk startled her from her search that she noticed one seat at the front of the room was still free. The teacher, however, had finally risen from behind his desk and walked over to stand beside the inactive girl.  
  
"Okay, kids," The teacher said, louder than the girl expected from his stature. He was an elderly man, shown by his hunched back and thinning white hair. A cane was hanging from the back of the chair at his desk, though he now rested his weight casually against the chalkboard. His features, slightly wrinkled from age, were nonetheless endearing. His hand, equally creased, raised up to get the class's attention. They slowly quieted, still smirking and whispering when his hand dropped. The girl guessed that he wasn't too popular of a teacher here.  
  
"Thank you," the teacher said over the murmuring students. "Now, as some of you know, I'm Sensei Nomendi." He waited patiently for the students to speak.  
  
"Yo, Nomendi," one student called from the back of the room when no other student spoke. Sensei Nomendi bowed, pleased.  
  
"Thank you," Sensei Nomendi said graciously to the class, some of which were still oblivious to his standing at the front of the class. Those who were paying attention laughed quietly at the boy's acknowledgement of the teacher. The brown-haired girl, still standing at the front of the room, shifted her stance. In the other rooms she had entered, the teacher had given a bit of an introduction, while Sensei Nomendi seemed to not notice her existence. Rather, he continued to address the main body of the classroom. "I will be your world history teacher for this year. We'll be exploring the events that helped to mold societies across the world, from the Egyptian Pharaohs to the Industrial Revolution in England." A couple students raised their heads to glance at the teacher as he spoke, but no one took any significant interest in his speech.  
  
Sensei Nomendi droned on, explaining all of his class's nuances and policies. It wasn't until one boy in the third row had held his hand up for a full three minutes that the teacher stopped his description of the class. Eyeing the boy slowly, he said, "Yes sir? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, not to interrupt," the boy said, looking over at the girl at the front of the class, who was now leaning against the wall, "but would you mind introducing this girl to us? She's been waiting rather patiently for you to assign her a seat." The girl looked up, her eyes meeting with the boy's. He smiled at her, leaning back in his chair what little distance he could. The girl bowed lightly, smiling in response as the teacher slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes quickly moved from the boy to look at the teacher.  
  
"Oh, we have a new student in this class?" Sensei Nomendi asked slowly, bewildered at the thought. "Well, um, welcome," he continued with a weak bow. "What's your name, miss?"  
  
"My name's Madelyn, sir," the girl replied, again lifting her hand to fix her meddlesome bangs. "Madelyn Altair." The teacher nodded slowly, his eyes still watching the girl.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself while I find you a seat, okay Madeelen?" Sensei Nomendi asked, stumbling over her name. Maddie looked at the man and shook her head. Her eyes then wandered over the classroom, investigating each student as she tried to come up with some sort of description to give. As her eyes came back to the front of the third row, she looked at the boy whom had gotten the teacher's attention. Somehow, the look of his brown eyes helped her relax. Maddie shook her head slightly and looked to the back of the classroom, just above the head's of the students.  
  
"Well, My name's Madelyn, but most people just call me Maddie or something for simplicity's sake. I'm fifteen, but only for the next few days. My birthday is on the 12th of September. I've lived here in Odaiba for a few months now, since my friend Ivan and I moved here. We were-"  
  
"Wait," one girl yelled from the back of the room. All the eyes of the class shifted to watch the new speaker. "Who's Ivan? Is he that kid who was just in my biology class? He was really tall and had brown hair." Her voice held a cruel undertone when referring to the boy.  
  
Maddie nodded. "That's probably him." She affirmed.  
  
"And he's your friend?" The girl said, suddenly shocked. Maddie cocked her head at the girl, confused. "He's such a stuck-up little piece of shit," the girl continued, forgetting her audience. "He kept correcting the teacher and making the rest of us look stupid. And he was just so antisocial and cold to everyone. He just thinks that because he's in shape and smart that he can go rubbing it in all of our faces."  
  
"Wait," another girl jumped in, "Was he the guy at the beach in July?" Maddie, still partially frozen in shock from the speech, managed a slight nod.  
  
"Oh my god!" squealed another girl. "He's in our school? Where is he?" Several other girls joined in a chorus of asking for information about the mysterious boy.  
  
The second girl to speak shook her head before looking back up at Maddie. "But if he was the runner, that would make you," Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened in amazement. Maddie, her own anxiety level rising from the stares of the students, inadvertently started to step backwards toward the chalkboard.  
  
"You're the girl that he kissed!" screamed the third girl. "You're the girl who was carrying the baby!"  
  
"Baby!" exclaimed one of the male students. "What, you're a mother, too?" he asked in a high voice of alarm.  
  
"No, see," Maddie said, trying for her own defense. Her eyes blinked faster, attempting to move the moisture pooling along the edges as she strained to keep her lip from quivering. However, another girl of the class cut her off before she could get any further in her explanation.  
  
"So you had a kid with this guy?" her voice asked in disgust. "What a sick whore you are." The rest of the class, save the one boy sitting in the front seat, roared in approval.  
  
"How could you do that with him?" The first girl moaned in revulsion. "He's such an ugly bastard, I doubt he even has anything down there." A low growl rose from the class, emphasizing the insult.  
  
Maddie closed her eyes, doing her best to block out the sounds of her classmates. After a moment, she dared to look over at the teacher. As her eyes opened, she could feel her tears running along her cheeks and hear the vulgar language spilling from the mouths of the other students. The teacher shrugged mildly, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"I'd say they like you," Sensei Nomendi managed to say over the chorus of swears and abuse. Maddie simply stared for a moment, the pain within her chest only rising at his words. Her eyes looked back over the other students. However, she could only stand the sight for a moment before she crashed out the classroom door. The students, having tired of individually yelling, had begun a chant of "Bitch, Whore, Hoe, Bitch, Whore, Hoe," and, with each word, raising their hands up with an extension of only their middle fingers. All joined in, except for the one boy sitting in the front seat.  
  
The boy, utterly repulsed by the actions of his classmates, rose from his desk with a single sharp movement and strode out of the room after the girl. He tossed open the door, letting it swing on its hinges into the wall and then back into place while he ran into the center of the hallway. His eyes searched around urgently for a sign of the new girl to his school and soon came to find her. Maddie, in her grief, had not managed to get more than a few paces from the door before she collapsed against the wall. Her back against the lockers with her knees against her chest, Maddie's head was buried in her arms upon her knees. Each of her sobs caused her body to shake violently, the tremors of her misery coursing through her.  
  
The boy bit his lip, steeling himself against falling into dismay. Rather, he walked carefully towards the girl, crouching down onto his knees beside her before gently brushing his hand against her arm. Maddie's body surged away from his touch, as if his fingers carried venom within them. The boy dropped his head, leaning up against the lockers. "Hey," he managed to say to the girl quietly, "I'm really sorry about those kids. I've never seen them act like that before towards a new student before." Though he spoke, Maddie seemed to hardly notice his existence as her body was wracked with the force of her crying. Again, the boy tried to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "But I'm not one of them," he assured the girl firmly, "I'm not like them. I think you're a pretty cool person." Maddie jerked her shoulder away roughly, though her sobbing did quiet somewhat.  
  
"How would you know?" Maddie asked sourly through her gritted teeth. The boy shrugged, again trying to comfort the girl with his arm.  
  
"Well, you were very brave to even get up in front of the class for one thing," The boy stated positively, smiling at the girl's burrowed head. "And then you managed to stand your ground more than I could've, and you didn't lash out at people when they said something bad. Though maybe it seems cowardly to do that, it's best to not give them anything to work with and they'll get bored sooner."  
  
"That hardly makes me any cool person," Maddie said, sniffling in her huddled position  
  
"It doesn't matter," The student returned with a shake of his head. "You've got a lot of energy, courage and love in you. I was at the beach that day too, and I saw your friend." The boy then paused for a minute, then added, "I also saw Ryan."  
  
Maddie raised her head up from her arms with an expression of confusion and surprise upon her face. "How did you know Ryan's name?" she questioned the boy suspiciously.  
  
The boy dropped his eyes. "Well, my towel happened to be next to the towels that you two had. I never meant to eavesdrop, and certainly not to intrude on any of your personal life, but I caught that Ryan was someone that you two adopted into your family. I also understood that though you two are close, that you aren't married or doing anything like they were saying." He jerked his head in the direction of the classroom door, which had long since slid shut and quieted from the previous roaring assault.  
  
"So you already know about me," Maddie said, her voice slowly regaining steadiness and volume. The boy shrugged, looking back up at her.  
  
"I know that you aren't a bad person," he admitted, "And I think that you're a pretty cool person. After all, it's not easy to think of raising a child when you're so young. I wouldn't dare ask what your reasons are, but I'm sure there was good reason for the two of you to take Ryan in." Maddie nodded slowly, looking at the gray tiles as she remembered the experience.  
  
"Ryan was in a household that I babysat for one night. His family, or more accurately, lack thereof, didn't care for him at all and did a lot of things that really endangered his life. With the help of social services, Ivan and I took him into our care and he's been living with us since then." Maddie shook her head, a few more tears splashing against her damp blue jeans. "I tried to tell the rest of them that he was only adopted," she added, "But they wouldn't listen." The boy sitting beside Maddie nodded in understanding.  
  
"They're all idiots," He told the girl, once again placing his hand gently upon her shoulder. "My guess is that Ivan simply saying his name to the rest of the class is what that stupid slut of a person said was him 'correcting the teacher and making us all feel like idiots.'" Maddie giggled, looking over at the boy when he spoke in a high-pitched voice as he attempted to imitate the girl. It wasn't an accurate impersonation, but that made it only more amusing. She managed to keep a smile, wiping at her eyes with her wrist.  
  
"Thanks," Maddie sniffed. "This hasn't been the first class where I've had problems, but it was definitely the worst. I don't know how I'll ever survive the entire duration of the school year." The boy shook his head, still keeping his optimistic thoughts about him.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Maddie," the boy said kindly. "They'll catch on pretty soon, I'm sure, and until they do, just keep remembering what's really true: that this Ivan kid is crazy enough about you to kiss you in front of all those girls who would have swooned at his each and every step, that you've been amazing enough to successfully raise a baby when also trying to baby sit and get through school, and that you've got friends like myself here who won't stand for those sorry excuses for living organisms who act like that." Again, Maddie smiled, this time with less effort.  
  
"Thank you," Maddie said earnestly, briefly hugging the boy before sitting back against the lockers with a sigh. Her eyes had fallen back on the door to the class. "But now what're we going to do?" she asked, despair falling on her shoulders once again.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go back in there and sit through the rest of Sensei Nomendi, also known as the living corpse," Maddie giggled at the inflection in the boy's voice, "And his long, lifeless speech about 'the wonders of history and it's incredible impact on the modern world,' and then we're gonna get the hell out of this prison that older people call a school." Maddie nodded in agreement. The boy then rose to his feet. "I would say we just go and cut out of this building, but that wouldn't be good for your record and it would only show weakness to those pathetic wenches."  
  
"I guess I can get through it," Maddie said, looking up at the boy now standing above her. His hand came down to hers in an offer to help her to her feet, an offer that she gladly accepted. Bouncing to her feet, Maddie set to adjusting her clothing and hair from where they had moved while she sat against the lockers. The boy's eyes had already fallen on the classroom door.  
  
"And if you take that empty desk beside mine, then I bet we'll have a bit of an easier time dealing with the others. There's strength in numbers, after all." Maddie nodded as her hands returned to her sides.  
  
"Okay," Maddie said. She then paused for a minute as her brow furrowed. She then looked over at the boy. "I'm sorry," she continued, "But I never caught your name."  
  
The student chuckled. "That's because I never mentioned it," he said gently. Maddie tilted her head to one side, emphasizing her question further. "My real name, like yours, isn't really something I like other people to say. I usually just go by Zero."  
  
"Zero," Maddie echoed. "Where have I heard that name before?" Again the boy smirked.  
  
"Probably from the character everyone associates me with," He explained to Maddie. "He's on some anime series or other. I've never really been into the stuff, but everyone says I'm just like him. Go figure."  
  
"So would you want me to call you that, or is there something else you'd rather I call you?" Maddie asked of the boy. His eyes looked at the cheap ceiling paneling as he thought.  
  
"Well," The boy said after a moment, "My full name is Zoroaster, after some prophet from the Middle East where my father's ancestors came from. From that, kids came up with 'Zero' as a nickname for me, though I've gone by 'Aster' as well. That just tends to be a bit more open for a insult, if you know what I mean." Maddie nodded.  
  
"Okay, then Zero it is," Maddie confirmed. Then, with a glance at Zero and then at the door to the room, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready," she said as she let the air flow from her lungs. Zero nodded and took a few steps towards the door. As his hand touched the brass doorknob, Maddie's voice halted him. "But Zero," she asked, "Would you mind bailing out here with me if they start up again?" Zero shook his head.  
  
"Not at all," Zero assured the girl, "But now that we're friends, I'd be far more apt to simply silence them myself than give them that sort of satisfaction." Zero flashed a smile at Maddie then turned the door handle. Maddie blinked in confusion, staring at the boy. It was then that she noticed Zero was only a few inches taller than her, rather than the near foot that Ivan had on her. But, as the droning voice of Sensei Nomendi came to her ears, Maddie quickly fell in step behind Zero as he walked across the threshold, back into the classroom from which they had come.  
  
Maddie stared at the large steel entrance doors of the school impatiently, her body leaning against a telephone poll. It had been nearly five minutes since school had let out, and Ivan still had not shown himself. Zero hadn't appeared since they parted ways from the history class, either. Maddie found herself alone with the mob of students that, for some inexplicable reason, couldn't stand her existence. Groups of kids passed her, talking to one another as they headed for their respective homes. The only company Maddie had was the biting wind that came ere the fall season and her bag, now storing a pair of books from two of her more efficient classes. Pulling her arms tighter around her shoulders, Maddie tried in vain to keep her bare limbs from getting cold.  
  
"Hey, there she is," a female voice called over the rumble of chatter passing from the cliques of students. Maddie looked up to see three girls glaring back at her from a few yards away, walking towards her at a hurried pace. Maddie's arms dropped, enduring the pain of the cold in her instinct to not show any weakness to the girls. However, her movements had already been picked up by the trio and were quickly put to use.  
  
"Well, look at that," the first girl, one from Sensei Nomendi's history class, said with a sneer at Maddie, "The little girl's cold and lonely over here. Where's your little boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah," the second, crudely highlighted brown-haired girl said. "I bet he really wants to go warm you up," she continued with a disgusting inflection. "He makes you really hot, doesn't he?"  
  
"Someone like that?" the first girl spat, "He's the biggest loser I've ever seen. There's not a chance in hell that someone like him could ever make a girl even flicker."  
  
"Except for this one," the third girl, her head adorned with bleached blond hair, corrected with a jerk of her middle finger at Maddie. The other two girls nodded with a laugh. Maddie felt the pain begin to grow within her. However, she kept to what Zero had mentioned and worked to keep herself calm. Her eyes focused on a point of concrete visible between the arms of the girls, whose hands rested on their hips.  
  
"Well, of course," the second girl confirmed, "Because she's a slut that'll get off on any guy who's willing. That Ivan bastard just happened to be there when she wanted some." Maddie shrunk against the pole behind her more, the stinging wind coupling with their words for an only more severe effect.  
  
"So how's he gonna give it to you tonight?" The first girl asked, stepping closer to Maddie. Though the girl wasn't more than a few inches taller than Maddie, her demeanor more than made her figure seem intimidating to Maddie. Maddie, however, simply held her tongue and kept her eyes focused on an unparticular point beyond the girls. "What, you aren't gonna tell us?" she asked, her voice suddenly taking on a weak attempt at empathy. "Or do you not understand the question?"  
  
"Where's he gonna stick it tonight, bitch," demanded the third girl, "or are you guys too shy to try it up your ass?" Maddie flinched at the words. The heat rising in her cheeks was becoming unbearable, and her eyes were again beginning to blink faster, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Look at this," the second girl pressed, "her cheeks have gone all red. She has had it up the ass." The three girls laughed with an unmatched malice.  
  
"So I guess she can get a little merit for being experimental," The first girl said slowly, "but he can't find her nearly as much fun now that she's had a kid. It stretches you out and all down there."  
  
The second girl nodded in agreement. "Well, what more do you think she wants? He uses her, she uses him. They can find new tools around here once they get bored with one another."  
  
"You really think so?" the third girl asked, "I think it's a miracle that any person would ever find either of them attractive." Another violent gust of wind broke across Maddie's face and shoulders.  
  
The second girl sneered in delight. "That's right," she said, "So they stay together because they know they'll be lonely otherwise. They just gotta deal with it now."  
  
Maddie closed her eyes, taking a breath in a futile attempt at calming her nerves from their breaking point. She couldn't understand why she hadn't said a word in her defense against the girls, but could only think of having Zero or Ivan come and rid her of the vile trio.  
  
"Oh, now she's dreaming of him doing her again," the third girl said, pointing directly at Maddie's face. Maddie's eyes flashed open, glaring her undiluted hatred back at the girl who held out the officious hand. The girl, utterly shocked at the fiery impulse of force emanating from the victim's eyes, dropped her hand as her eyes slowly widened.  
  
"Leave," Maddie commanded the girl. Her voice, unlike her own, took on a low, deathly serious tone. Combined with the impossibly fierce look upon the young girl's face, Maddie effectively made the girl's cheeks turn pale. Maddie shocked even herself at the uncharacteristic sound uttered from her throat, but it was the girl with the bleached hair who was far more frightened. She was quickly walking in the opposite direction of Maddie, the other two girls following after her in confusion.  
  
Maddie slowly slid down against the poll, her legs giving out beneath her. Placing her head in her hands, the brown-haired girl let silent tears run between the cracks of her delicate fingers, to fall and splash against her blue jeans or the bland concrete beneath her. There she sat, huddled to herself, until a familiar presence sat down beside her and a hand brushed around her shoulders. Maddie dared to look to her side, seeing Ivan sitting beside her with his arm stretched around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Ivan," Maddie sighed, her arms snapping around the boy's neck. She hugged the brown-haired boy close to herself, frantic to set her own doubts aside. Ivan returned the embrace to the girl, holding her tightly so as to comfort her.  
  
"I'm here now, Maddie," Ivan whispered in the girl's ear, "I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about. Ivan's here and he's going to keep you safe, because he loves you and cares about you." Maddie's tears only came harder, but no longer from the sorrow of torment, but from the joy of salvation and solace in her beloved. The whipping wind had ceased to touch her, Ivan's body shielding her. She mustered enough control to whisper something in the boy's ear before her body became limp in his arms, her energy focused solely on holding herself close to Ivan. His arms likewise tightened about the girl's waist as he replied, "I love you too, Maddie, and I'm sorry I had to leave you during the day."  
  
Maddie's head shook slightly, dismissing that it was his fault. Ivan only smiled, her strength never ceasing to surprise him. The boy brushed his hands along Maddie's back gently, patiently waiting for the girl to come back to herself. As he held her, Ivan's mind tried to understand why Maddie was crying against a telephone pole once he got outside. He'd stayed for a few minutes in his English class to get some ideas for better writing style, so it was possible he had missed something. However, he couldn't gather that there was any real danger in the school from what he had seen that day. His gaze was too focused on the girl in his arms to catch the watching eyes of a group of girls across the plaza in front of the school, either.  
  
Maddie dared to raise her head up from Ivan's shoulder, looking to the boy's blue eyes. She smiled at Ivan, one of her hands tracing gently along his jawbone. Ivan returned the smile, though confused about how to continue. Maddie only giggled at Ivan's flustering, hugging his body close to her own once again. "Let's go pick up Ryan," Maddie said softly, "I bet he's worried sick about where we've run off to." Ivan nodded, lifting himself and the girl in his arms to their feet.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, darling," Ivan replied, breaking away from the girl to get his backpack. Tossing one of the straps over his shoulder, he picked up Maddie's bag and handed it to the brown-haired girl. Maddie took her bag gratefully, and then briskly walked away from the school towards their apartment complex. Ivan kept in stride beside her, his left hand dropping down to take hold of hers. Maddie took the boy's hand readily, squeezing it tightly to assure herself that he was really there beside her. She then took a deep breath, relaxing herself and letting her nerves release their tension. Ivan had come, just as she had wanted, and his presence seemed to set everything the way it should be.  
  
Maddie smiled to herself, almost laughing at her position, as she leaned back against the telephone pole in front of the school. It was her seventh time leaning against this very pole in anticipation of Ivan emerging from the school's doors. It seemed that every school day he always took his time getting out of his last class of the day to go home with her. Her eyes, only half-open, watched the groups of children exiting the building, busy with catching up on the day's events and devising weekend plans. A slight pang echoed in Maddie's chest, remembering that she should have her own expectations this weekend. It was supposed to be her weekend. She hoped that her mood would alleviate enough for her to be able to enjoy it.  
  
Maddie caught sight of the three girls who had harassed her on the first day of school, her gaze quickly locking with that of the girls' leader. The girl from Maddie's history class smirked and, with a shake of her head towards Maddie, led her two accomplices over to Maddie. Maddie took a deep breath, pushing her weight from the pole behind her. She took a firm stance on the ground and set her gaze once again upon the lead girl.  
  
"Wow, what's that smell?" the girl said with a toss of her black hair as she stopped in front of Maddie, looking down at Maddie with a repulsive stare. Maddie only smirked.  
  
"That's the canine feces you just walked through," Maddie said.  
  
The third girl, with bleached blond hair, stared at Maddie blankly. "Cani- wha?" she asked, utterly lost. The other two girls mirrored her look of confusion. Maddie raised one of her hands, pointing at the ground behind the trio. They looked to see a flattened mound of brown material.  
  
The leading girl gagged, her eyes bulging at the sight. "Dog shit!" she squealed, looking desperately at her shoes. As she suspected, the brown substance was also coating the sole of her formerly white tennis shoe.  
  
"Do you three have any other little problems you need me to sort out for you?" Maddie asked, a false innocence masking the sarcasm of her words, "Or would you mind getting on your way?" the leading girl's eyes flashed up, glowering at Maddie.  
  
"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" She said. Despite the material on her shoe, the girl put her foot down and stood herself up straight for as much of an imposing figure as she could manage.  
  
"I take pride in what I can," Maddie retorted, "which is more than I can say for the likes of you." The girl, making a frustrated squeal, whipped her hand out to the side. Hesitating for only a second that no one but the girl in lead of her two friends noticed, she swung her hand back forcefully for Maddie's face. However, a sudden force connected with the girl's wrist, causing her to yelp in pain and look frantically at her hand. Maddie's hand had intervened upon the intended strike and was presently holding a vice grip on the wrist of the girl. Maddie sneered at the girl, tugging her hand backwards. The black-haired girl lurched forward, the hatred in her eyes quickly being replaced by fear.  
  
"If you don't mind," Maddie whispered viciously to the other girl, bringing her face to her own, "I really don't need you or your crap today. Now get the hell out of here, before I change my mind on breaking your wrist." Maddie then swung her arm in an arc, swinging the girl's arm with hers. The black-haired girl was forced to turn around to avoid further injury, while Maddie placed the girl's hand between her shoulder blades. With a whispered "Go," Maddie threw the girl forward, knocking her past her two friends and back to the officious brown matter. The girl screamed as she fell, getting the attention of many other students exiting the building. Most turned and laughed, while the two girls who had been following her quickly gave a worried glance at Maddie before diving to their friend's aid.  
  
"I don't think I could've done better myself," a voice said over Maddie's shoulder. Maddie jumped, whirling around on the source of the noise. Zero smiled, waving his hand slightly.  
  
"Don't do that," Maddie said, placing her hand on her chest. After taking a couple of steadying breaths, she continued, "I guess it wasn't too bad, though, huh?" Zero nodded.  
  
"Not bad at all," he assured her. He then gestured to the door. "Here's the man of the hour," he continued with a smile, "I wonder if he saw what his girl does when she gets angry?" Maddie smiled.  
  
"He doesn't need to see it," she informed Zero, "He's been subject to it." Zero chuckled. "Not too often, but when he gets on my nerves I'm sure to let him know."  
  
"Probably the best way to go about it," Zero said contemplatively. "It'll make him learn faster, not to mention keep him well aware of who's in charge." Maddie giggled.  
  
"Exactly," she said, turning her attention once again to Ivan. Ivan had since descended the stairs and, after clearing through the mass of swarming students over the black-haired girl, gave a curious look to Maddie and Zero.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Ivan said with a jerk of his head towards the congregation behind himself. Zero looked to Maddie, who smiled up at the boy before her.  
  
"They still didn't leave me alone, so I got rid of them again," Maddie explained, her arms lacing around the brown-haired boy's neck. Ivan smiled down at the girl, placing his arms gently around her sides.  
  
"Well, that's quite an effective way to get rid of them," Ivan agreed, "but it could get you in trouble." Maddie nodded in understanding. "Just save all your beating anger for me, okay?" again the girl shook her head in the affirmative, pulling herself closer to the boy as her smile faded slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Ivan," she said softly, "There's no one else I'd rather beat up than you." Ivan's grin widened.  
  
"Makes me feel loved," he replied, releasing the girl to her feet. Maddie dropped her arms to her side then reached out with her left hand and took hold of Ivan's right hand.  
  
"Of course I love you," Maddie said to the boy beside her. Then, after a second's pause, she continued, "I just love Ryan more,"  
  
"Then why don't we get you back to your sweetheart?" Ivan asked, beginning to lead Maddie towards the sidewalk leading to their apartment complex.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Maddie rejoined, falling in step beside Ivan. She then swung her head behind her and waved at Zero with her free hand. "See ya tomorrow, Zero!" she called, grinning at the boy to whom she spoke.  
  
Zero waved after the girl, calling back a likewise farewell. He watched the couple continue down the sidewalk for a while, and then looked back to the school door. His eyes filled with question, glancing at the watch resting on his right wrist. The answer the apparent question in Zero's mind hit him after a moment. With a grin on his face and a shake of his head, he dashed back up the steps of the building. "How could I forget that she has drama auditions today?" he asked himself as the building doors swung closed behind him.  
  
A ten-minute walk across half a dozen downtown Odaiba blocks brought Ivan and Maddie to the foot of their apartment complex. Ivan dropped his hand from Maddie's, grabbing the handle of the large glass door to the lobby and opening it for the girl. He then followed Maddie to the elevator shaft, closing the heavy steel doors behind himself.  
  
"First to TK's place, then back to ours," Ivan said with an air of slight exhaustion. Maddie nodded, hitting the proper buttons and spurring the elevator into motion. She then leaned back, letting Ivan's arms wrap around her stomach as he supported her weight.  
  
"Think you've got enough energy to get through the weekend?" She asked, looking back with her head at Ivan. The brown-haired boy only smiled, kissing the girl's forehead.  
  
"How could I not?" he protested, "There's nothing more exciting than getting a free excuse to tell you how incredible you are and how much you mean to me." Maddie smiled, letting her eyes slide closed. Then, stifling a yawn as she took her weight back onto her feet, she stepped forward as the elevator pinged and slid its metallic doors open.  
  
"That makes one of us," Maddie told Ivan as he followed her down the balcony pathway to TK's apartment room. Ivan's eyes looked at the girl with concern, but she made no motion of noticing as she knocked on the Takaishi's door.  
  
Ms. Takaishi's head appeared around the door after a few seconds, a warm smile on her lips. "Welcome back from school," the woman said, pulling to door open to let the couple inside, "I hope it wasn't too rough of a close to the week." Maddie and Ivan exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well, it definitely seemed rougher for others, if that's any consolation," Maddie stated, looking back to Ms. Takaishi.  
  
"That's better than nothing," Ms. Takaishi said with a nod of her head, "But I'm sure you two have lots of things to get done for the festivities, so I won't keep you any longer." With that, the blond-haired woman stepped quickly down the hallway. "He's just finished putting one of TK's ancient little toddler puzzles together," she called from the hallway. Maddie smiled up at Ivan.  
  
"Maybe this means he'll end up having more logic than you," Maddie whispered mischievously to the boy beside her. Ivan looked down at the girl with a suspicious look.  
  
"I guess that's even more points towards his reputation then, huh?" Ivan questioned. Maddie only grinned for a second before Ms. Takaishi came back into the main room. In her arms, Ryan squirmed with a blanket wrapped around him. Maddie's smile redoubled at the sight of her son, gratefully accepting the boy into her arms from Ms. Takaishi. She nuzzled her head against Ryan's form, Ryan squealing in reply.  
  
"Mama," the baby gurgled, pulling his hands free from the blankets and placing them directly around Maddie's neck. Maddie's arms held Ryan tightly to herself, her eyes closing as she rocked the baby gently back and forth.  
  
"Thanks again for doing all this for us, Nancy," Ivan said gratefully to Ms. Takaishi. The older woman merely shook her head, ushering the two out of her living room.  
  
"Don't you worry about my help," Ms. Takaishi said firmly, "You three go and have a wonderful time this weekend. And in case I don't see you again, Happy Birthday, Maddie," Maddie opened her eyes, looking up at Ms. Takaishi.  
  
"Thanks, Nancy," Maddie said. She then turned to Ivan, dropping one hand from Ryan's back to take hold of Ivan's. "Ready to go?" she asked him. With a nod, Ivan took a step back out into the hallway.  
  
"Goodbye, Ms. Takaishi," Ivan said genially with a wave of his free hand. He then led Maddie down the corridor, dropping Maddie's hand to slide his arm about her waist. Maddie leant her weight back against the brown-haired boy, letting her eyes once again close as she pressed her head against Ryan's gurgling form on her shoulder.  
  
Ms. Takaishi slowly let the door close, her gaze dropping from the place where the couple had been standing to the floor just in front of her feet. She heard padded footsteps behind her and turned to see TK, leaning up against the wall of the main room.  
  
"You really miss having a little one of your own to take care of, huh mom?" TK asked seriously, slight concern also found in his voice. Ms. Takaishi dropped her gaze again, briefly shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I always did enjoy taking care of kids," Ms. Takaishi told her son. "I would've probably gone into elementary education if I hadn't taken up journalism with such fervor. It's that same fervor that pushed your father and I apart." TK walked away from the wall, hugging his mother in front of the door.  
  
"Life always provides us an outlet, though, doesn't it?" TK said positively. "Ivan and Maddie came here for a reason, and so did Ryan." Ms. Takaishi nodded, raising her head up. TK paused for a minute. Then, as he stepped back from his mother, "just so long as you can be satisfied with that and not turn me into a 2-year-old, I think we'll all be set." Ms. Takaishi smiled.  
  
"You'll always be my baby, TK," Ms. Takaishi said with a menacing wave of her finger at the boy. "Don't you ever forget it." TK sighed, shaking his head with smirk.  
  
"Mom," TK whined in an exasperated tone. Thereafter, TK continued, "I'm hungee! Can I have some foo, peese?" Ms. Takaishi laughed.  
  
"Fine, TK," the blond-haired woman said, "I'll go make you a snack after your long, grueling day at school." With that, Ms. Takaishi kicked the door closed with her heel and proceeded into the kitchen.  
  
Hours had passed since Maddie and Ivan had retrieved Ryan from Ms. Takaishi, who had happily volunteered to watch the child while they were in school. She insisted it would be no burden, as her job had long since let her complete a majority of her assignments at home. All she needed to do in her office was drop off her articles for the paper around 3 in the morning. Though it was frighteningly early for Maddie to even think of getting up at, Ms. Takaishi had adjusted to the requirements of her job very effectively. It was by this fortunate situation that Ivan and Maddie were able to conserve money on a babysitter over the course of their studies.  
  
Maddie presently found herself leaning against the banister lining the edge of her apartment's balcony. Clothed in her long, dark red pajama pants with a short-sleeved top and slippers to match, the brisk wind of the evening didn't bother her much. Rather, it was her own internal turbulence that made her so uncomfortable and upset. She rested her head against her forearms with a sigh, her eyes closing halfway as she scanned over the view from the balcony. Nearly a hundred other balconies, all designed in the same likeness, jutted out along the entire surface of the apartment complex, indicating the separate locations of each apartment. Below her, Maddie could see the small courtyard that accompanied the building, picking out separate trees and even a few park benches through the dimness and the amorphous foliage. The only light that Maddie could see so late in the evening were the fluorescent glow of a string of street lights along road beyond the park and the headlights of the few cars that drove along that very street.  
  
"It really is a nice view," Maddie whispered to herself as her eyes looked across the street, staring at each of the dark windows of the office buildings. "I wish I could enjoy it the way I used to. Two weeks ago, I could've come out here and felt like everything was perfect. Just remembering that I have a loving boyfriend and an adorable adopted son, both of whom love me so much, with such a fortunate place to live and great friends to help us. That's all it used to take for me to realize that things are really pretty good. But now, this whole affair with school has entirely destroyed that." Maddie closed her eyes on the view before her, dropping her face into her arms.  
  
"It's just been so unfair there, it's nothing I ever asked for and I don't think it's something I deserved," The brunette continued in her speech to herself aloud. "Right off the first day, no one accepted me. No one except for Zero, anyways, but even he can't make them stop. I've figured out ways to cope with it and get rid of the people who decide to get really personal and nasty, but it's so painful to do. I can't stand acting like that." Maddie took a deep breath, steadying herself to keep her emotions from running too freely. The open air acted as an excellent, non-judgmental vent, but she was embarrassed to break down in front of even herself.  
  
"I wish there was some more peaceful resolution to this," she said once she felt calmer. "Like the students just accepting Ivan and I for being regular kids. Even though we've gone through more things than the average pair of 15-year-olds, we're not so different, are we? And it's not as if they insult me for being something I am. They go so far as to assume wrong things and make or lives miserable over that. It's really a sad thought, when someone will go out of his or her way to hurt someone else with information that's false for no personal gain. That's kind of what Jason did to people, too, I guess." Maddie shook her head abruptly, cringing her body further together against the railing. "Not someone I needed to remind myself of right about now," she said sadly to herself, "Though at least he cared a little bit about me. If I'd stayed with him, though, then I wouldn't be able to find any solace in the fact that those girls are wrong. Chances are he would've fulfilled a lot of their assumptions." Again, the girl shuddered. Her weight shook the steel banister, vibrating around the exterior of the terrace. After taking some time in a vain attempt to calm herself, Maddie through her head back with a frustrated groan. Her eyes flashed open, glaring at the overhanging veil of darkness, speckled with glittering stars.  
  
"Why does this always have to be so complicated?" Maddie demanded of the empty skies, her eyes moist with tears of anguish. Her hands, now gripping against the railing of the balcony, began to glow lightly with a pale red light. "Why can't our lives ever be simple or easy? Must the rest of our lives be cursed with problems from everywhere? First we had countless battles upon the surface of the Digital World, warring with robots and sentinel drones alike. Then we had to deal with Jason and his elite guard on the outskirts of Secondary Village. We came to the Real World for a while in hopes of getting a bit of a break from all that stress and fatigue, but it's followed us here. Still having to constantly aid our friends, nearly always being separated from one another, trying to raise a child with barely the skeleton of a family and no parenting skills whatsoever. Life's been hard enough before school. Now we are stripped of time to work, Ryan's only with us for half of every day, and Ivan and I are subjugated to the torment of hundreds of nameless faces." Maddie's head gradually dropped as she spoke, lowering in volume as she closed her eyes in hopes of retaining her inward pain. The light emanating from her hands faded as they slowly hugged around her body while her head sunk into the crevice of her elbows.  
  
"None of them know what it's like," Maddie said mournfully to the shadows about her, "None of them have seen what's really out there waiting for them. None of them have born witness to Jason's Legions, nor know what would happen if our company hadn't spent all of its energy keeping them at bay. I certainly don't need to be thanked for what I do, it's something I accepted without a second thought and I haven't looked back since. But to be ridiculed for it seems so unfair. If I had known this was what I'd get for my break, I never would have left the Digital World." Maddie then stopped, her mind coming to a sudden realization. "But where would that have left Ryan?" she asked. However, she knew the answer to her own question full well. "I guess it was lucky that Ivan and I came back, even if it is only for Ryan's sake. Whether it's one or many, a life is precious. There's no way I could stand myself if I left Ryan to be raised without the spark of life in his eyes."  
  
Maddie raised her head once again, staring out at the expanse of bleak night sky above her. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Is there anything we can do? I don't think I can stand much more of this school stuff if something doesn't change soon. Even with the usage of my more vile side, I still feel the pain inside me. Whether or not they can tell, I feel it every time they open their mouths in offense. How can I make them understand? They didn't listen when I asked, ignoring them didn't help, and I'm certain that the way I treated that girl today will only make her loath my existence more. What can I do to make them understand?" Maddie's eyes watched the stars intently, filled with question and distress. When no sign came from the few shining points of light above her, Maddie dropped her eyes. "Tomorrow's supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life," she whispered dejectedly to herself, "and now I wonder if I'll even feel like getting up in the morning."  
  
It was then that Maddie's eyes came to rest upon one of the paths running through the apartment complex's park. It stretched out directly beneath her balcony. The great distance between herself and the ground beneath her became apparent with a startling urgency. Maddie could feel her mind willing her back from the railing, but her feet disobeyed her commands, stepping up onto the lower horizontal bar of the banister. "I wonder how far it is to the bottom," The brown-haired girl wondered. "We're up several floors, it could be well over a hundred feet down." Maddie's body seemed frozen in place, her eyes staring fixedly at the point of ground beneath her.  
  
A gentle sliding noise behind Maddie vaguely crossed her train of thought. A voice then more thoroughly interrupted her. "Thinking of jumping?" Ivan said to the girl, calmly and gently.  
  
"What if I am?" Maddie asked not to challenge the boy, but merely out of reflex. She could feel her mind dragging her back from the edge of the metal bars.  
  
"Then I'd have to beat you down there and break your fall," Ivan told the girl, cautiously stepping towards her from the glass door. The words forced Maddie to close her eyes again. No matter what she did, Ivan was always willing to show how much she meant to him. She reopened her eyes, prying herself from the railing and turning to face Ivan. Pressing her back to the steel bars, the brown haired girl slowly slid down into a sitting position on the concrete balcony. A weak smile graced her lips, defying the sadness of her figure.  
  
"You never do really give it up, do you?" Maddie said, watching Ivan. He nodded in response, kneeling down before her on the ground.  
  
"I couldn't ever give up on you, Maddie," Ivan stated, taking one of Maddie's hands in his hands as he did so. "You mean so much to me, there's no possible way to explain it. All I know is that I love everything about you, and it's torn me apart these last few days to watch you suffer so much. You've been sitting out here on the balcony every night, and each time I can feel the anguish within you as you lie down to sleep." Ivan let his eyes move their stare to his hands as they massaged Maddie's hand. "Each time I wish there was something more I could do, something I could do to change things. I've given you some of the tips that work for me, but they aren't working, I can see that. I could just silence them altogether, but that would be against my morals. And, moreover, my direct intervention wouldn't let you have the knowledge that you were the one to succeed in this struggle."  
  
Maddie shook her head, squeezing one of Ivan's hands with her own. "I've had enough of these struggles," she said glumly, focusing her eyes, too, on their intertwined hands. "I can't sleep, I can't study; I can't seem to get anything done. Then with trying to take care of Ryan and babysitting, there's just too much. I feel like I'm gonna explode, or just fall apart." Maddie's voice trailed off into the air, whisked away on a silent gust of wind. Her bangs fluttered before her eyes, but her free hand had no energy left to right her hair. Ivan's grip on her hand tightened.  
  
"You know I'm trying as hard as I can to help," Ivan said. Maddie nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "If all of this does get to be to much, like it's gonna make you crash, then just crash and burn. You won't be alone." Maddie quickly looked up, staring into Ivan's earnest azure eyes. "Whatever happens, Maddie, I'm going to be right here beside you. We'll find a way to overcome these people together, or we'll fall together in defeat. But even if we are defeated, it's not the end. We'll come back, just like a phoenix and make another attempt together." Maddie smiled, spiting the tears that had pooled slightly in her eyes.  
  
"It's always nice to have a friend," Maddie said to the boy. Ivan nodded.  
  
"Of course, Maddie," Ivan confirmed. "And there's no chance that I'm leaving. It's something that we have that they never will." Maddie cocked her head to the side in confusion. Ivan smiled at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Love, Courage, Hope, and Light," Ivan explained, "forces that they will never truly understand or experience as we do. They're the reason for why we're stronger than anything that anyone puts in front of us. We have Light to guide our steps, Hope to drive our legs through all times, Courage to brave placing our feet on unknown ground, and Love to keep our walk together." Ivan slowly ran his fingers up Maddie's arm, shifting his weight off of his in step as he traveled into Maddie's waiting embrace. Their arms wove about each other, pulling Ivan into Maddie's lap, and held one another tightly. Maddie buried her head in Ivan's pajama shirt, letting the soft fabric rub against her face. Her fingers massaged the same fabric that covered the young boy's back, tracing carefully over his vertebrae. "As long as we're together," Ivan continued, caressing the girl's back in turn, "then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Maddie's grip on Ivan tightened. She raised her head from his chest to his shoulder, then to his neck as she tried fretfully to be closer to the boy in her arms. Finally succeeding in pressing her body against his, Maddie sighed and lightly pressed her lips to Ivan's neck. "I love you, Ivan," the brown-haired girl whispered into Ivan's skin as his head nestled down atop hers, his arms gripping her tightly. Ivan also managed to adjust his legs so that his weight pressed against the concrete beneath them. His left hand laced its fingers through her long brown hair and brushed against the back of her neck softly.  
  
"I love you too, Madelyn," Ivan said. Maddie let the words cascade through her, bringing solace and relaxation to her tensed muscles. It certainly wasn't the first time Ivan had professed his feelings over the past couple weeks, but he hadn't said so with such inflection in a long time. He continued to whisper softly into her ear, telling Maddie of all the things he loved about her and all the different places he wanted to bring her and Ryan in their lives. Maddie was only half-listening, focusing more on the deep melody of Ivan's voice as he whispered into her hair. She could feel the vibrations in his chest as well, making Maddie further attune to the sound. As Ivan spoke, Maddie let her body actually relax, something she hadn't accomplished in nearly two weeks. Ivan's melodic voice laid to rest all of her internal conflicts and resurrected her self-respect, her self esteem.  
  
The only feeling left within her when Ivan let his voice trail off some twenty minutes later was the aching desire pounding in her heart. Simply holding his body against hers didn't seem to satisfy her longing, and the words of the other girls passed through her mind. However, Maddie ushered them out just as quickly as they had come, knowing that what she shared with the brown-haired boy in her arms was too pure and blissfully simple to be complicated by such an act, not to mention her own personal inhibitions of her young age. Rather, she slowly leaned back in Ivan's arms, bringing her gaze to meet his. A warm smile lay upon the boy's lips, mirrored on Maddie's own face.  
  
"Tell me again," Maddie asked Ivan, her voice barely audible. "Tell me again what you would do if I jumped and fell." Ivan's smile widened slightly in adoration.  
  
"If you were to jump, Maddie, then I'd have to beat you down there and break your fall," Ivan repeated lovingly. "And if you felt like you were gonna crash, then you can crash and burn. You won't be alone. And afterwards, we would be reborn as the phoenix." Maddie felt her heart surge again as it had at the first time Ivan had spoken to her on the balcony. Now, however, he was only six inches from her, rather than six feet. Taking advantage of the closed distance and at last setting her yearning to rest, she tackled Ivan to the concrete floor, pressing her lips firmly to Ivan's.  
  
Ivan had been half-expecting an assault of some sort, but only his training and quick reflexes kept him from hitting his skull against the concrete from Maddie's sudden onslaught. However, after the initial, shock, Ivan rested his head down more gently to the ground while he closed his eyes and kissed the girl atop him. His left hand again intertwined itself delicately through Maddie's long brown hair as it fell over her jawbones and grazed against Ivan's cheeks. His right hand encircled the girl's waist firmly, pinning her lower body against his own. Ivan's tongue, bored of simply resting against his lower jaw, moved through his lips before softly pressing against Maddie's lips.  
  
Maddie smiled inwardly as her lips parted and her own tongue met with Ivan's. Her focus faded, letting instinct guide her motions while her hands rubbed along Ivan's neck, shoulders and sides. She gradually lowered her weight onto Ivan, not wishing to hurt him, nor wanting to have any space between them. Maddie soon accomplished her goal and slipped her arms underneath his body. The concrete flooring was uncomfortable against her thinly covered forearms, but her attention was far too focused on other things. Cradling Ivan's head with one arm and his shoulders with the other, Maddie raised Ivan's head up as to give her tongue better access to his mouth. Presently, her tongue was drawn back as Ivan's tongue requested another dance with hers.  
  
After a few minutes, the pressure of Ivan's weight against the concrete became too much for Maddie's arms. Regretfully, she slowly pulled her arms back and, guessing that Ivan wasn't any more comfortable lying on the solid surface, broke her lips from his. Ivan opened his eyes, a smile once again forming on his red lips. "Uncomfortable?" he asked tenderly. Maddie nodded. "Well, let's go get you to bed, then, you'll be able to get really comfy there," He decided. Maddie rolled off of the boy, giving him access to his feet once again.  
  
"Just so long as we don't have to sleep at all," Maddie stated as she pushed herself back to her feet. Ivan laughed as he rolled backwards to his feet.  
  
"You're free to do whatever you like, my angel," Ivan assured Maddie. His right arm wrapped around her waist as his left opened the glass door to the balcony. "Now come on, Maddie," Ivan continued, "let's go make you comfortable." Maddie smiled up at the brown-haired boy, placing her arm around him in turn.  
  
"Of course," Maddie said brightly. "As long as you're there, I'll be able to have the most comfortable night's sleep ever." Again, Ivan laughed, though now more softly as he remembered the presence of their son in the adjacent room. With a single, loving kiss to the girl's forehead, Ivan pushed the glass door closed behind them and led Maddie down the hallway to their bedroom.  
  
It was a sensitive brushing sensation along her cheek that broke through Maddie's dreams. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing only shadowed white cloth before her eyes. A flash of consciousness reminded her why she was staring at pale fabric instead of the darker colors of her bed sheets, and she let her eyes close while she nuzzled her head against Ivan's chest. Ivan's other hand slid along her side to the red silken material covering her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. Maddie gladly obliged, curling up against the boy beside her.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Ivan whispered lovingly above Maddie's head. She emitted a soft groan in response, her body's grogginess betraying her wish to give a more energetic response. Ivan laughed softly, but still loud enough for Maddie to feel the vibrations of his chest. The warm sound of her boyfriend's voice brought a resounding calm to her body. She could almost feel herself falling back into slumber at his comforting ministrations.  
  
At that moment, another sound caught Maddie's ears. A faint whimpering echoed from what Maddie sensed to be the far side of the room. Recognition was instantaneous as she opened her eyes again and forced her weight up onto her hands, presently positioned on either side of Ivan. She smiled as she looked in the direction of Ryan's bassinet. Maddie turned her body, sitting on the bed as Ivan too lifted his body from the bed. Maddie glanced back, smiling sleepily at Ivan "The life of a mother never takes a break," she said as she slid from the bed and walked to Ryan's bedside. Ivan slipped to his feet as well, though he walked out into the hallway.  
  
Ryan, upon seeing the familiar brown-haired girl step into view above him ceased his crying. Instead, the boy stretched out his arms towards her with a joyful squeal of greeting. Maddie grinned, adoring the young child's reaction to her arrival. She gladly appeased the baby by picking him up out of the bed, adjusting his nightclothes as she brought him to rest against her chest. Ryan gurgled appreciatively, his short arms reaching around Maddie's neck.  
  
Ivan returned to the room a moment later with Ryan's bottle in hand. He walked over to Maddie, who had since sat down on the foot of the bed. She patted the bed beside her, indicating Ivan to sit, as she rocked herself back and forth with Ryan against her shoulder. Ivan took the seat as requested and held the bottle out for Maddie to take.  
  
"I figured I'd make myself useful," The brown-haired boy said. Maddie only smiled, resting her head against Ivan's shoulder. She brought Ryan from her shoulder to her lap, taking his head in one arm and the bottle in her other hand. Ryan gratefully accepted the bottle, his eyes lolling in their sockets as one hand gripped the bottle and the other gripped Maddie's index finger. Maddie let her own eyes close as Ivan embraced her from behind, leaning her weight against him. As strange as it felt to her, the simplicity of the moment brought an amazing sense of tranquility to her formerly chaotic emotions.  
  
Maddie opened her eyes after a moment, looking up into Ivan's bright blue pools. A peaceful smile graced her lips as Maddie whispered, "You're not to bad at being a father." Ivan's mouth mirrored her smile.  
  
"I do what I can, darling," Ivan replied as he lowered his head to rest against hers. As he pressed his cheek to hers, he continued, "You're pretty good yourself at all this mothering. Where'd you learn how to do it all?"  
  
"Some of it's instinct," Maddie replied, "and some of it comes from the inspiration of someone who's shown me how to love unconditionally." Maddie planted a soft kiss on the boy's cheek to reinforce her statement. In turn, Ivan's arms held the girl tighter to himself and Maddie let the overwhelming ache in her chest take over. Her lips met Ivan's in a mere instant and jointed firmly together, alleviating Maddie's passion slightly. Maddie took possession of her mouth back after a moment, knowing that she needed to keep an eye on Ryan as he consumed the contents of his baby bottle, but gladly let Ivan kiss her neck and cheek in his surge of affection.  
  
"Just keep in mind," Maddie whispered over her shoulder to the boy, "I'm gonna have to get you back for every one of those later." She laughed quietly as Ivan suddenly halted his attention. Ivan, however, was not so easily deterred. His actions resumed after only a few seconds' pause to consider what Maddie was implicating by 'get you back.' The problem was that Ivan could hardly bring himself to remember his own name. He resolved to simply accept whatever it was he was to undergo when it came.  
  
It only dawned on Ivan half an hour later that Maddie had meant she was going to kiss him back. At that time, she had already been kissing him for five minutes.  
  
Ryan's bottle ran dry about five minutes later. Maddie pulled away from Ivan, much to the latter's dismay, and lifted Ryan up with the arm that had previously encircled his head. "Okay, Ryan," Maddie said gently to the boy she held, "what do you want to do on mommy's special day?"  
  
"Pway!" The baby exclaimed, flailing his arms in excitement. Maddie giggled and nodded.  
  
"I think that playing is a great idea," Maddie told Ryan, adjusting the baby in her arms. "Let's head out into the living room, okay?" Ryan squealed again in joy, looking expectantly at the door to the hallway. A whistle behind him, however, suddenly captured his attention. Looking back, Ryan caught sight of Ivan standing at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Dada?" Ryan asked, his voice still riding on a jubilant note. Ivan smiled holding his hands up with his palms facing himself.  
  
"It's time," Ivan instructed the child. Ryan stared blankly for a moment, trying to understand his father's request. He then caught onto what Ivan meant as Ivan held his hands briefly over his eyes. Maddie looked over her shoulder at Ivan questioningly, but Ivan's reflexes placed his hands at his side before she was able to see what he had done.  
  
"What're you doing," Maddie asked in a tone of playful skepticism. Ivan smiled at Ryan, who nodded and returned the grin.  
  
"Nothing at all, darling," Ivan told Maddie, looking to meet her gaze. He pointed to the hall as he said, "go on ahead, I'll be right out." Maddie looked at Ivan in question for a moment longer, but at length decided to let it slide and turned back towards the hallway. However, when she tried to look back, two tiny hands were outstretched to block her vision. Ryan giggled at his mother's sudden reaction, though keeping his hands in place.  
  
"Now what're you doing, Ryan?" Maddie asked in mixed amusement and confusion.  
  
"Nawthin' a' aww, mommy," Ryan said in an attempt to imitate his father. Ivan laughed as he took his place and lightly placed his hands over Maddie's shoulders.  
  
"Just breathe, my love," Ivan instructed as he moved Maddie forwards by gently pushing her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't let you run into anything, I promise."  
  
"Sure you won't," Maddie replied sharply. But her body gave over control to Ivan as he led her blindly down the hallway of their apartment, Ryan's hands keeping a steady shroud over her eyesight. It took only a minute for Ivan to lead Maddie from the bedroom to the couch in the living room. Once she sat down, Ivan told Ryan to drop his hands. Maddie blinked a few times to refocus her eyes and looked with wonder at the coffee table before her.  
  
The glass-topped table, normally covered with books, the day's newspaper, and Ivan's laptop accessories had been cleared of all such articles and refurbished instead with a small stack of elegantly wrapped presents. Maddie stared, shocked to see the pile of gifts before her, and looked up quickly to Ivan. "You two didn't get all of these for me, did you?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"O' cowse we did, mommy," Ryan said, smiling gleefully at his mother's reaction. "Daddy had to hewp me a wil wiff mine, bu I twyed an' I did moos o' it. Awen't you pwoud, mommy?" Maddie looked down at the boy in her lap, smiling widely as her eyes moistened in joy.  
  
"Of course I am, Ryan," Maddie told the baby honestly. "Why don't you point it out to me so I can open it first?"  
  
"'Kay," Ryan said giddily, pointing quickly at one of the gifts on the table. Ivan took the place of the delivery service and handed Ryan's gift to Maddie. A card was attached, which Maddie read aloud to Ryan and Ivan. A large amorphous blob of various colors covered the front, while on the inside was a large red figure with portions of brown and a pale orange. The message outside read: 'To Mommy,' and the inside read: 'Happy 16th Birthday! Love, Ryan and Ivan.' One of Ryan's stubby fingers pointed happily to the pictures. "Dis is you, mommy, when you go to skoow," Ryan told Maddie indicating the picture on the front. Then, pointing to the inside, "An' dis is you when you go to beddy, see?"  
  
"That's very well done, Ryan," Maddie told the baby gratefully, "thank you so much." Ryan squealed.  
  
"You wewco'e!" Ryan replied joyously. He then pointed eagerly to the package that Maddie was still holding. Maddie nodded to the boy.  
  
"Hold your horses, Ryan," Maddie said with a giggle, "just one thing at a time now." Maddie then carefully reached over and rested the card on the edge of the coffee table. She then placated Ryan and opened the gift he had given her.  
  
Inside the wrapping paper was a pale blue picture frame, decorated with a variety of stickers, ranging from balloons to bears to blocks. Across the top of the frame, in shaky sticker-letters, 'Ryan Alexander Altair-Ishara' was written out. In the frame was a picture, taken in front of a grove of trees a few days after the final court ruling in August, of Maddie holding Ryan with Ivan beside her. Ivan's arms had been placed along Maddie's, his fingers interlocking with hers. Each of the three was dressed in formal attire. Maddie's hand quickly covered her mouth as she felt the moisture building in her eyes.  
  
"TK gave me the developed pictures a week or two ago, and Ryan thought it would be a great idea," Ivan explained as he sat down beside Maddie. His hand rested on her shoulder as he continued, "I think he made a great choice, choosing to commemorate his official inauguration into our family with his personalized picture frame." Maddie handed the picture frame to Ivan then hugged Ryan tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ryan," Maddie whispered to the boy, "That's the best gift I've ever gotten."  
  
Ryan giggled. "Weww, dat good," He said to his mother, "you been so sawd dis week, I wanna see you happy." Maddie wiped her eyes, letting go of the boy somewhat."  
  
"You've made me very, very happy, Ryan," Maddie told him. Ryan grinned, his eyes squinting as he stretched his mouth. Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "You're a goofball, honey," Maddie said as she sat Ryan down beside her.  
  
"And pwoud o' it," Ivan and Ryan replied in unison. Maddie laughed harder, leaning back against the couch.  
  
"Okay, okay, my turn!" Ivan said with mock excitement. Maddie looked at the brown-haired boy, smiling.  
  
"Relax, baby Ivan," Maddie told Ivan with false condescension. She then slowly moved her hand out and picked up the next gift on the pile and brought it back into her lap. With painstaking slow movements, Maddie unwrapped the gift and looked down to her lap to see a plastic ring-bound book composed of computer-sized paper. On the top page was written: 'The Evacuation, by Ivan Ishara" and on the following page was inscribed: 'To Maddie, the one who will always be my little angel.' Maddie flipped through the first few pages, then moved the pages more quickly. Her eyes watched the numbers fly by in the bottom corner as she caught glimpses of the words 'dragoon,' 'wolf-lion,' and 'drones.' She also noticed there were several drawings, depicting Ivan, herself, Houndramon, Filmaramon, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and several of the creatures they had met back in April. She stopped the flow of paper on the last page, on which was written a few final paragraphs, followed by a few skipped lines then the words, 'Evacuation Complete, Respite Initiated.' At the bottom of the page, Maddie subconsciously noted the number, '131,' of the book's final page.  
  
Maddie slowly looked from the page up to Ivan. "Is this what I think it is?" Maddie asked the boy in astonishment. Ivan nodded.  
  
"A full-detail account of the course of events in the narrative, from the point at which I saw the computers detonate beside the cave to the point at which we saw TK and Kari through the warp gate back to this realm," Ivan explained. "I haven't tried for publication of it or anything yet, but I figured that I might as well get a start on my memoirs while I'm here. I've been working on it since I got the laptop computer from my office and I finished the illustrations just a couple days ago. They were long nights, and I'm sorry it kept me from joining you in bed under the pretense of me having actual work to do, but I felt it needed to be done by today." Maddie smiled widely at Ivan.  
  
"That's wonderful, darling," she assured Ivan. "We'll have to spend some time reading it each night before we go to bed." Ivan nodded in reply.  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Maddie," Ivan said, "But now you need to open the other part of my gift to you. This other part is a little more personal, too," Maddie cocked her head in question at the brown-haired boy, but he only smiled as he reached over and picked up the final gift currently residing on the table. Handing it to Maddie, he said, "I hate to have to rival my son, but I had to try," Maddie laughed, hoping to mask her nervousness. Nonetheless, she opened the gift-wrapping and found enclosed a small note and a long, thin box. On the note, clearly in Ivan's handwriting, was imprinted:  
  
My eternal devotion and heart to you I humbly give, That we may forever in love and peaceful harmony live.  
  
-Love, Ivan Ishara  
  
Maddie glanced up at Ivan, smiling at him gratefully. Her gaze next returned to her lap as she removed the lid of the box she held. Within, her eyes fell upon a small silver heart, ringed by tiny rubies and imbued with a single slightly larger ruby at the core. A delicate silver chain extended from either side of the crystalline heart and, upon shifting the box slightly to see it in better light, the heart rolled over onto its side. In the backing of the heart was a small, perfectly fitted picture of herself and Ivan, heads pressed together and arms about one another's shoulders with wide, almost goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
Maddie closed her eyes, her fingers softly brushing along the bejeweled metal. She could feel her body shaking slightly, as well as tears running down her cheeks. But just as soon as they came, Ivan's loving fingers brushed her face dry and drew her close to him. One of his arms moved tentatively around her waist while the other cradled her head against him. Maddie's arms wrapped around the boy securely as her tears redoubled against his shoulder. "You didn't need to," Maddie managed to say, "I love you, Ivan. You didn't need to." Ivan merely shook his head, holding Maddie firmly in his arms.  
  
"I know you do, my angel," Ivan whispered in her ear, "And that's why I wanted to get this for you. After everything you've done for this little family of ours, there's no way that I could ever hope to properly show my gratitude to you. But I try to show you every day, Maddie, every day. Especially in this hard time for you, I wanted to be extra sure that my message of gratitude and love was getting through past all of the barricades our classmates have attempted to put between us. Let this necklace be a little reminder to you of my heartfelt thanks and my heartfelt love for you, Madelyn." Maddie pressed her lips firmly to the boy's neck as she held him in her arms. A moment later, a second pair of arms reached around her body.  
  
"Dun cwy, mommy," Ryan asked pleadingly of Maddie as he pressed his head against his mother's back. Maddie pulled back from Ivan and looked at Ryan.  
  
"Don't worry, honey," Maddie comforted the baby as she rubbed her face with her hands, "Mommy's only crying because she's happy. You and daddy have made me extremely happy this morning and it's just so surprising that I had to cry." Ryan looked puzzled. Maddie brushed his cheek with her hand, again saying, "Don't worry, Ryan. I'm happy, I promise."  
  
"'Kay, mommy," Ryan said in acceptance after a bit more contemplation.  
  
Maddie smiled at Ryan as she continued, "Now I'm gonna need a few minutes to explain that to your father, but after that we can go find a really special place for your picture and play some games, okay?" Ryan nodded. "Would you like to look at a book until then?" She furthered, and Ryan again nodded.  
  
"I wanna look a' daddy's book!" Ryan said with fervor. Maddie complied and picked up the paper novel. Ryan took it carefully in his hands and clumsily started looking through the pages of writing and penciled illustrations.  
  
Maddie slowly looked back at Ivan, bringing her attention back to the present in her hands. She held the gift upwards shyly, and asked in a quiet voice, "Would you put it on me?" Ivan smiled, gingerly taking either side of the chain running from the locket and lifting it from the box. With extreme care, Ivan adjusted the necklace so it was facing the proper direction and undid the clasp. Slowly, his hands moved around Maddie's neck until they joined behind her whereupon he reattached the links of the necklace. Gliding his hands back over the brown-haired girl's shoulders, Ivan let the adornment fall limp on its chain around Maddie's neck. His eyes looked at the bejeweled heart for a few seconds, and then set his gaze on Maddie's brown eyes.  
  
"I think I screwed up," Ivan admitted, "You don't look any more beautiful wearing it." Ivan's eyes widened in apology as Maddie giggled, her hands slipping around her boyfriend's neck.  
  
"I love you, Ivan Ishara," Maddie whispered to the boy, pressing her forehead to his, "And I think it's about time we try out this whole phoenix thing." Maddie then raised her nose to meet his, followed by her lips, at last letting the blazing wish in her chest run aflame through herself and Ivan as he blissfully kissed her back.  
  
(And so ends Chapter 6! Hurray, we did it! It took longer than I wanted, but we did it! And though it's hard with the bitter cold of December, I think I did fairly well at keeping it in the warmer context of September. I hope I did well with the whole portrayal of Ryan, not making him seem too young or too old. I've only had a taste of the raising of an infant from my sister, so I'm not so sure on how well it's done. Let me know! Now I need to get moving on Chapter 7 and the rest if I hope to get at least halfway done with this book in the time I was halfway with my first book. Until Next Time, Review!) 


	7. Killing Me Too

(Chapter 7, anyone? I got four reviews to my last chapter; that deserves some credit. Compared to the usual response of like, two. Yes, I work on meager feedback and it makes me sad, but I also work on honest feedback from my little crew that I know. In fact, one of them happened to start talking to me through AIM on the name in my bio, just because he liked my writing so much. People say this should have 300 reviews or something, but it doesn't. Should we try spreading the word? I don't know. The only thing clear to me is that for the few faithfuls still there, the books shall progress unto completion in the year 2008. Yes, that's one hell of a long time away, but for five full-length novels I think it's being optimistic. Anyways, we're gonna get there 1 step at a time and the next step is Chapter 7. We're presently stationed in the month of October, still focusing on Ivan and Maddie [sorry Takari fans, but they do have a speaking roll in this one]. Apologies for the time it takes me to produce, but I have trouble writing in bits and pieces. I usually wait for one long piece of time to come to me and then write my brains out. Okay, I've rambled on for long enough. Smite me down to shut me up and get on with writing. Enjoy the text and give me some feedback! It's ever so appreciated.)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 7 - Killing Me Too  
  
The vacancy of the Altair-Ishara apartment became most obvious in the early afternoon. The light of the sun pored through the windows with its strongest rays at that time, bringing full light to the emptiness of the rooms. In the living room, a pair books lay closed with the tassels of bookmarks dangling from the top ends. Ivan's laptop, too, lay closed upon the coffee table, the black computer bringing a stark contrast to the otherwise pastel room. The couch, both armchairs, and the newly added toddler chair were all vacant in their near-reverent positioning around the table in the center of the room.  
  
The kitchen counter was left unoccupied by anything but a tin of baby formula and a cutting board. The oaken chairs accompanying the dining table, along with a plastic high chair, opposite the counter stood ajar, facing the general direction of the main door. The only sound of the room came from the slow, monotone hum of the refrigerator.  
  
In the bathroom, two robes and three towels hung dry on respective hooks, lining the right-hand wall. The bathroom counter against the left-hand wall was home to only a small ceramic mug holding three toothbrushes. The shower was concretely sealed to the far side of the bathroom, with the curtain drawn back to reveal no moisture within.  
  
Finally, within the bedroom, one could almost feel the barrenness of the apartment. The sheets covering the bed and bassinet, both, were neatly folded and made as if by a hired hand. On the left-hand beside table stood a lamp and an alarm clock, faintly emitting the present time against the light piercing through the loosely drawn curtains. On the opposing side rested an identical lamp, likewise turned off, and a small, neatly piled stack of children's books.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was just after the residence of Maddie and Ivan felt the most vacant that it felt the most occupied and used. Presently, faint reverberations of speech came through the door of the Altair-Ishara residence, accompanied by the rough grinding of metal. A swift click followed, and preceded the wide swinging of the door to reveal Ivan, Maddie, and Ryan. Maddie walked over the threshold first, carrying Ryan and laughing with the baby boy. Ivan lingered outside of the apartment a moment longer, reaching over to the mailbox, regularly attended by a lobby secretary, and grabbing out the day's mail. He then jumped into the room after Maddie and Ryan, shaking his head and nudging the door closed with the heel of his foot.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan," Ivan said slowly as he walked after his girlfriend and son into the kitchen.  
  
"Dada, doodoo," Ryan chirped over Maddie's shoulder with a grin. Maddie giggled again as she set Ryan in his high chair. Then, tossing her backpack to the corner of the room, the girl brushed her long brown hair back and looked at the dejected expression on her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Oh, cheer up," Maddie said authoritatively. "You taught me to laugh at the cracks people try to make about us, the least you can do is give your son a little encouragement as he learns the tactics of insult. It's a vital thing to know how to do."  
  
Ivan sent his backpack gliding to join hers at the edge of the room. He took a few steps forward to the dining table and set down the small stack of letters while his eyes followed Maddie to the counter where she began fixing a bottle for Ryan. "I know, Maddie, I know," Ivan stated in his defense, "but it kinda hurts when your own son is the one making fun of you." Maddie shook her head as Ryan continued his string of words.  
  
"Dada, doodoo!" The baby squealed, looking delightedly at his adoptive parents. Maddie smiled.  
  
"You know he means nothing by it," Maddie soothed. "He loves you dearly just as he does me, regardless of what he babbles about when given the inspiration." Ivan nodded, walking over to Maddie.  
  
"The question is," Ivan said suggestively as he wound his arms around Maddie's waist, "do you love me the same way when you make fun of me?" Maddie laughed despite herself, topping Ryan's bottle filled with liquid formula.  
  
"I have two words to say to that," Maddie managed to say after composing herself. She then turned in Ivan's arms and clasped her hands behind his neck. "Dada, doodoo," she whispered with a sly smile on her face. Ivan laughed softly at her, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Forever insulted," Ivan whispered. Maddie pulled Ivan's lips to hers, kissing him with her heartfelt emotion. She held the brown-haired boy for only a minute before loosening her grip and letting Ivan stand once again.  
  
"And forever loved," Maddie mirrored. Her eyes locked on Ivan's for a moment, confirming her words. Maddie let her body press against his, melting against him in his affectionate gaze. Maddie knew that the words she spoke had not been in any jest, but weighted fully by honest meaning. She did love the boy who held her so closely, and knew from the brimming emotion in Ivan's sapphire eyes that his heart felt the same for her.  
  
"Dada, doodoo!" Ryan said with another childish cackle. Maddie dropped her eyes from Ivan's looking past him at her son. "Mommy, foofoo!" The child rhymed, waving his arms at the pair. Maddie smiled, dropping her hands onto Ivan's chest and gently shoving him backwards.  
  
"Now out with you," Maddie commanded as she turned abruptly from the brown- haired boy. "I have to feed and change Ryan, so we need some time alone for our mother and son bonding to happen, understand?"  
  
Ivan could only laugh as he nodded, stepping back from the adoptive mother. Ivan turned to the table, kissing Ryan's cheek and grabbing the pile of letters. "Be good to your mother," Ivan told Ryan, to which the baby nodded. Ivan then dashed back to Maddie's side, kissed her cheek, and ducked into the living room. Only the boy's great reflexes and agility saved him from being playfully smacked.  
  
"Ivan!" Maddie moaned, staring at the ceiling in frustration. She grabbed the bottle from the table and turned to Ryan. As she sat down in the chair beside Ryan, Maddie continued, "One of these days I'm going to kill your father." Ryan continued to giggle at his own remarks.  
  
"Dada doodoo!" Ryan repeated one last time. Maddie nodded to the boy.  
  
"Exactly," Ryan's mother confirmed, tilting the bottle into Ryan's mouth. The girl then shook her head, staring at Ryan as his focus switched abruptly to the bottle in his mouth. Maddie smiled slightly, leaning her cheek against her hand, anchored by her elbow on the table. "Two boys in my life," she whispered to no one in particular, "And I don't know what I'd do without either of them."  
  
Ivan slouched down on the couch, kicking off his shoes as he did so. The letters in his hand drew his attention, through which he eagerly sorted. The first letter was a bill, as was the second and the third. It wasn't until the fourth and last letter that Ivan found something of remote interest. Written in neat handwriting, rather than computerized text behind a plastic film covering, was his name and current address. Another thing that struck Ivan was that only his name was inscribed, as opposed to the other letters upon which Maddie's name also appeared. Ivan then glanced at the return address and felt his heart stop short.  
  
"Raul and Elena Ishara," Ivan breathed, his eyes wide. "Carlsbad By The Sea in Carlsbad, California. How on Earth did they locate me?" Ivan read the return address a few more times before tearing open the letter with mixed apprehension and excitement. A long, hand written letter in the script Ivan clearly recognized to be his grandfather's greeted his eyes:  
  
Dear Ivan,  
  
The emotions that your grandmother and I feel at this moment are so mixed that it's of no use to try and explain them. We've thought for so long that we lost you to the terrors of California, or some other grave circumstance for which we grieved your disappearance. Neither of us ever believed that you would resurface in our lives, but miracles always seem to happen. When your account was accessed and thousands of dollars were drawn from it, I figured that it must have been some computer hacker that was accessing the files. However, as money was later sent to replenish the account, I grew increasingly more baffled. I finally started accessing the bank archives and found that there had been no security breach. Either someone had guessed your account name, or you had come back from the dead and decided to buy a few death day presents. Thanks to the help of the bank's customer service (Noting that this is the only time in my life that any customer service has actually served me) we were able to find that the account was being accessed from Japan. If you'll remember, I did a lot of overseas work there back in the 80's and while doing so I made a few connections. A mister Fenzi works in the apartment complex in which an apartment was rented within a week of the first major tapping of your bank account. He informed me that a current resident, one Ms. Takaishi, had put down a payment and given the residence to a tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes. From the physical description he gave, I was certain that it was you. I can only wonder how you made connections with Ms. Takaishi, but you must be sure to thank her for her assistance.  
  
It's been a long time since we ever thought that we would be able to see you, Ivan, but now that we have that opportunity, we're desperate to take advantage of it. We know this must be sudden, but at our age, things that don't happen quickly may not come to light at all. We know your birthday will be soon, and we would be truly grateful if you would come back home and celebrate with us. Hopefully this letter can reach you with due time for you to make arrangements to leave your current residence and return the deed of the apartment to Ms. Takaishi. However, the postal service is never truly dependable. More importantly is your plane ticket. We opted to use the Internet service to get you a flight out here on the evening of Saturday, October 9th. It's a red-eye flight, and I'm sorry that we couldn't get you a better seat, but with the short notice there was little else we could do. You'll be landing at LAX in the early afternoon of October 10th, and we'll pick you up and bring you out for dinner to celebrate your return to us, and your 16th birthday. The flight leaves from Tokyo at 7:45 PM and lands at 1:50 PM. Your ticket is confirmed and needs only to be printed and brought with you to the airport on Saturday. We'll be waiting for you at LAX Ivan, and we can't wait to see you again. Once more, we apologize about the rush of events, but we've missed you so much, you must understand what it's like after you yourself were gone from us for three years. Your grandmother wishes you all the best and prays that these past years haven't made you too estranged from us. There's so much more we wish to tell you, but we will save that until we see you in person. Until Sunday, Ivan.  
  
-With love and affection, Raul and Elena Ishara  
  
P.S.: The online account at travelocity.com is the same as it was when you lived with us before. Our accounts are jointly linked such that you only need to access your account to retrieve the ticket.  
  
Ivan read the letter through once, then a second time. His voice and arms failed him as the papers fluttered to the carpeted floor. Petrified, Ivan stared wide-eyed at where the paper had been held in his hand. Never in his thoughts had it occurred to him that he would go and reunite with his grandparents in the United States. Now that it finally came to him, he had no idea on how to react.  
  
On one hand, Ivan felt the aching in his heart as his absence from his grandparents finally came back. It had been two and a half years since he ever seriously thought about seeing them, once his position as a dragoon settled in more thoroughly. The suppressed feeling so his leaving them finally came to the surface again, wrenching the boy with guilt for departing without warning. It had never been his intention, but he hadn't been given any warning. Now, with the ticket placed before him to go back and set things aright, It would be terribly cruel to reject his grandparents after all of the effort they went through to locate him. Ivan bent over and lifted the letter from the carpet to the small table.  
  
Ivan checked over a few sentences and sighed. The major problem in Ivan's mind was the thought or permanency his grandparents had instated. A one-way ticket to California, a request to pack up and return the deed to Ms. Takaishi, and no concern given to his affairs in Japan. True his parents probably didn't know he wasn't living alone and he couldn't blame them, but to desert Maddie and Ryan so early in the school year would be horrendous. Even if Maddie and Ryan were both able to get separate seats on the plane, which he highly doubted as the flight took off tomorrow they would be leaving behind TK, Kari, and the rest of the Digidestend. Ivan felt his heart tearing. For one reason or another, he now had to decide between staying and disappointing his grandparents, or departing and leaving behind the girl he cared for most in the world. Slumping backwards, Ivan rested a hand against his forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
Maddie padded softly into the room from the hallway to the bedroom. Having just lain Ryan down for his afternoon nap, Maddie saw Ivan sitting in a miserable hunch on the couch. "What's wrong, hun?" Maddie asked tenderly, quickly walking over and sitting down beside the boy. Resting her side against the back of the couch, Maddie curled one leg beneath her and dangled the other over the couch's edge. Her hand reached out and took hold of Ivan's, bringing from his forehead as she interlocked her fingers in his. "Talk to me," Maddie requested, looking at the boy. Her copper eyes shone in concern for her boyfriend.  
  
Ivan's head slowly rose up, looking over at Maddie with a sad smile. He then grabbed the letter from his grandparents with his free hand and gave it to Maddie. The brown-haired girl took the letter, reading quickly in hopes of discovering the reason for Ivan's sadness. Maddie felt the blood run from her cheeks as she read, fear slowly wrapping about her shoulders. She swallowed hard when she read the postscript, declaring the finality of Ivan's grandparent's wishes. Maddie lowered the letter and stared at Ivan. "What are you going to do?" The girl asked quietly.  
  
Ivan sighed, moving over to the girl and taking her body in his arms. Maddie curled up against him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. "I'm not sure," Ivan admitted softly into Maddie's ear. "I haven't seen my grandparents in well over three years, and I'm sure they've missed me more than I can imagine. I was the only other person in their lives when I left, and I don't think anyone else could have shown up." Ivan leaned back slightly, locking his eyes with hers while letting one of his hands brush softly through her hair. "But they're asking me to leave this place on a one-way ticket, and only one ticket on the flight. There's no discussion or argument I can make to them, the ticket's already been purchased and they're going to be expecting me there. That means that I can either disregard them and waste their money, which I'd hate to do to my own family, or I can go and leave you and Ryan here alone, which I couldn't ever live with doing." Ivan rested his forehead against Maddie's as he continued, "You two mean the world to me and I'd be damned if I were to forsake you like that. I love you too much to ever desert you like that." Despite Ivan's words, Maddie's eyes were slowly damning with her tears.  
  
"There's no choice you can make, Ivan," Maddie resigned, "I won't let you turn on the family you love so much, and who's given you so much." Ivan shook his head.  
  
"You and Ryan are my family now, Maddie, don't you see?" Ivan told the girl. Maddie could only let more tears fall down her cheeks. Ivan's arms embraced the girl tightly. Maddie returned the hug instantly, burying her head in Ivan's shoulder as she cried. "I have two families in my life, and I can't think of leaving either one. But knowing my grandparents, if I go back, they're going to keep me in a wrought-iron prison so that no low-life criminal of the streets steals me away. Going back would keep me there for a long time, at the least, and I know I can't stay for long. We have our duties in the Digital world to attend to after all. But me being gone for six months would be devastating enough for you and Ryan. Trying to raise a child and attend school and work alone isn't something I'd ever want to see happen." Ivan buried his head against his beloved's shoulder, her hair falling over his face. "I don't ever want to leave you, Maddie, and I don't want to leave Ryan. I love you both too much to ever go away."  
  
Maddie regained her composure after a short time, nuzzling her head against Ivan's neck as she leaned back in his arms. "Ivan," she began in a whisper, "I know you love me and Ryan a lot, but in all honesty, I think you owe it to your grandparents to go back and be with them at least for a little while." Maddie's eyes caught on Ivan's, emphasizing the meaning in her words. "They love you and miss you, Ivan. As much as I love you and will miss you, I won't be greedy." Maddie closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath. Then, looking back at Ivan once again. "I hate to say it, Ivan, but if you don't get on that plane tomorrow, I'm going to be disappointed in you along with your grandparents."  
  
Ivan stared at the girl in disbelief. "You'd actually prefer that I leave?" he asked. Maddie bit her lower lip slightly and nodded.  
  
"I love you to death, Ivan," Maddie assured the boy. "You're everything to me. You give me meaning to get up each morning, you can cheer me up when I'm down, you can make me laugh no matter what's going on, and you light up every moment of my life that I'm with you." Maddie paused to kiss Ivan briefly. As she leaned away, she continued, "That's how I know that you can't leave your grandparents hanging. I know you lit up their days just as you do mine, and now I can relate to what it would feel like to lose a son, or even a grandson." Maddie glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the bedroom. "I'd be heartbroken beyond comprehension if something were to happen to Ryan, and if I had a chance to get him back three years later, I'd do everything in my power to get him back. Your grandparents feel the same way about you, Ivan." Maddie pulled Ivan back into her arms, melting against him. She pressed her lips softly to his neck and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," Ivan managed to say. He pressed his head lovingly against her neck whilst his fingers brushed along her spine. "Especially since we'll have to miss celebrating my birthday as a couple together." Maddie nodded.  
  
"I'll mail my present to you, okay?" She told Ivan, to which he consented. The room fell into darkness rather abruptly. Maddie looked over at the window, curious as to why the sunlight had dissipated in such haste. Upon looking at the sky, Maddie saw a wealth of clouds drifting lazily across the horizon, blanketing the sun's rays. Maddie watched the gray clouds consume the blue skies as she delicately caressed the back of Ivan's head with her hand and rubbed her cheek against his neck.  
  
"Am I the only one being really devastated by being stolen from you?" Ivan asked in a depressed mumble. Maddie inhaled slowly, and then shook her head.  
  
"No, my love, you're not the only one. Losing you kills me too. It's terrible to not be with you. But I know that there are some things that should come before how I feel." Maddie brushed her eyes with the back of her hand before tracing it down along Ivan's back. "But if you're taking off physically, do you think you could promise me that you won't abandon your love for me?"  
  
"Oh, Maddie," Ivan whispered, his arms clinging desperately to the brown- haired girl, "Nothing will ever change how much you mean to me. You're an angel, Maddie, and one that has given me the honor of being loved by you. I promise you, Madelyn, that I will never renounce my love for you no matter where I must go. To you and you alone does my heart belong, and with you do I pray it shall forever reside." Ivan took a second to pause and let his words sin kin before finalizing his statement of faith to the girl in his arms, saying, "I love you, Madelyn Altair."  
  
Maddie could feel her heart melting against Ivan's chest, yearning to keep the boy beside her forever. It hurt her greatly to think that she had already confirmed his departure from her life, at least for a short while. Maddie pushed Ivan down onto the couch, forcing him to lie down underneath her. She then resealed her arms about her boyfriend's back and nestled her head beneath his. " You're too good to me," Maddie whispered, holding the boy tightly as his arms massaged her back and ran through her hair. "It's going to be so lonely without you around to hold," Ivan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Let's just make the most of the time we do have," Ivan suggested, tilting his head to kiss her hair. Maddie smiled, returning the kiss to Ivan's chin.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything better," Maddie agreed, pressing her body firmly to Ivan's. Closing her eyes, Maddie felt the steady rhythm of Ivan's heart beating against her chest. She smiled to herself in the knowledge that Ivan had given that gift to her, and she knew she would always cherish it. One of her hands slipped free from around Ivan's back and rested against his chest. Her thumb and forefinger reached for her neck, taking hold of the small locket on its golden chain. That, too, had been Ivan's gift to her and in the moment, it brought to her a great solace.  
  
Ivan watched Maddie as she fingered the necklace with a small, loving smile. One of his hands trailed from Maddie's back and took her hand, placing his fingers over hers. Maddie smiled at the sight before her eyes, kissing each of Ivan's fingers in turn. Maddie then let her eyes close, whispering, "I love you too, Ivan Ishara," before finally fading from consciousness.  
  
Ivan watched As Maddie's hand continued to caress his hand very subtly. His eyes were then drawn by the sudden pattering of raindrops against the sliding glass door to the balcony. The clouds that Maddie had noticed earlier had proved to be rain clouds, releasing their burden down upon the apartment complex. The soothing beat of the rain and Maddie's faint massage was almost enough to make Ivan fall asleep in the dark atmosphere in the room. However, his own fear of losing the girl in his arms so soon kept his drowsiness at bay. His lips pressed against her forehead, unable to resist showing his emotions for Maddie even while she slept. His one hand continued to dance leisurely along her back, while the other held her hand on his chest. Ivan stared at where the letter had fallen, lying open on top of the laptop computer. He sighed, wishing that he could by some means simply bring Maddie and Ryan with him to California. But before he could pursue such an idea, Ivan stopped himself. He knew that doing so would only make him feel worse when he wasn't able to come up with a solution. Instead, Ivan's mind began working quickly on a way to bring him back into the arms of the girl he cared for so dearly as quickly as possible. Ideas of explaining to his grandparents that he had a life in Japan, a girlfriend and an adopted son, and a job to get done all passed through his mind. Then, he decided that if he couldn't reason with them about him returning to Japan, he would leave by force if necessary. After all, he figured, if they truly loved him as Maddie said they did then they would not impede Ivan's creation of his own family.  
  
Ivan leaned back against the padded arm of the couch. "Let's just hope they care to hear me," He whispered to himself. His eyes drifted back down to watch the young girl in his arms. "Because there's not a chance in hell that I'm gonna let them keep me from you, even if they are my family. I just pray that they'll understand." Ivan watched Maddie's body slowly rise and fall with her breathing as he composed different speeches he could deliver to his grandparents. After half an hour, Ivan felt that he had a good outline on what to say, and heard a new noise rise up over the pattering of the rain. It was Ryan, crying out for company from his crib. Ivan smiled, rustling Maddie awake. "Come on, darling," he whispered to Maddie, "Ryan's getting up and I think it's about time for dinner." Maddie yawned and nodded.  
  
"Alright," she managed to say as she sat up off of Ivan. Ivan rose up beside her, kissing her cheek softly. Maddie blushed slightly. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"For being so incredible," Ivan responded as he kissed her again. Maddie groaned and shoved Ivan back down onto the couch.  
  
"Not right now," Maddie said with a shake of her head. Ivan watched her in amusement.  
  
"Later?" he said softly. Maddie looked back at Ivan, staring at his blue eyes for a minute. She then began laughing, and shook her head again.  
  
"We'll see, Ivan," Maddie said with a grin. She turned down the hallway to go and retrieve Ryan. "We'll see."  
  
Ivan jumped back to his feet, staring after the girl. He then shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand how I got to be so lucky as to have her in my life," He whispered to the wall. Then, with one last glance down the hallway as Ryan's cries softened and Maddie's melodic voice took over, Ivan sighed and strode over to the kitchen. His eyes fixed on the refrigerator door, glaring at the white metal. "Here's the deal," Ivan explained to the inanimate object, "I open you and you have something good that I can make for dinner tonight and nobody gets hurt. Got it? Good." The brown-haired boy then stepped forwards and grasped the refrigerator door handle. Then, briefly covering his eyes, Ivan yanked the door open and looked expectantly inside.  
  
The following morning, Ivan's eyes blinked open under the pattering of constant raindrops hitting the windowpane. The boy groaned as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow. However, the pillow didn't cooperate. Ivan looked down curiously, wondering why the pillow was suddenly curved and white rather than the royal blue of the pillowcase then laughed softly to himself as realization dawned upon him. Turning his head to face in the other direction, Ivan rested his head back against Maddie's pajama top and contented himself with listening to her heartbeat.  
  
Ivan's movement, however, caused Maddie to stir from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open before gazing down at the boy on top of her. She let her head fall back with a laugh, her hands rising to massage his shoulders.  
  
"Good Morning, my angel," Ivan whispered as he crawled up over Maddie's body, lying down beside her. Her head rolled to look at him and she smiled.  
  
"The same to you, darling," Maddie replied as she adjusted herself to be closer to the brown-haired boy. Brushing her nose against his, she sighed and let her eyes close. "But I want to go back to last night again," she pouted. Ivan chuckled, hugging the girl tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling," Ivan said, "But it's the only night I know I'll be able to give you for a while. Just try to remember it while I'm gone?" Maddie nodded.  
  
"I won't ever forget it," She said, slipping her arms around his shoulders and brushing the soft fabric of his pajama shirt. Ivan smiled at the girl trying to squeeze in a few minutes of sleep. The boy tried to shift, but Maddie's arms tensed in contention. "Don't go," She whispered, "Not yet. At least let me have you in my arms for a little while longer." Ivan lay helplessly in Maddie's embrace. After thinking for a minute, he sighed and curled up against his girlfriend.  
  
"Fine," Ivan resigned as he kissed the girl's neck. No sooner had he pressed his head back against Maddie's shoulder than a soft wailing pierced through the quiet room. Ivan rolled back, looking at Maddie. The brown- haired girl groaned, her eyes blinking open and looking helplessly at Ivan. "I can take care of him for the morning," Ivan assured the girl, "But after that, I got to pack and get a taxi."  
  
Maddie closed her eyes and gradually sat herself up. "Too soon to loose you," she moaned as she slowly moved out of the bed. Standing up on the right-hand side of the bed, Maddie slipped on her slippers before going over to Ryan's side and lifting the baby from his crib. Seeing the look of anticipation and joy on Ryan's face invigorated Maddie as well. "Good Morning, my little baby," Maddie cooed to the child.  
  
Ivan shook his head as he walked over to Maddie's side, his feet too now clad in slippers. "I guess you've got everything under control, then," Ivan said quietly over Maddie's shoulder. Maddie nodded.  
  
"You go get ready for your big trip," Maddie told Ivan, "I'll go get some breakfast ready for the three of us, okay?" Ivan nodded, and then quickly padded down the hall to the bathroom. Maddie waited for the door to close and the sound of shower water to start running before she spoke again, rocking Ryan lightly in her arms, "Oh, what on earth are we gonna do without your father around here?" She asked, half to the child and half to herself. Ryan only stared as droplets of water splashed down on his sleeping garments.  
  
"Don' cwy, Mommy," Ryan said happily up to his mother. Maddie looked at the child, smiling despite her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryan," Maddie apologized, slowly walking down the hall to the kitchen, "I just can't help it. Your daddy means more to me than anyone could imagine, and now I've forced him away. I know sending him to see the rest of his family is the best thing for him, but what are we gonna do without him in this part of his family?" Ryan seemed to think for a minute then looked brightly up at Maddie.  
  
"Let's go wiff Daddy!" Ryan exclaimed. Maddie smirked, setting Ryan down in his high chair.  
  
"I wish we could, Ryan, I really do," Maddie replied as she went to the kitchen counter. The carton of eggs, milk, orange juice, salt, pepper, a frying pan, and a loaf of bread were all retrieved as she continued, "But I don't think it's possible. There's only one ticket for Daddy, and that's the only way that we could go with him. The plane's full, too. Daddy checked that last night, so there's nowhere for us to fit. We'll just have to wait for daddy to figure out some sort of way to get us together again once he sees his grandparents." Maddie sighed, looking down the hallway at the closed bathroom door. "This can't be any easier for him, either," She admitted sadly. "Not only does he loose us but he has to travel for who knows how many hours to get to California."  
  
"Don' wowwy, mommy," Ryan said to Maddie, "Daddy's smawt, he'ww do good and den we go be wiff him." Maddie looked at Ryan, slightly shocked at the baby's optimism. She smiled then, walking over and hugging her son.  
  
"You're right, Ryan," Maddie told the baby. "You're growing up so quickly. I don't know what I'd do without having you here to keep me company." Ryan only giggle, hugging Maddie back as best he could with his toddler arms and kicking his legs as he did so.  
  
"Can we eat now, pwease?" Ryan asked Maddie, looking up at her. Maddie nodded.  
  
"I'll get right on it, honey," Maddie confirmed before whisking around and making the day's morning meal.  
  
Ivan smiled, leaning back from the bathroom door and continuing with his shower. It was amazing to think of how intelligent Ryan was. He wondered how old the child really was, since they had yet to get any proper birth records, and vaguely considered the child to only be a midget acting as a baby, when in fact he was far older than either Ivan or Maddie. It was only the fact that Ryan's main form of locomotion came in the form of crawling or quick, tottering steps that kept his age in perspective.  
  
Ivan's mind again wandered to the imminent departure he had to make. Despite having to leave the love of his life and his son behind, he couldn't help being excited to see his grandparents after leaving them nearly four years prior. True, they could be a bit strict, but he could hardly blame them after they lost their only son to a car crash. And when he wasn't pushing the limitations of curfew or computer time, his grandparents had done their very best to keep him engaged and thinking. It was their continuation of Ivan's parents' legacy that he had to thank for all his abilities. In his heart, he knew that Azulongmon had only acted as a catalyst for him to realize his potential.  
  
Ivan blinked as he remembered the Dragon-Digimon that he served. He wondered how the god was feeling about his and Maddie's desertion some six months ago. He bowed his head in a momentary lapse of apology. He had done the same thing to his grandparents when he was twelve, so he guessed he'd get a similar response from Azulongmon when he went back. He was grateful that at least this time he got a chance to say goodbye to Maddie, whom he was now to leave.  
  
Ivan emerged from the shower still contemplating Azulongmon and his departure. For some reason, his mind had latched the two thoughts together. He shook his head at the humorous thought of flying to California on the Dragon god's back. Ivan threw on his robe and walked through the Hallway to his bedroom. He opened the top drawer of the dresser that was positioned opposite to Ryan's crib. As he looked for a shirt to replace the one from the previous night, Ivan's eyes noticed a small pale crystal resting on top of the bureau. The glinting of the crystal, despite the cloudy raining outside and the lack of illumination in the room, caught him by surprise. Ivan smiled as he picked up the jewel and the connected chain. He stared at the crest of hope, imbued in gold upon the pink crystalline surface.  
  
"Maddie and I could both use a dose of that, right about now," Ivan confided as he stared at the amulet. The jewel, in turn, glowed slightly brighter in Ivan's palm. With the light, a warming sensation blanketed Ivan's hand. As he watched the light of the jewel, Ivan noticed a small orb bouncing slowly around within the confines of the immaculate crystal. Ivan blinked, and then smiled. "That's right," He whispered to himself as ideas quickly took root in his brain, "I could use you to get out to California. It may not bring Maddie and Ryan with me, but it'll save my grandparents a fortune on that plane ticket and I'll be able to have an escape plan. If I can fly, there's nothing they'll be able to do to stop me."  
  
Ivan sighed at his last thought. "I'd hate to ever have to disobey them," Ivan admitted as he clasped the amulet about his neck, "But if they refuse to consent to my return to my life here and worse comes to worst, then I will be able to get free." Ivan then rifled quickly through his clothes, throwing out a shirt, pants, boxers, socks, and quickly changed from his robe into the chosen clothes. Then, with a quick dash to replace the robe and retrieve his pajamas from the bathroom and deposit them in the laundry bin, Ivan rushed out into the kitchen.  
  
Maddie looked over from the oven, surprised, as Ivan streamed down the hallway in a flash of blue and beige. Arms quickly wove themselves around her waist and Maddie could only smile as Ivan's lips pressed lovingly at her neck and shoulder. "You seem chipper," Maddie said with a giggle. Ivan nodded as he slowly let Maddie go.  
  
"I just remembered something," Ivan said as he held his amulet over Maddie's shoulder. Maddie looked and gasped. "If I use this to go to California," Ivan explained quickly as he filled two glasses with orange juice and set the table with forks and napkins from the drawers, "Then I can save my grandparents a huge amount of money and, if they won't let me leave with their blessings, then I can still come back here and rejoin you guys." Maddie stood over the frying pan full of eggs, speechless. It wasn't until after she silently filled three plates with eggs and placed them before herself, Ivan and Ryan that she found her voice.  
  
"Well, it's good to know that we won't lose you permanently," Maddie said softly, "And I guess it's a good thing to save your grandparents money. But could you really just run away from them like that again?" Ivan shrugged as he sat down in his respective seat.  
  
"I'd hate to have to do it," Ivan said truthfully, "but if it comes down to staying there or here, you're gonna win out." Maddie felt her feelings get only more jumbled, detesting further the possibility of Ivan's grandparents and Ivan being on bad terms. "Don't worry," Ivan said suddenly, as if reading Maddie's mind, "It's only a contingency plan. I'm going to do everything in my power to have my grandparents accept the new life I've made for us over here, because I love them and they're really all I have left. I think they'll let me come back, too." Maddie brightened, remembering the peaceful manner Ivan always used in arguments unless physically threatened. "It's just a question of how long they'll want me there," Ivan finished. He then began eating.  
  
Ryan, in the meanwhile, had been vigorously digging into the soft eggs, one of the few solid foods he could eat. It was only after consultation with a doctor that Maddie would allow it, however, remembering the problems of children's digestion systems.  
  
Maddie sighed as she, too, began to eat the food she had prepared. "Losing you for one night is bad enough," She said in reply, "And now all my plans for your special day are going to have to be put on hold." Ivan raised an eyebrow in question. Maddie smiled. "You're just gonna have to wait, Ivan," The brown-haired girl teased. "There's no way I'm gonna give you your birthday present early." Ivan whimpered, but Maddie only shook her head in response.  
  
"Fine, Maddie," Ivan said as he took a drink of his orange juice. Ryan eyes the glass desirably. Ivan caught the baby's gaze and hit himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry Ryan," Ivan said quickly, jumping up from the table. "I got to remember to get you your drink too, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, daddy," Ryan said demandingly. Maddie laughed. Ivan sulked as he brought out a sippy cup for the child to use and filled it with water.  
  
"You know, Ivan," Maddie said as the brown-haired boy sat back down across from her, "It's still gonna be lonely around here without you." Ivan nodded solemnly.  
  
"That's why I'm going to come back as quickly as I can," Ivan assured the girl. Then, without any further discussion, Ivan downed the eggs and orange juice and began to clean his place. "I hate to rush," Ivan said quickly, "But I have to see if I can cancel my grandparents' ticket before it gets to be too late." Maddie nodded as Ivan strode out in the direction of the living room. Once he had gone from sight, she raised her napkin to dry her eyes.  
  
Ivan sat down in an armchair with a purposeful motion, briskly cracking open and turning on his laptop computer. Ivan's impatience mounted as the screen slowly displayed the start-up process. His eyes caught the time on the clock and Ivan gasped. It was nearly noon. "Maddie," Ivan called, "Are you aware of the time?"  
  
"Yes," Maddie-s voice replied from the kitchen, "The rain clouds outside got rid of our normal alarm clock." Ivan groaned as he stared at the laptop screen.  
  
"Ivani's nowhere near as fast as an airplane for more than a few minutes," Ivan said to Maddie. "If I'm going to get over there by my Dragoon, I'm gonna have to leave in an hour or so."  
  
Maddie, sitting in the other room, felt her heart skip a beat. Losing Ivan at the airport around 6 was one thing; they would have been able to have dinner together before he left. Now, she'd be lucky if she could so much as hug him good-bye with the preparations he would have to make.  
  
The start-up screen finally flashed to the desktop and Ivan sighed in relief. His fingers rapidly hit the keys as he accessed the appropriate sites to get into the electronic ticket site. Logging into his personal account, Ivan found the ticket was indeed placed there for him, as his grandfather had said. Ivan looked around for a cancellation button, but instead found the following text:  
  
Due to the nature of this Internet site, any purchases made cannot be refunded unless the proprietors are given a minimum of 48 hours' notice. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.  
  
Ivan dropped his head. His brilliant plan turned out to be not too effective after all. Standing up from the running computer, Ivan walked down the hallway. As he walked, he informed Maddie that the ticket could not be cancelled.  
  
"Well, why not take the ticket and fly there?" Maddie advised, "It'll give you more time to get ready and less time in the air." Ivan slumped on the bed, staring around the dismal room as the sound of raindrops greeted his ears. Ivan then shook his head.  
  
"I'd prefer I make their lives easier," Ivan stated. "Making them drive for a couple hours to LAX and back would be kinda cruel for them to have to do at such an old age. I think the alternative of me flying under my own steam is better." Maddie walked into the bedroom, having cleared the breakfast dishes, and held Ryan in her arms. Her eyes slowly cast down to the floor.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" She asked slowly, rocking Ryan back and forth in her arms. Ivan shrugged, standing up and taking Ryan into his own arms.  
  
"I don't have very much time," Ivan stated, "But I think I can be here for a little while if you want." Maddie brushed her hand along Ivan's neck, her eyes looking up into his. Ivan looked back at her, tilting his hand towards her touch. Maddie swallowed, then laced her other hand about the boy's neck.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes, Ivan," She begged of the boy, "And I'll wait for you for the next fifteen years." Ivan smiled at the girl, still wearing only her pajamas, and nodded slowly. She took Ryan back from Ivan and nestled him in his bassinet. "I'm gonna say goodbye to your daddy, Ryan," she explained to the child, "And then you can say goodbye and then we'll go play, okay?" Ryan nodded exuberantly, his attention quickly drawn by the bright, colorful objects suspended above his sleeping quarters, clearly visible despite the dark room. Maddie smiled at her son, then turned her attention back to Ivan. "Start the clock now," She said sweetly, bringing her lips up to meet his as Ivan's arms wrapped tightly about her waist.  
  
Ivan gave Maddie the full fifteen minutes she requested, and the couple made sure to keep their connection for the duration. However, Maddie cursed the passage of time as her internal clock told her that she'd kept the boy too long. Reluctantly, Maddie slowly drew her lips away from Ivan's, brushing her lips across his once before dropping her head and her arms from the boy. Ivan slowly disengaged his arms from Maddie's waist, walking over to Ryan's bassinet and lifting the baby from his bed. Maddie never moved as Ivan said his goodbyes to their son, and kissed the boy's forehead. Ryan asked repeatedly that Ivan come back soon, and Ivan promised the child he would do everything he could. Concluding the brief conversation, Ivan rested Ryan back in his crib. Placing his hands very softly upon Maddie's shoulders, Ivan raised Maddie's downcast face with a finger beneath her chin. Maddie looked up at the boy, her eyes tearing and her lip quavering.  
  
"I love you, my angel Madelyn," Ivan said evenly to the girl. Maddie swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep from crying.  
  
"I love you, too, my Ivan," Maddie choked out. Ivan managed a sad smile in spite of his torn emotions. He nodded and took Maddie's hand in his own. With a single kiss to the back of her hand, he slowly lowered their hands back down.  
  
"Until next time," Ivan said. Maddie forced her lips into a shaky smile as Ivan hugged her for an instant, then dashed from the room into the hallway. Maddie heard the echoing of the sliding door opening, the sound of down pouring rain, and the reverberation of the glass door closing. A brief flash of light filled the living room behind Maddie, but her eyes never looked. Over the sound of rain hitting the windows, Ivani's flight engines roared to life and quickly faded into the distance.  
  
When she couldn't hear the sound of Ivan's presence any longer, Maddie's knees finally gave out and her crying grew from silent tears to mournful sobbing. The brown-haired girl wept against the foot of her bed, unable to bring herself to answer the concerned questions of her son from the bassinet beside her. Ivan had gone, and with his departure, so too had a piece of her heart and soul been taken away. She would not be able to celebrate Ivan's birthday with him, nor would he be able to go back to school with her on Monday. For the first time in six months, Maddie found herself subject to solitude and fear that only Jason had ever invoked upon her. Maddie's arms wrapped around her shoulders in a futile attempt to comfort herself. But only time proved to stay the girl's tears.  
  
Time and, of course, the progressively more insistent cries of Ryan from his bassinet. Maddie rubbed her eyes, leaning back on her shins and feet. With a sigh of resignation, Maddie slowly rose to her feet. "Alright, Ryan," Maddie said flatly, "Let's go get at least one of us occupied with a game." Maddie carried Ryan out to the living room, the only sound coming from the incessant beating of the rain outside.  
  
As Maddie set Ryan down on the floor of the living room, she looked around for a game to play with her son. She could tell that this day was going to drag on forever, but worked as best she could to distract herself. As she paced the room in search of a game, Maddie saw the computer screen of Ivan's laptop, still open and displaying his plane ticket. A minute later, Maddie did a double take before quickly sitting down in the chair in front of the computer.  
  
"No way," Maddie said to the room as hope sprung forth in her heart. "If the ticket can't be cancelled, then maybe there's some way to switch the name." Maddie scanned the page furiously, looking for some sort of sign. She then saw her key. At the bottom of the page lay a small box of text:  
  
If there is some mistake in the name printed on the ticket above, Click Here to rewrite the name at the surcharge of $10.00 American Currency.  
  
Maddie crossed her fingers and clicked on the link. The screen then flashed to white, loading for a moment. The brown haired girl tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the loading bar as it crawled forward. Suddenly, the bar lurched to completion and a short text message greeted her eyes:  
  
We're sorry. Your account log-on time has expired. Please log in again if you wish to perform any further alterations in your account. Click Here to go to the login page.  
  
Maddie blinked. Then, with a slam of her fist on the arm of the chair, Maddie dropped her head. "How am I supposed to get it now?" She asked miserably. Not to be fully deterred, Maddie clicked to return to the Login screen. Two fields were displayed on the site's more characteristic background, one requesting an account name, the other requesting a password. The account name was already filled in the top field, as if remembered by the server, but the password line was blank. Maddie stared, trying to remember if Ivan had ever shared his online passwords with her before. But, as none came, she looked at the button below the field:  
  
Forgot your password?  
  
Maddie clicked the button, praying for luck that it would simply send the password to her. However, three more fields presented themselves to her. The first asked for the account name, which had been carried over by the courtesy of the server. The second asked for an E-mail site to which the password should be sent, into which Maddie typed her own address instead of Ivan's, which was placed there by default. The third, final field requested the answer to the account's secret question. Just above the third box, Maddie read the question Ivan had placed there:  
  
The name of she, to whom I wish to propose.  
  
Maddie took in a sharp breath, rereading the question. Her eyes then looked down, half out of embarrassment, as the tried to think of anyone else Ivan could be imposing. For all her memory, Maddie couldn't remember Ivan ever mentioning another girl in his life before the Digital World. Maddie looked back at the screen, then took a deep breath and tentatively typed in 'Madelyn Altair.' She then clicked the 'go' button and waited for the next screen to load. After a moment's passage, the screen sent Maddie's nerves both to relaxation and to their breaking point:  
  
Thank you. Your password will be sent to the given E-mail address presently. Please allow for a couple minutes for the transaction to complete itself.  
  
Maddie leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. She then looked over at Ryan, who had pulled out his collection of blocks from the cabinet underneath the television. "Hey, Ryan," Maddie asked of her son, "Would you mind sitting in my lap for a day if it let you get to see daddy tomorrow?" Ryan looked up at the mention of his father.  
  
"Can we go see 'im?" Ryan asked with a sudden burst of excitement. Maddie nodded. Ryan squealed, "Let's go see daddy!" Maddie smiled lovingly at Ryan and again nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled." She stated to herself as she opened her E-mail site and found Ivan's password waiting for her. "We'll take the ticket that has already been bought and use it to get over to LAX, and from there we'll take a taxi or something to Ivan's grandparents' house." Despite her age and maturity, Maddie too squealed along with her son. "We get to spend daddy's birthday with him," she said, half to Ryan and half to herself. Her eyes glanced up at the clock, informing her that the flight's departure was scheduled for seven hours from the present time.  
  
Unable to contain her excitement, Maddie jumped from the chair and ran to the phone. Dialing quickly, she then pressed the phone to her ear and danced back to the computer. As she returned to the airline ticket's login screen, a click signaled the pick-up on the far end.  
  
"Hey, TK, It's Maddie," She said into the receiver. "I could really use a hand from you if you could spare it. I've got to catch a plane flight out of Tokyo in seven hours and I have to pack Ryan and myself up so we don't miss it. Do you think you could run up here and give us a hand getting packed? Ivan already left under his own steam, Ivani. Oh, Kari's there too? Well, I'd hate to interrupt. Are you two sure? Thank you so much. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. And I have one more request, TK, if your mom's home. Yeah, we could use a lift into Tokyo. I know it's a long drive, but if she's able to, I'd be really grateful." Maddie paused for a long moment as TK left the phone to talk to his mother. As she waited, she grinned in her seat as her fingers altered the name on Ivan's ticket from 'Ivan Ishara' to 'Madelyn Altair.' She made a vow to herself to pay Ivan's grandparents back twice over when she met them. TK's voice suddenly sprang over the other end of the phone. "She can?" Maddie said, almost in disbelief. "That's incredible! Oh, I can't thank you three enough. You have no idea how much this means to me. Okay, I'll see you in a couple minutes. Thank you! Goodbye!" At that moment, Ivan's mobile printer commenced in producing her flight ticket.  
  
Maddie turned off the phone and again found herself screaming for joy. Then, with a wary glance at the clock, she began to count out the time they would need. "We'll need two hours for an international flight in the terminal alone," Maddie said to herself as she ran about the house, turning on the lights, "and Tokyo's got to be at least two hours of driving from here. We can say it's three just to be safe, and with half an hour in there somewhere for food, I'd say we've got maybe ninety minutes before we have to leave." Maddie paused in the middle of her stride. "Wow," she breathed, "I'm gonna get to see that crazy guy I call my boyfriend in twenty-four hours." Maddie stared at the door for a minute, clicked the lock into its off position, and then charged down the hallway to her bedroom with a triumphant holler. "Woo Hoo!"  
  
When Maddie catapulted into her room and quickly set about to changing into a bright red shirt and pants, she noticed that the heavy rapping to the rain had dropped down to a dainty patter, barely audible though the glass windows. Maddie grinned to herself, letting her spirits rise with the lifting clouds.  
  
Maddie couldn't seem to stop bowing as she stood before the security scanner at the airport. Kari and TK looked helplessly at one another, then at Ms. Takaishi. Kari was finally the one to speak. "Relax, Kari," she assured her friend, "We only helped get you packed and drive you over here, and you know we were happy to help. Now you get on that plane and go tackle Ivan and don't ever let go of him, you understand?" Maddie giggled at Kari's comment and nodded.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" TK asked dejectedly. Ms. Takaishi took a step back, detecting the ensuing events would not benefit from her standing behind her son and his girlfriend. Kari looked over at TK with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, TK," Maddie said knowingly. "That girl isn't gonna let you go no matter what you do." Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's damn right I'm not," Kari stated in reinforcement. Her arms quickly wound around TK's neck and hugged him tightly. TK smiled, kissing the girl's forehead before slipping his head past hers to her shoulder.  
  
"Just so long as I don't have to let you go either," TK said hopefully. Kari shook her head with a laugh.  
  
"Of course not, TK, darling," Kari whispered in the boy's ear. "But for right now, we're gonna wish Maddie the best on her long flight, okay?" TK nodded and disentangled his arms from Kari. Kari then jumped up and hugged Maddie, nearly making the elder girl drop the car seat holding Ryan in it. "Good luck in the states," Kari whispered to Maddie.  
  
"Thanks," Maddie replied, hugging Kari back with her one free arm. TK then took his turn, followed by Ms. Takaishi.  
  
"If you need me, be sure to call us before you leave so that we can pick you and Ivan up, okay?" Maddie looked up at the woman.  
  
"Oh, Nancy, there's no way we could ask for any more of you," Maddie began quickly, shaking her head vigorously. But Ms. Takaishi only raised her hand in request of silence.  
  
"Don't you worry about asking any more of me," the blond-haired woman stated. "I'm more than happy to help my son's friends any way I can, especially when I consider them to be friends of my own as well." Maddie looked up at the woman before her with wonder.  
  
"Nancy, I don't know what to say," Maddie said slowly, with a faint smile on her lips. Her arms then hugged Ms. Takaishi tightly. "Thank you so much," she continued. "And I'll be sure to tell Ivan that you all wish him a happy birthday."  
  
An announcement buzzed over the intercom at that moment, shouting out across the premises, "With the alleviation of the inclement weather, Tokyo's international flights have been adjusted from the prospected delays. Flight to 3978 Seattle, Washington, shall depart at 8:30, Flight 2358 to San Francisco, California will depart at 9:10, and Flight 1876 to Los Angeles, California shall depart at 7:45." The message continued, but no longer in a language Maddie understood. She snapped her fingers, remembering that she was in an international airport, so all messaged would be repeated in a variety of languages.  
  
"Thanks, Madds," TK said gratefully, pulling Maddie's attention from the speaker system. Then the three gave Maddie one final wave. "Have fun!" The blond-haired boy yelled. Maddie smiled and waved in response before swinging around and walking into the line for the security booth.  
  
As Maddie walked further forward, she started feeling around her body for any metallic objects. She grabbed her wallet from the back pocket of her blue jeans, along with her key ring from her front pocket. Then, reaching around her neck, Maddie used her free hand to release the clasps of her two necklaces. She realized that it looked a bit silly with so much draped around her neck, but she'd have been damned if she left Ivan's birthday present behind and likewise damned if Kilvaramon's Pendant was away from her. Placing the few metallic objects in a plastic bin, as well as her backpack and, after removing Ryan, the car seat, she put the bin on the conveyer belt and walked through the security gateway. On the far side, Maddie retrieved her bag, placed Ryan back in his car seat, slipped her wallet and keys back into her pockets, and clipped her necklaces back in place.  
  
"Alright, Ryan," Maddie said enthusiastically, "We've got an hour before our plane leaves and all the chairs in the world to climb on. Ready for some excitement?" Ryan squealed in compliance, causing the brown-haired girl to giggle. "Let's go find our gate so that we can sit down and play, alright?"  
  
"Yay!" Ryan cried jubilantly, "Pway!" Maddie shook her head with a grin on her face as she sought her gate number. She couldn't help but suspect Ryan was going to turn out to be a great poet when he grew up.  
  
Ivan stared dismally at the gray water beneath him. In the deadened stillness of the night, nothing changed in the landscape; even the tropical islands that occasionally passed beneath him looked gray. Though his body felt devoid of gravity, having to hold his legs straight rather than assuming a more relaxing position brought back part of his reasoning for never engaging in long-distance flights in the past. Still, he had made his decision and wasn't about to turn around now. By the time he got back, the ticket would be invalid. He sighed, realizing that his parents had put the money to nothing in the end. He hoped that his arrival by Ivani would at least be enough to appease them. Perhaps he could even fake that he had taken a taxi from the airport.  
  
Still, Ivan rationed, the flight had improved since his take-off. The calm voice of his onboard computer had given him the full details of his journey, including the length, which would land him at the Carlsbad By The Sea resort at 2:07 PM, October 10th, just minutes after when his normal flight would arrive in LAX. After embarking, the rain had subsided rather quickly and, at an altitude of a few thousand feet, very little came anywhere near Ivan's flight space. With a few command, Ivan had drowned out his depressed emotions with music from his extensive archives. Presently, however, fatigue was beginning to get to him.  
  
"Computer," Ivan asked with a yawn, "What's the ETA?" Ivan waited for a moment as a low buzzing sound echoed from behind his neck where Ivan supposed the computer's mainframe resided.  
  
"Estimated time until arrival: thirteen hours, thirty-five minutes," The computer's synthesized voice informed its pilot. Ivan sighed.  
  
"And I have to stay conscious for that whole time?" Ivan asked, slightly worried.  
  
"That would be advisable," The computer dictated, "Should you fall unconscious, the concentration supporting Ivani could break and cause it to revert without provocation. Such would leave you half a mile above the surface without any support."  
  
"For fear of that," Ivan said as he swallowed nervously, "I still will stay awake with you. But have you got any ideas on how I can wake up? 'Cause thirteen hours with nothing but gray water and gray land and gray sky is really gonna get to me pretty soon."  
  
"I could project memories onto the viewing lens if you like," the computer suggested, "If visual stimulus is what you request, I can also produce fictional events that you wish for me to place together. It may not be accurate or exactly as you wish, but I can try if you want me to." Ivan thought for a minute.  
  
"Can you replay my last night for me?" Ivan asked, "It was a really special moment for Maddie and I, not so much because we did anything, but it was the first time in a long while that we expressed our feelings so openly."  
  
"Certainly," The computer replied after a few seconds of buzzing. "Please provide me one moment to generate sprites and image layering." Ivan grinned, closing his eyes as he remembered the evening in exquisite detail. Opening his eyes, the brown-haired boy chanced to see a glinting object above him, flashing steadily in the same position. Ivan smirked to himself, half-thinking that he could be sitting on that plane and flying to LAX instead of flying in Ivani across the Pacific Ocean. "The loading is complete, Ivan," The computer suddenly chimed, breaking the boy's thoughts.  
  
"Play it," Ivan said with a nod, "And be sure to insert track number. 237 was it?" a faint melody started to echo through the boy's ears and he shook his head in the affirmative once more. "That's the one," he let the computer know, "now please play the visual."  
  
"Of course," Ivani replied courteously, at least by electronic standards. Ivan's vision suddenly fell into blackness, followed by a surprisingly close view of Maddie's face, smiling with her eyes half-open. Ivan smiled at the loving expression upon his girlfriend's face, getting as comfortable as he could within Ivani's confines to watch his memory on the screen.  
  
It felt as though an eternity had passed in only a few hours as the sixteen- year-old girl stepped out of the gate and into the line for customs. Maddie shook her head, trying to focus on getting out of the accursed airport and into a taxi. Patting a pouch on her backpack, Maddie assured herself that Ivan's envelope was still with her. It had the address of where Ivan's grandparents were staying. Through it she knew she could get to them. After passing briskly through the customs office and carrying Ryan's car seat with both arms, Maddie set out through the security gates, looking around for a way to get to the baggage claim.  
  
The day before, carrying Ryan had been an easy task, but now, after having sat awake in a plane for endless hours, coupled with the hideous jet lag of crossing the Pacific Maddie could barely keep her eyes open. As Maddie sat down on a bench to try and recuperate, a kind elderly gentleman beside her looked at her curiously. Maddie looked back and nearly shrieked. Maddie then shook her head, looking back at the man in awe.  
  
"Is something wrong?" the man asked, looking at Maddie with concern. " I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just surprised to see someone sit down beside me who wasn't my grandson." Maddie looked up at the man apologetically.  
  
"It's not that," Maddie said, trying to calm herself, "It's just that I never thought I'd see you here." The older man's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Have we met before?" the man asked slowly, eyeing the girl closely. Maddie shook her head, but reached down and unzipped a compartment of her bag.  
  
"No, but I do think I know your grandson," Maddie said to the man as she rifled through her bag. Then, sitting back up, she handed the envelope that had arrived at her house some two days earlier to the man. "Does this look familiar?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at the letter then jerked sharply up to face the girl. "How did you get this?" the man demanded, "and where is my son." Maddie raised her hand in peace, while extending the other hand down to let Ryan hold.  
  
"Just relax and I'll explain everything to you," Maddie assured the man. "I'm just so surprised that you were here, Mister Ishara. I thought that I'd be taking a taxi to visit you, your wife, and Ivan." Mr. Ishara stared ever more pointedly at the girl.  
  
"Could you please inform me as to what's going on?" He asked firmly, worry and confusion mixing in his tone. Maddie nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Mister Ishara," Maddie said, "My name is Madelyn Altair and I've been with your grandson for the past four years, now. He, two other children and myself were summoned away by a dying land in a parallel dimension, and although this is gonna sound like a big load of balderdash, I ask that you give me a chance." Maddie then reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she had received from Ivan the previous month. "Ivan gave this to me for my birthday last month, about five months after we became more than friends," She explained as she held the locket over to display the picture of herself and Ivan.  
  
"This is," Mr. Ishara began, staring at the locket intently, "My grandson?" Maddie nodded. "Why didn't he come over here on the plane flight like we'd asked him? And how are you here instead of him?"  
  
"Ivan decided to try and save you guys some money by flying over here in his special armor that he got from the world we were helping. He took off even though he couldn't cancel the ticket, and it dawned on me that I might be able to use it to get over here, too. I managed to get it to work, and I'm grievously sorry for taking his place here, but it's the only way that I could bring Ryan," She gestured to the car seat beside her.  
  
"You two have a son," Mr. Ishara gasped, leaning back against the chair. "But today's only his sixteenth birthday! How could he have gotten involved so quickly?" Maddie shook her head quickly.  
  
"No, it's not like that," Maddie said with a faint blush, "Ivan's never done anything like that. Ryan's our adopted son. When we came back from our service and ended up in Japan, we opted to stay there and I took up a job as a babysitter. One night I went to a really torn-apart place and the adult there was abusive to Ryan here. I'm a victim of abuse, myself, and I couldn't stand to see it happen again, so Ivan and I got legal support form Ms. Takaishi's connections and were able to get Ryan's father indicted on child abuse and domestic abuse charges, and custody was transferred to us after we passed the requirements of being able to provide a home for him." Maddie leaned down and unbuckled Ryan from his carrier, seating the child in her lap. "Ryan," she said softly to the baby, "This is your daddy Ivan's daddy's daddy. That means that he's your great granddaddy." Ryan squeaked as he waved at Mr. Ishara.  
  
"Hewo, gwea gwandaddy!" Ryan said exuberantly, "Do you know whewe my daddy is?" Maddie sighed, shaking her head slightly at Ryan.  
  
"I'm sorry," Maddie said apologetically as she drew Ryan's attention from Mr. Ishara to one of his stuffed animals, "But he's been missing Ivan just as much as I have, which is why we came out here after he left." Mr. Ishara stared at Maddie intently, thinking deeply as his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"So you and my grandson disappeared to a parallel universe to help fight some kind of evil," Mr. Ishara said slowly, trying to put all the facts in place, "Whereupon my son acquired some sort of flying armor, which he used to fly across the Pacific Ocean to our hotel resort." Maddie nodded in agreement. "You and my grandson have also taken custody of this child you're holding, and have been living in Japan and working for the past six months. You somehow got in touch with Ms. Takaishi, who has helped you to get that apartment as well as custody of Ryan. The only evidence that you have is the letter that I mailed to my grandson, a small picture that could be him, though I can't be sure since I haven't seen him in so long, and a toddler that refers Ivan's name to his father's."  
  
Maddie bowed her head guiltily. "Please, sir," The girl asked softly, "I know it's not much for you to go on, but I beg that you believe me. If your grandson and m boyfriend hasn't arrived at Carlsbad By The Sea when we get back, then you may do with me what you will, accuse me of taking his life or stealing his identity, whatever you like, and by it I shall abide." Maddie then returned to her bag, looking for some other sort of proof that she could offer to Ivan's grandfather. She then saw the plastic-bound book Ivan had also given her for her birthday.  
  
"Oh," Maddie said as she noticed the book, "Here's one last thing I can show you," She pulled the book out and, gently brushing the front cover, handed it to the man beside her. "This is the book your grandson wrote about our last adventure in the parallel universe. It explains in rather accurate detail every major encounter that we had on the course between one settlement and the next, traversing some sixty miles on foot with two injured companions whom we were escorting. It was at the end of that excursion that Ivan and I finally came to realize how we felt about each other, as well as our companions, named TK and Kari. In fact, TK's mother is Ms. Takaishi, if that's of any solace to you, so it's through our newfound friend on that journey that we were fortunate enough to establish living accommodations."  
  
Mr. Ishara flipped through the book's pages slowly, reading the passages. Maddie noticed that his creased eyes were wet. "This book was written by my grandson?" he asked in disbelief as he looked over the pages. Maddie nodded.  
  
"And illustrated," She pointed out, indicating a pencil shading of herself and Ivan resting beneath a tree.  
  
Mr. Ishara stared at the penciled drawing of the boy and girl, then at the locket in his hand, then at the envelope in his lap. His eyes eventually wandered up to Ryan, who stared back at him with excited anticipation, and Maddie, who waited as patiently as she could for a reply. "Well," Mr. Ishara managed at last, "If my son has cared enough about you to buy a locket this expensive, and to draw such an exquisite drawing of you two, then I guess I can't say anything against you knowing him. Even this kid agrees to the facts." The elderly man's head dropped. "My son's finally come back," he whispered, "and brought along with him a lovely girlfriend and a son." Maddie nodded, Sitting Ryan down in his car seat and hugging the man gently.  
  
"How about we head back, now?" Maddie suggested after a moment, slowly packing her stuff away into her bag. "I can explain anything else you're curious about on the ride back, and we'll see if this is all a joke or if I'm right." Mr. Ishara nodded slowly, standing up and brushing his hair back.  
  
"By the way," the man asked Maddie as she stood up with her stuff, "How did you recognize me so easily like that?" Maddie looked up at the man, who now stood beside her at his full height.  
  
Maddie shrugged and said, "Ivan's the only one I've ever seen with those intent blue eyes, and from what I can see now, you've got the same height and build as him, too." Mr. Ishara nodded, dismissing the question.  
  
"Do you have a bag you need to pick up?" the older man asked. Maddie nodded and started to walk in the direction of the baggage claim. Despite her fatigue, the success at discovering Ivan's grandfather just beyond the security gate brought her a renewed vigor that she took full advantage of, swiping her bag from the trail almost instantly as she had taken so much time beforehand. Mr. Ishara walked over and took the bag from Maddie, however, insisting that she had enough on her hands.  
  
"Thanks," Maddie said. She then followed the man out of the building into the warm afternoon of Los Angeles. She glanced down at Ryan, who was looking distractedly at Maddie's shirtsleeve. When he noticed his mother was watching him, Ryan looked up expectantly. Maddie nodded to the child. "Just a couple hours more, Ryan," she assured the baby, and he chirped joyously in reply. Maddie smiled as she took a double step to keep pace with Ivan's grandfather.  
  
Ivan nearly collapsed as he walked through the automatic doors at the Carlsbad By The Sea resort. With a yawn and a depressed stagger, Ivan shook his head and looked up at the secretary. "Excuse me," Ivan asked, hading over his school-provided identification card, "My name's Ivan Ishara, and I'm here to visit my grandparents, Raul and Elena Ishara." The secretary nodded curtly, then looked down at some papers on her side of the desk.  
  
The secretary looked up after a moment and smiled, saying, "Welcome, Ivan. Your grandparents have been quite excited about seeing you again, after you've been missing for so long. Raul is out right now, but Elena is up in their room. They're in the penthouse suite on the third floor, Room number 328." She then reached down behind her desk and grabbed a single key. "They also rented out room number 221, on the second floor, under your name," she informed the boy, also handing a small pad and pen to him, "If you could just sign here."  
  
Ivan did as he was asked and the secretary smiled kindly at him. "Once again, welcome to Carlsbad By The Sea," She told Ivan, "I'll leave it up to your grandparents to tell you about all the fun events we have around here, and feel free to come here if you have any questions. Ivan nodded in understanding, then walked down the hall with as little of a stagger as he could muster. Nearly collapsing into the elevator at the end of the hall, the brown-haired boy managed to reach up and press the '3' button on the control panel before flopping down on the floor.  
  
Ivan rubbed his face as the elevator rose, trying desperately to wake himself up after his exhausting flight time. Ivani could only keep him busy for so long, and even with its distractions the fatigue of having to keeping a relatively firm position was bordering on unbearable. Nonetheless, Ivan knew it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, and he had his grandmother and, soon, his grandfather to greet. It took only a minute for the elevator doors to open again, leading down a luxuriously carpeted and deserted hallway. Ivan walked tentatively down the hall, watching the numbers as he passed them  
  
"312, 314, 316," he counted to himself, feeling an aura of anticipation fill him. Ivan turned a corner as the numbers continued to rise. "322, 324, 326," before the next door, Ivan stopped. He stared at the door, adorned by little else than three golden numbers, '328.' With a deep breath, Ivan raised his hand and gently rapped on the heavy wooden door. A faint voice inside responded to Ivan's knock.  
  
"Yes?" the feminine voice asked, "who is it?" Ivan felt his heartbeat racing as the voice of four years ago rang clearly through his ears again.  
  
"It's me, grandma," Ivan said against the door, "It's Ivan." The door nearly broke from the speed at which it was opened. Standing before Ivan, some five and a half feet tall with short white hair and a complexion that defied her age, was Ivan's grandmother. "Hi, grandma," Ivan managed to choke out, smiling at his grandmother as tears pooled in his eyes.  
  
"Ivan!" Mrs. Ishara screamed in amazement, dashing forward and embracing her grandson. She showered the boy in kisses, making Ivan laugh and squirm. "Oh, Ivan, you're okay! I can't believe it! I never believed your grandfather, but wait until he gets in here! Oh, Ivan, how are you? And where is your grandfather?" Ivan dropped his arms, pulling back from his grandmother.  
  
"It's a bit of a long story, grandma," Ivan said, "but I tried to save you guys some money by coming over here on my own. See, I can kinda fly now, which doesn't make sense right now, but I'll be sure to explain everything to you later when grandpa's here to listen, too. Anyways, I couldn't cancel the ticket 'cause I didn't get the letter in time, but I hoped that I'd beat Grandpa before he left. I guess I didn't manage that either." Ivan sighed, brushing the back of his neck in nervousness. Mrs. Ishara simply shook her head.  
  
"You've never ceased to amaze me," Mrs. Ishara said. She then took Ivan's hands in hers and pulled him into the room. "Don't be a stranger, now, honey," She told Ivan, "come in and make yourself at home. Are you hungry, or thirsty?" Ivan could feel his stomach growl in response. He nodded.  
  
"I'm a bit hungry, yeah, but more than that, I'm really exhausted," Ivan admitted, flopping down on one of his grandparents' couches. "Flying all the way from Odaiba to Carlsbad on my own takes a long time and it's not something I can really sleep through."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," Mrs. Ishara said sadly. She walked quickly into the kitchen and returned an instant later bearing a glass of water. She handed it to the boy, saying, "Drink this and then go lie down on our bed. You might as well sleep until your grandfather gets back from Los Angeles. Then you can tell us all about what on earth happened to you." Ivan nodded in compliance.  
  
"I'd be glad to, grandma," Ivan said as he drained the glass he then rose and embraced his grandmother again. "I've really missed you, grandma," he whispered before letting go and smiling at her. Mrs. Ishara smiled back just as warmly.  
  
Mrs. Ishara replied, "We've missed you, too, Ivan, but we can save that for later." She pointed down the hallway to the bedroom. "Right now you had better go lie down and get some rest." Ivan hung his head.  
  
"Yes, grandma," Ivan said sullenly. She smiled as Ivan slowly trudged down the corridor and, at length, collapsed onto the bed. Not caring that his shoes were still on, Ivan got as comfortable as he could without disturbing the neatly made bed. As he closed his eyes, Maddie's image floated once more through his mind and Ivan felt a pang of longing for the girl. "It stopped my heart just to be with you, Maddie," Ivan whispered into the fabric of the bed, "And it sure had been killing me since." However, his thoughts failed to develop much further as sleep overwhelmed his exhausted frame.  
  
It was a few hours later when a gentle rustling awoke Ivan from his deep sleep. Looking around groggily, Ivan saw a baby carling up beside him with a wide smile on his face. Ivan squinted, trying to discern where such a child had come from. Last time he checked, only his grandmother, grandfather and other elderly people lived in the resort, not children. It wasn't until the child began speaking that Ivan's mind suddenly made the connection.  
  
"Daddy!" Ryan said when he saw his father's eyes open narrowly. The baby's arms quickly reached around Ivan's neck holding him tightly. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Ivan wrapped an arm around the child.  
  
"Ryan, my goodness, what are you doing here?" Ivan asked in incredulity.  
  
"Mommy and I came wiff youw pwane tickie, so we coud come see you!" Ryan explained to Ivan. Then, after a moment's pause, he continued, "It was long. I sweepy." Ryan promptly closed his eyes and fell onto his back, breathing peacefully with one arm still dangling around Ivan's neck. Ivan smiled at the boy.  
  
"He's not the only one who's tired," A voice said from above Ivan. The boy looked up and blinked his eyes a few times to make sure this wasn't some wonderful taunting dream. When no change came, Ivan could only smile. He extended his free hand up To Maddie, which she gladly took and lay down beside Ivan, keeping Ryan's sleeping form between her stomach and his.  
  
Ivan raised his hand up and gently brushed the side of her face, smiling tiredly at the girl. "I won't even ask how, but simply state that you're incredible, Maddie," he breathed as he beheld the girl. Maddie grinned, defying the exhaustion of her trip.  
  
"I do my best," she replied modestly, letting her hand stroke the back of Ivan's neck. "And after all, there was no way I was gonna let you down on your birthday after you came through for me so wonderfully." Ivan's smile broadened, gazing into her deep, sparkling brown eyes. Maddie held his sight with hers.  
  
"There's no better gift I could ever ask for than to see you here," Ivan stated honestly. Maddie closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions that so desired to be released. "I love you, Maddie."  
  
Maddie's eyes opened after a second, looking once again at Ivan's shining cerulean eyes. "I love you, too, Ivan," she murmured in answer. Resting her free hand atop his, she continued, "I missed you more these past twenty- four hours than I ever could have imagined." Ivan's lips gently brushed against hers, stalling her confession.  
  
"I know, Maddie," He assured the girl in the same quiet tone. "It was killing me, too, the whole flight over here. But that's all over now, and we're gonna stay together from here on out."  
  
"Promise?" Maddie asked. Her forehead rested against his, and she could feel his head bob up and down.  
  
"Yes, my angel, I promise you that I will never again depart from your side." Maddie smiled, her emotions again urging to break free form her chest. However, in defiance of her heart, Maddie settled instead for kissing Ivan once, simply, with his hands stroking through her long hair and her hands caressing the skin of his neck.  
  
"Now can I crawl into your arms and fall asleep in your embrace?" Maddie asked shyly of the boy as her lips slipped from his. Ivan nodded, letting his hands slide down to below her shoulders. However, Ryan's small form prohibited Maddie from getting too close to Ivan. "That's alright," she whispered, resting her head against Ivan's chest, "this is more than I could ever have asked for, and we have to remember that Ryan's a part of us, too." Again, Ivan nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, my darling," Ivan whispered to the girl, nuzzling his nose into her long brown hair.  
  
"Goodnight, my guardian," Maddie replied, "And happy birthday." Ivan's heart swelled at her words, holding the girl ever tighter in his arms.  
  
"The best present I could ever get," Ivan said as Maddie' breathing quickly became even against his chest. He smiled into her hair, knowing the straits that she had endured to get to see him. As her words, "I love you, too, Ivan," replayed through his mind over and over again, Ivan's body slid back into blissful slumber, reunited once again with his darling angel.  
  
Mrs. Ishara looked up at her husband. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean, Elena?" Mr. Ishara said in reply, drawing his gaze from the couple lying placidly on their bed. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that I've seen something like this before play out around us, some twenty years ago," Mrs. Ishara answered. She sighed, gazing kindly down the hallway once again. "He's turned out so much like his father," she said wistfully. Mr. Ishara nodded. Mrs. Ishara once again looked at him. "So what do you think Raul?"  
  
The old man sighed, averting his gaze from his wife's eyes. "I've only just met the girl," Mr. Ishara said defensively, "And we haven't seen Ivan in four years."  
  
"Isn't this enough?" Mrs. Ishara asked, straining for a straight answer. "You brought that girl home and in just a few short hours she's already calling us her grandparents. She's had a rough life, from what little you told me, and she's recovered with amazing strength. More than that, she loves our grandson with all of her heart, not to mention that child they've raised so well together." Mrs. Ishara paused, letting the words sink into her husband. "You never did give your blessing to our Alex and that wonderful girl that changed his life around. It's too late now to change what happened with him, I know, but are you going to give Ivan the same treatment? He's in love with this girl, just as Alex loved Rebecca with all of his heart." Mrs. Ishara looked back down the hall at the couple sprawled out on the bed. "She looks so much like Rebecca," the woman commented, dropping her gaze to the floor. Mr. Ishara's hands soon found their way around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"You're right," Mr. Ishara admitted slowly, "And I've told you that you were right about Alex and Rebecca before. I won't make that same mistake again." Mrs. Ishara looked up, slightly surprised. Her husband only nodded as he continued, "If he feels the way you say he does, then they'll be able to have my blessing upon them, and the freedom to live their lives as they wish. I trust my grandson, and despite my own amazement, Maddie's proven to be far beyond capable of taking care of both Ivan and Ryan. If she's willing to take care of them, then let it be so." Mrs. Ishara laughed softly as she kissed her husband.  
  
"Thank you, Raul," Mrs. Ishara said lovingly to the man beside her. Then, taking his hand in hers, she led Mr. Ishara to the kitchen segment on the far side of the living room to prepare dinner for their newly arrived guests.  
  
(Lo and Behold! The power of one single day sick at home from school! It has spawned the entirety of these pages, the longest single segment I have ever written in my life. There are so many things I could scream out right now, but I'll refrain from such 'cause it's past midnight. Oh well, this was so worth it. A couple notes: I've run research on the locations I used and the timing schedule to the best of my ability in this one-day stint, so I hope it makes sense. If it doesn't, like the IDL does something weird that I forgot then I apologize and simply state that events occurred a day later or earlier before crossing the line. Carlsbad By The Sea is a real resort hotel, yes, and I've even been in that suite I named. It's a great place, the kind of retirement home that everyone should be able to have. Hats off to Travelocity.com for providing me a site I could use for my electronic ticket production, and although I think that my idea of a joint account is a little surreal, it can be done with banks so I figure that it should be plausible with any other such account. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this installment and that I didn't forget anything in my haste. Whether or not you liked it, let me know and why or why not via that little button. Thanks Muchly! Now for the composition of Chapter 8. Let's see if I can pull a crazy stunt like this one again!) 


	8. Enjoy the Silence

(Normally I'd take a while to rest from writing, but I'm in a lurch. Book needs to go up on FFn ASAP. I don't know why, but that's what's going to happen. I can see the end of this book in sight, and with the coming of Book 3, all good things shall rise up with trumpets and horns. Well, that's what I'm hoping, anyways. I've passed the halfway mark, at least, and it's on to Chapter 8. All you TaKari fans rejoice. They get to be highlighted this November. Wintry seasons and prayers of thanks come into play. Let's see how well I do with their sequences after so much focus on Ivan and Maddie. And, because I know you were all so upset that TK and Kari had such minimal parts in the last two chapters, they'll be forcibly taking the spotlight this time. Not to worry, all shall run in peaceful harmony, and to that end, I give you Chapter 8! Oh, and kudos to 'light*hope' on this one. Though she may never read this, if she does, she'll catch on. Enjoy!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 8 - Enjoy the Silence  
  
"Is it just me, or does this seem vaguely familiar?" Maddie laughed at fifteen-year-old TK's remark. Kari and Ms. Takaishi smiled as well, but Ivan simply stared at Ryan in his car seat.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ivan asked the baby, to which Ryan only waved his hands and squeaked. Maddie put her free hand on Ivan's shoulder, the other presently occupied with Ryan's diaper bag.  
  
"Last month when you flew out to your grandparents' place, TK, Kari, and Nancy brought me here," Maddie flourished her hand from Ivan's shoulder in an arc as she spoke, indicating the rest of the airport terminal and the security gates before them.  
  
TK dropped his gaze to his shoes. With a discontented sigh, he said, "Yeah, and now you've gone and ruined the moment." Maddie made a moan of pity. Kari hugged her boyfriend comfortingly.  
  
"Poor baby," Kari said soothingly, "We'll be sure to laugh at every joke you make from now on, whether we get it or not, okay?" TK smirked, hugging Kari back.  
  
"Thanks, Kari," TK consented. TK then broke away from the girl and redirected his attention to the departing trio. As he dropped his hands from Kari's sides, he said, "Have fun for Thanksgiving, you guys. And be sure to get straight back here before school kicks back in." Ivan nodded in response.  
  
"We'll just have to find out some way to avoid getting jet lagged." Ivan stated with a smile. Maddie looked at him with a curious eye.  
  
"It's really just that simple?" Maddie asked. "Last time we were over there, I think you were hit quite head-on by jet lag." Ivan's shoulders sank, giving Maddie a chance to grin.  
  
"But that was last time, hun," Ivan said defensively, "I've learned from my past mistakes."  
  
"Just so long as you're willing to share your wealth of knowledge, Ivan." Ivan nodded quickly in reply, standing up straight once again.  
  
Kari cleared her throat to break the private conversation. Ivan and Maddie both looked over quickly, to the younger girl's amusement. "You guys had better get going," Kari said with a point at the clock overhead. "Your flight's supposed to take off in less than an hour, right?" Ivan nodded, readjusting Ryan's car seat from one hand to the other.  
  
"Then let's make this quick," TK said, walking forwards and hugging Maddie. "Give your grandparents my best, okay?" He said over Maddie's shoulder to the brown-haired boy.  
  
Ivan placed Ryan's car seat on the ground and unbuckled the child as he spoke, "Of course. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear updates on how things have gone since October." Ivan handed Ryan over to Ms. Takaishi as Kari embraced him from the side. "Don't worry, guys, we'll be back in a few days. This isn't at all like last time."  
  
"I know," Kari said as she let go of Ivan, "But last time worked out for the best in the end anyways, right?" Ivan smiled down at the girl as Ryan was passed to Kari and Ms. Takaishi's arms hugged him.  
  
"Yes, that it did," Ivan confirmed as he hugged Ms. Takaishi, "And with this schedule of routinely visiting during the holidays while still being allowed to live our lives here under their blessing, I don't think there's much else I could have hoped for."  
  
Ms. Takaishi stood back up and, once her son and his girlfriend had concluded their farewells, addressed the young couple, "You two be safe on your trip, and we'll be here to pick you up when you land Sunday afternoon, alright?" Ivan and Maddie nodded in consent, Maddie replacing Ryan in his car seat as she did so. "Be sure to call if anything happens, and-"  
  
"Mom," TK said with a pang of mock-aggravation. Ivan and Maddie smirked as Ms. Takaishi looked seriously at her son. "Giving me these lectures is bad enough, but you really don't have to give it out to Ivan and Madds, too, ya know," Ms. Takaishi sighed.  
  
"Okay, buster," Ms. Takaishi said after a moment, "But when they get four tickets to go to Hawaii for free and they don't call to ask you and Kari to join them, don't blame me." Kari couldn't help but giggle as TK recoiled slightly from his mother.  
  
Ivan scratched the back of his head, feeling more than slightly out of place. "Alright, guys, I think we'd best get going," The brown-haired boy said, Ryan's car seat gripped in his hand once more. Maddie nodded her agreement.  
  
"Okay," Ms. Takaishi said, moving her gaze from her son to Ivan. "Have fun!"  
  
"We'll be sure to," Maddie said with a bow. As she and Ivan walked over to the security gates, their free hands dropped down and grasped one another with interlocked fingers.  
  
TK leaned over to his mother when Ivan and Maddie were out of earshot. "You never would let me and Kari go with them to Hawaii alone, would you?" Ms. Takaishi leaned back, repulsed.  
  
"Of course not!" She said in a firm whisper. TK sighed, staring past his mother to Kari.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to book it with them in secret," He said to Kari, who only looked from the couple and smiled. Ms. Takaishi snorted, turning towards the terminal exit.  
  
"You fly down there," The blond-haired woman threatened over her shoulder, "And the entirety of international security will trace your every movement." TK knew his mother's comment came in jest, but felt, somewhere deep within him, that she wouldn't hesitate to take such action if provoked. He ultimately decided that the subject was best left as it was.  
  
A brisk jaunt across the parking lot in the rapidly darkening outdoors brought TK, Kari, and Ms. Takaishi to the car of the eldest. Ms. Takaishi unlocked the sedan and pushed the arms of the center front seat back down. "That poor girl Maddie must have been so cramped in here," Ms. Takaishi commented as she sat down behind the steering wheel and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"You're telling me," TK said as he and Kari slipped into the backseat couch beside one another. "Especially with Ryan sitting back here and kicking the arm rests the whole way there. Who'd have thought he was so excited to see his adoptive great grandparents?" Kari shrugged.  
  
"Family's family," She said, gently taking TK's hand in her own. He smiled down at the girl beside him, adjusting his shoulder strap to better put his arms around her. "Even though we don't celebrate that whole Thanksgiving thing over here, I think Ivan gave my parents the idea to have a little family reunion this weekend."  
  
"So you're gonna be hanging out with your whole extended family, too?" TK asked. Kari nodded, resting her head lightly against TK's shoulder.  
  
"Some of it anyways," Kari corrected, "Some of my aunts and uncles live too far away to get here by tomorrow easily. But my grandparents, Uncle Lendil, and Auntie Sandra are going to be there with their son, Yoshiru."  
  
"Oh," TK whispered as he leaned back against the now moving car, "the infamous cousin Yoshi." Kari smirked and rubbed her head abrasively against TK's shoulder.  
  
"He's a good guy!" Kari said, a grin on her face.  
  
"Maybe in your eyes he is," TK said defiantly, "But he certainly doesn't get too much credit from your brother."  
  
"Tai's just jealous because Yoshiru can beat him in video games and academic grades simultaneously," Kari said defensively. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Except that Yoshi's your age," TK corrected. "He's better than your brother in Tai's classes while still being a full three years younger than him." Kari sighed, adjusting her arms around TK's shoulders and waist.  
  
"He inherited the intelligence, Tai got the athletic skills," Kari said in resignation. "It's only fair since Yoshi can't play soccer or basketball for his life."  
  
"I didn't say there weren't the downsides," TK explained, "Simply that he continually make Tai feel like he's an academic and gaming failure. Hence, Tai has dubbed the kid, 'The Infamous Yoshi,' and that's all I have to go on." Kari nuzzled her head against TK's shoulder.  
  
"He's a good guy," the brown-haired girl insisted, "You really should come and meet him." TK looked down at Maddie, and then dropped his gaze to his lap.  
  
"Speaking of which," TK said slowly, his brow furrowing in thought. He then looked quickly up at the rear-view mirror, using the lens to see his mother. "Hey mom," he asked, "Do we have any plans for the weekend?" Ms. Takaishi's eyes glanced up at the rear-view mirror to look at TK before focusing once again on the road.  
  
"I don't think we do," Ms. Takaishi told the boy. "I have to drop off a few of my long-term assignments on Sunday before we pick up Ivan and Madelyn, But I don't have any other commitments."  
  
TK looked briefly at Kari, then back to the mirror. "Do you think we could have a kind of family get-together, too?" He asked hopefully. Ms. Takaishi sighed as she turned onto the highway.  
  
"I don't think so, TK," The woman told her son. "It's too late to plan having people over now, and it would only make the house more hectic over such a short break." Kari stroked TK's hand as he leaned back against her.  
  
"Could we at least try, Mom?" TK furthered, still looking at the mirror. "We could even just call Dad. I haven't seen him or Matt for months now." However, TK knew that before his sentence began, he should have halted his request. Ms. Takaishi's face was swept by a brief look of pain.  
  
"TK," Ms. Takaishi said evenly and firmly, "There's not enough time to plan anything, alright? You can go visit your brother if you like, but otherwise, can you please drop it?"  
  
TK stared at the floor of the car, sulking backwards. "Yes, mother," TK said with dejected obedience. One of Kari's fingers drew TK's face to look at her. As TK's sad eyes looked down at her, he smiled and shrugged. Kari quickly shifted her shoulder strap and hugged TK, resting her head against his. Not wanting to disturb her boyfriend's mother, Kari said nothing. Rather, she merely rubbed her fingers across his back soothingly, resting her weight against his chest.  
  
TK pressed his head against Kari's cheek, letting her brown hair sweep delicately against his forehead. With his arms embracing the girl whom he loved so much, TK couldn't help but wonder why his mother resisted the idea of spending some time with the rest of her family at this time of year. It wasn't the winter holidays quite yet, he knew, but more and more families were taking up the American tradition of Thanksgiving at the end of fall in Japan. Even Kari's family was now joining in the celebrations and, if nothing more, TK wished to finally spend some time with his nearly estranged brother.  
  
As much as he tried to deny or hide it, TK missed the other half of his family. Kari could feel it herself as TK held her tightly on the ride back to Odaiba. For the past eight years, TK had only seen his brother occasionally and his father even less. Beyond that, TK's mother appeared in the house more only recently due to the promotion she had received. Two years ago, spending time with her was as common as spending time with Matt. For all his knowledge, TK never did quite understand why his parents refused to live together after being so happily married and having two children. He'd dwelled on it in the past, but never could compose a realistic answer that couldn't be worked out with a little conscious effort. This left only negligence as a possibility, for it in itself was little or no conscious effort. It was also rather well supported by the way TK's mother had, for as long as TK could remember, never opted to take a vacation or even a short break from work. The closest things TK had to look forward to in the way of vacations were trips to the Digital World, if battling a multitude of dangerous creatures could be considered a vacation.  
  
Nonetheless, knowing that even Kari was going to be seeing the rest of her family made the blond-haired boy feel jealous and, more importantly, depressed. Though he knew it wasn't logical, he had always wanted to see his parents get back together. He'd always wanted to be able to have his brother say goodnight to him every evening in person, rather than once or twice a month over the phone. Reconciliation of his childhood was now out of the question, but even as he progressed through high school, TK wished his parents could put aside their differences and at least be peaceful with one another. The challenge was figuring out some way to make that happen, without having his mother devour him for putting her up to such. TK's eyes slowly trailed down Kari's spine, watching his hands massage her back. He wondered that, if his parents had ever been together like this, then why would they have ever separated? As TK's eyes closed and he snuggled his head against Kari's neck affectionately, he couldn't comprehend how being alone could ever be better than holding the amazing girl that he loved.  
  
TK continued to wonder about what he could do to have some sort of seasonal reunion for some time, leaving the car silent except for the hum of the engine and, soon after Ms. Takaishi dismissed the conversation, the news radio. TK didn't mind, knowing that he needed no words to communicate with Kari. He could tell that, despite the silence, the girl understood how he felt and knew that she was willing to support him however he wished. As his hands methodically stroked along Kari's back, TK gave a mental prayer of thanks for the gift of an angel so attuned to his own psyche. With a slight sigh, TK's eyes swayed open to look out of the car window. To his slight surprise, TK saw snowflakes whipping by the window. The blond-haired boy remembered that snow comes often enough outside of the season al boundaries, but it still felt strange to watch. The light, pure innocence drifting from the heavens down onto the Earth, as if in answer to his prayer, had startled him. TK then closed his eyes and pushed his head against Kari's neck. Silently, he said to himself, "If some entity picked up on my last thought, then please let it help me with my next. My parents have been apart for so long, and such has torn me to pieces. The ache of missing my father and brother for so long has been one thing, and is now beyond help. But, as so many other families join together in this weekend of thanks, please give unto me the blessing of my family reuniting, if just for one night, to celebrate together as a family should."  
  
TK's thoughts then snapped to the girl in his arms. His lips softly grazed across her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Kari's body instinctively nudged closer to him and a smile come to her lips. It occurred to TK then that his parents had endured a rough time with their divorce, regardless of whether it had been their wish or not. But, if by the graces of any higher power, TK would be lucky enough to remain to with Kari, he knew he would never forsake her or, should he be so blessed, their children. TK smirked as he noticed the improbability in his thoughts, but he was nonetheless determined to follow through for himself, and for the girl he held. Kissing Kari's ear tenderly, he whispered, "I love you," for her and her alone to hear. Kari's arms again pulled their bodies closer together.  
  
"I love you, too, TK," Kari candidly replied, kissing TK's cheek. TK smiled, watching the flakes of glittery whiteness streak pass the window as he embraced his girlfriend. Regardless of the tumult inside his head, TK could remember few other moments in which he was happier to have Kari resting peacefully in his arms. Leaning backwards, TK rested himself partly against the door of the car and partly against the backseat couch. Kari followed her boyfriend's lead, her head resting against his shoulder as her arms never loosened from around his back. The simplicity of the moment acted to only enhance TK's serenity, with a beautiful snowfall and an even more beautiful angel in his arms to appease his senses. It wasn't long until the tranquil moment pulled TK's eyelids down over his eyes. However, TK was welcoming to the idea of being able to fall asleep in Kari's arms for the first time since April. Forgetting all else, TK fell asleep enjoying the silence of the moment and all that it communicated between he and his girlfriend.  
  
The surge of the car stopping brought TK from his reverie an hour and a half later. With a yawn and a stretch of his limbs, TK's looked out of the car window to see where they were. From what he could make out, he figured they were at a red light somewhere near the center of Odaiba.  
  
"How far are we from Kari's house?" TK asked his mother quietly, noting that Kari had yet to rise from her slumber against him.  
  
"Just a few minutes now," Ms. Takaishi said, any trace of unkindness from before vanished from her voice. "It'd probably be a good idea to wake her so that she can go eat dinner with her family." TK nodded as he suppressed another yawn.  
  
"It's kind of funny to think that it's only dinnertime," TK commented as he looked down at Kari's sleeping frame. "The snow clouds and all make it seem so much later."  
  
"Just be glad you aren't the one who has to drive in it," Ms. Takaishi said in response. TK smiled briefly before focusing on bringing Kari to consciousness as gently as he could.  
  
"Kari, darling," TK whispered in the limp girl's ear, "It's time to get up. We're almost home, and you have to go eat dinner and get in a food fight with Tai." Kari groaned, her slumber dissipating.  
  
"We had one last night," Kari whined tiredly, "I just wanna sleep now." TK could do little to protest as Kari lifted herself up briefly before collapsing back on top of him. "It's too comfortable being here with you," she whispered. The blond-haired boy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I know, Kari," TK replied, "But our family's still expecting you. We can hang out tomorrow, and then we can take a nap together, but until then, you're going to have to get up, okay?" again Kari groaned softly into TK's shirt.  
  
"At least let me stay like this until we get to my house," Kari protested while her arms hugged the boy tightly. TK sighed, brushing a hand along Kari's neck.  
  
"Fine, but only until then," TK said in compromise. Kari nodded against his chest. However, the car stopped only a few seconds later, pulling over to the curb of the street.  
  
"You have cruel timing," Kari said as she sat back up and stretched her arms above her head. Ms. Takaishi watched the girl amusedly in the rear- view mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari, but your time's all up for today. I'm sure TK won't object to seeing you tomorrow, but for right now you have to go back to pester your brother instead of my son." Kari dropped her head as she unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
"But harassing TK's so much fun!" Kari said, winking at the boy beside her. Both Ms. Takaishi and her son laughed at Kari's remark.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to be patient until tomorrow, Kari," Ms. Takaishi told the brown-haired girl. Kari nodded in answer.  
  
"Be good until then," Kari said to TK. Then, kissing TK's cheek, she whispered, "I love you," and opened the car door. With a deft movement around the door, Kari closed it and waved through the glass as it shut back into position. TK stared out the window wistfully as Kari trotted through the doors of her apartment complex and out of view. Ms. Takaishi moved the car back into gear then, driving the few more blocks from Kari's apartment to theirs.  
  
"I love you, too, Kari," TK mouthed as his eyes looked to the front of the car. He continued to stretch, realizing how cramps the impromptu position had been. His back was also profusely sore from being pressed against the door handle on the car's interior. It wasn't going to make him complain, though, as the pain was more than worth it for the gift of time to share with Kari.  
  
As TK and his mother walked from the car to the elevator shaft in the apartment complex's parking lot, TK remembered his previous hopes of being able to spend some time with the other half of his family over the weekend. As simple as it was to drop, something in TK's mind wouldn't let the idea slide. He glanced at his mother, desiring to strike up the conversation again. But just as quickly, fear of making the situation worse became apparent. TK dropped his gaze to the carpeted interior of the elevator as it opened before them.  
  
It wasn't until after TK and his mother had eaten dinner that the weekend plans crossed TK's mind again. As TK was washing the dishes in the sink, his voice spoke before reasoning could halt it.  
  
"Hey, mom?" TK began, looking uncertainly over his shoulder from the plate he was washing in the sink. "Do you think that, if they said it was alright, we could go over to Dad's place tomorrow night for dinner?" Ms. Takaishi looked up sharply.  
  
"TK," TK's mother said sternly, "Didn't we already go over this? You're free to go and see your brother if you want, but-"  
  
"Why only me?" TK said, cutting her off. "Why can't you come with me too? I'm sure Dad and Matt won't mind having some company for one night."  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for it, right now, TK," Ms. Takaishi said with a tinge of aggravation. TK looked back to the sink as he moved to the next plate.  
  
"We never spend any time together as a family anymore, Mom," TK said, "You haven't seen Matt in a long time and I know he misses you, and I want to go see my dad."  
  
"TK," Ms. Takaishi began, rubbing her forehead slowly, "your father and I separated eight years ago so that we wouldn't be seeing each other."  
  
"Well, can you at least make a little sacrifice on the behalf of your children?" TK pleaded, chancing to look over his shoulder at his mother again. "Even if Matt isn't asking for it actively with me, I am. It'd only be for a night, Mom, and I know Matt would appreciate it as much as I would."  
  
Ms. Takaishi gradually moved her eyes to look at TK. She sighed then and said, "I'm sorry, TK, but it just wouldn't work. Your father and I have been apart for so long, it'd just be too painful to go and eat with him again."  
  
"Could you think of it as just a normal dinner at a friend's house with guests that you don't know?" TK tried, moving onto the silverware from the meal.  
  
"I do know him, TK, and that's the problem," Ms. Takaishi said sadly. "It's hard to understand for you, I know. You've got a wonderful girlfriend and it doesn't make sense why you'd ever be apart from them later in life." TK nodded in understanding as hi mother continued, "but life changes in you, too, and things that you thought were perfect can turn out to be, well, not so perfect."  
  
TK let out a sigh. As he turned off the water and put the last knife into the rack to dry, he turned to face his mother. "I know that you and Dad have your differences," TK said earnestly, "Otherwise you wouldn't have left one another. I'm sorry that had to happen, too. But it's been eight years, now, mom, and I can hardly remember the dinners we had together when I was little."  
  
"Is there a reason this is suddenly so important, TK?" Ms. Takaishi asked, hoping to change the subject subtly. TK shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'm not sure," TK admitted. "It might be because Ivan and Kari got the idea in my head that every family should eat together. Or maybe it was just that, when I was with Kari, it kind of came to me that I'm gonna have a family of my own someday, and I can't really remember what a family feels like anymore." TK dropped his head, knowing that his statements were being uncharacteristically cruel to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mom," the boy apologized, "It's not that you haven't done a wonderful job being a mother, but I can hardly remember how a father is supposed to act to his kids. I know you don't have to come with me for me to see that, but it would be really nice."  
  
Ms. Takaishi started at the wooden table in front of her for a long time. At length, her head gently shook from side to side. With a deep breath, she said, "I'm sorry, TK, that you haven't had the kind of parental demonstration that you wanted. Your father and I knew that separating would make things difficult for you and your brother. But, even if it was just for a night, I don't know that I could do it. Maybe I'm being unreasonable, but I really don't feel like facing your father on such short notice. Maybe we can organize something for the winter holidays, but-"  
  
"You won't give Dad and Matt a chance now," TK finished. He sighed in resignation and picked up a dishtowel to dry his hands, moving quickly to hide his gloom. "I won't force you to go and see them if you really don't want to," TK stated, tossing the dishtowel back onto the rack, "And I guess that otherwise we'll just have dinner here together." Ms. Takaishi nodded. TK then walked over and hugged his mother. "Just don't forget that I love you, okay?" Mrs. Takaishi looked up at her son.  
  
"Of course not, TK," She said with a smile. "I love you, too." TK mirrored the smile to her and, with a wave, stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"See you in the morning, mom!" The blond-haired boy called as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Mrs. Takaishi smiled at the door for a moment, before dropping her gaze to the table.  
  
"I really hope we didn't make a terrible mistake eight years ago," The woman said, her face contorting in sadness. "TK's grown up more than I thought, if he's considering his own family already. I really hope his intuit direction can guide him there, after our separation removed his only real role model." Ms. Takaishi sat in contemplation for a long while more, dwelling on emotions that she had locked away years ago. Yet the thoughts did not come with wistful desires of past events. Rather, her memories only brought further sorrow for the unfortunate chain of events that sundered her once fantastic family into two forcibly divided halves. Though inaudible over the hum of the refrigerator, Ms. Takaishi's tears came all the same.  
  
TK was awakened the next morning by a sharp knocking against his door. He let out a groan in the dim room as his voice, with a feeble hoarseness, called, "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"The phone's for you, TK," Ms. Takaishi responded through her son's door. After a moment's pause, the woman smiled slyly and added, "It's Kari."  
  
An instant later, the door burst open and a groping hand reached outwards. Ms. Takaishi laughed, taking her son's hand and placing the cordless phone in it. "Relax, TK," TK's mother soothed as the hand snapped back into the room once it had retrieved the phone. However, the door was quickly sent back to it's closed position. Ms. Takaishi stared at the door for a moment, grinning to herself. "Such a comedic boy," she whispered as she turned away, heading out back towards the living room.  
  
"Hello?" TK asked weakly into the receiver as he crashed back down onto his bed. Though tired, the boy's face lightened as the familiar voice rang over from the far end.  
  
"Oh, TK, did I wake you up?" Kari asked, concerned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," TK said with a shake of his head. It dawned on him later that Kari couldn't see this. "So what's going on with you?"  
  
"Well, I know your mom said that we could hang out today, so I was just thinking of some plans," Kari told him. "In fact, my parents said they're willing to have you and your mom come over for dinner tonight if you'd like to join us. I know that your mom wasn't too crazy about going just to see your dad, but maybe visiting with us would be fun, too. We haven't really had guests over in a long time."  
  
"What about the rest of your family that's supposed to be coming?" TK asked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stir himself from his grogginess.  
  
"They've actually dropped out on us," Kari replied, a hint of sadness in her tone, "The weather's just made the commute too impractical for them. But mom's still got all the food here so she's more than happy to have friends of family over."  
  
"What's wrong with the weather?" TK continued, sitting up slowly on his bed. Kari laughed over the far end of the phone.  
  
"TK, honey, have you looked out the window?" Kari said sweetly. TK shook his head, another motion that he later realized Kari couldn't see. "Go have a look out the window," The girl continued when TK gave no verbal response. TK walked over to his window, the shade presently drawn to keep the room dark in the promotion of his sleep.  
  
As TK pulled the window shade to the side, the blond-haired boy beheld the usual Odaiba streets. Cars lined either side of the road, while a few people trudged in either direction along the sidewalks. Everything looked fairly normal, except that it was all under a thick blanket of snow. As TK watched, he could see more white flakes drifting down from the sky above, accumulating across the ground. "Wow," TK breathed as he let the shade fall back into place, "How much snow is out there?"  
  
"The news reports are saying about six inches," Kari informed TK, "And they're saying that there's a good six inches more to come over the course of the weekend."  
  
"Too bad Ivan and Madds are over in sunny California to miss this stuff, huh?" TK said with a laugh. His body involuntarily shivered as he noticed how cold the room felt without the heating on. TK made a mental note to get his mother on the ball in that respect.  
  
"I know, I feel so bad for them," Kari said with sarcastic sincerity. After a few seconds' pause, she continued, "But that's why my grandparents and aunt and uncle can't get over here. They're a few towns out and the streets there aren't being plowed just yet." Kari sighed. "It's one of the problems of them living in relatively rural areas."  
  
"I see," TK said with a nod of his head. "So, you're thinking that my mom and I could come over as replacement dinner guests?" TK questioned with a smirk.  
  
Kari giggled over the phone, a grin washing over her face. "We're always glad to have you guys over," Kari assured the boy, "But in this case we just lost half the mouths we were intending to feed. And if you think my mom's cooking can be bad on the first night, you'll understand why we never do left-overs."  
  
TK shook his head, laughing at Kari's comments. "Oh, how I pity your poor mother right now," TK said sympathetically. Then, once TK came back to himself, he added, "But I'd be glad to come over and join you guys, and I bet I can convince my mom to come with. I'll drag her across the snow to get her there, if need be. After all, it's been an even longer time since our families have spent time together, at least in a pleasant mood." TK involuntarily rubbed his back at the memory of August's unfortunate accident.  
  
"That's why my mom and I thought it would be such a good idea," Kari replied, "We've since recovered and it's about time we show them that we're more than just a bundle of trouble and accidents."  
  
"But we are just a bundle of trouble and accidents," TK said with mock earnestness. Kari's end of the phone went silent for a moment before the girl laughed again.  
  
"Oh, come on, TK," Kari said, "You know that's not totally true. We'll just spend some time together not in a hospital setting, as normal friendly families should."  
  
"Okay, okay," TK said in resignation, "I'll go." After a short pause he added, "But I'm going to have a hard time keeping myself from kissing you when we're sitting there together." Kari made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, TK," Kari said compassionately, "But you're just gonna have to deal with it. I can have Tai sit next to you if it'll help any." The silence on the far end of the receiver let Kari laugh once again. Then, with sadness coming back into her voice once again, she continued, "But I need to get going now, darling. Mommy will surely need some help in the kitchen and Tai's bugging me to get on the phone."  
  
"Okay, Kari," TK replied, his voice softening. "My mom and I will be over there around six, alright?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kari agreed.  
  
"Then I'll see you then, honey." TK paused for an instant, then added, "I love you, Kari,"  
  
"I love you, too, TK," Kari mirrored. "Goodbye."  
  
"'Bye," TK said into the phone. A soft click afterwards signaled that Kari had hung up. Pulling the receiver away from his ear, TK sighed lightly and turned the phone off.  
  
With a quick bound to his closet, TK extracted a full assortment of clothes to wear for the day. Then, moving quickly out into the hallway, TK addressed his mother in the living room, "Hey, mom?"  
  
Ms. Takaishi looked up over her shoulder at TK. "What is it, dear?" she asked as she muted the television with the remote beside her. TK took a breath, knowing the previous reactions his mother had to dinner plans this evening, and looked up.  
  
"Kari just invited us to go join her family for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me?" TK asked in a tumble of words. At the confused look on his mother's face, TK repeated the question, more slowly. Then she smiled.  
  
"Well, the weather's bad so I guessed that the rest of Kari's family wouldn't be able to make it," Ms. Takaishi reasoned. "I guess that since it's only a few blocks, we can manage getting over there." TK smiled in relief at his mother's quick consent.  
  
"Thanks, mom," TK said gratefully, "We'll be heading over to their house around six, okay?" at a nod from his mother, TK took off back down the hallway. "Now I have to get showered and go investigate all this snow," TK called over his shoulder happily as he ducked into the bathroom.  
  
Ms. Takaishi laughed quietly to herself, never ceasing to be amused by her son's antics. Then, with a shake of her head and the tapping of a button, the TV resumed its audible explanation of the disintegrating foreign affairs between Japan and North Korea.  
  
Tai set the phone back down on its cradle and looked over at the hopeful gaze his sister was giving him. With a sigh, he gave only a shrug in answer. Kari cocked her head to the side, looking at her brother.  
  
"Well?" She asked, hopefully, "What'd they say?"  
  
Again Tai shrugged in response. "On one hand, his father and he are both happy to join us, especially if TK and Ms. Takaishi are joining us," he explained, "But the weather is going to be a hassle for them to get here, too. The suddenness of this storm has caught all the plowing companies off- guard.  
  
"So, are they going to come or not?" Kari asked again, her eyes fixed on her brother.  
  
"They're going to try," Tai informed her, "But Matt says that he can't promise they'll be able to make it." Kari leaned back, hunching her shoulders.  
  
"Well, that's not helpful," Kari protested, "TK really wanted to be able to have his family get together this weekend, and since Ms. Takaishi's the only one who's not too thrilled about it because she thinks that Mr. Ishida is still upset with her, it's about time TK got his request granted." Tai looked down at his sister, patting her shoulder gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, sis," Tai said regretfully, "But I guess that there's some trials in life, namely in family life, that just aren't meant to be tampered with." Tai dropped his gaze to his feet. "You have your heart in the right place," He reassured her. Kari nodded slowly in acceptance.  
  
"I just hope TK can be happy to join us for dinner, then," Kari said, looking for a positive point. Tai nodded in consent as he walked past the girl to sit on the couch. "Speaking of which, I really do have to get in there and help mom."  
  
Tai smirked. "She has got an early start on it," he said with a wave of his hand at the clock. "It's just past noon and she's ready to go all- out for this meal. I don't ever remember seeing her quite this dedicated to making a meal."  
  
"With the more dedication she uses, the more risk there is of volatile ingredients being added to the dish," Kari said with a low moan. Tai laughed as his sister rushed past him into the kitchen section of the apartment.  
  
Tai glanced after his sister, and then stared back at the glass door that took up the majority of the wall in front of him. Snow had created a barrier rising up slightly higher than a shoe along the pane of glass, while more snowflakes fluttered down at a rapid pace to join in the construction. "Well, Matt," Tai said quietly as if the named person was sitting beside him, "It's in your hands now. It sounds like your brother really wants to see you and your dad, and I can relate. Going away to more and more soccer camps has always made me miss my family, too. I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up without my Dad or Kari around to pick on. TK misses you and he misses your father, so it's time for you to work that magical crest of friendship and pull one of your classic moves." Tai closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered. "Just like when you showed up to save us all, even in your melodramatic attitude, you still put us first in your mind." Tai's eyes then burst open, followed quickly by a bought of laughter. Lying down on the couch Tai caught his breath after a minute.  
  
Kari, hearing a sudden cry of amusement from her brother, left her job of slicing mushrooms and walked quickly over to the couch. "What is it?" Kari asked with concern, looking down at her brother's horizontal, shaking form.  
  
"It's nothing," Tai said as he composed himself, "I was just thinking of how funny Matt and his dad would look if they rode over here on MetalGarurumon." Kari smiled to herself, glancing up at the transparent sliding door.  
  
"That'd be quite the sight," Kari agreed, "But if it gets TK's family back together, then I wouldn't mind." Tai nodded in answer as he sat back up on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari," Tai said as he stood from the couch and meandered over towards his room. "Matt will get himself over here one way or another. But I promise that he'll be here at six O' clock, right as TK and his mom walk in the door." Kari smiled after his brother as he slumped against the closed door. It opened at his weight, and the boy walked inside. "Now I'm gonna go back to bed, after you woke me up so early." Kari sighed, shaking her head. Her brother's routine of getting to bed around five in the morning on weekends was starting to become a nuisance.  
  
"Thank you, Tai," Kari called sweetly after her brother. Then, after giggling at her brother's futile wave out the door, Kari spun around and returned to the kitchen. As she retrieved the knife and brought the rest of the gray mushrooms into tiny chunks, her thoughts stayed firm on praying that TK's family could get back together, even if it was just for tonight. After feeling the pain of isolation in his heart on the car ride home the night before, Kari could truly relate to how upset TK must have been to be separated from his father and brother so effectively when he was little. Had it not been for the wonders of the digital world, the two brothers may not have been linked at all. But, with a heavy sigh, Kari whispered, "If there's any two emotions that could bring people back together after such a disengagement, it's got to be hope and friendship."  
  
Once the mushrooms were properly chopped, Kari moved the cutting board and knife aside as she read down the recipe. It was then that Kari's eye caught the name of the meal. Her eyes widened in shock. With a quick spin, Kari glared at her mother. "Mom," she cried at the woman over the stove, "Are you trying to kill us all?"  
  
"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Kamiya said, turning her head to look at Kari from the pan in front of her.  
  
"You're making Partridge with Wood Blewits?" Kari asked, a horrified tremor in her voice. Mrs. Kamiya only smiled with a gentle nod. Kari stood, transfixed, for another five minutes before her senses returned. "I'll be sure to tell TK to eat before he comes," Kari muttered as she turned back to the recipe book with a grimace.  
  
TK knocked lightly on the door. As he waited for a response, he turned to face his mother. "Do you think you wore enough layers?" He asked, eyeing the scarf and heavy coat wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't think so," Ms. Takaishi replied, rubbing her gloved hands together. "Sheesh, you'd think they could open the door by now. I don't ever remember it being this cold outside." TK shook his head.  
  
"It's not that bad out, Mom," TK insisted, "the wind's a little rough but it's not arctic weather or anything." Ms. Takaishi glared out at her son over her scarf.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't share the same hot blood as you, TK," She said to her son with an undertone of sweetness, "This is one of the times I regret not having that stuff." TK lolled his head back.  
  
"Mom," TK whined good-naturedly, looking over at his mother. "It's only 25 degrees out. Even if I had cold blood I wouldn't need that much stuff."  
  
Ms. Takaishi shook her head at her son. "Someday you'll have to teach me your secret, honey," she said. TK opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as a small head popped out from behind the now opened door.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Kari said apologetically, standing back as she opened the door fully. Bowing to her guests, she extended her hand inward. "Please come in," She invited, "Dinner will be served up in just a moment."  
  
Ms. Takaishi smiled and accepted the girl's invitation. After she had passed inwards and began to take off her several layers of clothing, TK stepped inside and wrapped his arms tightly around Kari's waist. Kari giggled, her arms returning the hug to her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks so much for inviting us," TK whispered in the girl's ear. Kari sighed, letting her body lean against his.  
  
"I was happy to have you guys come over," Kari told him. "It gives our parents a chance to catch up, and it gives us a chance to be together." TK nodded his assent against Kari's cheek.  
  
"But you don't think your brother will kill me for doing this?" TK asked, half as a joke.  
  
"Kill you for doing what, exactly?" a stern voice said from TK's side. Jumping apart, TK stared at Tai. Tai chuckled at the reaction he got, shaking his head. "You're too easy to scare, TK," the elder boy pouted as he turned to walk away. Kari glared at her brother's back then softened her gaze as she looked back at TK.  
  
"Don't worry about him, TK," Kari said in comfort. She raised her hand to caress his cheek as she added, "My brother can be really annoying sometimes, but I won't let him break us up tonight." TK smiled down at the girl, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Jeez, guys," Tai hollered from the living room couch, "Get a room." TK dropped his head, still grinning as Kari whipped around to look at her brother. Tai's laughter quickly fell silent under Kari's glare. Her attention then once again turned to the boy beside her.  
  
"We can save this for when there aren't so many desensitized critics around," she told TK. The golden-haired boy nodded in consent, standing straight once again as he led Kari over to the dining table. His foot kicked out, knocking the entrance door back into it's closed position.  
  
"So, what're we gonna be having for dinner?" TK asked as he unzipped his single coat. Kari stopped in the middle of her step, looking slowly back at him.  
  
"Oh no," She whispered, "I forgot to tell you to eat before you came over." TK cocked his head to the side in question. Kari groaned. "Mom had me make Partridge with Wood Blewits," she explained slowly. TK blinked.  
  
"We're having little birds and chunks of blown apart wood?" He asked, utterly lost. Kari sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Wood Blewits are mushrooms, hun," Kari explained, "But you're right about the bird part. Seeing mom prepare that thing is almost enough to make me want to become a vegetarian." TK grimaced at the prospect.  
  
"Oh well," TK receded, "If it means that I get to sit next to you for dinner, then I won't complain." Kari smiled at her boyfriend, delighted at his dedication.  
  
"Thanks, TK," She said, placing a single kiss on his cheek. "I'll be sure to make sure you get the edible part of the meal, if I can find any." TK beamed, returning the kiss to the girl before taking a seat at the table, presently across from his mother. "One moment, please," Kari said to the pair with a bow, once again resuming her hostess status. Then, with a quick snap at her brother, Kari headed into the kitchen to help her mother. Tai made a grumbling noise before getting up and joining TK and Ms. Takaishi at the table. Mr. Kamiya also rose from the living room area, smiling genially as he sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"It's really been a long time since we've eaten together, hasn't it?" Mr. Kamiya asked as he sat down. Ms. Takaishi and her son nodded in unison.  
  
"It's also something we should start doing more often," Ms. Takaishi commented with a kind glance at her son. "Our children are getting to be rather close." TK and, to his slight surprise, Tai groaned at the comment.  
  
"Mom," TK said piteously, dropping his head halfway to the table. "Do you have to bring us up now?"  
  
"Well, why not?" TK's mother asked, Mr. Kamiya's head bobbing in support. TK shook his head, groaning once again. "You and Kari are very close, and your parents used to be, too. It's about time that we start reconnecting that, especially if things keep going the way that they are."  
  
"Mom!" TK exclaimed, leaning back from the table. Ms Takaishi smiled at her son.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed of, TK," Mr. Kamiya put in. "You know we're all very supportive of the relationship that you two have formed. But your mother's right, it is about time that we start spending more time together, for ourselves and for you two." TK nodded slowly in answer.  
  
"That might be," Tai said from his seat beside Ms. Takaishi, "But did you two really have to bring that up with me at the table?" Mr. Kamiya looked over at his son with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai," Mr. Kamiya said sympathetically, "I didn't mean to leave you out. How about we invite Sora and her mother to join us next weekend?" Tai blushed, his gaze quickly dropping to the plate.  
  
"That's not what I meant, dad," Tai mumbled. TK stared, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"So you're telling me that I missed you falling for Sora?" TK asked of the boy slyly. Tai looked up, a shocked expression coating his face.  
  
"No, it's not like that," Tai said quickly in defense. "She's just my friend, I promise!" TK stared at Tai's nervous eyes for a moment later, then looked back to the center of the table.  
  
"Alright, Tai," TK said with a slow, savory tone, "Whatever you say." Tai stared back down at his plate, trying in vain to get his cheeks to cool and go back to their normal color.  
  
To Tai's relief, Mrs. Kamiya and Kari entered at that moment, laying down the trays of food displaying, as she had said, small birds with a ring of sliced mushrooms about each one, as well as bowls of rice, potatoes, green beans, and asparagus. "Dinner is served," Kari said with a flourish.  
  
"It looks wonderful, guys," Mr. Kamiya stated as he began to cut one of the partridges. Kari and Mrs. Kamiya meanwhile took their seats. TK noticed that there was a rather large gap on his left and on his mother's right. After a moment's contemplation and serving up a large store of rice to his plate, TK decided that it was the space left for Kari's relatives and that the leaf of the table had yet to be removed. In his mind's eye, he imagined that he saw the other half of his immediate family in the two places, grinning as they helped to pass the plates around.  
  
"Not only does it look wonderful," Tai said after a bite of the mushroom sautéed partridge, "But it's pretty good for what mom can cook." His forearm came up in protection as his mother playfully swatted his head.  
  
"Don't be so cruel to your mother," Mr. Kamiya said to Tai, trying to hide his smile at the scene that played out before him.  
  
"Actually, Dad," Kari said quietly, "I think it's because I took over that part and left Mom to taking care of the rice that it's not rubbery."  
  
"You two," Mrs. Kamiya said with a huff. The guests and remainder of the family laughed good-humoredly at the sight. "Someday, I'll show you," She pronounced, "I'll make a meal that will knock all of your socks off."  
  
"Because they'll knock us unconscious?" Tai asked as he suppressed a snigger. His mother sighed as Kari giggled with her brother.  
  
"Just eat," Mrs. Kamiya said flatly. Tai smiled, patting his mother kindly on the shoulder before picking up his fork once again. However, a knock at the door drew Tai's attention. His eyes connected with Kari's, then they both looked back to the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Tai said slowly as he rose from his seat. TK and his mother looked around curiously, but only confused looks greeted him. As Tai opened the door, there was a small cheer, "You made it!" Kari's eyes lit up, looking intently over at the door.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kari asked, half in disbelief. She then leaned over to TK. "My brother and I thought we could try to help you out a little this weekend," she whispered, "And I think they pulled it off."  
  
TK looked at Kari in puzzlement, then back at the doorway. Tai quickly stepped back and allowed two blond-haired figures to come into the room. As the taller of the pair threw off his scarf and turned to face the family sitting down to dinner, he said, "Sorry we took so long. The walk over here was more than we had expected it to be."  
  
"Matt!" TK yelled, jumping from the table onto his brother. Laughing, Matt hugged his younger brother back. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Tai said that his folks couldn't come so he was looking for some company to join him," Matt said as TK stood back on his feet, allowing Matt to de-robe from his winter garments. "He said that you and mom were gonna be coming, so we couldn't let you guys down. It's been forever since our two families have really eaten together. Heck, it was probably back when Tai and I first started hanging out in the second grade." TK grinned widely at his brother.  
  
"And you came too?" TK asked as he noticed his father behind Matt. Mr. Ishida smiled and waved at TK.  
  
"Of course I did," Mr. Ishida said pleasantly. "I'd always be glad to come here and spend time with my friends. It's something I've missed after all these years." TK hugged his father once his coat had been removed. He then smiled and spun around, looking at the Kamiya family. It wasn't until TK saw the expression on his mother's face that the golden-haired boy's grin faltered.  
  
"Mom," TK began. But Matt, standing beside his younger brother, placed his arm in front of TK.  
  
"I got this, alright?" Matt whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled at his brother, and then took a step forward and looked at his mother. "I'm guessing you weren't aware that we might be joining you tonight, huh?" he asked. Ms. Takaishi shook her head slowly, not knowing where to turn. "I know this is probably really rude of all of us to conspire behind your back, but I'll tell you that TK had to hand in it. It was Kari that saw how hurt he was that we're never together, and she asked Tai to help her. That's why dad and I are here, and we're happy to be here. I know you and dad have had your differences in the past, but it's been a long time since then. TK and I have gone through enough hard times being separated like this for so long, and I frankly have to agree with him on this one. It's about time that we learn to come together, even if it's only once in a while, and spend some time together. We'd never want you to do something you didn't want to, but we're hoping that you can at least give this a chance. Dad and I come in peace and friendship, hoping to be able to have a nice dinner together after avoiding one another so strictly for the past eight years. Do you think you can do that?" Matt kept his gaze level as the rest of the room fell quiet. TK's eyes glanced back from his mother to his brother, standing with a demeanor that reminded him of six years ago, when he had so admired his brother's unfaltering bravery.  
  
Ms. Takaishi kept her eyes focused on her elder son, but her mind was working quickly. She'd brushed her younger son off twice for asking for this, and now both of her children were ganging up on her. She also saw Mr. Ishida, standing uneasily behind their children but keeping a firm expression on his face. The silence sat heavily on the room for a long time, no one daring to make a motion to break the tension. "You've really missed us spending time together?" She asked at length, not just of Matt, but of TK and her ex-husband as well. Each of them nodded. "My, how the years have passed." She continued softly, her gaze dropping to the plate. She took a deep breath and, with a shrug, added, "I guess you're right. It has been too long since we were together last."  
  
TK and Matt looked at one another, their eyes shining like those of pre- schoolers in a candy store as smiles slowly crept across their faces. "But," Ms. Takaishi said sharply, her gaze flashing back to the children as she rose from her chair. Her sons' faces dropped back, looking demurely at her. "If you ever pull another stunt like this ever again." She paused, a part of her mind reveling in the identical way her sons cringed in fear, before finishing, "Then you're going to make me cry." TK and Matt suddenly perked up, looking at their mother as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Matt darted forward, embracing his mother tightly.  
  
"I've missed you, mom," Matt whispered as he hugged her. Ms. Takaishi hugged the boy back, pulling her head tightly against him.  
  
"I've missed you, too, Matt," Ms. Takaishi whispered between her sobs. TK crossed back towards his seat as Mr. Ishida walked up to his son's side. Matt let go of his mother after a moment, his hands moving to her shoulders. He smiled kindly as he saw his mother's tears come to a halt.  
  
"What about me, Nancy?" Mr. Ishida asked quietly, looking at his ex-wife with endearing eyes. Ms. Takaishi looked at him for a long moment, letting her son take a step back. Then she smiled.  
  
"Of course I've missed you, Kaz," Ms. Takaishi said. Her arms hugged her ex- husband politely, whilst he returned the embrace without missing a beat.  
  
"You're amazing, Kari," TK whispered as he nestled his head against Kari's neck in her chair. Kari turned to look at him, smiling as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Your family's deserved this, TK," Kari said sincerely. "I know how much you hurt because your family's always separated. I figured I would do what I could to help. It may not be much, but I think that for tonight, your parents will come together for the sake of you two." TK's arms enclosed Kari's chair and stomach just before his lips skimmed across hers.  
  
"You're still amazing, darling," TK whispered as his parents sat down, side- by-side, and Tai returned from hanging their coats to his chair. "Thank you." Kari closed her eyes, letting her hands rest on top of his.  
  
"You're welcome, TK," Kari sighed lovingly, rubbing her cheek against his.  
  
"Okay, TK, enough of that," Matt said loudly, gripping his younger brother by the collar and lifting him up off of Kari. TK looked sheepishly at his brother, and then scurried back down into his seat.  
  
"Honestly, TK, if you want our parents to not bug you about your relationship, maybe you should take the public displays down a notch," Tai said with an intimation of superiority. TK looked up at the elder boy, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Really?" TK asked, faking interest. "Then maybe you should let my brother in on this little thing you and Sora have going, huh?" Matt's eyes swung up from his plate, staring wide-eyed at Tai.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you and Sora have going?" Matt interrogated his friend in amazement. Tai cringed back in his chair, scratching the back of his head as he let out a short, nervous laugh.  
  
TK, proud of his shifting of the spotlight, shifted his attention to his parents, who had entered into a conversation with Mr. Kamiya. The blond- haired boy couldn't catch any of the words over the sudden exchange between his brother and Matt's best friend, but seeing the adults smiling in one another's company was more than enough to please him. Looking to the window, TK saw that the snow was still falling, wandering gradually down to the surface of the Earth. TK closed his eyes for a brief moment, giving his heartfelt thanks to whatever force had compelled his family to come together like this for him. TK shook his head lightly as a thought of one missing element hit him. To wish for that luck, he recognized, would have been pushing the limits.  
  
But, to TK's slight surprise, a tentative hand touched his as the consumption of the meal came to a conclusion. TK looked down, seeing Kari's fingers brushing lightly against the back of his hand. TK smiled, looking up Kari's arm to her sparkling crimson eyes. He gently took Kari's hand in his and adjusted his seat so that he could be closer to the girl. Kari's head came to rest on TK's shoulder and TK softly nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. Sitting at the table, his soul more than sated by the delightful vision of family and friends, TK realized that he really wasn't too hungry. As his eyes slid slowly closed, a sort of silence enveloped the boy and he knew that he didn't need words to communicate. All he needed was right there in his arms.  
  
(Okay, I'm sorry, the song I used changed about 1/3 of the way through when I realized that my first idea didn't fit. Apologies to light*hope [the initial song was your TK & Kari song]. There were a couple other song ideas I had, but I didn't like them as much. Anyway, This one fits quite accurately and I think that, for once, I just might have composed a truly realistic and romantic moment for TK and Kari. I never thought it would be so hard, but from my previous works, I don't think any of them fit quite as well. And yes, I know it's a stretch to put Thanksgiving in Japan, but I had started the outline forgetting that this wasn't in the US. For that I apologize. The main query I have is if Ms. Takaishi's reactions were played out accurately. I know that by the show she may be more welcoming, but I had to play her as the resistant character for the sake of having some controversy. And, in the end, she gives in and lets everything go for the sake of her children. That's the way it should go, I would think, in such a relationship. Anyways, give me some feedback regarding any of my comments or any of your own that I may have missed. Anything and everything is appreciated. And I know this took me two days instead of only one to write. I'm loosing my moment. But give me the rest of this weekend and you'll see Chapter 9 grace FFn before I return to school and midterms. 'Til then, review!) 


	9. Flying Upside Down

(Yeah, that's right, I'm back again in the course of a single week. What's wrong with me? I'm not sure; I think I'll go visit a doctor on this. Maybe it's clinical insanity, or maybe an illusionary state. Or perhaps, just by chance, I've finally found something that could be considered my calling. Such remains to be determined, but I have decided to catch up with where I should be in this novel. It's January as I write this, while my story's still only coming into December. It's better than last week, where it was sitting idly in October, but I'm still not pleased. So, with that, I resolve to get this thing done ASAP. First note that TIA is the Tokyo International Airport, while LAX is the airport Los Angeles. As I said, we're in December, and we are once again working with my integrated characters. I know all you Takari fans hate it terribly, but it's the way my method works. Back and forth, to provide a balance and options for my audience because I know some people aren't adverse to Ivan and Maddie. Let's just hope it isn't taking too much away from the overall storyline. Also, this is a bit of a tribute chapter to past loved ones, as I'm sure many of my readers have experienced losses like I and my characters have. The loss? You may have caught it before, and if not, you'll be given it up-front. Finally, I'll note that probably no one has ever heard my song here, and with it I give yet another round of applause to the wonderful musician, Ken Medema. Maybe his music's religiously inspired, but so is my life in a way, and on both accounts it's a good thing. But on the more secular count that is my book, I give you Chapter 9!)

The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 – Reminiscence : Chapter 9 – Flying Upside Down

TK sighed, staring once again at the repetitive linoleum beneath his feet. "Seriously," he began as he looked up, "We have got to stop having this same scene play out every month." Kari patted her boyfriend's shoulder gently with a smile.

"It's the winter holidays, TK," Kari said, "And Ivan and Maddie have their promises to keep."

"Pwomises!" Ryan squealed in agreement. Ivan smirked at the young child in his car seat.

"You know what's even more exciting than promises?" Ivan asked of his son.

"Chwismas!" Ryan answered knowingly. Ivan nodded as he tickled Ryan's neck with his free hand.

"You're so smart, big guy," the brown-haired boy commented approvingly. Ryan simply gurgled as he squirmed playfully under his guardian's touch.

"We always seem to end up out here, though," TK continued in his half-moping mood. Kari shook her head at the blond-haired boy.

"You can't tell me that you're complaining," Kari said with a laugh. "We get to ride all the way back together, remember?" TK blushed lightly, looking over at the girl beside him.

"Oh," TK said, no other words coming to his mind. Kari waited for something more, but when nothing came she laughed and placed her arms around the boy's neck.

"You're always so cute when you're embarrassed," Kari said with a sweet ring in her voice. TK could feel his knees weaken as he looked back into his girlfriend's glittering brown eyes. Ivan's overly exaggerated clearing of his throat saved him. Kari jumped back, color running to her cheeks as well.

"Sorry to intrude," Ivan said with mock -condescension, "But Maddie, Ryan and I have a plane to catch. Do you two think you could hold off the make-out sessions for after we're boarded and a few thousand feet in the air?" Kari nodded as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Just got a little carried away," Kari said with an effort at sounding nonchalant. It failed, rather badly. It wasn't until Maddie spoke a moment later that the awkward silence was broken.

"Not to worry, Kari," The brown-haired girl assured Kari. "It's typical for the season to get one's emotions a little out of whack." Maddie cast a sideways, smirking glance at Ivan. The boy recoiled in shock.

"Doth thou accuse me of such?" Ivan cried, "O', what unruly favor thou dost bring upon me." Maddie looked back at the boy, totally confused. Ivan simply grinned at the girl. After a moment of staring, Maddie shook her head and lay down the diaper bag that she held.

"We'll see you guys in a week," Maddie said as she embraced Kari in farewell. Kari hugged Maddie back, as did TK and Ms. Takaishi.

"One week it is," TK stated in confirmation as he walked over to Ivan. He first gave a wave to Ryan, who grinned and waved back, and then shook Ivan's hand. "Have fun over there."

"We'll be sure to," Ivan said in response, "With nice seventy-degree weather, who wouldn't? They've got much kinder weather than the freezing temperatures around here."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Kari said as she took TK's place and hugged Ivan. Ivan, still holding Ryan's car seat, used his one free arm to embrace the girl. As Kari stepped back, she looked at the couple bound for imminent departure and waved her hand in dismissal. "Alright, you three," she ordered, "Get on out of here. Any more of your antics about warm weather that we have to miss and I just might lose my temper."

"I guess we shouldn't take our chances," Maddie whispered in Ivan's ear. Ivan nodded. Maddie then waved to Ms. Takaishi. "I guess we're out of here," She said cheerily, "See you all after Christmas!"

"See you then," TK replied with a mirroring wave. Placing his arm around Kari's waist, the pair watched as Ivan and Maddie went through the repetitive cycle of security checking.

"I wonder what they'd do if Ivan brought his sword with him?" Kari wondered to the boy beside her. TK's eyes widened slightly, staring at the array of security guards pacing briskly around the checkpoint.

"I don't even want to think about it," TK said with a shake of his head. TK turned his attention to his mother beside them. "Shall we depart as well?" he asked.

Ms. Takaishi looked over at her son, giving a slight nod. "We'd best get going before I fall asleep, too," She pointed out as the three began to walk for the sliding doors. "The red-eye flights may be the cheapest, but they certainly are rough to drive to." TK nodded understandingly.

"We can make them hitch-hike next time," TK assured her. "After all, I'm getting pretty bored of TIA. Every time we come here it gets less and less interesting to look at the baggage trucks out the window."

"We're only here for maybe twenty minutes, TK," Kari said to the boy. "After that, we get two hours without them breathing down the backs of our necks." TK couldn't help but smile when Kari' looked at him with that affectionate glint in her eyes. She never touched TK, but nonetheless sent shivers down his spine as he found his focus on getting to the car vanishing into desire to kiss the girl beside him.

It was TK's mother's voice, this time that kept her son's knees from giving out beneath him. "No," She began, "Now you only have me to make sure you're sitting on opposite sides of the car the entire way." TK looked at his mother's back, astonished. She never turned, saving her accomplished smile for herself. TK groaned then glanced at Kari. She offered no kind words, only shrugging as she set her gaze on Ms. Takaishi's car. TK stared at the pavement in front of his feet. He knew he was in for a long journey home.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked from his father's lap, "I sweepy." Ivan drew his gaze from the airplane window, overlooking the Pacific Ocean, and looked at Ryan.

"I know, buddy," Ivan said kindly as his gentle smile returned. "It's getting past your bedtime and there's still so much further that we have to go to see your great grandparents." Looking to the seat beside him, Ivan received a supportive smile from Maddie. Her hand took Ivan's and interlocked their fingers.

"You're welcome to go to sleep, honey," Maddie told the child. "We'll be right here when you wake up in the morning." Ryan looked over at his mother, eyes large and shining with wonder.

"'Kay," Ryan said brightly, "But can you teww me a stowy, Daddy?" Maddie smiled over at her boyfriend, resting her head back against the chair's headrest.

"Yeah, Daddy," Maddie mimicked playfully, "Can you tell us a story?" Ivan looked back and forth between the two other members of what he considered his family. He then dropped his head with a chuckle.

"Of course I will," Ivan said kindly, bringing his head back up against the chair.

"Yay!" Ryan squealed, hugging his adoptive father. Ivan cradled the boy with his free arm, letting Ryan get as comfortable as he could under the circumstances. "Daddy awways tewws gweat stowys, Mommy," the child informed Maddie.

Maddie nodded, brushing the fingers of her unoccupied hand softly along the child's cheek. "I know," Maddie said in concord, "He's told me a lot of wonderful stories since I met him four years ago." 

Ivan looked over at the girl, his eyes questioning. "Has it really been that long?" Ivan asked. Maddie shook her head in the affirmative as a reply. "Wow," Ivan whispered as his eyes wandered over the chairs positioned tightly in front of them. He then leaned over and kissed Maddie's cheek. "To four years of friendship, and hopes for an eternity more."  Maddie's smile widened, her eyes fixated on their clasped hands.

"Hopes for an eternity more," Maddie repeated with a happy nod.

"Daddy, teww da stowy, pwease!" Ryan squeaked with a tone of impatience. Ivan looked down, meeting the baby boy's desiring gaze.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Ivan apologized, "Mommy got me a little distracted. But don't you worry, your story's coming right up." Ryan squealed in delight, clapping his hands together. Maddie shook her head, raising a hand before the child in a request for quiet.

"You can't be too loud on the plane, dear," Maddie said gently to her son. "Other people on the plane need to be able to hear so they can have their own stories told to them, too." Ryan drooped his head to one side in puzzlement.

"But Daddy's stowies are the best," Ryan stated. His eyes looked for reassurance in his mother, but Maddie could only giggle.

"Honey, Daddy's stories are special," Maddie explained, "They're stories that only you and I get to hear. Everyone else has their own special stories to listen to, while you get to listen to Daddy's." Ryan still did not seem satisfied, his confused face looking then to his father.

"Between you and me," Ivan said in a hushed tone, "My stories are the best." Ryan's face lit up. Ivan winked at him. "Keep it secret, though, okay? No one else is supposed to know." Ryan nodded quickly.

"Alright, mister master storyteller," Maddie challenged as she rested her head against Ivan's shoulder, "let's hear one of these best stories of yours." Ivan nodded, adjusting himself to get as comfortable as he could with his girlfriend and their son against him.

"I think I have a fitting one that I can tell you," Ivan said after thinking for a moment. Maddie smiled down at Ryan, who beamed up at his mother. Her hand again came to the baby, this time letting his hands squeeze her fingers. Ryan took a firm grip of Maddie's hand, and then set his eyes back on his father in expectance. With a glance first to Ryan, and then to Maddie beside him, Ivan began to tell his story.

"About seventeen years ago," The brown-haired boy began to the child, "There were two people, not much older than your mother and myself, who were engaged. That means that they were going to get married, or bond together and live with one another for the rest of their lives. Mommy and I aren't married, because we're too young, but we still live together because we want to be able to stay with you. It's easiest to do that by having the place we do back in Japan."

"Why don't aww peepoe wive togethew?" Ryan asked.

Ivan shrugged. "Not everyone can get along well like we do," He explained, "And living together in the same home can make people less happy sometimes. That's why only people who are very sure that they will be more happy with each other get married."

"Awe we gonna get mawwied, Daddy?" Ryan furthered hopefully. Ivan chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"No, Ryan, you won't get married to me," Ivan told the child, "People don't usually marry their kids. No, you'll find someone else that you'll really want to spend time with, when you're older, and that might be the person you marry. Your Mommy and I might get married sometime, too." Ivan felt a gentle squeeze on his hand as he continued. "But right now, we're not planning any weddings or marriages. Right now, the only people getting married are the people in my story."

"Who awe dey?" Ryan said, tilting his head in his father's elbow.

"They're names were Alex and Rebecca," Ivan said as he returned to his story, "And they were twenty years old at that time. Alex's parents thought that he was too young to be getting married. But Alex felt that since he'd known Rebecca for six years and loved her a lot for the most recent three, he was ready to make the commitment to her. Rebecca felt the same way about Alex. Rebecca's parents were more understanding of how she felt and they accepted Alex to marry their daughter. Alex's father, though, never did give Alex his blessing and that hurt him very much. Even Alex's mother tried to change his mind, but it didn't work. In the end, Alex and Rebecca got married without Alex's father being there to watch.

"Nevertheless, Alex and Rebecca were very happily married. It was the beginning of December then, just a week before now, and Alex and Rebecca went away from the city they lived in for a few weeks to spend some time alone. Most people who get married do that, and it's called a honeymoon. It's a time for the newly married people to spend some time together after all the effort they put into having the wedding. They get to be alone, where it's quiet, so that they can really show how much they love each other.

"Alex and Rebecca came back very happy from that vacation and were soon settled back into their normal lives. They went to school, almost like Mommy and I do only they were in a special school called a college. They also worked to support themselves, just like we do. And every night, they always kissed each other goodnight, just like we do. But Alex and Rebecca had even more surprises coming for them. When the month of February came rolling around, Rebecca told her new husband that they were going to have a baby."

"Who?" Ryan asked quickly. His large eyes glinted with excitement at the story. It allowed for him to make connections and parallels. It may not have been a way to help the child sleep, but Ryan still enjoyed hearing his father speak.

"They were going to have me," Ivan said with a slight smile. "It was sixteen years and about ten months ago when they found out that I was coming to join their new family."

"How wewe you gonna get thewe, Daddy?" Ryan said, looking at how large his father was.

"Well, when Alex and Rebecca were together on their vacation, their love for one another was so special that it gave them the gift of life," Ivan informed Ryan. "The details of that aren't really worth explaining, but by February they knew I was coming. Now when a baby is born, he or she has to wait a while inside his mother before he can come into the world, sort of as a way to make sure he or she is ready."

"Was I in Mommy?" Ryan interrupted curiously, looking distinctly at Maddie. Maddie smiled, shaking her head gently.

"No, honey," Maddie said apologetically. "You came to us after you were born, when your real Mommy and Daddy weren't able to take care of you. We all decided that you would be safer and happier with us." Maddie brushed the boy's face affectionately before letting him grasp her hand again. "Hopefully you can go live with your real parents someday, but for right now you're gonna have to deal with us."

"But I wove you, Mommy!" Ryan protested, his wide eyes looking up at Maddie earnestly. Maddie let her head bow slightly, her eyes closing.

"I love you, too, Ryan," Maddie said as she brushed her eyes on her shoulder. "I love you very much and am very glad that you can be with your father and I." Maddie felt Ivan's lips press against the top of her head, followed by his cheek rubbing against her hair.

"We both love you greatly," Ivan said to his son, "And we couldn't be happier to have you in our lives. But before we get too distracted, we should get back to the story for you." Ryan nodded, looking eagerly to his father once again. "Once they knew that I was coming to join their family, somewhere around the very beginning of October, they were very excited. They started getting ready when school let out over the summer, getting a bassinet, clothes, and some toys like what we have for you at home. When September came they felt ready and, on the morning of October 10th, Rebecca gave birth to me at the hospital. See, Ryan, when a baby is ready to come out, it's a big deal and it can be a little dangerous for the mother to go through. That's why they were at the hospital." Ryan nodded in comprehension.

"Alex and Rebecca brought me home a few days later, when they were sure that Rebecca and I were both healthy," Ivan continued. "I cried and screamed a lot back then, because I wasn't very good at talking yet, but my parents were still very loving to me. What little I personally remember has always been good, and it's that stuff that I've used to help me raise you.

"After two hectic months with my mother and father, Christmas rolled around. They were both very happy to have a break from having to work and learn in school, because with me around they had a hard time doing all of it at once. My mom was actually out of school and work for those first two months, but she still needed Alex around to help her. But with the Christmas break, they could finally relax. It was also a time to celebrate as a family. That was something we hadn't really done before.

"I don't actually remember that Christmas, but my dad, Alex told me that when I woke up and looked at all the colorful presents around the tree, I stared. I just lay there and stared in wonder at all of the bright colors and flashing lights. I got many great presents that year including more toys, some books, a couple noisemakers, and new blankets for my bed. My parents did a lot of the opening of the presents for me, 'cause I was too little to open Santa's gifts, but I loved them all the same. My dad said that it was also on Christmas day, for the first time since I was born, I went to bed quickly and soundly. I mean, I woke up three hours later crying for more food, but that's the way little babies are." Ryan giggled lightly.

"The next year passed with more struggles to get by but with plenty of love and support to match," Ivan said as he added to his story. "I had my first birthday in October, and I got to have another Christmas two months later. I was one year old then, so I was able to appreciate the gifts I got that year a little more. The biggest thing for me that year was a winter jumpsuit that Santa brought me. Where we lived it snowed that Christmas for the first time that season. My dad carried me outside and I got to play in the snow for the first time. Maybe it was more like rolling around and accidentally eating the white powdery stuff, but I still loved it.

"My parents were very thankful that year, because it was the last year for their college studying. For Rebecca in particular, this meant that she could focus more on what she wanted to do with her life. She had gone to school to learn how to write better and after a lot of learning and practice, she wrote a really great book on the history of a very old civilization called Rome. I wasn't able to read it until I was much older, of course, but my mom always said that I had given her inspiration when she was writing. Whether it was inspiration or distraction, the situation left me in her care for most of my second year with my parents.

"My dad was working many hours at this time, because my mother's book still had to wait a while to be published. He actually ended up with two jobs for a while, working both with a group of people in a building called a lumber yard where they sell wood to people who want to build things and at an electronics store nearby. He never let us down, and Rebecca was thankful to him every day that when he came home, exhausted after his time at the lumber yard or at the shop, he was still energized enough to show us how much he loved us. My mom wasn't thrilled that Alex couldn't be home to play with me more, but she understood that it was a sacrifice we needed to make to get by.

"When fall came after that mild summer, Alex decided to enlist in another school so that he could learn even more. My dad had a passion for helping other people however he could and he felt that if he studied for long enough, he could learn to do a really good job at it. The job that he really wanted was to be a psychologist, which is a long name for a person that listens and helps people who are having trouble. His desire for the job put in him in even more rigorous time constraints, but he was very lucky that Rebecca's book had finally been accepted. She was finally able to give her contribution to the family, and it was very effective. It was thanks to her book that dad was able to take some time off and join my mom and I for a vacation during what was their anniversary. I, being newly two years old and slowly getting more and more used to walking everywhere was very happy to have a new hotel room to explore instead of the same rooms of our home. But what was even more exciting was to come back home and, to my utter surprise, see that Santa had come again and left another wondrous wealth of presents underneath our tree. I squealed at the sight dragged my equally surprised parents over to the tree and waited eagerly to see what new gifts I would get.

"That Christmas vacation was very well accepted, and it turned out that every Christmas came to have a really special meaning for us. It was a time when my mom stopped her writing cold for two weeks, and my dad used all of his vacation hours at the lumberyard. He had left the job at the store when he began his second year in the new school. When I was three years old, our Christmas celebration was spent with another part of my family, Rebecca's parents. They were very happy to see me and how much I had grown over the past few years. I was, after all, looking just a little bit bigger than you right now, and they were amazed at the change from the tiny little thing that I began as. Even more exciting for me and my quickly expanding vocabulary was a special book that Santa brought me. It was a book that had special buttons on each page that you could press so that the book would read the words to you. It was an amazing toy for me to get, and it was one of the first books that I really got interested in.

"My grandparents left a few days after our little Christmas celebration that year, and I wouldn't see them until my birthday when I turned seven. I was sad that they had to leave, but I knew that they had to miss their own home. As the next year came and went, my mom was able to release another book in November. Again she brought a really big return into our bank account. My dad was very happy for her success with writing on topics of ancient history. She showed me her second book when it was printed and it had a triangle on the front that looked like it was made out of blocks. She told me that it was called a pyramid and was a place where people of long ago were laid to rest when they passed away. I just wanted to have some of those blocks to build my own little contraption, which made my mom laugh. She said she'd talk to Santa for me and see if I could get a special set of pyramid blocks. Sure enough, one month later, I woke up and eagerly dashed to the tree with my half-asleep parents in tow, only to find a huge triangular object, wrapped with every color I could have imagined. My first real memories are from that year's Christmas, when my parents sat together on the couch behind me smiling as I ripped off the paper with excited hands and nearly fell over with the cry of joy that I let out. My mom always did come through with the dedicative promises she made to me.

"That next year my mom had me enlist in a pre-school so that I could get ready for going to real school the next year. She kept saying how proud she was of me for finally being ready to go to school, just like my daddy. It was also one of the first times in my life that I was ever in a social atmosphere. Rebecca and Alex both took time to take me to parks and stores every now and then when I was younger and I often met up with a little boy or girl and played with them for an afternoon. But once I was in school, I met a bunch of new people who were all just as nervous as I was to go away from their parents for an extended period of time. My mom gave me a kiss when she dropped me off on my first day, promising to come back and get me once the day was through. She was, indeed, there when class let out and she had tears in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong, my excitement from the vigorous day being set aside. She wiped her eyes and, with a smile, said she'd never realized how lonely the house felt without me running around and playing inside it.

"Rebecca still made me go to school, despite her loneliness at home, but it made the time after school even more special for us. What was more, Dad was about to finish his time in school and we took that to be very good news. He said he still planned to go for four more years, but he had hit another milestone on his path to completion. Mommy said it was a time of celebration, so we opted to go on another vacation for our special time just before Christmas. My parents ended up deciding that heading to San Diego would be a great place to spend the holiday. This time we had our Christmas celebration, too, in the hotel. The weekend before, my parents had brought me to the San Diego zoo. For the rest of the vacation, I couldn't stop talking about all of the incredible things I got to see like foxes, walruses, bears, and even lions. I was amazed, and found myself begging to go back. When I woke up on Christmas morning, there was no Christmas tree to greet me as there was every year back home, but there was a whole collection of presents piled on the table of the small living room area. After waking up my parents, we opened the gifts that Santa had brought us. I realized that year that Santa really did hear everything I said. I may not have been able to live in the zoo, but he got me plush creatures resembling all the animals I had loved so dearly.

"As Alex's last year of school for his graduate degree came to a close, coupled with his promotion at the lumberyard, my mom and I were very happy for him. That summer he took more time off than he usually could, spending the time with me after having such a tight schedule in the past. I greatly appreciated the time he gave to me and I asked him about what my new school would be like, since I had myself completed pre-school. He told me of all the wonderful things I would learn, all the amazing people I would meet, and the many opportunities I would get to have fun. He got me very riled up for the new school year. He also got me more interested in physical activity. Whenever he could, he would take me to the park to play catch or climb on the monkey bars or do any of a bunch of other things. I loved that summer with my father, cherishing every day that we got to play and every night that he tucked me in before I went to bed.

"I found out in September that dad hadn't been kidding about school. It was truly a wonderful experience for me. I loved my kindergarten teacher, my fellow classmates, and most of all I loved to read the books that we had in the classroom. I have always thanked my mother for getting me so into reading since she was a writer herself. I made a bunch of friends that year in school, some of whom my mom let me go visit after school occasionally. We even had visitors come over a couple times a month. I learned to be really social that year, something that I have always wished carried over into my current life.

"That Christmas was a big one for me. I was six years old now and, as such, I felt that it was about time that I started getting more involved in the presents I gave to my parents. My schoolteacher helped me a lot with that. She let me make a special gift for each of my parents in class, and also gave me a hand writing cards to them. My parents were oblivious to my work, which made me even more excited. On Christmas day, I snuck out of bed and, with the gifts that my teacher had even helped me wrap, I placed them amongst the other presents under the tree. I then ran screaming to my parents, as had become the custom, and brought them happily into the living room. I pointed out the gifts to them, which I had cleverly marked as being from Santa, and looked at them expectantly. My mother loved the picture book that my teacher and I had put together with a hole puncher and string, while dad promised that he'd keep my clay handprint with him in all of his school classes so that he wouldn't forget about me."

Ivan stopped his story, smiling gently downwards. Ryan's eyes, once large and excited, were now closed as his little chest rose and fell gently. "I think you tired him out," Maddie whispered in his ear. Ivan nodded, kissing the girl's forehead.

"But that's alright," Ivan guaranteed her, "Even if he doesn't understand what I say, he seems to like the sound of my voice."

"Of course he does," Maddie said quickly. "He loves your voice, Ivan, just as much as he loves you. And I know how much he loves you." Maddie leaned over and kissed the brown-haired boy's chin. "I can tell because I know how much I love you. You've done so much to let us be together like this, and I don't know where we'd ever be without you. Ryan knows that, too, and he loves you all the more for it." Maddie felt Ivan's hand squeeze hers softly in reflection back upon her. He ducked his head down, glancing briefly at Maddie's shining half-open eyes before kissing her.

"I love you," Ivan stated simply as he pressed his head against Maddie's neck. "I love you both, and I'd do anything to see my family happy. I'd sacrifice everything I have if it would let you and Ryan live happily forever."

"There's only one way that's gonna happen," Maddie whispered affectionately in Ivan's ear, "And that's if you just keep being who you are. There's nothing more in the world I could ask for."

Ivan leaned back to his normal position slowly, nodding as he did so. "I'll do my best," Ivan promised the girl. As his eyes locked with hers, Ivan felt a sudden compulsion to ask her something. The thought had been nagging him since he began the story and it was getting to be unbearable. Hesitantly, he asked, "Does that mean that, someday, you-"

Maddie nodded quickly, cutting the boy's question off. "Someday," Maddie assured him, "And hopefully someday soon." As Maddie looked at her boyfriend's bright blue eyes, the deep love in her heart for the boy hit her once again, sending a shiver down her spine. Ivan's hand clasping hers in confirmation only heightened her sense of fondness for him. Maddie knew subconsciously that she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from attacking Ivan in his chair for much longer. To solve her dilemma, Maddie shook her head and grinned at the boy. "So how about telling me the rest of your story, then?" Maddie asked, her voice gaining a higher pitch as she imitated a child. Ivan chuckled silently, nodding his head in reply.

"I'd happily continue," Ivan said warmly. Then, taking a moment to regain his thoughts, he continued, "After the Christmas at which I was six and gave my parents the first gifts I made without the assistance of the other adult, family time became scarce again. My mom had gotten a job working with a history magazine and was therefore required to meet a steady set of deadlines with her articles. She was home most of the time, but she did have to go to the library once in a while to get some additional research done. This was my first real exposure to a babysitter. My mom had also been spending time at public functions in town and, as a result, was friends with a family a few doors away from us. They had two children, one of whom was my own age and an elder daughter, about the age of sixteen, named Allison. She had a great love for children and a wonderful singing voice, which I've always remembered. Of her physique, it was her stunning red hair that always stuck out when she came over. Needless to say, she was glad to offer us her services and we quickly became great friends, at least in my mind. She was a full ten years older than me, but I adored Allison like no one but my parents.

"So, with my father putting more time in at school and work while my mom was striving to meet deadlines in the study, Allison played with me and her younger sister, Rachel, in the rest of my house. Allison helped me with things that confused me from my school work, taught me a bit of how to sing, and was always open to playing new games that my creative mind devised. I never really took to singing. But, at the present time, I was more than content in listening to Allison sing the spectacular songs that she wrote. To this day I've never heard a person write more perfect lyrics in such a serene tone. Even my mother loved hearing the red-haired girl sing while she worked on the history of ancient Greek culture.

"Summer brought a reverie and my father back into my life a bit more. Now with Allison and Rachel coming at my request, the four of us found a slew of games to play at the park. I was even able to drag my mom out with us from time to time. When the five of us were together, I couldn't have imagined a better time in my six-year-old mind. I was truly and wonderfully satisfied. But, all too soon, my first grade year began, as well as my father's second year for a doctorate's degree. Alex also moved into a job as an aide for a fully qualified psychologist, cutting his paycheck but assisting his learning. Nonetheless, we persevered and, with a grateful sigh, we entered the Christmas break. My parents, after spending four months of only occasional moments spent together, were inseparable for the duration of the holiday. At age seven, I found this to be a disgusting sight, but my father only laughed and told me to wait until I was a little older.

"For Christmas that year, I had again endeavored to secretly create presents for my family without their knowing. Allison was incredibly helpful this time around and between the two of us we managed to create a matching pair of picture frames. In each one, I placed duplicates of a photo my parents and I had taken when we were on our last vacation, down in San Diego. Allison also helped me write out a short poem to accompany each of the pictures, which we attached to the back of the handmade frame. Then, one evening when I was waiting for mom to finish writing the last paper for her magazine for that year, I pulled out the two frames and constructed a third. With a cautious hand, I slipped in a picture my mom took when we were all at the park together. Since I made it alone, the frame was a little less stable, and the poem I wrote on my own wasn't as eloquently phrased, but I wrapped it and addressed it to Allison from myself, incredibly proud of my accomplishment. The tearfully happy face of my mother and greatly thankful expression of my father that Christmas morning was priceless. Allison's look of shock when I handed her gift to her when she visited next was a close second, but it was my parents for whom I was most pleased. Somehow, I knew that they needed a more constant reminder of the love I bore for them and that they carried for one another. The pictures, though simple, fit the bill better than I had thought they would.

"The next year passed in much of the same manner as the first. My dad began getting more involved with his buddies at the psychological office. They became his life-long friends. Mom's continuing success with the history magazine let her quickly climb the ladder in her career. By the summer, she was in a position such that she could come with my dad on each of our excursions over the warm months. Alex and Rebecca would sit on a bench, hands together, while Allison tagged along with Rachel and myself as we raced around the paved park. When we walked home in the afternoon, I always had delighted stories to tell to my dad, to which he always gave a positive reaction. I almost dreaded the coming of another school year, as I knew it would once again send my family to separate parts of the city. Allison tried to cheer me up on that final week, but it was only the hope of Christmas that kept my spirits from failing completely.

"Christmas did come that year, too, and I had grown accustomed to looking forward to that holiday more than even my own birthday. It had so much sentimental value in my family. The gifts we exchanged were always loved, but even more than that it was the chance to be together that made the season truly delightful. The summer wasn't bad, but the days when we all got to go out and play were often staggered and sometimes cut short when my parents or Allison had obligations for the afternoon. Over Christmas vacation, however, there was never a thing that came before us being together. The love and warmth that surrounded my house was indescribable, and it was something I never tired of. Maybe seeing my parents kissing was a little much, but subconsciously I couldn't blame them. I knew how hard it was for them to be separated so much of the time because of their goals in life. I was so thankful that they were able to have their time together over the holidays, just as they deserved. It got to the point where, unlike all the other kids my age who constantly asked what everyone was going to get for Christmas, I would have been happy to get nothing but the time to spend with my family.

"Another school year came to a close and, with that, my dad's schooling came at last to an end. He was twenty-nine years old and couldn't have been happier to have finally achieved his goal. My mother was ecstatic and, after some organizing with Allison's parents, they took a one-week vacation without me. I stayed with Allison and her family for that time and although I felt a bit left out, Allison told me that we would have even more fun together. She lived up to her word, making sure to delight me as much as she could. But it was also during that week when I noticed that she had to squint more to see me. It was subtle, but I caught on after a while and asked her about it. She said it was because she was tired and her eyes were exhausted from all of her own schoolwork. She herself had just completed her first year at a local college.

"My parents came back and spent the joyous three months of summer bringing me to museums and the Monterey Bay Aquarium. Allison didn't join us for most of the time, spending her time at a summer job that could better support her coming future. But, as the joyous times of summer once again came to a close, Allison took up the charge of watching her little sister and I once again. She came back, however, wearing glasses.

"The only other people who had ever worn glasses in my memory were my mother's grandparents, who had begun to visit us annually in the spring, and a couple of my teachers. Allison's glasses were, in my mind, perfectly fitting on her face. I had simply never seen people wearing glasses if they weren't over the age of forty. Allison smiled at my questioning. She explained that since the beginning of the summer, her eyes had been getting a little weaker so the eye doctor thought she should use glasses to help. I didn't argue the point, more concerned with being able to spend time with her. She complied happily.

"The four months preceding December in the school year were a challenge for Allison as well as myself with school getting increasingly more demanding. My mother, at this point, was able to give me more attention from her editing position in the historical magazine. It was only my insistence on seeing the red-haired girl that kept her coming back. Surprisingly, she was never adverse to the idea of visiting me even though I was a full ten years younger than her. Our friendship continued in spite of age differences, something I was forever grateful for.

"With the Christmas holiday my family was once again reunited. My dad, who had been putting in an insane amount of hours at work to get himself finally established, was relieved tremendously at the prospect of a break. That year I remember most the present addressed from my mom and Allison. Inside the small box was a pair of sunglasses. My mom explained that now I could wear glasses, too, just like Allison. I was so overjoyed with the idea that when Allison was due over next, I wore my new shades to greet her. It was a priceless moment to see her reaction at a nine-year-old me indoors with sunglasses and a smile on.

"I was in the third grade at that point, while Allison was in her sophomore year of college. Time we spent together was scarce, which I never enjoyed. Worse still was the news that, when she did come to visit, her glasses weren't working very well and she needed a new prescription. I didn't know then quite what that meant, except that Allison needed slightly thicker glasses every couple of months to keep from squinting when she would look at me. Her eyes that had once been so clear and crystalline were slowly being hidden behind layers of glass.

"On the flip side, my parents found more and more time that they could spend with me themselves. They played games with me, read to me, let me read to them, and did so many things that we had put only minimal emphasis on over my younger years. It was then that Rebecca read to me her first two books, on Rome and Egypt. Also, lesser to my knowledge, it was the time when my parents finally felt ready to consider having a new member of the family. Dad was still pretty new at the office, but they figured that once he felt more settled in a year or two, an addition could be made.

"The summer passed in much the same manner as my other summers. My quickly growing mind was eager to find slightly more sophisticated means of entertainment than the childish games I invented. Soon my dad solved the problem by having me enroll in a karate course at a dojo in the downtown area of the city. That's when I first started to pick up some of my combative talents that Azulongmon expanded so drastically on once I met up with him. I took happily to the discipline and devoted practice that the classes demanded and, when I went back to school for my fourth grade year, I was a proud bearer of a yellow belt. Allison was eternally supportive of me for my efforts behind her heavy lenses.

 "Four months more of classes in Karate and school yielded the best marks of my class and a purple belt. My parents were so pleased that they felt I deserved some kind of special reward for that Christmas, even more so because I had finally entered the double-digits in age. The reward I got, however, was not something they had expected. About a week before the Christmas holiday, just after my parent's eleventh anniversary, we received a call from people to whom I had previously been all but separated. My father's parents asked if they could join us for the holidays. My parents debated the decision for a couple days while explaining to me who these new people were. At last, they consented to have my father's parents visit us.

"That Christmas time was arguably the best one I can remember. My grandparents were truly miraculous people, completely different from what I had imagined. My grandmother, Elena, cried when she first saw me, so shocked at how huge I was in comparison to the scant few pictures of our family we had mailed to them. My grandfather, Raul, never gave my mother quite the respect she deserved, but rather kept himself busy by giving his undivided attention to me. I told him of all the things I had done in the past ten years of my life, leaving out no miniscule detail. He laughed at all of my jokes, was sympathetic with all of my problems, and always ready to hear more. My grandmother, too, was deeply interested in my stories and I found myself sitting on the couch talking for hours on end to the pair. Their arrival also yielded an additional load of presents squished under our Christmas tree. When they left, my grandfather gave my mother a hug goodbye. His exact words I don't remember, but I do recall that my parents were on the verge of tears for the remainder of the day. Alex later told me about how his grandparents hadn't been supportive of his and my mother's young marriage. My dad said that, although he hadn't declared it, my grandfather was finally coming around and accepting the woman my dad had loved so dearly for the past fourteen years. The thought of it almost made me want to cry with my parents."

Ivan paused, his eyes dropping to look down at his feet. "That was such a momentous day for my family," he whispered, "it felt like we had finally reconciled everything and could reengage our lives. My parents again started talking candidly about a new member of the family. It was that time of year when I simply couldn't wait for twelve more months to pass." Again the boy stopped, shaking his head slowly. "But that time, my wish wasn't going to be granted."

Maddie looked at him with concern, her hand squeezing his tightly in support. "What happened?" she asked hesitantly. Ivan sighed, looking over at the girl beside him with a sad smile.

"It seemed," Ivan began gradually, "that once I was ten years old, the world's shielding of my life dropped. There was a crisis with my mom's magazine, which she got blamed for. There wasn't any real evidence to indict her, but the destruction of the trust in Rebecca led her to resign from her post. In retrospect, she figured that it was because of her quick success at such a young age that led her co-workers to be jealous of her. My mom became distressed from that and never quite recovered as she looked for more work. Meanwhile, dad was doing his best to take care of Rebecca and at the same time get his budding career into action. The months wore by, wearing down my parents at the same time.

"What was worse was my dear friend Allison's condition. In April, her parents got in touch with mine and explained the tragic news, which they then broke to me. Allison's optical nerves, after their premature decay, had completely failed. Allison was, from that day forward, never going to be able to see again. I was crestfallen and, when she next came to visit with her sister Rachel escorting her, I could barely keep from breaking down in front of her. She assured me constantly that it wasn't too bad and that she could still do what she loved to do most. She proved her point by singing to me all of the songs she had written in her head over the past month. Even though she was now blind, Allison's heart seemed only to grow more attuned to creating melodies with her sense of hearing. Her strength and perseverance was one of the most inspiring models that I ever had.

"However, Allison's loss of eyesight brought her home from school for the year. Instead, she and her parents did research on finding a musical school where they supported education for blind young adults. This gave us a little more time to spend together, but the time was spent differently than it was in the past. Allison no longer could go running carelessly after Rachel or myself in the park, nor could she easily help me with the occasional difficulty I had in my classes. Instead, the two of us spent time together in a more sedate manner, discussing whatever came to mind and singing together songs that she taught me a harmony for. I still held no particular strength in my singing, but Allison insisted that I was the best accompanist she could ask for. That was the last summer that I got to spend with her." Ivan paused again, taking a deep breath. Maddie could feel her own heart dropping at the thought of her boyfriend losing someone so dear in his life.

"School began once again, and I did have to get excited about it," Ivan said as a more upbeat tone came back to his voice, "It was, after all, my last year in elementary school. Following that, I was bound for middle school. The big leagues, my father told me. What was even more exciting was that both sets of my grandparents were planning on holding a great party at our house. My favorite holiday was about to be magnified in a way like never before. But, before I could get to there, we had to wait through a long week of vacation prior to the holiday when they would be arriving. I was out of school on the twentieth and the only obligation my parents had was a Christmas party that my parents had been asked to attend for my father's office. He was very excited about having all of his colleagues meet his lovely wife of twelve years and, due to the late timing of the party, it was arranged for me to go to stay with my beloved friend, Allison. The past four months she had been void in my life because of her new school, which was located on the east coast of the United States. With the prospect of seeing her during her Christmas vacation was yet another great event sitting just before me.

"Saying goodnight to my parents on Allison's doorstep on the twenty-second felt a little odd, seeing as it was only six in the evening. My mother hugged me tightly, requesting me to be on my best behavior and informing me of her love for me once again. My father followed suit. I remember that he had a look in his eyes that night that I hadn't ever seen before. I assumed at the time that it was something like nervousness, which it was in part. I decided later that it was also a look of resigned acceptance. Seeing my father like that, after so many years of a constantly determined or pleased expression on his face was worrying. However, my fretting vanished as I plunged myself into Allison's lap on her couch and sang one of our favorite songs to her. She laughed at my greeting before joining me in harmony. 

"One of the things I've always recollected about Allison was, regardless of the fact that her eyes didn't actually see, she never covered them with sunglasses, nor did she try to fake that she could see. She simply held her head and did what she loved to do with all of her heart. She was never ashamed of her disability, but rather took it in stride with the rest of her life. I've always admired Allison for that strength, and I know that when I was eleven, sitting in her lap and singing softly, I could still see the unmistakable sparkle of life and vibrancy in her eyes. She never needed to see to be able to love the world; her voice was all that she needed.

"The evening went by much faster than I would have liked it to. Allison sang me to sleep that night, and I can still recall her heavenly voice in my ears when I'm relaxed. Her voice rested like a blessing on my ears, sealing me with her care. She left my room with a smile that night, and awoke me the next morning with tears in her eyes. Seeing her like that, I jumped up and threw my arms around her waist. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that there was a terrible accident last night on the highway. I dropped my gaze then, hugging her. I knew that she always felt bad when such things happened; she was a very sensitive person when it came to other people being hurt. She then added that my parents were two of the victims, and that my father had already died." Ivan's eyes, seemingly unfocused, softened as he blinked his eyes shut tightly. "My mother was in the hospital, I quickly learned," Ivan pressed forward, his voice quivering slightly. "Allison's parents drove the five of us over there for my sake, and I was so grateful that they did me that service.

"My mother was in a horrible state when we were finally let in to look at her, and I could barely keep myself from breaking down again. Allison's shirt was already soaked from the two of us, and I felt badly about it. She insisted that it wasn't a problem." Ivan bit his tongue, taking a slow, steadying breath. "We sat together in the hospital for two days," Ivan continued after a moment's silence, "just the two of us. Allison's parents came and went so that Rachel didn't have to sit in a hospital all day, but Allison argued that she couldn't leave me alone there. I needed her and she knew it. Her parents didn't argue the point, seeing the state I was in. They simply asked me to take care of Allison. They had my word that I would be there for her as she was for me. It was only in Allison that I found solace for the loss of my father.

"My grandparents, meanwhile, were rushing to come up. There was no luck, however, for any tickets before the ones that they already had. The Christmas season was, of course, a time of travel as well as celebration. They called us a few times, or rather, called Allison's house from where the message was relayed to us. I gave Allison's parents messages to send back, but could hardly focus on anything but waiting for my mother to finally get up out of the bed. 

"But my wishes were in vain. My mother wasn't destined to get up from that medical bed. On the evening of the second day, while Allison and I were sitting in the waiting room and half asleep in one another's arms, an alert paged over the intercom. I looked up and about me, my nerves surging upwards, as Allison waited for me to explain what was going on. I told her that I didn't know, but I didn't like it. A page came down the hallway to us some fifteen minutes later and informed us that Rebecca Ellis-Ishara had just passed away. My body didn't react for at least an hour. I could only stare, completely shocked at the news. Allison's head rested against my shoulder for the entire night, and by the morning, my shirt was nearly translucent. When the light came in on us, I took my turn at releasing my grief. Allison was an incredible person, I realized then. My arms held her so tightly, knowing that I never, ever wanted to lose her from my life like my parents.

"We both fell asleep in the waiting room a couple hours later. When the evening came, we finally stirred and rose up. I knew I had to look terrible and Allison's hair, for the first time, looked as unkempt as mine. I had to laugh at us, sitting there after three days without moving except for occasional trips for food or the restroom.  But I just as soon remembered the reason that we had put ourselves through such a rough time. I felt new tears, somehow manufactured, springing forth. Allison couldn't see me, but her hearing was acute enough to hear my silent sobs and she quickly hugged me again. She told me again and again that it would be all right, that I'd find a way to get by. Then she told me to listen to a song she'd thought of while we had been sitting there for the past two days. She sang for me, the last song that I ever heard grace her lips, and it has always been branded in my mind. It's been the last tribute that Allison gave to me." Ivan rubbed his eyes on his shoulder, taking another deep breath. Then, in a voice that was audible only to Maddie, Ivan began to sing:

_All of your life you have been learning,_

_Every kinda way to get ahead._

_You've got to build yourself a future,_

_Those are the words your daddy said._

_Now there is another calling,_

_It's telling you to change your mind._

_Tells you to finding leads to loosing,_

_Tells you losing lets you find._

_Yeah, losing lets you find!_

_Turn it over, turn it 'round,_

_Raise the humble and free the bound._

_Down is up and up is down;_

_This world looks different to you,_

_When you're flying upside down._

Maddie watched her beloved sing the words that his mentor had taught him five years ago. She had never before heard Ivan's full explanation of what had happened to his family, only that his parents had been taken from him. She had never heard of this Allison figure, either. But when Maddie heard Ivan singing her last song, she knew that the girl Ivan described must have been an angel of the heavens above them. Maddie wished intensely to be able to meet the girl Ivan spoke of. She would be honored to be in the presence of someone who had done so much for him. She felt a tinge of jealousy that Allison could do so much more than she herself could, but remembered that she hadn't been given the opportunity. As she listened, she felt the resolve to, for Ivan's sake, carry on what Allison had brought into his life: love, courage, and faith.

_The bottom line to your survival,_

_Is you better take care of number one._

_You don't want to hurt somebody,_

_But you're gonna do what must be done._

_Now there is a message on the wire,_

_And you've ignored it in the past._

_It says the least will be the greatest,_

_It says the first will be the last._

_Yeah, the first will be the last!_

_Turn it over, turn it 'round,_

_Raise the humble and free the bound._

_Down is up and up is down;_

_This world looks different to you,_

_When you're flying upside down._

Ivan's eyes continued to stare at the chair in front of him, hardly able to face the girl beside him as the emotions of his childhood overwhelmed him once again. It had been so long since he'd even thought of the red-haired girl that changed his life around so drastically when his parents were taken from them. When he was little, he'd always been a bit confused about how he had felt for Allison. She was certainly his friend, but their connection often made him think that there was something else there. It was when she sang this to Ivan for the first and only time, sitting with his face tear-streaked in the waiting room, that their relationship became almost painfully clear to him. Allison loved him as a friend, as a sister and, in the brief moments of her song, he could tell that her heart loved him as if he was her very own son. He sensed her undying love in those words. It also dawned on him then that Allison would not sing to him again. Her words that night were her last benediction to Ivan. She must have known, subconsciously, that their connection was about to be severed by the tragic trail of events. Her life led her back to the east coast, to where Ivan could not follow her. Ivan refused to accept this truth at the time, but it had become clear after her song that, regardless of how he felt, she was right. Ivan could feel the water in his eyes would not be held back, but he forced himself forwards into the final verse of his former companion's last sanction.__

_Every day is like a contest,_

_Gotta win the war and save your pride._

_You learn to beat the competition,_

_You learn to smash the other side._

_Now there is another game plan,_

_Losers win and winners lose._

_The risk is high, the end is higher,_

_And you can play if you choose._

_Yeah, play it if you choose!_

_Turn it over, turn it 'round,_

_Raise up the humble and free the bound._

_Down is up and up is down;_

_This world looks different to you,_

_When you're flying upside down._

Ivan lifted his hand from Maddie's, trying to mask his tears from her. He was surprised, however, as her arms wrapped around his neck as best they could in the airplane's seating. Ivan's hand dropped to Maddie's waist as Maddie brushed her face against his comfortingly. Clenching his eyes shut against the brown-haired girl's neck, Ivan's pain of loss that had been sealed for years was released against her. Maddie cried, too, as she did her best to help comfort her boyfriend. 

Ivan's sobs gradually slowed, mercifully stopping another ten minutes later. Shaking his head as to compose himself, Ivan lifted his head from Maddie's shoulder and smiled at her. "My grandparents showed up then," He told her as his voice steadily regained its strength, "All four of them and the rest of Allison's family. Grief was heavy upon them all when they heard the news from us, and everyone insisted that they hug me and try to comfort me. In truth, I had gained a type of peace already from the sacrifices that Allison made for me. In those three days, she gave me love and care that could only come from a friend, a sister, and even a surrogate mother. That was my last Christmas on Earth, and on that day Allison Mews gave me the greatest gift she could." Ivan smiled slightly in spite of the sad moment. Maddie continued to rub her hands along the boy's back, shoulders, and neck while her gaze stayed steady on him.

"I'm sorry," Maddie whispered, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But it sounds like you had a perfect person by your side for the whole time. I'm really grateful Allison was there for you." Ivan smiled over at her, his sly demeanor shining through for a brief moment.

"I guess so," Ivan said in reply, "But I bet you would have loved to be in her place." Maddie blinked, and then looked down in an effort to hide the rush of jealous blood in her cheeks. Ivan's finger gently lifted her chin to look back at him, only to feel his lips kiss hers. "Don't feel left out, Maddie," Ivan whispered in her ear after breaking away, "You're exactly the kind of person she was singing about. You're the person that she knew was going to come into my life."

"I am?" Maddie asked quietly. Ivan nodded, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"She said in her song that 'finding leads to losing.' Over the ten years that I was lucky enough to live with them, I found just how much I could love two people. I surpassed that love every day, too. As a result, it was fate that I should lose them. But Allison also sang to me that 'losing lets you find.' She knew then that I was going to find someone new in my life, someone who I could love with all my heart. And it is because I lost my parents that I had the great fortune of meeting you. Where Allison got her great insight, I know not, but I have thanked her every day for giving me that ray of hope that carried me through until I arrived in the Digital World. I know find even more meaning in her words as I see who I have in my life now." Ivan paused, kissing Maddie on her forehead gently. Maddie smiled at the boy beside her, a love she hadn't felt before running swiftly through her veins.

"Who you have in your life finds more meaning in each day because of you," Maddie replied. She pulled Ivan's forehead to rest against her own, her eyes glimmering despite the darkened atmosphere of the airplane cabin. "And in each day they find even more reasons to love you." Her lips met with his once more, holding Ivan tightly with her arms woven around his neck. Ivan brought his free arm slowly up the girl's back, running his fingers gently through her long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Ivan's other arm, still pinned beneath Ryan's head, made no effort to move in any way except to better cradle the young child. Maddie pulled her head back after a minute, then nuzzled her head against Ivan's neck. With a pleasant sigh and her arms draped lazily about her boyfriend's shoulders, she whispered, "I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too, Maddie," the boy whispered as he laid his head against hers, "And thank you for being the answer to all my hopes." Maddie giggled against Ivan's neck.

"I didn't do anything," Maddie insisted. "Neither of us did. Life has simply let us find each other after losing so much. Allison truly did have celestial insight." Ivan nodded.

"But I still love you, Maddie," Ivan said in reply, "And you are the angel in my life." Maddie could only hug the boy tighter with her arms. She wished she could stay awake in the moment with Ivan forever, but she could tell her consciousness was fading quickly.

"Just so long as you know," Maddie said before being interrupted by a yawn, "That you're the answer to everything I've ever wanted. You're the guardian angel that I've always wanted in my life." Maddie's hands then slipped slowly from Ivan's shoulder, resting at last about his waist, as she fell asleep against Ivan.

Ivan smiled at the sight of Maddie's serene face lying on his shoulder. Kissing her forehead, Ivan placed his head atop hers once again. With one arm about his son and the other around his girlfriend's waist, Ivan let himself wander into sleep along with the rest of his family.

A beeping alerted Ivan at that moment. Bringing up his arm from Maddie's waist, Ivan grinned at his watch. Ivan placed his arm back around the small of Maddie's back as he shut his eyes again. 

"Merry Christmas," Ivan whispered.

(And I am done. Maybe the ending's rushed, but I'm thinking it works. In fact, it's probably all rushed so everything feels out of place. Oh well. I also put Ken's lyrics in the song outright, though they're recognized here as coming from Allison. Artistic license, I guess. The credit initially goes to Ken, who made the song. Whether or not that came off with the emotion that I wanted it to I have no idea, so give me some feedback and tell me how it made you feel. Now my book rings in the New Year and, with Chapter 10, we're in January. Bet you all can't wait, especially because TK and Kari are back on the scene. If you want it, give me some feedback; the more there is in my review column, the more energized I am to write. So with that, let me hear it and I'll be back soon!)


	10. After the Rain Has Fallen

(Check it out, peoples! We're writing the chapter of January in January! Wow, who'd have ever thought I could catch up to myself? True enough, there's a bunch of little glitches in the past three chapters, but I'll be sure to go through the book in its entirety once I'm done writing it. And to get there, the next step is this, Chapter 10. Jeez, who'd have thought I'd get to double digits? Crazy. We're in January, yes, and we're dealing with pure Takari stuff. Maybe it won't sound like it for a while, but give it a chance. I'm playing with realism in adolescent relationships; regardless of whether they're destined or not, they've still got to deal with life. To that end, I ask that you have faith in my writing, read this, give me a review, and above all, enjoy the story!)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 10 - After the Rain Has Fallen  
  
The school bell rang shrilly through the building, alerting everyone to the end of classes for the day. Kari, whose focus on her algebra course had been flagging in preference of her own thoughts, quickly shot her head up at the sound. She smiled as the echo of rustling notebooks and backpacks took over the sound of her teacher's voice. Checking the board for her homework assignment, she gave a second silent prayer of thanks when she saw nothing there.  
  
"I guess that's all for today, kids," Kari's algebra teacher, Sensei Rukato, said with a laugh. "I'll let you off this weekend due to the circumstances. Just be sure to have a good time this weekend and knock 'em dead at the dance tomorrow night!" Kari could only shake her head. Her algebra course, on nearly every day, always made a good end to the day. Unlike so many other educators in the building, Sensei Rukato loved his subject and had developed a very effective way of getting his message across. He did seem eccentric at times, but without that energy she would have fallen into her thoughts all the more deeply. Following the lead of her classmates who were already filing out of the room, Kari quickly threw her school things into her shoulder bag. When she looked up again, Sensei Rukato was sitting on a desk beside her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure," Kari said, doing her best to hide her fear of being in trouble for not paying attention.  
  
"I was just curious if you've been feeling alright," the algebra teacher continued. "You haven't raised your hand to answer a question once all week, and that's most certainly not like the Kari that came into my class five months ago." Sensei Rukato sighed lightly, leaning back and propping his weight with his hands on the desk. "I didn't really want to bother you about it before, because your marks have always been outstanding and our class is usually in the middle of the day. But, since I have the opportunity now, I was wondering if you might mind letting me in on what's been bugging you."  
  
Kari dropped her gaze to the table. She had thought she'd been subtle about her emotions, but they had apparently been noticed. She was halfheartedly wishing that her school didn't maintain the rotating schedule that it did, which placed her in the classroom with her most personable teacher at the end of every Friday. But, with a shake of her head, she looked up at her teacher. "It's just me and my stupid little problems," Kari said with a forced smile, "I'll be over all of them by Monday." Sensei Rukato cocked his head to the side, looking intently at Kari for a minute.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Kari's sensei said after a minute. "I won't press you on it if you're not in the mood to talk." Then, in a far lighter tone, he added, "Just be ready to lead the class on how to multiply polynomials on Monday." Kari shared in laughing with her teacher as she stood up and shouldered her bag.  
  
"Don't worry, Sensei," Kari said with a bow, "When I get back it'll be like this whole crazy week had never happened." With that, Kari turned to walk into the crowded hallway. However, a call of her name from within the classroom caused her to face Sensei Rukato as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"I was just curious," Kari's teacher said quickly, "Are you heading to the dance tomorrow night with anyone?" Kari stood on the threshold for a moment, thinking of a plausible response. At length, she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess that remains to be seen," Kari said in an attempt to sound nonchalant. Sensei Rukato tilted his head to one side, looking concernedly at the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Well, I'll be on chaperone duty there," He told her, "And I'd really like to see you there. I bet it would get your mind off of whatever it is that's bugging you. Even if you go alone, I know you've got enough friends in this school to show you a good time and then some." Kari nodded at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, knowing them I wouldn't be allowed to sit at home if I broke all the bones in my body," She said with a smirk. "I'm just waiting to see what happens between now and then." Sensei Rukato nodded understandingly.  
  
"Then I'll hope to see you there," Kari's teacher said with a smile and a wave. After a second bow, Kari turned and walked quickly down the hallways of her school to her locker.  
  
"Wow," Kari said to herself as she reached her pale blue locker. "I guess I've been more obvious than I thought. So much for being able to mask all of this stuff from everyone." As she fiddled with the combination of her lock, Kari pressed her head against the metallic door before her. "I can't believe it's been like this for a week, now," She whispered. "It's been a week everything he does has just been getting more aggravating. If he keeps this up I'm going to end up suffocating."  
  
"Kari?" a tentative voice came from behind Kari. Slowly lifting her head, she turned to face the person she knew would be standing there. He came every day after classes, and as of late she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Yeah, TK?" Kari said blandly. She didn't bother to bring her gaze to meet his. When his fingers touched her shoulders, her body jerked backwards sharply. TK's hands returned to his sides, his eyes growing more worried as he looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly. Kari shook her head and turned back to her locker.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, TK," Kari stated dismissively. Her hands returned to spinning the combination of her locker's lock.  
  
"There must be something wrong, Kari," TK said as he leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Kari's. "You've been avoiding me all week, and I've barely gotten so much as the chance to hug you once in the past month." Hurt became slowly more evident in his voice.  
  
Again Kari shook her head dismissively. "There's nothing wrong with me," Kari insisted as her lock clicked open. "Just deal with it, okay? There's nothing wrong, I just need to be left alone right now."  
  
"Why do you need to be left alone?" TK asked. His eyes dropped, studying the grout of the school's tiled floor and how it resembled the sole of his sneakers.  
  
"I just do, TK," Kari said definitively. Her hands rifled quickly through her few schoolbooks in her locker. "You coming and pressing the matter on me is only going to make things worse."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari," the blond-haired boy replied lowly. "But seeing you upset like this is making me worried, and I don't like it at all." Kari only shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out her history book.  
  
"Oh well," Kari said dryly, "I don't like it either but that's the way it is." TK looked back up at her, slightly shocked at hearing his girlfriend talk like this.  
  
"What about the dance tomorrow?" TK asked, looking for a slightly brighter angle. " Do you still want to go with me to that?" Kari stared at the contents of her locker. Her algebra book was in her hands, but her hands had paused partway on their placement of the book on the top shelf.  
  
Kari let out a heavy sigh after a moment and shook her head slowly. "No, TK," Kari said, annoyance evident in her voice, "I don't think that I'll be going and at the present time, I certainly couldn't bring myself to go with you." TK, who had felt only left out before, noticed a new surge of aggravation surge through him.  
  
"You really don't want to go with me?" TK clarified for his own sake. He tried to keep the disappointment and anger from his voice, but it didn't work too well.  
  
"TK," Kari began. But no other words came to her mind to back up her statement. She could feel TK's eyes boring on her shoulder and knew that she had been unnecessarily rude. Her mouth opened again to speak.  
  
"Don't bother," TK said shortly. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. You've left me out in the cold for a week and now you're cutting our plans for the dance we'd been rejoicing over for the past three months." TK shook his head slowly, leaning back from the locker. "If this is the way you want it, then I won't argue." At his last words, TK crossed behind Kari and walked briskly for the main entrance of the school. Kari's eyes darted up, looking after the blond-haired boy as he moved purposefully away from her. With a glance back in her locker, Kari saw that everything she needed for the weekend had been extracted. She then promptly closed the locker and slammed her forehead against the metal.  
  
"What happened?" Kari's voice asked miserably. "It's been nine months now, and he's only been trying to care for me like he should." Her arms wove up around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort herself. "What's happened that made me feel so badly about him? I'm supposed to love him." One of Kari's hands dropped in front of her. With a twist of her wrist, Kari watched as the silver chain shook lightly on her wrist. She closed her eyes and clenched her arms more tightly around her shoulders.  
  
In truth, she was fully aware of the situation. It had been perhaps three weeks that she'd been feeling more and more locked in and, with TK's lack of attention to anything but playing his affection on her, she felt distressed and ignored. TK had, for all of their time together, always been very affectionate and she had never wanted anything else. She always treated him with the same care as he did her. But now, as they entered their ninth month of an official couple after some five years of friendship, she felt like there wasn't anything else to welcome her. The friendship that she had always treasured seemed to have faded, leaving only the sense of romance. TK's demeanor hadn't changed and, though she had subconsciously known it would, it was beginning to feel repetitive. He was great, she admitted, but her heart desired a change of pace. And as TK continued to treat her as he always had, Kari found she was feeling that TK didn't want anything but the same repetitive feelings and emotions played out over and over again. It felt like a sign to Kari that she didn't have as much value in the boy's eyes as she thought she did.  
  
She knew it wasn't the truth; TK cared about her more that she gave him credit for. His concern all week had proved that if all his months of devotion hadn't. But she wanted him to simply understand how she felt; she didn't want to have to explain it. It was hard enough for her to admit the real reasons for avoiding him to herself. But again, his coming to her every day that week showed that he didn't understand on his own. She knew she only had to explain it to him, or even just ask him to try a new approach to showing her how he cared. But just as she had avoided explaining her feelings to Sensei Rukato, Kari couldn't bring herself to tell TK what was wrong. She was afraid he'd take it the wrong way, or so she excused herself. Unfortunately, her solution pushed him away all the same.  
  
Kari sighed, standing up straight and rubbing her head at the sore feeling she had caused. "Just give it time," she assured herself. "He'll need some time to cool off, and then we'll get everything set straight." The pain that reverberated in Kari's heart made her shake her head in a vain endeavor to dismiss her thoughts. Thinking about TK and losing his love was only making Kari more depressed. She lifted her shoulder bag wearily, heading towards the double doors with a slow walk.  
  
"Kari?" A voice asked from behind the girl. Kari could feel her insides groan. The last person she needed to talk to was the owner of the voice. But, as Davis leapt up and started walking beside her, Kari found that she couldn't get away from him. "What's wrong, Kari?" Davis asked when he saw Kari's face. "You look really out of it."  
  
Kari only shook her head. "It's nothing," Kari said glumly. "I've just been feeling a little ignored by TK." Davis looked at her, surprised.  
  
"TK, ignoring you?" Davis asked with wide eyes. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard in my life." Kari looked up at Davis from the floor.  
  
"How would you know?" Kari questioned with slight irritation.  
  
"Well, we're all friends, aren't we?" Davis said in reassurance. "There hasn't been a day yet that I think I've seen TK ignore you. And every time you come up in conversation, he always goes all dreamy-eyed on us." Davis shook his head with a nervous laugh. "If anything, he could only be giving you too much of himself when you aren't ready for it." Kari blinked, glancing up at Davis again.  
  
"Since when are you so insightful?" Kari asked incredulously. Davis grinned.  
  
"I've picked up a few tricks from my family," he said dismissively. "But I can see how that might be a bit annoying. You just have to learn to relax a little. Most guys like to be caring, and I'm sure TK's no exception in that respect. If it gets to be too much, then just tell him to slow down or something. TK would understand."  
  
"But he hasn't," Kari said as sadness crept back into her voice. "That's the reason that I've been feeling so badly. I've tried to tell him to give me a break, but he doesn't seem to understand."  
  
Davis dropped his head in thought. "So how are you gonna go to the dance with him?" he inquired after a moment. "I know you've both been looking forward to it, but if you can't handle him, what're you gonna do?" Kari shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going," Kari replied. Davis's eyes jumped once again.  
  
"You're not going?" Davis repeated in disbelief. "That won't do, that won't do at all. You're gonna go to that dance if I have to take you myself." Kari's head shot up.  
  
"What?" Kari said quickly. "Wait, no, I'm not going with anyone. I'm-" Davis put his hand up for silence. He then moved his hand to open the entrance doorway.  
  
"If you aren't going to go with TK, then I'm going to take you there and get you two straightened out myself," Davis declared as he stepped out into the brisk January air.  
  
"But Davis-"  
  
Again Davis cut her off, saying, "No 'but's about it Kari. We'll go together as friends, we'll get Yolei and Ken to come with for some additional company, and we'll get you and TK to sort this whole mess out." Kari stared at Davis for a long while, not moving from the top step of the school's exterior. Davis looked back, an unusual seriousness written in his brown eyes. Kari dropped her head.  
  
"I would like to get all of this figured out," Kari said slowly. "I'm still crazy about TK. If anything, I like him more now than I did back in April. And I'm really starting to miss the time we spent together." Davis nodded understandingly.  
  
"You miss it, but the situation needs to be clarified," Davis simplified. "Between the four of us, we'll get this all sorted out for you. Until then, just use me as your distraction." Kari looked at him, a slight smile at last coming to her face.  
  
"You really are a goofball, sometimes, Davis," Kari said. Davis grinned, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.  
  
"Whatever it takes to keep my friends in high spirits," Davis explained. Then, springing down the flight of concrete stairs with only two steps, he called, "Now come on, let's get you home before your parents get worried."  
  
"Alright," Kari said slowly. She descended the steps, warily watching Davis as he stood patiently for her at the sidewalk. He kept pace beside her from the school to the street corner at the end of the block. Kari, who had once again found a particular interest in studying exactly what it was she was walking on, looked up to see Davis already halfway across the street. "Wait, where are you going?" Kari called after the boy. Davis spun around, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I'm heading home," He called back as if it were obvious. "I've got a lot of planning to do if we're gonna get everyone to go to the dance together with one day's notice." Kari watched him, and then shook her head with a smile.  
  
"All right, you nutcase," Kari yelled, waving as Davis walked away to her left. Kari then turned to her right, following the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment complex. "Thank you," she added in a whisper.  
  
At the ring of her doorbell, Ms. Takaishi looked up expectantly. Ryan followed her gaze, his small hands letting go of the blue block that they held. Ms Takaishi stood up slowly, stretching her legs after sitting on the ground for so long. Ryan looked up at the woman expectantly. She smiled at Ryan's yearning eyes and picked him up. "Of course I'll carry you," She answered the child's unasked question. Ryan squeaked delightedly, hugging his arms around Ms. Takaishi's neck. "Now let's go see who's decided to drop in on us this afternoon."  
  
A quick few steps brought Ms. Takaishi from the living room to her front door. Using one hand to support Ryan's weight, she used her free hand to open the door. Ryan's face lit up instantly at the sight of their guests.  
  
"Mommy!" Ryan cried, his arms instantly reaching out for the brown-haired girl. Ms. Takaishi struggled to keep from dropping the baby as his weight shifted so suddenly. However, Maddie's reflexes let her grab her son quickly before Ms. Takaishi's arm gave out. "Mommy," Ryan repeated in a more sedate tone as he gleefully gripped Maddie's neck with his arms. Maddie laughed, bouncing the child in her arms gently.  
  
"Sorry about that," Maddie apologized, "I know he always gets a little excited when we come by to pick him up. Ms. Takaishi shook her head.  
  
"It's alright," the older woman said, "I would hope he was excited to see his mom after such a hard day of playing."  
  
"Did you have a long day?" Ivan asked of the baby as Ryan's eyes nearly closed on his mother's shoulder. A slight nod gave Ivan his answer. "Then I guess it's about time we get you upstairs for your nap, huh?" no nod came to his second request - Ryan had fallen asleep already.  
  
"Thank you again for watching him," Maddie said gratefully. Ms. Takaishi shook her head again.  
  
"I'm glad to do it," Ms Takaishi said pleasantly. "I haven't been able to take care of a little one in a long while. But speaking of my own little one, have you seen TK around?" Maddie looked behind her at Ivan, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Not since lunch period," He said. "He hasn't gotten back yet?" Ms. Takaishi nodded. "He usually beats us here, too," Ivan added as he dropped his head in contemplation. He looked up after a moment and said, "I'll go out and see if I can find him. Maddie, would you be able to go and take care of Ryan?" Maddie shook her head in agreement.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Ms. Takaishi said. "You really don't need to go running out to hunt him down." Ivan shook his head.  
  
"I'd like to talk to him anyways," Ivan informed TK's mother. "He's been looking out of it lately and I'd like to see what's going on." Ms. Takaishi sighed before nodding her consent.  
  
"Just make sure that both of you are back before the evening," Maddie instructed her boyfriend. "I don't want you missing dinner." Ivan grinned at her.  
  
"If you're cooking, I wouldn't pass it up for the world," he said in her ear. Then, with a kiss on Maddie's cheek, Ivan bounded for the elevator car. Maddie shook her head as she watched Ivan disappear behind the steel double doors of the elevator. She then turned and bowed to Ms. Takaishi.  
  
"I'm sure he'll get this all sorted out," Maddie assured Ms. Takaishi. The blond-haired woman nodded, smiling at Maddie.  
  
"I know," She told the girl, "but you've got to go get him in bed." Ms. Takaishi gestured to the baby resting on Maddie's shoulder. Maddie grinned, glancing at the slumbering child.  
  
"Well then, let's go get you tucked in, honey," Maddie cooed as she walked from Ms. Takaishi's doorway. She turned and waved to the woman before climbing the stairs to her floor of the apartment. Ms. Takaishi waved in response before closing the door of her apartment. She then took to the kitchen, deciding that Maddie's point of dinner was a good idea.  
  
Ivan, meanwhile, had not even begun his search before he found his query. As Ivan stepped out of the elevator, TK walked into his shoulder. "Sorry," TK said quietly without looking up. However, when the person before him did not step aside or speak, TK looked up. "Oh, Ivan," TK said in surprise. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I've just gotten a little inattentive to where I'm going, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ivan said with a wave of his hand. "I was just about to go hunting you down, but you've done all the work for me." TK managed a weak smile to the already grinning older boy.  
  
"What did you need to see me for?" TK asked as he took a few steps backwards. Ivan walked out of the elevator and looked around the apartment complex's lobby. He then found what he sought - an unoccupied bench.  
  
"Have a seat, TK," Ivan instructed as he took a seat on the bench in question. TK followed Ivan's lead, somewhat uncertainly.  
  
"I feel like I'm about to get lectured on the importance of avoiding drugs," TK said, dropping his backpack to the ground. Ivan shook his head, smiling once again.  
  
"It's nothing like that," Ivan replied, "I just needed a chance to talk to you. You've been a bit distant from us these past few days and I was going to stay at your apartment for a while to see what was up. But then, you weren't there and your mom was confused. So I told her I'd go and find you just to make sure no gangs had jumped you on your way home from school." TK again managed to smile slightly.  
  
"Still the guardian even in the Real World, aren't you?" TK said, leaning back against the imitation wood slats comprising the bench. Ivan chuckled.  
  
"It's the least I can do, though it was more of a false pretence," Ivan said. "As I said, I was planning to talk to you today and I'm one to follow through on my intentions. Thus, I bring thee here and ask what's going on in your head such that it delayed you for so long getting home?" TK sighed, letting his head loll forward on his neck. His own thoughts had become so conflicted with each other on the way home that his feet had led him on a more scenic, roundabout route to his apartment. However, it was a lot easier to let the thoughts conflict inside his head than to articulate them to another person.  
  
"Well, I had a lot of thinking to do today," TK said quietly as his hands clasped in his lap. A dangling silver chain on his wrist caught his sight. His unadorned hand then reached over and started to press the links between his fingers. "Things have been so different lately, and I'm getting more and more worried about something bad on the horizon."  
  
"Bad things are on the horizon," Ivan said thoughtfully, "Bad things are always on the horizon. That's something I've grown used to. But I'm guessing you're not talking about another attempt at occupying the Digital World, are you?" TK shook his head.  
  
"I'm worried about Kari and I," The blond-haired boy said after a moment. "She's been treating me so differently this past week or two, and it's not at all a positive change."  
  
"Have you asked her about it?" Ivan said, his eyes focusing on the boy beside him. TK shrugged.  
  
"I've tried, but she won't talk to me." TK told the brown-haired boy. "She insists that it's nothing and then makes sure that there's five feet between the two of us before she speaks again." Ivan cast his eyes downward.  
  
"That's no good," Ivan said. "Kari's not one I've thought to avoid something when it's bothering her. Then again, she's also not one who wants to hurt other people's feelings. Look at how long she let Davis go on pining for her without ever actually telling him to stop. I guess she can't bear to see other people hurt like that." TK sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Doing this to me hurts even more," TK said slowly. Ivan's hand rested comfortingly on the younger boy's shoulder. "She avoids talking to me, she refuses to hug me or do anything that would show her affection for me, and she-" TK cut himself off, staring blankly at the ground in front of him. Then, with slow, hollow words, he continued, "She cut off our plans to go to the winter ball tomorrow. She cut them off just after school. That's what really set me to thinking."  
  
"I'm sorry, TK," Ivan said softly. "It must be hard to be so shut out like that." TK only nodded grimly. "So what are you thinking to do now?" Ivan asked hesitantly, "You still have the ticket to the winter ball, right?" Again TK nodded.  
  
"I have it, but I don't know if I could bring myself to use it," TK replied. "For the past nine months my heart's been so aligned with Kari's that it's incredible to think that she won't be there with me. We'd been planning on going together since the start of the school year, and confirmed it several times since then. Go to the dance alone? That would be really painful." Ivan shrugged.  
  
"It won't be too bad," Ivan comforted the boy, "After all, Maddie and I will be there, along with everyone else. Who knows, maybe even Kari will show up and we can sort this whole mess out." TK cringed at the mention of Kari's name. "Relax, TK," Ivan said calmly, "We won't be going on a pious mission to fix all this, we'll be going to have some fun and get your mind off of things. You know as well as I do that it doesn't help to dwell on things like this." TK didn't say anything in response for a long time.  
  
At length, TK managed a shallow nod. "I guess you're right," he said resignedly. "Being there would be better than sitting at home with only these thoughts to accompany me." Ivan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then it's settled," Ivan said definitively. "Maddie and I will swing down by your place a little before the dance and then we'll head over to the school. We'll have a fun time dancing and hanging out, then we'll head back here and drop you off before you collapse from exhaustion." TK leaned back against the faux wooden bench again, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"But Ivan," The blond-haired boy asked, "What am I supposed to do if Kari's there?" Ivan looked at TK, his mind working quickly.  
  
"Do you still like her?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Of course I do," TK said earnestly. "I love her and care about her now just as much as I have for the past nine months. Nothing would change the emotions in my heart so quickly."  
  
"And are you still faithful to the relationship that the two of you have?" Ivan furthered.  
  
"Yes," TK said after a moment of mental deliberation. "I would still like to pursue the relationship that she and I share."  
  
"Then the answer should be simple," Ivan told the boy. "You love her, care about her, and want to be with her. Your support for the relationship is firm. However, relationships are built on mutual support, mutual trust, and mutual respect. Perhaps she feels disrespected when you try to hug her and she wants to be left alone, or not trusted when you ask her questions about things she wants you to take for granted. Undoubtedly, you feel disrespected when she turns you away and untrusted when she can't confide in you with what's bothering her right. It's possible that you're getting the wrong signals from Kari, just as it's possible that she's getting the wrong signals from you. Does that all seem at least somewhat plausible to you?" TK nodded as his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"That's not something I ever really considered before," TK admitted slowly. "It just occurred to me that if she was fine with me before that she should be fine with me now." Ivan shrugged.  
  
"It's merely a possibility," Ivan said, "But it's also one you can work with. Since you still care about her and the relationship that the two of you share, but could be sending the wrong signals to show such, maybe she's doing the same thing. Maybe Kari really does care about you and the relationship, but has something else in her mind that can't let her deal with the physical closeness as well at the present time." TK sighed.  
  
"That's still not telling me what I should do," TK said. Ivan blinked, and then shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ivan said quickly, "But if what I've said is true, then my best advice is to confront her." TK looked at Ivan, confused. "You can't let this awkwardness in the relationship persist," Ivan informed the boy, "You have to work it out, and the sooner you can do that, the better. Waiting will only make both of you feel more distant and separated. You need to confront her. What exactly you should do or say, I'm not sure. You know Kari better than anyone else outside of her family, so I would guess that you know how to talk to her better than anyone, too. Just make sure that you follow your heart, as clichéd as it sounds. Hold true to what you've told me, and hold true to your heart, and I'm certain that things will work out for the best." TK's eyes watched the boy beside him for a long time. The words he said slowly made their way through TK's body, eventually reaching his heart. TK then nodded in understanding, knowing that the elder boy was right.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," TK said after another minute's passing. "But what- " Ivan raised a hand to stop the blond-haired boy.  
  
"No 'but's and no 'if's," Ivan said flatly. "Questioning the plan will weaken your resolve. Simply act; let your heart be your guide. It has not led you astray yet, I know, and I know it's not about to give out on you now. Act, and remember that whatever comes to pass is for the betterment of both your lives." TK dropped his head to his lap again with a sigh.  
  
"It's a hard fact to swallow," TK noted. Ivan patted the younger boy's back gently.  
  
"You'll make it through this," Ivan reassured him. "You've got Maddie, myself, and all of the other Digidestined to back both of you up. Even though it may not look like it, this will work out and sooner or later, you'll be glad that things went as they will." Ivan then stood up, extending his hand to the slumped boy on the bench. "Then again, maybe all this discussion is for naught and you'll just talk to Kari on Monday." TK looked up quizzically. Ivan smiled broadly at him. "My point is don't get so bent out of shape over this. Getting all hyped up over it now does nothing, when it's probably not going to happen to begin with. You said so yourself that Kari wasn't going with you, so who would she go with?" TK's brow furrowed in thought. Then he smiled, taking Ivan's hand and coming to his feet.  
  
"You've got a point, Ivan," TK said with renewed energy. "Kari even said that she wasn't in the mood for going to the winter ball at all, regardless of whether I was her date or not." Ivan returned the smile.  
  
"See?" Ivan told TK, "You already know that there's not gonna be a problem." TK nodded, grabbing his backpack and walking over to the elevator.  
  
"Things do seem to work out in the end, don't they?" TK said thoughtfully as he pressed the 'up' button on the elevator panel. Ivan nodded. TK then shook his head before Ivan could speak. "Don't answer that," he added, stopping the brown-haired boy, "I think I already know the answer." Ivan smiled.  
  
"Okay then," Ivan said with a confirming nod. "Let's get you back home to your mom before she really does start to think you got kidnapped." TK laughed with the elder boy as the elevator doors slid open before them.  
  
"Hey, Ivan?" TK asked, stepping into the elevator. Ivan looked at him while his hand hit the proper number for TK's floor. "Thanks for helping me," Ivan scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." The elevator doors shut out the apartment complex lobby just before the car lurched upwards.  
  
TK stared at the mirror before him, a look of slight shock plastered across his face. He knew what he looked like in his father's suit, but for some reason it seemed unusual in the light of the bathroom. He felt like a different person, looking at himself with unkempt blond hair shining out in compliment of his golden tie and in contrast to the black jacket and pants. He couldn't help but think the outfit made him look sophisticated, important and, perhaps, attractive. He then shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the matters at hand.  
  
"Attractive or not," TK told himself, "There's no one that you'll be seeing that needs to be attracted to you." TK then replaced his hair comb and left the bathroom, deciding that his hair was set as he wanted it. He searched briefly for his black dress shoes in his bedroom before finding them against the doorframe.  
  
"Are you ready yet, TK?" Ms. Takaishi's voice called from another room, "The ball started at seven, didn't it?" TK blinked in confusion then looked at his bedside alarm clock. It was seven-fifteen. TK winced, hurrying to tie his shoes. He hadn't realized how fast the time had gone; it felt like only an hour ago when TK had come moping into the apartment complex's lobby the day before and run into Ivan.  
  
"Yeah, mom, I'll be there in a minute," TK called in reply to his mother. After a moment of hopping around to keep his balance, TK managed to secure both of his shoes to his feet and strode out to the living room of his apartment. Ms. Takaishi gasped when TK walked in.  
  
"Wow, TK," TK's mother breathed. " I can't remember a time that I've ever seen you looking more handsome." TK groaned.  
  
"Mom," TK whined, "Do you really have to bring that up? That's the last thing I need to hear right now." Ms. Takaishi sighed, shaking her head lightly. "So have Ivan and Maddie shown up yet?" TK asked, trying to change the subject. Ms. Takaishi shook her head.  
  
"Haven't seen or heard from them," She told her son. TK tilted his head to the side in question.  
  
"They're not ones to be late for events," TK said to himself, adjusting the tie around his neck. Then, shoving his hands in to the jacket's pockets, he shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to-" The ringing of a phone cut TK off abruptly. He looked first to his mother, then to the phone cradle as a second ring came from the device. TK snatched up the phone as it let out a third shrill noise and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?" TK said into the phone. "Oh, hey guys," TK said after a few seconds, "What're you two up to?" As TK listened to the voice on the far end, he nodded slowly and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Well, if you can't find them, you can't find them." TK said reluctantly. "We could try to pick up two more at the school, though. If we don't get going soon, the dancing's gonna be all over before we even get there." TK listened to more speech from the far end of the phone. "Okay," TK agreed, "Then we'll see you in ten minutes." TK then bid the caller farewell and hung up.  
  
"What're they doing up there?" Ms. Takaishi asked her son. TK scratched the back of his head, smiling slightly.  
  
"Ivan seems to have misplaced their tickets," TK informed her. "After Maddie beat on him for a while, they started looking for them and decided to call and let us know."  
  
"Oh dear," Ms. Takaishi said quietly, "I hope that doesn't keep them from going." TK shook his head.  
  
"They'll be able to go," TK assured his mother. "If they can't find the tickets by seven-thirty, Ivan said they would come down, drop Ryan off with you, and try to negotiate a pair of tickets at the door. The worst that can happen is that they'll have to pay for two more tickets." Ms. Takaishi nodded.  
  
"Well, that's better than nothing," She said. Then, with a sudden spark of memory, the blond-haired woman jumped up and ran to her bedroom. TK stared after his mother, wide-eyed.  
  
"What're you doing, mom?" TK yelled after his mother in bewilderment.  
  
"Getting a camera," Ms. Takaishi responded, "I nearly forgot about taking pictures of the three of you all dressed up." TK stared down the hallway, his stomach gradually feeling more and more convulsive.  
  
"Just what my mother needs," TK said resignedly to himself, "more blackmail material." TK then shook his head, flopping backwards onto the couch. A thought piqued his attention, one that had been swirling around his brain since he had left Ivan in the elevator the previous day. "What if Kari's there?" TK asked himself, "What on earth am I supposed to do?" To his dismay, no answer came to his question. He sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I just hope Ivan's right," he whispered, "And this will all work out for the best."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a bright flash of light hit him. Jumping up, TK stared around the room wildly. Ms. Takaishi laughed at her son's actions. "That has to be one of the cutest poses I've seen you in yet," She told her son. TK dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Kari, are you ever going to stop staring at that door?" Yolei asked over the sonorous music reverberating from the far end of the gym. Kari brought her gaze quickly from the entry doorway to her friend beside her. "He'll be here soon enough," Yolei told the brown-haired girl, "Worrying over it is only going to make it seem longer. How about enjoying yourself until he shows up?" Kari sighed.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Kari said doubtfully. Her eyes locked with Yolei's, and the goofy expression on her friend's face caused Kari to smile in spite of herself. Her eyes then looked up at the rest of the people around her, each keeping a unique dance to the music. She watched as Davis performed a series of over-exaggerated, uncoordinated moves that brought amusement to anyone who noticed him. Despite such, the brown-haired boy seemed only invigorated by the laughter he heard, as if his dancing was an act to entertain rather than to perform.  
  
Kari's eyes then noticed Ken, whose body moved with a rhythm that made Kari do a double take. His arms and legs, perfectly synchronized, moved fluidly with the rest of his body in a daring, yet exquisitely executed dance style. His eyes were closed for a majority of his dancing, to better receive the charge of the music, but when they did open, they invariably sought out the girl dancing beside Kari. The brown-haired girl smiled inwardly as she watched Ken's eyes dart to Yolei again, happy to see that Yolei's desire had found some results. Ken's mouth smiled more as his eyes set to the floor between everyone else. With a bold step, Ken entered the center space and, to Kari's further amazement, brought his dance style to the ground, spinning and twirling with an incredible connection to the beat of the song. All of the other people in the circle, even Davis, calmed their own steps to watch as Ken gave his impromptu performance before all who cared to watch. Cheering and chanting soon greeted Ken's ears as he spun rapidly at the circle's center. With a single backwards roll, Ken jumped from the floor and ended his sequence with a dramatic flourish. At the same instant, the song came to an abrupt end and was replaced by the cheering praise of everyone around Kari. Kari found herself, too, applauding Ken's mastery of his dance.  
  
Another melody filled the gym after a few seconds, but the tempo was no longer the rapid pace of the previous song. Rather, the song was had a very calm cadence, indicating that it was a dance to be shared with a partner. Kari felt Davis approach her casually from where he had been in the circle, but Kari shook her head to him. "I'd like to sit this one out," Kari explained to Davis as she took a few steps backwards and sat in one of the vacant chairs lining the back wall of the gymnasium. Davis nodded after a moment, then turned and sought out another query to dance with. Meanwhile, Kari's vision continued to watch the graceful scene Ken put on.  
  
As the music came up again, Ken let his final pose drop. His eyes then looked up to where Yolei had been standing. As he expected, Yolei was still there, smiling broadly at him. Ken returned the smile, but before he could make a step, another girl with long brown hair jumped between them.  
  
"That was incredible!" the girl squeaked, grinning at Ken. Her hands then reached for his. "Would you dance with me?" Ken stared at the girl in front of him, taken aback.  
  
"Um, thanks," Ken managed to get out as the initial surprise wore off, "But no thanks." The girl stared at him in question, though her smile was already fading. Ken looked past the girl to Yolei, who was watching for her friend's reaction with nervous apprehension. Ken smiled at the violet- haired girl, and then glanced back to the girl with brown hair with a whispered, "I'm already taken," as he walked past her. The girl stared at Ken, watching him graciously stride past her and bow in front of Yolei. Her eyes widened in shock as the blue-haired boy, who could have easily chosen any girl in the school who had seen him, decided upon the sophomore's outcast. With a huff, the girl skirted away to her circle friends in disgust. Ken, however, never gave his actions or the other girl a second thought.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Yolei?" Ken asked Yolei with a slight bow and a hand extended in offer. It was now Yolei's turn to be surprised.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" Yolei asked, half-disbelieving. Ken nodded as his right hand gently took her left  
  
"Unless you have some objection," Ken said with a smile. Yolei shook her head quickly, her lilac hair swaying against the back of her complimenting lavender dress.  
  
"No, I just thought you would have gone for someone a little more-"  
  
"Appealing to my eye?" Ken interjected in completion of her sentence. Yolei looked up, her brown eyes meeting the gaze of Ken's indigo eyes. Ken smiled at her, placing his left hand on Yolei's waist. "Consider my decision made," He told her, his smile never leaving his lips.  
  
Yolei could feel her cheeks redden, but nonetheless placed her hand on Ken's shoulder. "Thanks, Ken," Yolei said, barely audible over the music. "I'm really happy you were willing to come with me, too." Ken shook his head lightly.  
  
"I was glad to accept your request last week," Ken told her gently. "And as it turned out, Davis pulled some last-minute plans with Kari so we had some other people to come with, too." Yolei nodded.  
  
"But after seeing you do that," Yolei stated, referring to Ken's dancing, "I don't see why you'd stick with me." Ken's hand on Yolei's waist pulled her a bit closer.  
  
"Maybe I can dance," Ken said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "But I'm not shallow enough to think that people who like me for it are worth my time. I dance because I love music and I love to dance to it, not because I want to have girls be interested in me. I'd far prefer to be with someone who's my friend for more than simply my dancing coordination." Yolei again felt heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
Yolei decided then that talking wasn't what she wanted to do. Rather, she did what she could to enjoy the sensation of Ken leading her to the music. After a minute, Yolei's hand on Ken's shoulder moved around Ken's neck, letting her head lean against the blue-haired boy's shoulder. Ken's head gently pressed against hers while his hand again tightened at her waist. Yolei smiled as she watched their clasped hands moving back and forth to the melody.  
  
Kari smiled to herself, watching the couple dance before her. It made her feel better to see that two people, who had once been at odds with one another, could reconcile so well. The brown-haired girl then found her eyes staring desirously at the entrance to the gymnasium. Ever since Davis had left her the previous afternoon, she couldn't help hoping that TK would show up. It had taken most of that day for her to realize how lonely she felt without TK around to talk to her; to make her laugh. Although she knew that she didn't want to have TK start hugging her and kissing her, she still loved him and wanted him to be in her life. Though she still couldn't quite understand why, she felt that she needed a break from his physical attention. Perhaps it was Davis, or perhaps it was her own heart, but regardless of the source, Kari knew that it was time she explained her actions to TK as best she could. She just hoped that his anger from the previous day had subsided, that he would be willing to hear her out, and that he would be willing to work the problem out of their relationship.  
  
A gentle hand grazing her shoulder brought Kari from her thoughts. Looking up, Kari saw Davis smiling kindly at her. "Are you gonna sit here all day?" Davis asked. "The music's picked up the pace again and Ken's back in action." Davis' hand extended from Kari's shoulder, offering to help her up. Kari smiled.  
  
"Alright," she said with forced enthusiasm, "Let's go cheer on the champion of the dance floor." Kari then took Davis' hand, jumping to her feet and leading the brown-haired boy over to the crowd that had begun to form around Ken as he began another dance sequence.  
  
"No entry?" TK repeated in anguish, staring at the school's vice-principal, Sensei Modo. The man only shrugged his shoulders to the three people before him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Modo told TK, "but if your friends don't have their tickets, I can't let them in." TK looked desperately at Ivan, who only shrugged.  
  
"If you're sure there's nothing that can be done about it," Ivan said in resignation, "Then we won't push it." Maddie nodded sullenly in agreement. TK's jaw refused to close, staring at the couple beside him.  
  
"What are we supposed to do, then?" TK asked a little more threateningly than necessary. Ivan looked at TK, then back at Sensei Modo.  
  
"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Ivan asked of the vice-principal, who nodded in assent. Ivan then dragged TK away from the school's entrance with Maddie at his side.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" TK repeated dismally. Ivan threw his head back in aggravation.  
  
"It's not a big deal," Ivan said to the blond-haired boy. "Maddie and I will go find somewhere to hang out until ten and then we'll meet you back here. Meanwhile, you're gonna go in there and have a good time." TK looked at the school's doorway, then at Ivan, then back at the doorway.  
  
"You want me to go in there alone?" TK said with worry in his voice. Ivan nodded.  
  
"I lost the tickets," Ivan admitted, "I'm sorry. But it's not a big deal. You still know plenty of people in this school, and as such I'm sure you'll find some people to hang out with."  
  
"But what if Kari's-"  
  
"If Kari's there," Ivan said, cutting the younger boy off, "Then Kari will be there. There's nothing that Maddie or I can do for you in there if she's there." Ivan then took a breath before continuing, "You've had time to think about what you told me. Just hold true to what you know in your heart. Never lose your hope and you'll be all set, alright?" TK didn't move, staring at the door of the school. "This is somewhere that no one else can help you," Ivan added, "This is something you have to do on your own." TK nodded slowly in acceptance.  
  
"Okay," TK said after a minute. "Wish me luck."  
  
Maddie hugged the blond-haired boy, whispering, "Good luck, and have fun." She then stepped back, looking down at the shimmering red dress she wore. "It's a pity no one will be able to see it," she said with a suggestive sideways glance at Ivan. Ivan grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ivan repeated. Maddie only sighed, taking a step back and bringing her hands up to warm her shoulders. Ivan then placed his hand on TK's shoulder. "Get going," he told the younger boy, "The longer you wait, the harder it will be." TK looked at Ivan briefly and nodded.  
  
"See you guys in a couple hours!" TK called, climbing quickly back up the school's stone steps and handing his ticket to a surprised Sensei Modo. Ivan smiled after the boy for a moment, and then turned his attention to Maddie. His arms quickly wove around her shivering frame.  
  
"Let's go get you somewhere warm, huh?" Ivan suggested. Maddie nodded eagerly. Ivan smiled as he turned, placing his arm around Maddie's waist and leading her away from the school.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright in there?" Maddie asked, watching Ivan's face as he looked for a warm place to accommodate them until ten. He paused at the question before nodding.  
  
"TK's independent enough to handle himself in there. I'm actually somewhat surprised at his hesitation." Maddie nodded in agreement.  
  
"And if worse comes to worse, we'll take him out drinking afterwards," Maddie stated with a grin. Ivan laughed, letting his gaze fall to the sky.  
  
"There's a lot of clouds over there," Ivan said as a change of subject, indicating to a gray mass forming along a distant mountain range. Maddie looked at where Ivan was pointing.  
  
"I guess we'd best just enjoy the last quarter moon of light while we can, huh?" Ivan nodded in reply.  
  
"That, and we'd better find somewhere that isn't as cold as the street," He added. "Care to pick up the pace a bit?" Maddie was all too happy to consent, doubling her pace along the concrete pathway towards downtown Odaiba.  
  
TK found himself sitting in the coatroom nearly an hour after he left Ivan and Maddie. Whatever resolve Ivan had instilled in him had faded as soon as the music playing from the gymnasium came to his ears. He had entered on a slow, tranquil song and he was suddenly bombarded by images of Kari dancing with some other boy. Though only his thoughts, it had been more than enough to keep him scared out of the imitation dance hall. Instead, he found that the coat closet provided a save and comforting haven for him to recollect his thoughts in.  
  
He stared dejectedly at the rows of coats and jackets hanging on the long bar in front of him. Though perhaps he could think, he still didn't know what to do and, from a glance at the clock on the wall, he realized that he only had one hour left. It seemed vaguely plausible to amuse himself in the coatroom for the remainder of the time, but he knew that Ivan and Maddie would not be pleased to hear of his time staring at winter garments. His eyes wandered to the doorway leading to the school's halls. Down that very hallway lay the gym and, consequently, the entire attendance of the underclassmen winter ball.  
  
TK felt extreme nervousness vibrating through his body as he stood from the floor of the coatroom. With a sigh and a determined look, TK pushed aside the ache in his heart and walked quickly out of the room. He knew that waiting would only make acting harder, just as Ivan had told him. His eyes stared down the long hallway, eventually seeing the closed red double doors of the gymnasium. Hesitant steps led him towards the door. The churning sensation in his heart got increasingly more vehement, but his body paid it no heed. The music became progressively more audible, and the song presently playing was fast and upbeat. Indulging himself a bit, TK let his legs stride to the beat of the music. Focusing on the bass line of the melody, rather than what he feared he would find on the far side of the door, TK found that his hand clasped the metal bar in what felt like seconds. Then, with a deep breath, he pulled the metal door open and moved into the darkly lit gym from the neon lighting of the hallway.  
  
Kari's eyes had caught a flash of light and a glimpse of blond hair from the doorway. Her heart seemed to stop as she danced with her friends. Her eyes widened, straining to see where the blond-haired person had gone. The darkness of the gym masked her vision for a few moments, but the flash of the disco light was enough to reveal the same patch of blond hair amongst the field of brown and black. She stepped back from her friends, her body ceasing in its movements. Her eyes tracked TK as he walked amongst the crowd along the wall, easily noticeable due to his relative height.  
  
It wasn't until TK had waded from the crowd, however, that he noticed a particular brown-haired girl had her eyes focused on him. It took only an instant for the connection to be made and their eyes to lock across the width of the school gym. Neither of the couple moved, but simply let their eyes watch the other for any movements. The music faded, to the slight surprise of both TK and Kari, and another chorus of laud erupted behind Kari. Another song came from the speakers set up at the far end of the gym, another song with a very low tempo and rhythm. Kari's eyes watched TK with increasing concern, wishing desperately for him to make some sort of action. However, she could see how defenseless he looked. She had only herself to blame for that; she had left him with no weapon after what she said the day before. All that he had left was what lay in his heart.  
  
Rather, it was Davis that broke the tense situation. "Kari?" The brown- haired boy asked, approaching Kari. The girl dared a brief glance over her shoulder before fixing her eyes once again on TK. Davis followed the girl's gaze and noticed that TK had at last arrived at the dance. He then leaned down, placing his mouth next to Kari's ear. "If you don't act now, you'll never know what could have been." Then, after a moment's pause, He added urgently, "Go!" Kari's feet heeded Davis' command without question, dashing across the Gym into TK's waiting arms.  
  
Davis stood back up, smiling sadly after Kari. Then, with a shake of his head, he turned back to where Ken had been dancing. "You're still having trouble letting go, aren't you?" A gentle voice asked from Davis' side. He looked to see Yolei, concern in her eyes, standing beside him. Davis glanced back at TK and Kari.  
  
"I'm getting there, Yolei," Davis said quietly. "I'm getting there." The violet-haired girl hugged Davis tightly, to his surprise.  
  
"You were really brave to bring her here and know that you were going to give her up," Yolei told him, doing her best to solace the boy. "And you're a wonderful friend to put your concern for her happiness above your own." Davis nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess," he admitted. "Seeing Kari happy has always been what was most important to me. It's just hard to accept that I won't be the one to bring her that happiness." Yolei took a step back from Davis, her arms dropping to her sides once again.  
  
"You can still be her friend," Yolei assured Davis, "And sooner or later, you'll meet someone who will be overjoyed to have you there as the one to bring happiness to her life." Davis nodded again, and then shook his head dismissively.  
  
"Speaking of which," Davis said with a suggestive undertone, "Where's that guy who you're so overjoyed to have around and brings you happiness at?" Yolei felt her face redden and she forced her gaze to the floor. Davis laughed good-naturedly. "Go find him, Yolei," the brown-haired boy instructed. "You don't want him to think that you don't want him around, do you?" Yolei looked up at Davis for a moment before nodding. She then turned and left with only a wave of her lavender hair. Davis again found a sad smile come briefly to his lips. With a heavy sigh, he found a seat against the wall of the gym.  
  
"Best of luck to both of you," Davis said to himself as he sat on the metal chair. His eyes looked up at the ceiling of the mock-dance hall, and he grinned. "Looks like it's my turn to sit out."  
  
As Kari's arms wrapped around his waist, TK felt a sudden rush of comfort unlike anything he could ever remember experiencing. His arms returned the embrace immediately, nearly forgetting everything that had happened in the past week. After a moment, however, Kari pulled back and looked up to TK's cerulean eyes. "I thought you'd never make it," Kari said, smiling at TK. TK tilted his head.  
  
"How interesting," TK said slowly, "The girl who had only just yesterday asked to not come with me now wanted me to come." Kari's smile faded as she, too, remembered what had transpired on the previous day.  
  
"TK, I-" Kari began. However, TK's finger pressed gently to her lips to stop her. She looked at the boy curiously.  
  
"You don't need to apologize, Kari," TK told her. "After the rain has fallen, and all this has passed, you'll find that I've taken nothing that love can't replace in the blink of an eye." Kari watched TK in increasing confusion as he continued, "I love you, I care about you, and I still want to be with you with all of my heart. I'm sorry for every time that my trust and respect for you has seemed to falter, and I promise that it never truly has. I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I respect you just as much. I've been your friend for years now, and we've been together as more than friends for the past nine months. The last thing I'd want to do is bring that to an end. However, I can tell that you're not enjoying the relationship. You haven't wanted me near you for the past week, and I'm not sure why. Nonetheless, I'm willing to give you the space you want, and I will let this relationship fade into the past if that is what you so desire. After all, it is true that after the decision is made, you'll find that I've taken nothing that love can't replace in the blink of an eye." Kari found no words in her throat. She could only stare as TK took a step away form her before slowly turning away.  
  
TK could feel the burning sensation of loss behind his eyes, making him want to dart out the doorway and run home. He'd explained everything that he knew in his heart, and Kari had not replied. Though perhaps it was a bit unfair, he couldn't help but take her silence as an affirmation of his fears. It was then, however, that his movement met a sudden resistance.  
  
"Wait," a small voice pleaded over TK's shoulder while a hand took a firm grip of his wrist. TK slowly turned around to face the girl behind him. Kari stared at the blond-haired boy, and said, "Take me with you." TK looked at the girl, perplexed. "You're right," she continued, "I haven't been enjoying the relationship very much recently. But that's no fault of yours. The fault of that lies with me. But my enjoyment is in conflict with the rest of me, because I know that I love you. You still mean the world to me, TK. I don't know how to describe it myself, except that I've been feeling a bit too enclosed. I guess it happens to a lot of people, that they want some space to be alone in. I've just happened to have that want for time now. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it easier for you to understand this, but I've been struggling with comprehending it myself. It didn't make sense, because I know that I'd be so lost without you in my life. I don't want to lose you like this, I know I don't."  
  
"Then what do you think we should do to fix it?" TK asked after a moment of silence, save the music from the speakers.  
  
"If you can make an effort to give me more space, then I'll make an effort to get my thoughts more organized," Kari answered. "I know you really want to help me with this, but for the moment, I'd like to work with it on my own. I'm fully aware of your offer to help, and I promise that when I need it, I'll ask for it. But I'm hoping that it won't be that complicated, and that we can just get back to the way we were before my mind decided to make my life difficult." TK nodded slowly.  
  
"I can give you more space," TK confirmed. "Just so long as you understand why I was trying to be comforting." Kari shook her head in the affirmative.  
  
"I understood, TK," Kari assured him, "I've just had trouble accepting it. Another thing you can do, if you're finding that you're really missing me, is remember the times that we've spent together." She then quickly leaned up and kissed TK's cheek. "I promise they won't be our last," she added, "But they're gonna have to go on hold for a little while, alright?"  
  
"Alright," TK said, a spark of happiness weaving back into his voice. The music faded out of the background then. After a moment's hesitation, TK continued, "What would you like to do now?"  
  
"Take me with you," Kari repeated, smiling. "It's windy out, and the sky's full of shining stars. Take me out there; take me to the moon while we still have time." TK looked at her, a bit surprised. "You've been so dedicated to me this past week, even with me trying to push you away," she explained, "That I think I can endure spending a little time alone with you. It's the least I can do to show how much your support means to me." TK smiled back at the brown-haired girl, offering his arm to her. Kari gladly accepted the invitation and walked out of the school gym on the arm of her boyfriend. As the couple stepped out into the hallway, the brightness of the neon lights shocked their eyes.  
  
"Ow," Kari said dryly after the initial reaction, her hand shading her eyes. TK chuckled.  
  
"It's surprising to see the bearer of light so hurt by her own element," TK said lightly. Kari looked at the boy with a playful glare. "But speaking of which," TK added as he saw Kari's white dress, highlighted by faint pink beams stretching diagonally across the fabric, in proper lighting for the first time, "You look quite radiant yourself." Kari dropped her gaze at the warm sensation in her cheeks.  
  
"Careful, TK," Kari warned, "Or I may just have to extinguish your ability to see light." It wasn't until after the statement that TK realized the brown-haired girl was joking. He smiled, taking Kari's free hand in his own.  
  
"Okay, enough threats, Kari," TK said in request. Kari nodded, following TK's lead down the hallway. "Anyways," TK said after a moment, "Who was your gorgeous date that brought you here?" Kari blinked, and then giggled.  
  
"I wouldn't ever be able to call Davis, Yolei, or Ken gorgeous," Kari said with a shake of her head. TK, too, laughed at the idea. Kari briefly ran into the coatroom, snatching her pink coat and scarf from the far end of the rack. "No, I had no gorgeous date to go in with," she continued as TK opened the main door of the school for her, "I just had the perfect thief come along and steal me away from it."  
  
(Alrighty, then. Now we wonder if that worked at all. Does it work for me? Sure. Is there self-insertion? Not in the way anyone would think. I came up with the outline for this chapter back in July and it's stayed the same since then. Writing plausible dialogue seemed to get really difficult, but I think I just might have pulled off getting what I wanted. However, only you can tell me if I did or not. Give me feedback! Did it work, did it not work. Are the characters too out of context, or are they believable? Tell me now, and you'll appreciate it later. And now, I get to work on Chapter 11. Only 3 more chapters to go for this book to be completed! Then it's into Book 3 and all the excitement that such entails. I'm excited. But before we get there, I have to write the three best damn chapters of this book.) 


	11. Seconds

(Well, we're back once again with Chapter 11, folks. To just write one chapter after another is the sudden mood I've had; it's really interesting how much I want to write what's in my head. I know that the last chapter is probably a bit rushed, 'cause it really looked it when I looked at it on there. Maybe it wasn't, and I hope it wasn't, but I'm still going to be hard on myself and try to write more thorough, convincing storylines. Well, with enough about my whining, it's time to take a look to the chilly month of February for our last chapter revolving around my invented characters. Yes, I'm sure this is very upsetting to all of you out there who have started to really like Ivan and Maddie, but this is supposed to be a TaKari series, not only my own made up stuff. Therefore, we'll close my characters out of the sole lead after this chapter. They won't disappear, of course, but they will step back to let TK and Kari have the spotlight, as is proper since I'm writing Digimon-based stuff. Anyways, for this chapter, I hope everything again keeps its realism and is something one could relate t. I've been trying to make my characters seem like relatively normal people, aside from their surreal powers as Dragoons. My opinion is just one, and it's certainly not objective enough. So once you're through, let me know your opinion. And now, Chapter 11.)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 11 - Seconds  
  
Ivan yawned as he pulled back on the heavy metal door of his high school in Odaiba, Japan. With a shake of his head, he attempted to throw away his grogginess that accompanied him that Monday morning. It seemed routine to him now to be tired when he arrived at school at the beginning of each week. During the weekend, the brown-haired boy put all of his free hours into working at his office in downtown Odaiba. It was only during the weekends, after all, that school did not occupy his daytime hours and Ivan was able to find time to check up with his co-workers on new assignments. He did what he could from his laptop at home on the weekdays' evenings, but they were unpaid hours and in his present situation, Ivan needed any money possible.  
  
His present situation wasn't anything new, however. His life was a continual dilemma of trying to provide for his girlfriend and adopted son with the limited capacities of his sixteen-year-old body. He needed to go to school, as mandated by law and desired by his grandparents, but he also needed to keep a steady income for his family. True, Maddie put all of her free time into working as a baby-sitter for several families, but their need was inconstant and often subject to cancellation. Her efforts were always appreciated, but Ivan felt that a more dependable source of money was necessary. Ivan therefore made sure to keep all of his commitments to his job, knowing that the only alternative would leave them in dire straits to raise their adopted son, Ryan.  
  
Ivan's strength, however, had yet to fail him. By whatever power the young boy possessed, he never seemed to cease in his consistent sacrifices of time to provide for those he loved. As the metal door opened before him, the brown-haired boy stepped back to allow Maddie in before him. Maddie giggled as she walked through the doorway. "You really don't have to try that hard," Maddie told Ivan. Ivan grinned as he followed Maddie into the relative warmth of the school from the chilly air outside.  
  
"But it's fun," Ivan protested, taking one of Maddie's hands in his own. Maddie continued to laugh as the pair walked down the school's hallway. When Maddie's laughter subsided, Ivan brought another subject to the girl's attention: "If today's Monday, where are we supposed to be going?" Maddie blinked, looking up at the boy beside her.  
  
"You still can't remember our schedules?" Maddie asked incredulously. Ivan shrugged sheepishly. "You never cease to amaze me, Ivan," The girl continued with a sharp glance to the ceiling.  
  
"Hey," Ivan began in his defense, "It's not my fault that I forget things when I'm tired." Maddie let her gaze fall back on the blue-eyed boy, smiling.  
  
"I know, Ivan," Maddie agreed, "I'm only kidding around with you." Ivan's smile returned, along with a straightening of his posture. Maddie then continued, "You've got to get down to the chemistry labs, and I've got to get to my anatomy class."  
  
"Where am I after that?" Ivan asked, apology in his voice, after a moment.  
  
"You go from chemistry to your history class, then to geometry, and then you'll meet me in lunch," Maddie explained. Her feet came to a stop at a T-shaped intersection of the school's hallways and Ivan followed her lead. "Hopefully by then I won't have to tell you where to go for the other half of the day."  
  
Ivan scratched the back of his head. "I hope so," he said in reply. "Chemistry, history, geometry," he went on, "I think I've got it. Somehow, I seem to be able to remember where the classrooms are, even if I don't know which one to be in when." Maddie hugged the boy beside him.  
  
"You'll pick it up soon enough, Ivan," The brown-haired girl assured her boyfriend. "Now, I've gotta go run to biology. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Ivan nodded, his arms hugging the girl in turn.  
  
"Until lunchtime," he replied. Maddie jumped up, placing a kiss on Ivan's cheek, and then darted down the hallway to the left with her signature smile. It was the same smile that always seemed to lift Ivan's heart, and brighten up whatever mood he was in. "Goodbye," He whispered, as if to himself. In the next second, Maddie had disappeared around the corner of the hall towards the anatomy classes.  
  
With a dismissive shake of his head, Ivan turned to face the hallway continuing in the direction he had been heading with Maddie. After a moment of contemplation, he decided that it really was the right direction to travel, since the other options were to either go back out the school's entrance, or to head the way Maddie had run. He knew that the anatomy labs and chemistry labs, however, were not in the same portion of the building. Ivan thought about why there were two separate science sections of the school as his legs carried him down the hallway. His mind developed no possible explanation before he arrived in the chemistry labs. Upon entering the room, his thoughts were dispersed immediately; an unusual sight lay before him.  
  
"Zero?" Ivan asked hesitantly, removing his winter jacket and taking a seat beside his friend, "What's wrong?" The black-haired boy presently had his head in his arms atop his books on his desk. He made no noise, but the subtle movements of his body told Ivan that he was crying. Ivan watched him with great concern, never having seen the boy cry before. The brown- haired boy's hand went to Zero's shoulder in a try to comfort him. The latter jerked up, looking with wet, surprised eyes at Ivan.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Zero said when he realized who was beside him. The boy forced a smile and asked, "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Well I think it was a little easier than yours," Ivan said with a voice of mixed sympathy and seriousness. "What on earth happened?" Zero's expression dropped, looking back to his books. The paper cover of the topmost book was covered with small circular stains.  
  
"It's really hard to understand why some things happen," Zero said with a sniff, "When people that meant so much to you disappear from your life." The black-haired boy then looked up at Ivan. "Did you hear about the incident in Tokyo last Friday night?" Ivan shook his head.  
  
"I haven't seen the news since Friday morning's paper," Ivan explained apologetically. Zero sighed, but did his best to maintain a positive expression on his face.  
  
"Well, there was an attempted armed robbery on a bank In Tokyo," Zero informed Ivan, "There was some dispute at the counter which got out of hand. Eventually, guns were drawn and fired. The cashier was only wounded, but the bullet-resistant glass wasn't protecting everyone. Three people in the bank lost their lives. Two of them were my parents." Zero's shaky voice cut off, his body convulsing slightly at the memory.  
  
"Zero," Ivan said, his eyes shining with further duress. There was a long, heavy silence between the pair of boys. At length, Ivan continued empathetically, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a family. You remember that my parents were-"  
  
"You think that's the same?" Zero said loudly, glaring at Ivan. Ivan lurched backwards, looking strangely at the boy before him. Zero then looked at the floor. "I'm sorry," He said earnestly, "I know that it hurt you, too, to lose your parents. But at least with them, it wasn't done on purpose; it was an accident. As for my parents, their lives were taken because of the greed and hatred of the robbers, and they were taken on purpose." The mixed sadness and anger in Zero's voice was quite uncharacteristic, making Ivan only more worried. However, the brown-haired boy found no words to express how he felt. "I never even got a chance to say goodbye to them," He added, "They left for Tokyo shortly after I went to school. They left me a note, saying they had to run a few shopping errands. I can only guess that they realized that whatever they were planning on buying was more expensive than what they had on them, or something like that." Zero's eyes were still fixed on the tiled floor of the chemistry lab as he spoke.  
  
"That's really terrible," Ivan said. He knew it wasn't helpful to say, but empathy did not seem to be welcome. Then, half-heartedly, Ivan asked, "Did they catch the robbers?" Zero nodded grimly.  
  
"Yeah, the cashier rang the silent alarm and the police arrived just seconds after the gunfire ceased," Zero said. "They're in custody, the two of them, and they've each been charged with one count of attempted murder and three counts of manslaughter."  
  
"Where does that put you?" Zero looked up, cocking his head to the side in question. "If your parents aren't around, who are you going to live with?" Ivan clarified for his unfortunate friend.  
  
"Live?" Zero asked, his voice turning bland and monotone and a slight grimace coming to his face. "You honestly think that I can live after the terrible wrongs of this planet against me?"  
  
"What else are you going to do?" Ivan returned, slightly more worried. Zero thought at the question, his green eyes falling out of focus. After a moment, he shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure," Zero said in his more characteristic tone, though deepened with sadness. "I guess that I'll figure something out eventually. The police say that I'm going to have to move out of my apartment complex in a week, and my aunt's coming down from Kumamoto to help. I think I'll probably end up staying with her until things get a bit more worked out."  
  
"But Kumamoto's hours away," Ivan said in surprise. Zero nodded with the same grim expression.  
  
"The vile actions of others disrupt more than the direct victims," Zero said matter-of-factly. "You had to move pretty far, too, when your parents passed away, right?" Ivan nodded.  
  
"Yes, from the top of the west coast of the United States to the bottom," Ivan affirmed. Ivan opened his mouth to continue, but the door of the classroom flew open at that same moment. Across the threshold, an elderly woman strode briskly to the teacher's desk positioned at the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning, class," The teacher said in a high-pitched, nasal voice that could barely pass s pleasant. Ivan groaned inwardly, wishing that he could take Zero outside and do something to raise the boy's spirits.  
  
However, Ivan resisted the urge and instead chorused with the rest of the class, "Good Morning, Ms. Nolati." Only Zero's eyes refused to look up at the teacher, finding a fixed place on his desk to stare at blankly instead. Ivan frowned, despising the sight of depression or sadness in anyone he knew personally. With a sigh, he knew that this was also not the time to dispel the sadness from his friend. Zero would have to find his own inward strength to get through the pain for the duration of the chemistry class.  
  
"We'll talk after class, alright?" Ivan whispered to his friend out of the corner of his mouth. He was careful to wait for Ms. Nolati's attention to sway from her class to the chalkboard as she began to chart down the day's notes. Zero's head bobbed slightly.  
  
"Thanks," the black-haired boy said, barely audible to even Ivan. Ivan worked his mouth into a smile, placing his hand once again on Zero's shoulder in a show of understanding.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ivan repeated, "But you'll get through this. I know you can get through this." Again, Zero's head shook gently in the affirmative.  
  
"I'm trying," Zero told the boy beside him in the same soft whisper, "I'm trying."  
  
It wasn't until the lunch period, unfortunately, that Ivan found time to think. Zero had left the chemistry lab at the instant the bell to switch classes rang. Ivan had no other classes with his friend, and was further disappointed when, upon entering the school's cafeteria, he found that the black-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Ivan walked through the maze of tables until he reached the table at which Maddie and he routinely ate lunch together. Finding the table completely vacant, Ivan sighed and sat down.  
  
While Ivan unpacked his lunch from his backpack and began to eat, his mind raced over what he could do to help his friend. Zero had made it clear that he felt alone in this mess, and he needed to learn that wasn't true. Ivan's parents had been taken by an accident, he knew, but they had been taken nonetheless. It was this fact that made Ivan feel a stronger link to Zero's sorrow. Ivan had lost his parents, and now Zero faced the same problem. Ivan couldn't help but feel guilty to aid the boy. The brown- haired boy had, after all, had the eternal support of his childhood friend, Allison, when the car crash took his parents' lives. Ivan felt that he should do what he could to return the favor as best he could, even if comforting another male wasn't his strong point.  
  
Ivan continued to mull over the conversation he had, noticing that Maddie had still not shown up in the lunchroom. The boy realized that he not only felt an empathetic link to his friend, but also had a deep, innate fear for Zero's safety. Zero had seemed to jump moods frequently, which Ivan could only explain as the rigors of his agony. But it was the most frightening statement Zero had made, in Ivan's opinion that stayed vibrant in his mind. "Live? You honestly think that I can live after the terrible wrongs of this planet against me?" The phrase replayed again and again in Ivan's mind, each time accompanied by the pathetic, desperate expression on his friend's face. Ivan never guessed that Zero held a specific closeness to his parents, but when he set his mind to thinking about it, the possibility seemed rather likely.  
  
As a first point, Zero never had good connections in school. His group of friends was small and particular, expanding only to include Ivan and Maddie. The general public of the school looked upon the black-haired boy with disdain, taking him to be either a low life or, in the opinion of those who held worse grades than him, an overachiever. It made sense then that Zero would take particular happiness in the acceptance his parents would give him. Another point Ivan recognized was that Zero was very protective. Ivan remembered the first day of the school year and how Maddie had talked about the boy constantly that evening. He had helped Maddie, protecting her as best he could from the insults of the other students, just as a parent would protect his or her child. It was therefore quite possible that Zero not only cared deeply for his parents, but also aspired to live as they had. It seemed logical to Ivan that Zero could have idealized his parents in their lives. That possibility would make it far harder to accept their passing.  
  
"Is your sandwich really that interesting today, honey?" A sweet voice asked from across the table. Ivan looked up, startled, to see Maddie grinning at him from a seat on the other side of the table.  
  
"My sandwich?" Ivan repeated, glancing at the food he was holding and consequently had been staring at while he was thinking. "Nah, it's not too intriguing today, but the apple seems to have had a rather rough journey in my backpack today." Ivan gestured to the red fruit, now sporting numerous brown patches. Maddie smirked.  
  
"That's too bad," the girl said, "But you've got to be thinking about more than just your apple. You didn't even notice me sit down, and you usually jump all over me before I can find a seat." Ivan grinned guiltily.  
  
"Sorry," Ivan apologized. "I would do that now, but I don't think jumping across the table would be such a good idea in the cafeteria." Maddie nodded in consent.  
  
"Good call," She told the boy. "Now would you care to share with me what's bugging you, or am I going to have to pry your head open and examine it again?" Ivan chuckled, shaking his head while Maddie reached down to her bag and removed her lunch.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm getting to that," Ivan assured Maddie. "I was just thinking about our poor friend, Zero." Maddie looked at her boyfriend, perplexed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Maddie asked. Ivan looked down at his food nervously, setting Maddie on edge as well. "Was it something bad? Is he hurt?"  
  
"He's not hurt physically," Ivan said slowly, "but his heart's in pain. It was his parents that were hurt physically." Ivan thought for a long moment, searching for the proper words to explain the situation to his girlfriend without hurting her. In the end, he decided to borrow some of Zero's own words, saying, "There was an incident at a bank in Tokyo, and attempted armed robbery. The pair of criminals were caught, but not before their guns fired and took three lives. Two of those lives were Zero's mother and father." Ivan dared to look up and saw just what he had expected. Maddie's terror-stricken face, with quivering lips and quickly moistening eyes, looked back at Ivan with anxious apprehension.  
  
"You're sure?" Maddie managed to whisper, doing her best to keep herself from breaking down. Ivan nodded sadly, causing Maddie's resolve to crumble. "That's horrible," The girl moaned as she buried her head in her arms on the table. Again Ivan found himself feeling helpless. However, Ivan knew he could do more for Maddie than he could for Zero, at least in physical terms. Despite his earlier statement, Ivan leapt over the table and knelt beside his girlfriend, his arms embracing her waist. Maddie, in reaction, brought her arms from the table to Ivan's shoulders and buried her head against Ivan's chest. Ivan used his hands to soothe the girl as best he could, while whispering in her ear.  
  
"It's alright, Maddie," Ivan told her. "Zero's strong, we'll be able to help him through this. I lost my parents, too, and I was able to come through it. I had Allison around to help me then, and now I think that you and I can be there for Zero. I know it's sad. It really is horrible. But it happened, and it's something that we're going to have to accept. We need to accept it quickly, too, if we want to help Zero. See, he's gonna be moving soon-" Maddie's head jerked up, looking fearfully into Ivan's eyes.  
  
"He's leaving?" She asked in disbelief. Ivan nodded slowly, squeezing his arms around the girl tighter as her tears returned with renewed vigor.  
  
"He doesn't have any other family around here," Ivan explained. "He'll be moving in with his aunt in Kumamoto. I know how much he's meant to you, Maddie, and I'm sorry things have had to work out this way." Ivan found no more words of comfort; only his hands continued their motions in hopes of calming the girl.  
  
Horrific occasions had become more regular in Maddie's life than she ever could have thought possible. Once again, she found that someone dear to her was put through a tragedy, and was about to leave her life. Her parents had been the first to leave, and then Jason had come and wreaked his spite upon her life for years before finally taking off. Ivan had been forced again and again to take leave of her side because of his job both as a Dragoon and as an employee. Even Ryan was separated from her almost daily so that she could acquire an education. Though her new family did come back, no force ever seemed to hold constant. Zero had entered her life five months ago, and it was already time for his consistent companionship in her history class to be removed from her life. Tragic events, and the departures that invariably ensued, were all that Maddie seemed to find constant in her existence.  
  
It took Maddie a few minutes to relax. As her mind came back from the realm of depression inspired by Zero's troubles, the brown-haired girl remembered that there was another constant in her life. That constant was love. Whether Ivan was with her or not, his affection for her never flagged. Likewise, Ryan's care, though only that of a child, was ever- present in each day. That was a gift that Maddie had come to take for granted, but with the shocking reminder set in place by the present loss, Maddie found that she was once again deeply moved by the undying love her family had for her.  
  
"Thank you," Maddie whispered between her sniffles. Ivan didn't know what he was being thanked for, but answered simply by tightening his arms against her back briefly. She released the boy, wiping her eyes and compelling her lips to smile. "You're right," she added, "We really should do what we can to help Zero out. I know how closely you can relate to him, and I had to face living without my actual parents, too."  
  
"Then I think we'd best find him and talk to him soon," Ivan said firmly, standing up beside Maddie. The girl nodded in reply.  
  
"I'll see him during the fifth period today," Maddie informed Ivan. "He's in my history class then, and I sit right behind him. I should be able to talk to him, for at least a little bit." Ivan smiled, hugging his girlfriend briefly. He then planted his hands on the table's top and vaulted over the imitation wood to his respective chair.  
  
"I think that would be a really good place to start," Ivan agreed. "And maybe we can convince him to go out for something to eat after classes?" Maddie thought about the suggestion as she ate her lunch, speeding up when a glance at the school's wall clock let her know that there were only a few minutes left before the fourth period began.  
  
"It's an idea," Maddie said. "I'll see if he's up for going out to do anything. I don't think we should force him to go out if he doesn't want to, though," Ivan nodded, showing his similar thoughts.  
  
"It would make sense if he wanted some time alone," Ivan said, "grieving is always a difficult thing to do and not something that anyone can rush." Ivan then followed Maddie's lead, devouring his sandwich and, after a quick inspection, tossing his destroyed apple in the trash. The brown-haired boy sighed. "I'm sorry," he stated, "I really wasn't wanting to have our lunch together end up like this." Maddie shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Ivan," she said reassuringly. "Bad things happen, and I think it's better that I broke down in here than in history class when I got it out of Zero." Ivan shrugged, still feeling guilty. Maddie took one of her boyfriend's hand in hers, resting her cheek against his palm. "You know this isn't the only time in the day we have to spend together, too." At these words, Ivan's face lit up. He smiled back at the loving expression his girlfriend wore, rubbing his thumb softly against her cheek. The remnants of Maddie's lunch were forgotten by both of them as Ivan's azure eyes were captured by the heartwarming glow emanating from Maddie's own maroon eyes. The brown-haired girl sighed lightly, her head leaning further against Ivan's hand.  
  
It wasn't until the school bell shrieked through the cafeteria that Ivan and Maddie's trance was broken. Caught by surprise, both of the couple looked around for the source of the noise. As their surroundings came back into focus, it dawned upon them that it was time to depart for the second portion of the day's courses. Ivan Leaned over the table, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.  
  
"I'll see you after school, alright?" he said in confirmation of their plans. Maddie nodded, cleaning up her lunch and retrieving her backpack.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way," Maddie replied. Ivan grinned and turned to leave. Maddie, too, was about to head for her literature class when she remembered something. "Ivan!" She called out to the brown-haired boy. Ivan swung around upon hearing his name, looking at Maddie curiously. "You know where you're going?" Ivan grinned and nodded his head vigorously, as to get his message across the cafeteria.  
  
"Biology!" Ivan called back to the brown-haired girl. He noticed the girl grin at his understanding. Then, with a wave, Ivan turned back towards the corridor leading to the biology lab. The class took place in the same location as Maddie's anatomy class, leading Ivan once again down the hallway near the school's main entrance. As he walked, the unusual situation of two separate science labs came to Ivan's head, accompanied by the continuous question on why he had chosen to take a second science course rather than a more relaxing class. At the present moment, nothing seemed more appealing to the brown-haired boy than to have a class in which he could take a nap, or at least do some more thinking about the disaster that had befallen his friend.  
  
Ivan's heart, though not completely pleased, felt somewhat lighter as he bounded down the hallway from his final class of the day, his literature class. The end of the school day was always a promising and very welcome occasion; it meant that he could be reunited with his family for the other half of the day. As Ivan came around the last few corners to the school's primary doorway, he could see a familiar face beaming at his approach. Returning the smile, Ivan moved quickly to greet her in an affectionate hug. Maddie's arms wound themselves around the boy in portrayal of her likened joy at being brought together once again.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Ivan questioned as he leaned back from his girlfriend, their eyes meeting once again.  
  
"As good as it can be without you around," Maddie replied.  
  
"And how did your history class go today?" Ivan was less enthusiastic to ask this question, knowing that the jubilant mood would most likely be crushed. Nevertheless, Ivan's curiosity got the best of him. As he predicted, Maddie's expression fell neutral.  
  
"He wasn't really talkative, to say the least," Maddie told the brown- haired boy. "He seemed really detached from the class, too. He usually answers Sensei Nomendi when no one else does, but today he didn't even raise his hand." Ivan sighed, rubbing his hands gently on Maddie's shoulders.  
  
"I guess there's not much else that we can do if he just wants some time and space to himself," Ivan said resignedly. Maddie nodded, her defeated expression mirroring Ivan's.  
  
"It makes me worried to see him like this, though," Maddie said with an undercurrent of fear. Ivan nodded in comprehension, knowing it made him uneasy as well.  
  
"It's really uncharacteristic of him, I know," Ivan replied in agreement. Then, realizing that standing in front of the school's entry doors was causing a significant backup in the flow of kids leaving the premises, Ivan pressed his shoulder against the metal door and forced it open. Maddie walked out the door, followed quickly by Ivan who handed the door off to a student behind him. "But I think it's best that we give him some space for today," Ivan continued once he and Maddie had both descended the school's stone steps and were walking the concrete sidewalk towards their apartment complex.  
  
"I guess," Maddie said with a shrug. In a search for reassurance, Maddie's hand took hold of Ivan's. Ivan's fingers interlocked with hers immediately, accompanied by a smile from the boy.  
  
"Don't worry," Ivan told her, "We'll see Zero tomorrow, and we can make a bit more of an effort to talk to him. Hopefully he won't skip lunch in the cafeteria again so we'll be able to sit down with him in a neutral area without teachers breathing down the backs of our necks."  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright until then?" Maddie asked, concern still evident in her words. "I've never seen him look so devoid of feeling like he was in class today. It was scary to think that he could feel so badly about this." Maddie quickly added, "I know it's terrible, and I'm sure I didn't handle things much better when my parents finally left me. I'm just worried that he'll be changed permanently." Ivan shook his head quickly.  
  
"It won't be permanent, Maddie," Ivan said firmly. "Zero's been hit hard by this, yeah, but time will always help people cope with loss and move on." Ivan's words came not only to reassure the girl beside him, but also to put to rest the nagging phrase Zero had muttered in class that morning. Despite all his efforts, the words still hung in Ivan's mind like weighted hooks. He hoped that there was no anchor to pull on those hooks and cause further destruction to any other lives. Another shake of his head brought Ivan's thoughts back into believing in Zero's ability to cope. "It's not like this is the only problem Zero's faced," Ivan continued, "He had to deal with a lot of unpleasant actions from all of the kids who don't accept him, and he's dealt with all of that well enough, hasn't he?"  
  
Maddie thought about Ivan's statement for a moment. "That's a good point," Maddie said, "And I really hope that you're right. But are you sure this won't just push him too far? His parents were one of his primary supporters when he was feeling low, after all. He told us both that." Ivan nodded, trying to think of encouraging words to say to his girlfriend.  
  
"His parents were important to him, yeah," Ivan said after a few seconds' deliberation, "But they aren't all that's important to him in this world. He has friends, and he has more to his family than just his parents. He has us, too." Ivan squeezed Maddie's hand with his last sentence, "We won't let him down when he's in need of support."  
  
"After all he did for me, I couldn't think otherwise," Maddie rejoined. Ivan smiled, feeling the courage to persevere in Maddie's hand as she squeezed his in return. "He's such a great person. He really deserves to have a good life, not one like ours." Ivan blinked, halting briefly on the sidewalk.  
  
"Like ours," Ivan echoed, his mind quickly delving into thought. Maddie stopped beside him, looking up with curiosity.  
  
"What're you thinking, Ivan?" Maddie asked tentatively. Her mind then came to the same possibility that had struck Ivan. "Do you think that he could, maybe, end up being someone we work with?" She furthered, her voice growing progressively more hopeful. Ivan scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know how," Ivan admitted, "But it's certainly a possibility. I always thought that there were only four gods of the Digital World, and that the Dragoons were chosen together four years ago." Maddie shrugged.  
  
"There's also the fact that we ended up back in the Real World," Maddie said in argument. "Maybe this is the reason we had to come here; to find another person to help us with our work?" Ivan looked back, in the direction of the school, half-hoping to see some kind of miraculous sign greet his eyes and tell him that Zero was, indeed, the reason that they came back to the Real World. But, to his slight dismay, nothing was visible behind the boy besides the normal buildings lining the street.  
  
"I don't know, Maddie," Ivan said, trying to keep his own hopes from rising too high. He set his eyes back to the direction they were heading, looking into the distance to see their apartment complex. "It's a possibility, but I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence." Maddie nodded in acceptance of the more realistic view.  
  
"Still," The brown-haired girl persisted, "That would be really neat to have Zero along with us in the Digital World. I'm sure he'd get along great with Hakin and Susan." Ivan chuckled at the possibility.  
  
"It would be a funny sight to see Hakin next to Zero," Ivan admitted. "Zero would look smaller than me in comparison to the guy. And as for Susan, well." Ivan's voice trailed off before he laughed again. "Do you think that Susan would go for Zero?" He asked Maddie when the girl looked at him in bewilderment. Maddie's eyes then bulged and she found herself giggling.  
  
"Now that would be cute," Maddie said in a soft voice. "Zero's got the right kind of attitude to compliment Susan's, doesn't he?" Ivan nodded, his laughing smile still present on his lips. "Now look what you've done, Ivan," Maddie whined playfully a minute later, "You've made me get thinking about seeing Susan and Zero together." Maddie sighed, her eyes wandering wistfully along the sidewalk before her. Ivan found himself laughing again.  
  
"You really think that they'd be cute together?" Ivan asked. Maddie nodded in reply. "I could see it, too," The brown-haired boy admitted. "They really would fit together nicely. I hope we get a chance to introduce them to one another."  
  
"Don't tempt me to get Susan over here," Maddie warned jokingly. Ivan smirked at the comment, then reached out with his free hand to grab the door handle of their apartment complex.  
  
"Don't worry," Ivan said to the girl beside her as his hand guided her over the threshold, "If they're meant to be with one another, then they'll meet without our intervention. At the moment, I think it's about time that we went and picked up our charge." Maddie's eyes shone at the mention of her son.  
  
"I hope he's been good today," Maddie said quickly, dancing across the lobby foyer to the elevator shaft. "He's just the person we need to take our minds off of all this, isn't he?" Ivan nodded, reaching Maddie's side in wait for the elevator car to respond to their request of it.  
  
"I'm sure he'd be happy to entertain us with another one of his in- depth descriptions of how to stack blocks," Ivan said good-naturedly, "Or perhaps now he's gotten a bigger interest in the physics behind the way plastic balls roll?" Maddie could only laugh as she spun past the opening elevator doors and hit the button to send them to Ms. Takaishi's apartment.  
  
Ivan found that the remainder of the February day passed with surprising speed. He felt a weird sense of de ja vu as his feet carried him to the same metallic doors of the high school. Maddie, walking bouncily at his side, seemed unusually excited to be heading to school. "Did I miss some mention of a fun event in school today?" he wanted to know. Maddie looked at the boy, pausing in her step.  
  
"I don't think so," she said after thinking for a minute. "I'm just excited to go see Zero today." With that, the brown-haired girl continued striding towards the large gray structure before them.  
  
"Why are we excited?" Ivan asked, moving to keep up with Maddie as she jumped up the steps of the school. Maddie halted at the top of the steps, smiling as she twirled to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I did a lot of thinking when I was taking care of Ryan last night," Maddie began, "And I think I came up with some things I could tell him that could help him cope with his loss. You know, besides just telling him that he's not alone. I remember that I felt alone when my parents left my life, too, even though I know that's not true anymore."  
  
"So what has your brainstorm taught you?" Ivan asked with a smile, opening the heavy steel door for the both of them. Again, Maddie ran ahead of him and twirled around in the warmth of the school's hallway.  
  
"That's for me to know," Maddie said teasingly, "And you to not find out." Ivan stared, tilting his head to one side in confusion. Maddie smiled, hugging the boy as she dragged him inside the school. "I want to be able to tell him myself," Maddie stated, "And you're gonna go see him in first period again. I don't want you spoiling my brainstorm." Ivan sighed, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, darling," Ivan promised the girl, "I won't rain on your parade. But you're sure that you've got something helpful to tell him?" Maddie nodded eagerly in response. "Then I'm very proud of you, Maddie. I'm sure he'll appreciate having you there to help him through the tribulations of your history class. It will be the final period, after all." Again Maddie bobbed her head.  
  
"And there's more," Maddie continued as she led Ivan down the hallway to the intersection where they needed to separate for their first period classes, Ivan to chemistry and Maddie to anatomy once again. "Since he's in my last class, I'll be sure to have him come out with us to go spend some time doing fun stuff, so we can help him come back to himself." Ivan nodded, his smile widening.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ivan told the brown-haired girl, hugging her briefly. "But for right now, I think I'm gonna have to go check in on how he's feeling." Maddie hugged her boyfriend in response.  
  
"Good luck," She told Ivan as she kissed his cheek. "Just remember to keep him in a good mood, and we'll set everything else straight right after school, okay?" Ivan nodded, then turned to walk towards his chemistry class.  
  
"See you at lunch," Ivan called, almost as an afterthought, when he was halfway down the corridor. With a wave, Maddie signaled that she had heard him. Ivan returned the wave, and then turned back in the direction of his first period course with a smile on his face. "With an upbeat attitude like hers, there's no way Zero will be able to go home so depressed this afternoon," Ivan said to himself. "It's just the kind of support he'll need to get through this." Ivan opened the door to the chemistry lab and his eyes scanned the room for a sign of his black-haired friend. However, only a spare few other students had arrived, none of who had hair the same color as Zero's.  
  
Slightly disappointed, Ivan sat down in his seat and waited expectantly for his friend to arrive. A glance at the clock indicated that class was to begin momentarily, and as if on cue, more students began filing in through the doorway and taking their seats. Voices scattered back and forth across the room, discussing the previous night's homework and other, non-school related events. Ivan sighed with a smile, remembering the evening's conversation with Ryan and Maddie that had ended up revolving around the deeper meaning of the color red. Ivan's repeated statement that redness was a sign of red things had kept them amused for hours, not at the child's expense, but to his delight. He seemed to relish in entertaining his adoptive parents.  
  
The door opened again, shocking Ivan from his reverie. Looking up, Ivan watched Ms. Nolati make her usual paces across the front of the classroom before taking her seat at the teacher's desk. "Good morning, class," She said in the same repetitive, nasal voice that she used every morning.  
  
"Good Morning, Ms. Nolati," The class replied in a demure chorus. As the teacher's eyes scanned the classroom, they stopped briefly on Ivan.  
  
"Where is your lab partner at today, Ivan?" Ms. Nolati asked sharply. Ivan looked to the seat beside him, noting that Zero still hadn't arrived.  
  
"I guess he's not here yet," Ivan said quietly, his eyes traveling back to his teacher. Ms. Nolati shrugged, making a note of Zero's absence on an attendance record.  
  
"It's a shame," Ms. Nolati said as she stood up to face the class, "Today we begin our Dumas Bulb experiments. The directions were already given out on Monday, which I trust everybody remembered to bring to class?" A pair of guilty hands rose up from the side of the classroom. Ms. Nolati sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
While Ivan's teacher searched for an extra sheet of instructions, Ivan sought his own instructions. His mind, however, was far from the experiment at hand. "Why wouldn't he come into class today?" Ivan asked himself as he pulled out the directions sheet from his bag. "He came in yesterday, and I don't think he'd feel worse about it after another day's passing. Then again, I couldn't be one to judge how he feels. He probably didn't want to be in here yesterday, either. I just hope he does show up; Maddie would be very sad to find that her plans have to wait another day." Ivan glanced at the closed door again before looking at the list of equipment he needed to get to perform the experiment.  
  
A few minutes later, Ivan's table supported all of the necessary instruments for the given experiment and Ivan had filled in the preliminary information on the day's barometric pressure and indoor temperature. It was then that the classroom door opened sharply, sending a crack through the room filled only with quite mumblings as the handle hit the far wall. What little speech had been carrying on halted as all eyes fixed on the doorway, beholding a familiar sight.  
  
"Zero," Ivan said with a wave of mixed relief and happiness. He waved to the black-haired boy, but received no response. Instead, Zero walked to the front-center position from which Ms. Nolati regularly gave her lectures. He then rounded on the class, a small smile accompanying his emerald eyes. His eyes looks unnaturally calm and peaceful to the brown- haired boy, so unlike their sad look the day before. "Zero?" Ivan repeated, mystified by the boy's actions.  
  
"I really think I should have prepared more of a speech when I came up here," Zero said casually, as if everyone had expected him to give a lecture in class today. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since the tragedy of this past Friday. The one thing I realized, above all else, is that no one here has seemed to care. Everyone heard it on the news, I know, and no one came with sympathies. No one but Ivan." Ivan dropped his gaze downwards, not wanting to involve himself so directly. "But even he took it superficially. He didn't care that I was alone in my life, no more than any other person in this room cared."  
  
"Zero," The teacher asked hesitantly.  
  
"Shut it, Nolati," Zero said sharply. A flash of anger snapped through Zero's eyes, silencing the teacher where she sat. Then, with a huff, Zero returned his address to the classroom. "Now, maybe it's a bit conceited, but I would like for at least a couple people to notice that my family was shot to death in Tokyo. But did anyone? No. No one could have given it a second thought. If you all haven't cared about me losing my family, when they meant so much to me, I wondered if you would care if I left. I figured you wouldn't. So, if you didn't care about my family or me, I started wondering if there was really any reason that I should care about you." Zero paused in his speech, the glint of hatred returning to his eyes that had appeared a moment before. The classroom's reaction was mixed, with most of the students moving behind desks in fear that Zero might explode. Ivan stood still, a numb feeling encircling his heart as he saw the pain that Zero hid behind his desperate words. "I figured that I shouldn't"  
  
Ms. Nolati stood up, again trying to halt the boy disturbing her classroom. "Zero, would you please take y-"  
  
"Shut UP, Nolati!" With his cry, Zero's hand flashed out of sight behind him, appearing a moment later with a black device held menacingly towards the chemistry teacher. The reaction throughout the classroom was instant: girls shrieked, lab equipment clattered to the floor, and Ivan's eyes were fixated intently on the barrel of the handgun Zero held. "Shut up, all of you!" Zero shouted, his voice shaking as his armed hand waved across the room. Students paid his request no heed, screaming as they dove for some sort of protection from the deadly object he held. Ivan's body refused to react, however. He could feel the intense plummeting sensation coursing throughout his body; Zero's choice numbed him where he stood.  
  
Zero's manic display at the head of the classroom continued, his gun aiming from desk to desk, occasionally back in the direction of Ms. Nolati, who had dropped beneath her own desk when the barrel was no longer pointing at her. "Did you know?" Zero said, his voice shaking wildly between pitches and volumes, "That it only takes a second to say goodbye to someone? That was one second that life didn't spare for me. That was one second that whatever powers dominate this planet weren't willing to give me - to bid my family farewell. No, my parents were taken from me without any options, and without any chance to say goodbye. My parents weren't even able to say goodbye to each other!" Zero paused for a minute, taking a breath before he went on. Ivan could hear the sobs of several girls from behind desks to his left and right, and it again occurred to him that he was the only being standing before Zero and his weapon. It crossed his mind fleetingly to put up a defensive barrier to stop the gun from harming anyone in the classroom, but his body refused to respond to his request.  
  
"The gunmen at the bank in Tokyo let the ammunition fly from their guns like lightning," Zero continued with sneering dramatic emphasis. "Sweeping the room from east to west, they wounded several other customers and killed three. You all know that two of those casualties were my parents. They were assembled and killed by people just like you and I. Mere puppets of this world took their lives. And it's plain to see from that incident that it is the puppets who pull the strings of life." Zero again paused. Ivan could see that the black-haired boy's breathing was rapid, and his hand was shaking as it pointed from desk to desk. His bright green eyes shone, wet with tears of all the emotions of inner turbulence. Still at the front of the classroom, Zero had taken to pacing back and forth slightly in an attempt to keep himself calm.  
  
"It only takes a second to say goodbye," Zero repeated, his voice escalating with his emotion. "My family never got that chance, but I decided I would give you that leniency today. Maybe now you can feel how I've been suffering, and see what my life's been like for me!" Zero's eyes flared around the room, seeking a target. "Who wants to be first?" Zero dared of the classroom, "Who wants to be the first one to say goodbye? It's going to be someone and you'd better pick quickly!"  
  
No one in the classroom moved a muscle aside from the exaggerated movements Zero was making. The black-haired boy's chest rose and fell visibly beneath his winter coat and other layers of clothing. His emerald eyes continued to scan the room for someone willing to accept his challenge, but no one stood before him; no one aside from Ivan. Zero's eyes met with Ivan's, and the barrel of the aggressor's handgun soon followed his eyes with a violently shaking hand. "I guess you can be first, Ivan," Zero said quietly, raising the gun up towards the brown-haired boy. "Say goodbye."  
  
Ivan still found himself still motionless before Zero. His hands steadfastly refused to rise and create a defense, and only Zero's slight restraint had kept the trigger on the gun from being pulled. Ivan's mouth, too, denied to respond to Ivan's wishes. There was so much Ivan wanted to tell Zero: that this was a needless error, that he was wrong about the way his classmates felt about him, that there was no reason to pull such a daring stunt as this, and that there were still people who wanted to help him. However, whatever terror Zero had inspired was enough to keep Ivan from speaking any of these thoughts or, indeed, giving any sort of response to Zero's yelling.  
  
"Say goodbye, Ivan!" Zero screamed, his body convulsing as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I'm giving you a chance that I never got, so use it! Use it now!" Zero's face contorted, his eyes looking for any sort of response from Ivan. Regardless of what Zero said, the brown-haired boy still made no motion towards him. Numbing fear kept Ivan from giving any reply. Other students in the classroom were crying at Zero's shouting, Ivan noticed. Zero seemed to pay no heed to anyone else in the room; his focus lay solely on Ivan and the deadly black device between them.  
  
"I can only ask you one more time," Zero cried, his voice straining to stay even and calm, "Say goodbye to this world, so that I can free you of it." Zero's insanity caused his hand to vibrate ever more violently as he stared at Ivan. Grasping the gun with both hands, Zero worked to keep his hands steady on his target. Ivan's eyes managed to adjust their line of sight slightly, looking from the frightening expression on Zero's face to the barrel of the black handgun. His mind suddenly raced to the very distinct possibility that his life could be taken away permanently in only a few seconds.  
  
Ivan's heart immediately ran through the list of people he would regret losing. First to come to his mind were TK and Kari, whom he knew he would no longer be able to protect. All of the other Digidestined came to his mind, then, and he knew that they would be entrusted to the protection of perhaps a new Dragoon, or to that of the three who remained. He also knew he would miss Hakin and Susan, his two companions in fighting the unholy, manipulative forces of the Digital World. His grandparents, whom he had been forced to leave because of his decision to enter the Digital World to begin with, were some of the little family Ivan had left, and he knew that to depart from them in a permanent manner would destroy them both. With the thought of his family, Ivan's mind came at last to rest upon Maddie and Ryan, the family he had been gifted with in Odaiba. He couldn't imagine being taken out of that equation; even temporary lapses in which Ivan had to leave made Maddie and Ryan both terribly lonely. The possibility of leaving them permanently sent a surge of life through his frozen body. Though his vocal cords still disobeyed his wishes, Ivan's resolve to stop Zero before destroying the lives of everyone he knew grew rapidly.  
  
Though very gradual at first, Ivan slowly began to rock his head from side to side. Zero stared at Ivan anxiously for the words he wanted to hear so that he could proceed with his intentions. All the reply he received, to his dismay, was a slow, somber shaking of Ivan's head. The defiance was unbearable to the black-haired boy. "Ivan!" Zero yelled, shaking his head violently. Sparkles of water flew to either side, splashing down upon the gray linoleum tiling of the floor and the brown desk surface in front of him. Then, with gritted teeth, Zero aimed his weapon at the boy standing before him once again, yelled out in his desperate anguish, and squeezed the trigger of his gun inwards.  
  
Ivan's eyes picked up on the movement of Zero's finger on the gun. Instinctively, the brown-haired boy's eyes snapped shut in defense against the oncoming bullet. With his vision removed, Ivan found his ears acutely sensitive to the reverberation of every noise echoing through the room. At first, only the soft weeping of horrified students could be heard, the majority of the classroom waiting with baited breath for Zero to make his action. Only a second later a thundering sound, far louder and more sudden than any preparation could have brought to anyone in the room, shattered the relative silence with vibrant intensity. Ivan could feel the sound alone pierce through his heart the shockwave was so strong. A shrill whistle of wind came in the wake of the initial explosion, whipping through the air past Ivan's ear. An instant later, the crisp sound of disintegrating glass rang from behind Ivan. The screams of girls in the class commenced as they had been when Zero's handgun had first been revealed.  
  
The howls of anguish would have made Ivan think he had been hit. Sure enough, the noise of Zero's assault were more than he had ever experienced in his years of combat. Whether there was a dampener on Ivani's audio senses or the suit itself was designed for minimal noise pollution, he didn't know. Nonetheless, no opponent had ever attacked with a sound so single, so solitary, and so powerful. The crack of a gunshot sent a new fear through Ivan, unlike anything he had before experienced.  
  
However, it was fortunate that only the sound of Zero's weapon had hit Ivan. His body didn't feel the pain he had been so dreading. No piercing sensation streamed from any portion of his essence. His eyes opened the gradually, looking down over his frame with slight hesitation that he might find his senses were deceiving him. To his great relief, his uniform shirt was not pierced, nor had any sudden red blotches stained his clothing. His eyes looked up, bewildered and frightened, to see his hunter. Zero, however, seemed to have changed drastically in the short seconds that Ivan's eyes had been closed.  
  
The black-haired boy's eyes were wide, staring with astonishment from his limp gun wielding hand to Ivan. His verdant eyes glittered as light from the neon beams above reflected in his tears. Zero's mouth hung ajar, gaping as his mind struggled to process the unthinkable act he had nearly committed. His facial expression twitched occasionally as he stood, his eyes fixing on the black metal object he held. "I," He uttered, nearly inaudible. Zero swallowed before managing to continue, "My God."  
  
Ivan looked around the room, noting that no one else had been hurt by Zero's brazen lash. The horrified eyes staring back at him assured him that they were safe, albeit scared out of their minds. A pile of shattered glass lying on a wooden shelf beside a few beakers caught the corner of his eye, informing him of the reason for the sound of breaking glass. Ivan's head swung back, looking at Zero directly. Whatever manipulative force Zero had carried in and set upon Ivan's shoulders had been smashed by Zero's firing of the handgun. "Zero," Ivan said firmly, "Put the gun down now before it goes off again." Zero's eyes flashed up, connecting with Ivan's. A fear that Ivan had never seen before was permeating from the boy's green eyes. Nevertheless, Zero's hand made no move to drop the weapon he held.  
  
"Come on," Ivan continued, his voice pleading with Zero, "Put the weapon down. You don't want to really hurt anybody, I can see it in your eyes." Ivan paused, wishing for some sort of reaction. Zero only stared. "This is all just a big mistake, Zero. We both know that. I know that this has been really hard for you, but everyone has hard times. Let me help you. I want to help you." Ivan waited a minute before finally repeating, "Put the gun down."  
  
Zero gazed at his weapon once again. The action still seemed to not fully sink in on his mind; he couldn't comprehend the true nature of the destruction he had nearly caused. A power resided in his father's firearm unlike anything he had ever expected. It was a terrible power, and he regretted ever finding it to begin with. He looked back at Ivan, seeing the urging desire in the boy's sapphire eyes to drop the curse he held. Ivan offered help, and he offered an escape from his mistake. But, with another look at the gun he wielded, Zero knew it was too late to revert what he had done. "I wish I could," Zero said, his voice filling the deadened stillness with hollow emotion, "But it's too late."  
  
Ivan's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?" Ivan said quickly, "It's never too late. I want to help you, Zero. Just put the gun down and we can talk. I won't let anyone persecute you for this, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you after what the robbers did to your parents." Ivan's words fell only to deaf ears as Zero slowly turned over the object of death in his hand. Ivan's fist hit the desk in front of him, drawing Zero's attention from the weapon, along with the eyes of everyone else in the classroom. "Come on, Zero," Ivan implored, "Just put the gun down. I want to help you, and I know Maddie does, too. She even has-" Ivan stopped himself, noticing a sudden pained expression come to Zero's face.  
  
"Maddie," Zero said quietly, his eyes closed. He then blinked them open, a wish of his own shining in his eyes. "Take care of her for me, will you?" Ivan's eyes enlarged slightly, his eyes darting about Zero's face. The brown-haired boy's heart pounded and his breathing likewise quickened in dreadful apprehension.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ivan asked heatedly. "I can't take care of her without your help! If it hadn't been for you, she may never have made it through her first day of school here. She needs you there to help her through her life, too, Zero; I can't do it alone. I'm not strong enough!"  
  
Zero's head shook slowly back and forth, his eyes closing once again. "You're wrong, Ivan," The black-haired boy said. His eyes opened slowly, looking at Ivan with a calmness that Ivan hadn't expected. Zero's mouth, too, ceased quivering and smiled modestly.  
  
"I'm the one who was never strong enough." As he spoke, Zero's armed hand rose up from his side once more. His eyes looked to the long, jet-black barrel as he brought it upwards.  
  
"No," Ivan breathed, taking a step back from his desk. He shook his head slowly as the rest of his physical body succumbed to the numbing fear that Zero's weapon sent through him. His eyes wide, Ivan found himself unable to act to halt the steady movement of Zero's hand, stopping several inches from the side of his head. The barrel of Zero's device pointed towards his head.  
  
Zero's eyes moved back to focus on Ivan, forgetting the gun as he pressed the metal tip of the barrel to his temple. The pleasant smile on his lips persisted, accompanied by the calm glow of his shining emerald eyes. No more tears fell down the boy's face, save one. The last trickle of moisture slid down the boy's cheek, hanging for a moment upon the edge of his chin. Then, with a blink, the droplet fell to the tiles beneath Zero's feet, creating a last pool of clear innocence with an unheard splash. Only silence was present for the ears of those at hand to hear. Only silence greeted the anxious listener. Only silence came from Zero's last tear to hit the floor.  
  
"Goodbye," Zero said evenly, his voice disturbing the anxious sensation suspended throughout the room. His hand then pushed the cool metal tip of the gun tight to his forehead, and his finger pulled back on the trigger.  
  
The scene that followed the second deafening crack of Zero's weapon hung permanently before Ivan's eyes: The way that part of the gun's barrel snapped back and sent the empty shell's casing to the ground; The way Zero's head lurched to the side at the impact of the handgun bullet within his skull; The way his eyes seemed to drain of all their luster, giving the impression that the essence of Zero's life had been effectively dispersed; The way Zero's mouth opened faintly, his lower jaw swaying disjointedly from the rest of his head. More than anything, it was the way that Zero's body rose slightly for a brief moment, and then fell awkwardly to the floor. His body collided with the tile floor roughly. The impact resulted in Zero's gun being tossed from his hand's lifeless grip. Zero's eyes continued to stare blankly ahead, the gray tile before his eyes gradually being coated with a vibrant red liquid.  
  
The girls in the room were screaming, first at the noise and then at the sight. Their eyes filled with tears as Zero stayed where he lay, confirming that he was performing no act. The boys of the class tried to hide their own cries, but none of them could truly resist the sadness that took grip of their hearts. Ms. Nolati rose to her feet, but found no words to say to the rest of the classroom. Her eyes were just as wet as those of her students. Several students found comfort in the arms of a friend or even a stranger who had previously been only a classmate. The weight of grief brought everyone in the room to their knees, except for Ivan.  
  
Ivan's eyes continued to look at where Zero had stood. Repeatedly, the image of his demise played through his mind. The sight of Zero's emotions, so strongly portrayed in his eyes, draining from him with such suddenness was almost unbearable for Ivan to comprehend. Slowly, Ivan moved his vision to behold Zero's still form at the front of the classroom. Zero's green eyes were still open, staring at the red puddle that had come from his self inflicted wound. Ivan was somewhat relieved that Zero had fallen such that his wound was not visible, but rather pressed against the linoleum flooring. It gave Ivan no solace, however, as the realization that his friend of the past five months had drastically ended his own life.  
  
Ivan's initial reaction was to find a subject upon which he could place the blame. Not only did he grieve for his friend's loss with internal tears, but also felt a heated anger course through his veins at the injustice before him. Zero had done nothing wrong, he knew, and had only wanted to be better understood by his classmates. They had, after all, given him no sympathy for the severe loss that Zero had suffered. They had only looked away, paying Zero's tragedy no sympathy. His reaction to their continued mistreatment did not seem unusual to Ivan, at least as an initial reaction.  
  
With a bit more thought, Ivan found that he couldn't place his blame upon the other students in the classroom. Perhaps they had not acted in the most compassionate manner towards Zero, but to come to someone with sympathy when you have so little contact with him to begin with is a difficult stretch to make. Moreover, the action could have been taken as sarcasm by Zero and only inflamed the situation. At the very heart of his realization, Ivan knew that no one had ever made and active assault against Zero for his loss. Although they had not acted as he had wanted, Zero's classmates had not acted in a blameworthy manner, either. Ivan's deliberation then led him to target himself.  
  
As Ivan did his best to use an objective stance, he drew out the evidence against himself. Ivan's attempt at comforting Zero had seemed too superficial and condescending to the black-haired boy, Ivan figured. Maddie had probably received a similar reaction when she tried to talk to Zero in her history class. To add to his faults, Ivan had not pressed himself to bring Zero out and get his mind off of his mourning. Rather, he had decided that Zero would be more apt to talk the next day. That had turned out to be too late. Finally, Ivan had been unable to physically intervene in saving Zero's life. His nerves had frozen at the possibility of his own livelihood being stolen by one of the black bullets.  
  
However, as quickly as they had come, Ivan was able to rationalize each charge against himself just as he had done for those against his fellow students. To begin, Ivan's pressure to try and relate was the best effort he could make, and though the circumstances were somewhat different, the resulting sorrow was the same. Secondly, Ivan knew that if he had pushed Zero to go out on the first day Zero would only have resisted. To create more friction in their friendship would have made it even harder to talk to him in the future. He couldn't have foreseen that the time he gave him would end up being too much. And as for not intervening with Zero's final choice, Ivan knew then that there was nothing he could have done. Had he jumped to stop Zero, the boy would only have fired faster and may have fired at Ivan again before turning the gun on himself. With one of his shields Ivan may have been able to halt the first bullet, but Zero left no tangible space between his skin and the gun's barrel in which Ivan could have possibly intercepted the second.  
  
Ivan sighed heavily, his eyes falling to the floor before his feet. The game his mind played with trying to find someone to target the hatred he held was futile. He knew anger never led to resolutions, and this time was no exception. The guilt lay not with Zero, nor his classmates, nor with Ivan himself. For all the detective work that could be done, only the path of the world could accept the burden of the heinous act. The path was merciless and was constantly drawing in new victims. On this day, Ivan's frame had barely avoided being accepted into death, while Zero had been chosen. No logic could discern the reasoning; misfortune simply took its toll without heeding the wishes or thoughts of any: Zero's mother, Zero's father, and Zero himself. It wasn't the first time that Ivan was subjected to such a punishment, but the fact that he had witnessed the death of his friend with his own eyes left a new scar upon his mind.  
  
Ivan looked back at Zero, letting his grief come back into the front of his mind. His contemplating the reasons for his demise only made putting anger aside harder for the brown-haired boy. Eyeing Zero's prone body, Ivan was reminded of the boy's last words, "Take care of her for me, will you?" Zero had cared about Maddie, and Maddie had always been happy to be Zero's friend. Now Zero had chosen to leave her, and Ivan knew Maddie would be broken again. Her fragile heart had suffered endless losses, and now another person had slipped from her life. Maddie had even planned to give Zero an extra surprise today. Now, however, Maddie would never be able to give her gift to Zero, and Zero would never know that Maddie had really cared about him so much. Ever since the first day Maddie had entered the school, she had liked hanging out with Zero in her history class.  
  
But it was over now. The happy days that Maddie and Zero had shared in friendly discussions were no more - another victim of life's pitiless mannerisms. The days that Ivan and Zero had shared, too, were gone. Never again would the black-haired boy open his mouth in laughter at the sight of Ivan tripping into the chemistry lab two minutes after Ms. Nolati had entered. Never again would Zero ask for Ivan's assistance on balancing a difficult equation of reactants and products. Never again would Zero give his heartfelt advice on what he could do to help Maddie when she felt upset.  
  
Ivan again felt the heat of unjustified anguish coursing through his veins. He could feel his voice on the verge of screaming, and the burning in his eyes let him know that he was about to cry. It was then that Ivan's resolve returned to him for a final moment during the disastrous class period that Tuesday morning. He looked at Zero's hollow eyes and silently promised that he would uphold the black-haired boy's wish. He would do everything in his power to look after his beloved as long as life gave him the possibility to do so. Ivan stared for a moment longer, and then remembered the one other request Zero had. He had shouted it several times at Ivan's formerly unheeding ears, but now they registered and Ivan could do no less than to submit to his dead friend's wishes. He opened his mouth and spoke for only a second:  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
(Need I put another of my notes here? I guess I should. But I won't take anything away from the possible emotions you might be feeling now. Take it for what it is. Let me know what you thought. The review button's right there. Make yourself heard, before it ends up being too late.) 


	12. Head Like a Hole

(Chapter 12 indeed. We're winding down, and we're presently in the month of March. Following the last chapter, for those of you who have read everything, is an incredibly hard chapter to follow. However, I won't let you down yet. I've got two more segments left and they're going to be just what is needed to bring the story full-circle. What's more, it's pure TaKari focus from here on out. Two chapters left; two final chances to put everything on the line and make this book as good as it can possibly be. Here's try number one - Chapter 12.)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 - Reminiscence : Chapter 12 - Head Like a Hole  
  
"Hey mom, have you seen my other shoe somewhere?" TK's request met no reply, which wasn't particularly surprising to the blond-haired boy as he continued running around his apartment seeking the wayward shoe. His mother was on the phone, deeply engrossed in talking to the person on the other end of the phone line. Such meant that TK was to have no help in his hunt. The boy paid it no heed, instead dropping to his stomach in order to better see beneath his bed for any clues to the shoe's whereabouts.  
  
After another few minutes of scouring his room for the shoe in his room, TK gave a sigh and admitted defeat. Returning to his feet, he headed back out the door towards the living room for a second examination of that room. It was then that TK stumbled, sent downwards to once again greet the floor. Glancing back, TK saw his missing shoe had been resting in his path. With a grunt, TK threw himself back to his knees and put his shoe on. "How on Earth did I miss that?" TK asked of himself. After a minute, he figured it was best to not question his own blindness and simply be thankful that he had found his shoe before he was late to leave.  
  
TK jumped to his feet, smiling when he noticed that both of his shoes were attached to his feet properly. The boy then gave a glance to his side, swiping his backpack up from the ground. "I won't really be needing you today, but the teacher still wants us to bring things in if something goes wrong," TK told the backpack. Knowing that no response would come from the green sack, he shook his head and threw the bag's shoulder straps to their correct place on his body. Stifling a yawn, TK walked from his room out into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother.  
  
"I'm gonna get going to pick up Kari now," TK stated as he entered the kitchen. Ms. Takaishi put her hand over the bottom portion of the receiver to address her son.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to give you and Kari a ride to school?" Ms. Takaishi asked. TK shook his head.  
  
"I know you're gonna be coming anyways," TK said, "but Kari and I have a sort of ritual of walking to school together. Thanks for offering, but with the warming weather we'd prefer to walk." Ms. Takaishi nodded in both acceptance and agreement.  
  
"It is the last day of March," Ms. Takaishi replied in reasoning, "And it's also a Friday. Well, if you two would like to walk, that's fine." TK smiled, hugging his mother.  
  
"We'll see you in a little while, though," TK assured his mother. He stepped back from his mother, moving slowly for the door as he continued, "We leave at eight o' clock sharp, so be sure to be on time. We should get back around two or three in the afternoon, and then Kari and I will gladly accept a ride home." TK's eager smile was met by an incredulous glare from his mother.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ms. Takaishi asked satirically, "Did I not just hear that you and Kari have no need of my services?" TK's head drooped past his shoulders.  
  
"Mom," TK said in a groan. "We'd like to walk one way, but we'd also like to get a ride for the other way." Ms. Takaishi shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the downcast boy.  
  
"We'll talk after the trip, okay?" TK nodded, his spirits returning, to his mother's statement. "Now you'd best get going," she continued. "You're gonna have to move quickly if you want to get to the Kamiya's and to school before both of you are late." Ms. Takaishi pointed to the clock on the wall to confirm her point. TK looked up at the wall, suddenly swallowing hard.  
  
"Good point," TK said. He was still for a moment, and then he rushed for the door. "See you in a little while!" He called over his shoulder. Before he could receive a response, the main door of the Takaishi apartment thudded closed behind him. Ms. Takaishi smiled at the door as she brought the phone back to her mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ms. Takaishi said into the phone. Then, after a brief pause, the woman remembered where the conversation had been before she interrupted it. "So there's no one you could find to watch him for you?" She asked.  
  
"No," Maddie's voice answered through the phone. "Everyone I know from other people I've worked with is either at school or unavailable because of previous engagements."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ms. Takaishi said regretfully. "I wish I could take care of Ryan, but TK asked me to chaperone for his class field trip today. What do you think you and Ivan will do?"  
  
"It's not a big deal if we stay home, so I think that's what we'll do," Maddie informed the woman. "It is an emergency of sorts, after all, and I think that Ivan and I could both use a little time free of obligations." Ms. Takaishi nodded to herself.  
  
"That's understandable," Ms. Takaishi said. "You and Ivan do so much, I'm surprised that you two haven't collapsed from exhaustion already."  
  
"Ivan and I are used to it," the other end replied. "We had a campaign in the Digital World that went on for eight months once, and we all thought it was just as grueling as the school years we could remember once we got through it. But when the opportunity presents itself, we'd have to be fools to give up the chance to rest."  
  
"I'm sure you're wanting to spend some time with your whole family together, too." Maddie giggled over the line at ms. Takaishi's comment.  
  
"Yeah, that too," Maddie admitted. Ms. Takaishi smiled as Maddie continued, "It's been a while since we had the chance to be together for more than half an hour and have Ryan awake with us. The last time that I can remember was the plane flight, but even then we were stuck in those coach airplane chairs. That's really not the most appealing way to spend time together."  
  
"You've got that right," Ms. Takaishi affirmed. "Make the most of your day off, Maddie. You don't know how long it'll be until another opportunity like this rolls around."  
  
"I'll be sure to," Maddie said. "I'm sure Ivan will be happy with the news, too. He's been killing himself between his schoolwork, real work, and us. Though he'll probably spend the first half of the day sleeping, Ryan will be delighted to have more time to crawl on him."  
  
Ms. Takaishi laughed. "More time?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well, Ivan has Ryan climb on his back when he's doing push-ups and stuff to keep himself in shape," Maddie said nonchalantly. "Each time his daddy claps between a push-up, Ryan counts. Ryan usually gets confused around ten or eleven, but that makes it all the more adorable to watch." Ms. Takaishi continued to laugh at the thought. Her own experiences with the child, too, came to mind to the blond-haired woman's further amusement.  
  
"Ryan's quite the character," Ms. Takaishi said as her laughter trailed off. Then, with a shake of her head, she added, "But I really shouldn't keep you from your day. No doubt you'd like a few extra hours of sleep, right?"  
  
"I guess so," Maddie answered. "We'll just have to come up with some method of keeping Ryan bemused until we're ready to get up. Convincing him to go back to bed so quickly would really be a challenge." Ms. Takaishi nodded to herself.  
  
"Good luck with it," Ms. Takaishi said.  
  
"Thanks," Maddie responded quickly. "And you be sure to have fun on the field trip today." After a brief pause, Maddie went on to ask, "Where is it that you're going today, anyways?"  
  
"We're headed to the Nurakano Research Facility," Ms. Takaishi told her. "It's about twenty minutes away from Odaiba, so we'll be taking a school bus over there. TK said that there were a couple openings for chaperones, and the idea of going to look at a research facility sounded like a really good idea for a report. Naturally, I jumped at the opportunity."  
  
"Now you're making me jealous," Maddie said in a joking tone. "Be sure to take a lot of pictures and notes for me, okay?"  
  
"If they let me, I'll take a picture of everything I see," Ms. Takaishi said. "Don't worry, Maddie; I'll do what I can to bin the experience back for you."  
  
"Thanks so much, Ms. Takaishi," Maddie said giddily over the far end of the phone. "Now go have fun with TK over at Nurakano. Ryan and I are going to have a little discussion about whether he'll consent to letting his Dad and I sleep in a little more today." Ms. Takaishi smirked.  
  
"Okay, Maddie," Ms. Takaishi finalized, "Good luck with Ryan. We'll talk to you when we get back."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to all of your stories," Maddie said. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Goodbye, Maddie." At that, Ms. Takaishi turned and replaced the phone in its cradle. Her attention was quickly drawn to the clock, followed by her bedroom. "Time's running short," Ms. Takaishi said as she walked briskly down the hallway to her bedroom, "TK's bus leaves in half an hour for the facility in half an hour and I still have to get dressed and ready." Her closet was the first target of her bedroom, quickly drawing out proper garments for a day of business with her son's class. As she proceeded, her thoughts drifted to what she could learn from the doctors and scientists at the facility on the latest research. Moreover, she wondered if she would have the opportunity of getting a more proper interview for one of her upcoming articles.  
  
"Well, that completes the attendance check," Sensei Modo called from the front of the bus, facing its back in the center aisle. He placed a clipboard he had been holding down on the nearest bus seat. "We'll be getting underway very shortly," He continued. "I hope you're all ready for the exciting day ahead of us. Today we're going to the Nurakano Research Facility. They're well known for their many achievements and their contributions to today's medical society. Mr. Lida Nurakano first began the research style in 1932. Since then, his findings have been revealed to a select group of Lida's colleagues. Together, they founded the facility and have since operated under generous money grants from the Japanese government. Among their accomplishments are the molecular designing of a new formula of aspirin, the creation of."  
  
TK gave a look sideways to the person he was sitting with. "How long do you suppose he'll go on for?" TK's companion, Kari, looked to her boyfriend from the teacher at the front of the bus.  
  
"Should we place bets?" Kari joked in response. "It's Sensei Modo. Knowing him, we won't leave here until it's nearly noon. When he gets impassioned into a lecture, you know you won't hear the end of it until it's dark outside." TK sighed, throwing his head back against the bus couch.  
  
"Why does Sensei Modo have to be our health instructor, anyways?" TK said in a whispered whine. Though several other students had also taken to talking instead of listening to the teacher's explanation of their destination, TK still felt out of place joining the crowd with his mother sitting only a dozen rows in front of him. Nonetheless, TK added, "He's supposed to be the school's vice principal, isn't he? Shouldn't he be down there in his office or something?" Kari shrugged.  
  
"The school budget's terrible," Kari said sadly. "Because of that, we're stuck with teachers teaching more classes and even the vice principal stepping in to take control of our health course."  
  
"Silly school budget," TK said lowly. Tuning out the teacher's voice, TK turned his focus to Kari. "So are you looking forward to this?" He asked. Kari giggled.  
  
"That's at least the fifth time you've asked me since you picked me up this morning," Kari said, her eyes fixated with an adoring glow in TK's. The blond-haired boy cringed slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly, "I guess I've just been at a loss for conversation lately." Kari smiled, leaning her chin on TK's shoulder.  
  
"Relax, TK," Kari told him, "You don't always have to come up with something incredibly important for us to talk about." One of the girl's hands slipped around TK's back gently. "Just being able to be with you is enough to keep me appeased." TK watched Kari, his eyes softening.  
  
"It still feels a little awkward after all the weird stuff we went through, though," TK said regretfully. Kari's head shook back and forth against TK's shoulder, her eyes closing as she hugged him with her arm around his waist.  
  
"I know it was weird," Kari said quickly, "But that's all past us now. It took me some time, but you know that I'd never want to be away from you permanently. Just keep being the wonderful person that you are, TK. You don't need to try at it; the more effort you put in, the more awkward it will feel."  
  
"I guess," TK said in slow acceptance.  
  
"And you know that I'm crazy about you," Kari said, her other hand joining the first around TK's waist. "There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than right next to you." TK's lips curled upwards as he exhaled. He restrained from letting his arms take their natural course and hug the girl back, but let his head simply rest on top of hers.  
  
"I know," TK said softly, letting his eyes slide closed in Kari's embrace. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, either. It's just taking me a little time to adjust to things being like they were." Kari's head bobbed slightly.  
  
"We'll get there, TK," She assured him, "And then it'll be even better than before. After all, whatever doesn't break us only makes us stronger."  
  
"I sure hope you're right about that," TK said. Kari's arms squeezed around him in reassurance. With a sigh, TK nuzzled his head against Kari's shoulder, pressing against her neck with his forehead. "I wouldn't ever let anything break us, no matter who or what it is that tries to. Things would never be the same without you in my life like this."  
  
Kari's head nodded, rubbing against TK's cheek lightly. "I know, TK," Kari replied in his ear. "I won't let anything take us apart, either. Even if I need some space at times, I don't ever want you out of my life. You're too important." Kari trailed off, her face hiding against the blond-haired boy's neck. TK grinned to himself, mirroring the motion of affection on Kari's neck. He stayed in the position for a while, reveling in the simplicity of being next to his girlfriend again. The scent of her hair drifted lazily through his senses, further relaxing his nerves.  
  
Reluctantly, TK slowly withdrew after a moment. His body had felt the bus lurch into motion and, with a glance, he noticed that Sensei Modo had, at last, found a seat and completed his lecture. His eyes looked back, connecting with Kari's. Her russet eyes glittered, accompanying her smile with perfect grace while she looked back at TK. In those eyes, TK could see the validity of her statements to him, and the unquestionable love that she bore him. She refrained from mentioning it in the present circumstances, just as he did, but the adoration she had for the blond-haired boy didn't waver. Blinking, Maddie smirked at the slightly stunned look on TK's face from breaking eye contact.  
  
"We can get more comfortable later," Kari said in reference to after school. "It's Friday, so we can hang out tonight and help you sort out everything else that's bothering you, okay?" TK nodded with a drop of his gaze, disappointed that he would have to wait. However, his dismay lasted only a moment since he knew that waiting through the day free of classes would be well worth having time to spend with Kari and without the rest of his class surrounding him.  
  
"But for right now," Kari went on, "I think it's best if we keep from showing our love in front of everybody else before we become too much of a spectacle." TK glanced about the bus and noticed a few heads suddenly snap their attention to something out of the bus window or to the floor by their feet. The boy sighed, looking back at Kari with a joking smile.  
  
"I guess we're really just that exciting to watch," TK said sarcastically. Kari beamed, sitting back up against the bus seat and disengaging her arms from TK's waist.  
  
"Ya think?" Kari asked excitedly. "Maybe we could start videotaping ourselves and sell it to people. Do you think we could make a business out of it?" TK laughed with the brown-haired girl, shaking his head.  
  
"Of course," TK went along, "And we'll get Ivan and Maddie to be our special guests. We could even play up with Yolei and Ken for some sort of triple-date." Through her laughing, Kari caught TK's last comment.  
  
"Wait," Kari said once their laughter had calmed somewhat, "Did Ken finally ask Yolei out?" TK shrugged, throwing his vision to the bus's low ceiling.  
  
"Beats me," TK said vaguely. "He likes her a lot, and she really likes him. They just can't really get around to saying that to each other. That, and they're kind of far apart." Kari nodded solemnly, her eyes looking out the bus window to the water that could be glimpsed between passing buildings.  
  
"The distance definitely isn't helpful at all," Kari agreed. "But even if they are separated by that, it's not like it's too hard to get there from here. Maybe it's an hour on the subway lines?"  
  
"About that, yeah," TK said with a nod of his head. "And soon enough they're gonna be able to drive it and then distance like that won't matter at all." TK brought his eyes from the bus' ceiling to look over Kari's shoulder out the window. "Maybe that's what they're waiting for before they decide to admit how they feel."  
  
"Maybe," Kari said, her tone rising to a wistful note. "Whatever it is, I hope they can get over it and get together soon. They looked so adorable at the dance together. And now Yolei goes to visit Ken almost every weekend. She insists that she's only going to get some extra help for her geometry class because it's so different from algebra, but the look she gets in her eyes tells me differently." TK smirked at his own memory of Yolei's explanations as to why she disappeared to Ken's house weekly.  
  
"You don't think that they." TK let his voice trail off, having only partially thought about the idea before he brought it up. Kari gasped slightly, turning to face TK.  
  
"Do you think they have already?" Kari asked eagerly. TK shrugged, looking with surprise at the sudden light that had come to Kari's face. "Oh, I bet you're right," Kari said in a low, near-scheming voice. "Those two always were so clever. Disappearing here and there to be together without giving us the least bit of a notion that they were a couple already."  
  
"Don't go jumping to conclusions on me now, Kari," TK said as a joking warning. Kari looked up to TK, confused. "That's what everyone did about us, too, and we always hated it when we were younger. We were best friends for years and spent time together constantly. Yolei and Ken could be doing that, too."  
  
"But that's so much less romantic," Kari said dejectedly. TK grinned, though he resisted taking any further action of showing how cute he found the girl when she pretended to be a hopeless romantic.  
  
"What do you think people thought about us when we were just friends in middle school?" TK countered.  
  
"Okay, okay," Kari receded. "It was really aggravating to have everyone thinking we were an item when we were only friends, I'll give you that."  
  
"Then I'd suggest you treat others the way you'd wish to be treated," TK advised gently. "Even if that won't be an issue in the future, we can at least try to set a good example. Ken and Yolei will let us know when they're ready, and until then, we can believe what they say." Kari nodded in grudging acceptance.  
  
"I still think they're cute," Kari stated, looking out the window once more. TK stared at the girl's back for a moment, and then found that he was laughing. Kari looked back at TK, perplexed. "What's so funny?" she asked. However, before her question could be answered, Sensei Modo stood briskly at the front of the bus. In perfect synchronization, the bus halted.  
  
"Okay, kids, we're here," Sensei Modo called down the center aisle to all of his students. "Let's get moving before they decide to cancel our tour for being so late." TK and Kari exchanged glances before focusing their sight on the teacher with a spark of anger. "We'll be staying together with the chaperones, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Sensei Modo," the bus cabin responded unanimously.  
  
"And what's the kind of behavior we use here?" The teacher furthered.  
  
"Our very best, Sensei Modo," came the second response.  
  
"Good. Now let's exit the bus in that manner and be sure to get as much as you can out of this place. There will be a quiz when we return on Monday." The students filling the bus groaned, some shouting out in protest of such a heinous plan. Sensei Modo seemed to not hear their voices, adding, "We'll report back to the bus at twelve-thirty for lunch before we return to the high school. Come on." As Sensei Modo finished, the driver opened the bus doors and the teacher stepped down and out of the vehicle. The chaperones were quick to follow and, less enthusiastically, the students fell into line after them.  
  
"Ready for the wonderful world of medicine?" TK said dryly as he jumped to the concrete sidewalk from the bus. Kari rolled her eyes as she jumped after him.  
  
"Sure," She replied unenthusiastically. "But I bet Maddie would love to be in our shoes right now. She'd be able to see all the latest medical technology that they have here." TK gave her a confused sidelong glance.  
  
"You really think she cares about our medicines with the knowledge she acquired in the Digital World?" TK asked in a rhetorical manner. "Compared to that, this stuff must seem elementary." Kari shrugged, looking up at the great white concrete structure they had stopped in front of. Along the front wall, in large and trim iridescent navy-blue letters was printed "Nurakano M R S." Aside from a few windows placed regimentally along the wall and the set of doors up a small flight of white stairs, the remainder of the building was the same stark white against the background of light blue sky and royal blue water.  
  
"I still think she'd be interested in their theories," Kari insisted. "And who knows? Maybe she'd care to tell them some of her own expertise. You know that helping other people comes first in her mind, so I think it'd be natural that she would want to help educate other people with what she knows."  
  
"This is true," TK agreed as he followed his classmates towards the concrete building. The blond-haired boy opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a sudden shout from the steps leading to the building's entryway.  
  
"Salutations to Sensei Modo's health class from Odaiba High School," The voice called. "I'm Mr. Yiguro and I'll be your tour guide through the Nurakano Medical Research Facility. Inside this building is some of the finest medical equipment in all of Japan and even the world. We began this foundation in 1952, twenty years after Mr. Lida Nurakano began his medical research on the relationship between the different organs of the human body. Between Mr. Nurakano's own generous donations and support from the Japanese government, Nurakano M R S has been able to continue working for the past fifty-two years to bring you some of the greatest medicines of the day. One of the most prominent creations by our staff is a new substance that works in place of aspirin, as well as."  
  
TK's attention flagged quickly at the monotony of the second explanation of information he had already read in his health class. He gave a glance to Kari beside him, who looked back with a shrug of acceptance. TK looked back to the man, who was bald and had a voice deep enough to challenge the depths of the ocean. His voice continued to move excitedly, but TK gave his words no mind. Rather, the boy growled inwardly as he reluctantly remained with his class outside, waiting impatiently for the man to stop talking and get on with his tour.  
  
"So what would you like to do now?" Ivan asked, rubbing his eyes lazily. The brown-haired boy then shook his head roughly before looking back at his son. Ryan squealed unintelligibly, rather than responding as he made his way from the pile of books beside his father's chair. Ivan watched Ryan stare at the toy chest set against the wall, filled with a wide variety of toddler toys. The infant ultimately decided on drawing out a large pad of paper and a box of crayons. "Drawing it is," Ivan said unnecessarily with a small smile at his son's quick decision. "Okay, bring that stuff on over here and I'll help you get set up."  
  
"Drawing time," Ryan chimed as he struggled to carry the box and pad back to the coffee table in the center of the living room. Ivan's quick movements allowed him to help the child before Ryan lost his balance. "Thanks," Ryan said as the articles he bore were set down on the table.  
  
"I should've gotten up to help you before," Ivan apologized. "You're just getting so independent so quickly.  
  
"I know, daddy," Ryan said blandly with a roll of his eyes. Ivan chuckled as he helped Ryan onto the couch cushion nearest Ivan's chair.  
  
"You're quite the character, big guy," Ivan told him. With an adjustment of the table, Ivan moved the table closer to his son so that he would be able to use his coloring tools better. Once Ryan was settled and had a red crayon moving roughly across the page, Ivan returned to his original seat. A nudge of the screen upwards brought his laptop display back into view.  
  
"What're you making today, Ryan?" Ivan asked while his computer began uploading another file. Ryan looked up, a wide grin plastered across his face.  
  
"It's a heart," Ryan explained. "I'm making it for mommy." Ivan smiled, his body relaxing against the chair as he exhaled.  
  
"That's very sweet of you, buddy," Ivan said. "I'm sure that mommy will love it." Ryan squeaked in glee as his attention flew once again to the paper before him. Ivan scratched the back of his head with a soft laugh. "But good luck with keeping her from seeing it."  
  
"Keeping who from seeing what?" A distinct voice asked from the living room's doorframe. Ivan and Ryan both looked up, the latter more shocked at the appearance of his mother. Maddie sighed, her weight leaning further against the framework. "What an adorable sight," She said contentedly, "My two boys all busy working away in the middle of the day. You're gonna end up spending your time just like your daddy if you don't look out, honey." Ryan, his artwork temporarily forgotten jumped from the couch and dashed to his mother.  
  
"Mommy," Ryan cried joyously, his arms wrapping about the girl's legs. Maddie giggled and picked the child up in her arms. "You're awake now!" Maddie nodded, rubbing her forehead affectionately against his.  
  
"Yep," She told him. "And kudos to your father for keeping an eye on you while I slept in. What've the two of you been up to, anyways?" Ryan glanced over at Ivan, who winked as he moved Ryan's picture out of view. He stashed the notepad beneath the stack of books beside his chair.  
  
"We read," Ryan said excitedly. "We read all those books." One of his small hands reached out, pointing vaguely to the side of Ivan's chair. "Before that we were playing with blocks, then daddy did his push-ups with me. I had fun. But it's more fun with you mommy." Ryan confirmed his statement with the wrapping of his arms around his mother's neck. Ivan's eyes looked at the child suspiciously.  
  
"Oh really?" Ivan asked with feigned incredulity. "I guess I'm just not worth having around anymore then, huh? If mommy's just so exciting and fun, why would you ever put up with me?"  
  
"I love you too, daddy," Ryan said. His tone gave the impression that Ivan had given the same fit on more than one occasion in the past. "I just like playing with mommy more." Ivan sighed, smiling in secret as he hid his head behind the laptop screen.  
  
"The truth hurts, don't it?" Maddie said playfully. Ivan's head bobbed in an out of view over the top of the computer screen in recognition. Maddie giggled at the sight of her boyfriend until the child she carried once again stole her attention.  
  
"Can we play now?" Ryan asked hopefully. Maddie nodded. The brown-haired girl shook her head as to calm her laughter. She then carried Ryan over to the toy box that had been brought in some six months ago. Her eyes looked over all of the possibilities lying within the chest.  
  
"What do you feel like playing with today?" Maddie questioned as she knelt down next to the box. Ryan looked around, question evident in his eyes. He examined the plush animals of various colors, the differently sized blocks, the other half of his book collection, the cardboard boxes containing puzzles, and the pile of plastic noisemakers that were stored in the wooden chest. His hands eventually fell upon the books.  
  
"Can we read?" Ryan asked as he tugged the books from their cramped position against the puzzle boxes. "I wanna have you read. Daddy and you both read good, but I wanna hear you now." Maddie shook her head in the affirmative with another laugh to answer her son. Her hands assisted him in removing the books from the toy box.  
  
"You really are vicious today, aren't ya big guy?" Ivan said from his seat. "Even after all the time I spend out doing stuff, you still don't want to play with me if you can play with mommy." Maddie sighed good-naturedly, hugging Ryan briefly as she set him on his feet with the books in his hands.  
  
"Go get comfy," Maddie told her son, "I'm gonna go try to cheer daddy up. I'll be over in a minute, okay?"  
  
"'Kay, mommy," Ryan responded, waddling over to the couch and jumping up onto the cushions. Maddie, meanwhile, stood up and walked over to the arm of Ivan's chair. Her hands reached over, brushing across the boy's shoulders to get his attention. Ivan looked up from the computer screen, managing a small smile.  
  
"What's up?" Maddie asked as she sat on the arm of the chair. Ivan shrugged. His hands took Maddie's and guided her arms to wrap around his neck. Maddie followed the boy's lead. His weight leaned back in to her arms while Maddie happily hugged the boy closer to herself. Her eyes stayed melded to Ivan's. She felt her heart warmed by the ever-present vibrant glow of life and love glimmering in Ivan's sapphire eyes. It was no new sensation, but the look he gave to her, and only to her, never ceased to make Maddie feel serene and indescribably comfortable.  
  
"I was only kidding around," Ivan said after a moment of peaceful silence. "Did you sleep well? I hope Ryan and I didn't wake you up or anything."  
  
Maddie's reactive nod came with a slight delay, caused by her lack of attention to anything but her boyfriend's comforting eyes. It was the same comfort Maddie had found in Ivan's eyes every day after her friend's unfortunate passing. Their bond had never been so important as far as Maddie could remember, with the possible exception of Jason's actions the past year. She knew that Ivan had been even more deeply scarred, since he had to witness the act with his own eyes. Maddie had been spared of that, but her heart was torn nonetheless. Zero's death had been so unsuspected and sudden, she had barely been able to cope with it. It was Ivan's permanent devotion to her well being that had kept her from drowning in sadness, and Ivan's eternally optimistic attitude that kept her hopeful about her friend's current condition in the afterlife. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts with a smile. It had been a few weeks since Maddie's sadness had ebbed from an open wound to a neglected scar. She still missed the black-haired boy, but her life persisted beyond the misery inspired by his choice. "I slept great," Maddie clarified. "You didn't wake me."  
  
"You feeling alright?" Ivan furthered, brushing a hand across the girl's cheek with a look of concern taking over in his eyes. Maddie grinned and nodded with more conviction.  
  
"I'm fine," she stated. "I was just feeling a little nostalgic. It was you I was worried about not feeling okay." Ivan smiled back at the girl, nuzzling his body closer to hers. His one hand slipped down past Maddie's ear to her neck while the other wove around Maddie's waist, hugging her gently.  
  
"Well, if you're sure that you're okay, and I'm sure that I'm okay, then what're we doing?" Ivan said slowly, confused amusement ringing in his voice. Maddie giggled, hugging the boy's neck to her shoulder. She could feel the boy's gentle lips pressing against her neck, sending a surge of serenity through her body.  
  
"Being close, I guess," Maddie managed to reply. She let her hands rub the boy's neck in response to his actions.  
  
"Mommy, are you done yet?" The impatient question sent Ivan and Maddie recoiling from one another sharply. Ivan grinned sheepishly, his eyes fixating on his computer screen. Maddie jumped to her feet, laughing nervously as her hand pressed against her neck where Ivan had kissed her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming, honey," Maddie assured her son as she started to walk around Ivan's chair to the couch to join her son. However, Maddie had only reached the other side of Ivan's chair when the computer beeped loudly. All three present in the room looked at the laptop with interest. "What's up?" Maddie voiced the others' question. Ivan shrugged, his hands moving rapidly across the keys and mouse.  
  
"Looks like we got another E-mail," Ivan said as he accessed the link to his mail site. "Maybe someone decided to check up on us since we're out of school today?" Maddie shrugged, looking over Ivan's shoulder. A second later, she beckoned Ryan over to her.  
  
"Come look at this, honey," Maddie instructed her son. Ryan dutifully responded, bouncing over into his mother's waiting arms. The closeness of his mother seemed to alleviate his former grief about being ignored by his parents while they put their arms around each other. His eyes looked eagerly to whatever had grabbed his parents' attention on the computer screen.  
  
"It's from Hakin," Ivan told the others leaning over his shoulder. An instant later, Ivan's laptop displayed a short message in plain black text against the otherwise white field:  
  
Hey Ivan & Co,  
  
This is Hakin checking in from the Digital World. Susan and myself just completed the endeavors in the northern plants and gathered all the intelligence that we could. Radio silence was broken only a few minutes ago. We've got the site mapped out as well as the original construction blueprints. We came up with an effective infiltration plan for the eastern plant, but we can't do it alone. We request immediate back up of the Dragoon kind, if you catch my drift. There's a TV near our current position, through which we saw a few sentinel drones disappear, perhaps fifteen minutes ago. We've secured the site since then and no other threats have presented themselves since. The TV's located at 140 by 032. Get in here pronto so that we can get our plan underway. If we act quickly, we might be able to finally take down one of the Drone plants. Hope that you and Maddie are well. See you soon.  
  
-Hakin the Striker, Dragoon of Friendship and Knowledge  
  
Ivan blinked, rereading the message. His eyes wandered over to Maddie's face, then to Ryan's confused expression. The silence continued to hang over the three as they beheld the rather startling E-mail. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Ivan said loudly, shattering the silence. Maddie's eyes looked at the brown-haired boy, seeing a familiar fire and a mischievous grin come to his lips. Maddie felt herself smile as well.  
  
"It's been a year," she said slowly. "It's about time we got back there. With this plan Hakin and Susan have invented, I bet we'll find ourselves in quite the opportune position to take out the eastern plant finally." Ivan nodded eagerly, looking once more at the computer screen.  
  
"That bit about drones disappearing into the TV is a bit unsettling," Ivan commented. "Nonetheless, we don't have much time. Say twenty-four hours." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "At twelve-thirty tomorrow morning, April first, we're heading out."  
  
"What about Ryan?" Maddie inquired with a sudden wave of worry. Ryan looked up, still completely befuddled as to what his parents were talking about.  
  
"He's coming with us," Ivan said simply as he rose from his chair. "He'll come with us and we'll keep him safe. We've talked about this before, Maddie. Maybe we'll be in a more dangerous place than we'd been planning, but we can't leave him here. Ryan's a part of our family now, and he'll move when we do. You wouldn't want to be separated from us anyways, would you buddy?" Ryan shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Where we going?" Ryan asked.  
  
"To the Digital World," Maddie explained gently. Ivan nodded in her support. "It's the place where daddy and I met, and where we've helped a lot of our other friends out of trouble. We came here to take a little break from that and met you. Now I guess it is time that we head back there."  
  
"Which means it's time to start packing up," Ivan told them. "We can't bring too much with us, Ryan, so you have to choose just a couple toys to bring. All the other toys we'll drop off with Ms. Takaishi in the morning. I'm sure she wouldn't mind holding onto them for you until we come back here. Same goes for us, Maddie." Maddie nodded in understanding. Ivan then glanced back at the screen for a final confirmation that Hakin did indeed need him back. Then, with a deep breath, Ivan flashed an excited gaze to his girlfriend and called, "Let's get moving!"  
  
"And over here on your left is one of the newest medical testing labs," The droning voice of the teacher wore on. TK's attention had long since left the man and taken to staring at the many random objects strewn about the immaculate corridors and behind the glass windows. He noticed racks of doctor's robes, crates of precision instruments, and even a pile of long pipes and construction tools. "They're currently working on this room; the heating pipes, as you can see, still need to be installed. But soon enough, those steel rods will be all out of sight so that water and warmth can be channeled in here for our workers through vents. Since this room is still being worked on, I've been given permission to show you around in here." Since there was no alternative, TK's feet trudged along with the rest of the class through the sliding glass door into the large open room. As the air of the room swept over TK's skin, a sudden rush of nervousness came to him. He glanced at his mother and Kari, but neither of them seemed to feel the drop of air pressure.  
  
"This lab is very large," The tour guide went on. His voice echoed around the great chamber, creating an almost eerie effect. "It's so big so that we can eventually have overhead displays installed to make maximum use of the surface area for walking. For right now, we only have these computers over here." His hand waved out to both sides, indicating the columns of tables, each occupied by a computer that lined either side of the room. Just as white as the rest of the building, TK's eyes began to hurt at the repetitive color scheme. "Only one programmer's working in here today, and that's my good friend, Bill." TK looked over the shoulders of his classmates in front of him. Next to the guide was a young man poring over a lit computer screen.  
  
"Hey," The man, apparently named Bill, said absent-mindedly. "This computer's almost done Mr. Yiguro. Once it's set, then there's just the other three up there and they'll all be connected to the mainframe." The bald class guide smiled to the class before him.  
  
"Bill is our executive computer programmer," Mr. Yiguro explained. "He's responsible for the alignment and networking present between all of the computers in the Nurakano Facility. He even helped with the design of our mainframe, a big super-computer that acts as a storage bank for every scientist and doctor on the premises. It provides easy access to any files in any location of the building so that files can be shared and hypothesis tested in separate labs with the same identical instructions." TK paid the guide's commentary little mind. Instead, the blond-haired boy's attention was focused on the computer screen that Bill was typing at, or rather what little he could see with the man's black hair obscuring TK's view. It was then that Bill's hands stopped in their motions.  
  
"Mr. Yiguro?" Bill asked brusquely. The tour guide looked over at the man in front of the computer. TK couldn't make out Bill's expression, but from the sound of the man's tone he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Yiguro asked with a slight connotation of impatience. One of Bill's hands reached up hesitantly and tapped on the glass of the monitor. The guide leaned over the computer programmer's shoulder, looking at the computer screen. Mr. Yiguro promptly jumped back from the screen with a scream of, "What the Hel-"  
  
However, the guide found himself cut off crisply by a blinding flash of light from the computer screen. TK was forced to look away along with all the others in the room. He then felt a buzzing in his pocket - the vibration of his Digivice. A sudden dropping feeling came to TK's stomach as he looked back through the fading light. Whatever was to appear certainly meant the worst was coming from the Digital World.  
  
Mr. Yiguro and Bill had both fallen to the ground. Whether they were alive or dead, TK couldn't tell. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he noticed them crawling for further cover underneath the computer tables. Their sudden desire for cover was evident to TK, though - four sentinel drones stood in the area adjacent to the illuminated computer screen. The swords carried by each of the drones flashed into view as the mechanical beings moved from the computer towards the center aisle, glinting in the white illumination of the unwelcoming white room. Without any further provocation, the majority of TK's class erupted in screams and churned for the door out of the room, followed by Sensei Modo and most of the chaperones. It wasn't surprising to the blond-haired boy; he would have loved to be able to run from the devastatingly sinister mechanizations. In contrast to his desires, TK stood his ground with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Bow down before the one you serve," The drones said in a monotone, icy threat. TK was startled to hear the drones speak, but gave it no thought as he glared at the robotic creations. The statement, however, only further frightened the children running from the scene.  
  
"You really need to kill us that badly?" TK said sarcastically to the drone quadruplet. No response came from the machines. They only continued to walk forward, outstretching their unarmed hands towards TK and, he noticed suddenly, Kari. The brown-haired girl was standing beside him, the same defiant look shining in her eyes. TK smiled to himself in the comfort of having support from his girlfriend. "You want us?" TK challenged. His arm rose to a protective position of Kari. The drones' intent seemed to go in accordance with TK's comment, their steps drawing ever closer to TK whilst their sword-bearing arms rose up.  
  
"Get back!" a sudden cry interrupted the scene. TK faltered, looking with surprise as his mother dove between himself and the robots. "Leave my son alone, you, you medical research experiments!" TK's eyes widened in shock. His hand reached out to send his mother to safety. But before he could say anything to stop his mother, she was struck to the ground by the hilt of the foremost drone's sword. The drone's optical sensors never strayed from their set gaze on TK. The other machines followed his lead, stepping over the unconscious woman as a trickle of blood ran from her temple. Any students remaining in the room, along with the tour guide and computer programmer decided that the exit of the room seemed like the perfect plan. TK's demeanor broke into a wave of undiluted aggression.  
  
"That was my mother," TK cried out, leaping backwards as one sword swung out at his midsection. "Come on," He taunted with narrowed eyes, "Let's dance, you bastards." Kari looked at TK, worry in her eyes. TK noticed her concern as he backed himself and Kari both away from the oncoming drones. "They can't take you away from me," TK told her, "They can't. They want to mess with my mom, you and me, then they'll face the consequences."  
  
TK's mind realized that he would have a very hard time backing up his words against the four swords of his adversaries without even a weapon of his own. Moreover, he hadn't ever faced drones without Ivan or Houndramon around to assist him. The prospect of facing off against four of them alone seemed all but impossible. However, he realized that there was no other option and his eyes scanned the room desperately for something he could use to fight against the drones with. The lab coats seemed hardly useful, while the computers and the tables on which they rested seemed little better. His eyes then caught sight of the construction equipment stashed in the room's corner. With a reestablishment of his grin, TK put his arm around Kari's shoulders and ushered her quickly to the corner of the room.  
  
"Stay here," he told her. His hands dropped to the ground, sorting through the pipes for one of a proper length. His wish was granted by a long, straight pipe section of six and a half feet. Leaping to his feet and spinning the makeshift staff in his hands, TK turned to face the still- approaching drones. "I'll take care of them."  
  
A glare that Kari didn't recognize flashed heatedly in TK's eyes, chilling her blood - the glare of vengeance. She prayed that his anger and piety didn't cause him to be too overzealous in whatever he did. Her heart was also beating rapidly at the likelihood of an imminent and at least violent, if not lethal fight. Kari then looked at Ms. Takaishi. Her body was lying twisted and still on the ground. Kari doubted that she was dead, but knew that any attack against someone that TK held so dearly would certainly inspire his anger.  
  
"Bow down before the one you serve," The drones ordered again, their hands reaching out to take hold of TK's shoulders. TK solidified his stance by bending his knees and readied his staff.  
  
"The one I serve?" TK asked bitterly. "Who would that be? Or do you want me to bow down to your twisted creator? I'd rather die than give you control." TK brought his staff down with a vicious strike against the nearest artificial limb. The clash of metal shook through TK's staff and the drone both, which made TK glad that he had insisted on wearing gloves for the chilly weather that day. As a few stray wires dangled out of the drone's wrist, the limb retracted to the machine's side.  
  
"You're going to get what you deserve," The drone said in an unnaturally monotone threat. TK had little time to reflect on the tone, however, as he was thrown into a pitched battle against the drone. His metal staff was flung to the side, intercepting the first swipe of the drone. TK then jumped up, supporting himself on his staff, and kicked the drone squarely in the stomach. The drone stumbled backwards into its companions before stepping forwards once again. TK took the moment to draw the drones away from Kari. Their attention was so focused on eliminating the blond-haired boy that they followed his movements back into the center aisle without so much as glancing at Kari's shivering form.  
  
The foremost drone stepped forward from the others, silently stating that he wished to destroy the child on his own. TK gave a brief sigh of relief at the thought of only having to handle one robotic menace at a time. His mind still tried to decipher what the drones meant by coming to capture he and Kari without any previous hints to their coming. He didn't have any time to think about that presently, however, as the drone began swinging viciously for the staff-bearing warrior. TK's weapon again met the drone's, though his timing was lagging as the drone increased its pace.  
  
The drone spun and swung out horizontally for TK's neck. TK's pipe stayed the blade inches from the boy's vital limb. He swung the bottom of the staff upwards in counter, only to have the end caught by the drone's hand. The hand forced TK's staff upwards, sending TK sprawling with it. The cold, hard white tiles of the floor bruised TK's shoulder on the impact. With a reverse roll, TK found his feet once again and readied his staff once again. A glimpse of the drones at the end of the aisle told him that they were, indeed simply watching the combat and waiting their turn.  
  
Another horizontal strike came towards TK's torso. His weapon halted the attack again, but more effectively; TK let the staff slide closer to his hip as to not throw the drone back. Then TK made a sharp spinning motion with his pipe. Since the blade was in contact with the staff, TK was able to clear the blade over his head and toss it aside. The drone was likewise spun in order to keep from losing its arm to which the longsword was welded. With the drone's back momentarily open, TK's staff came down with a harsh reverberation against the drone's core processing unit. The drone staggered forwards, away from TK.  
  
A second later, the machine stood back up straight and readied to swing around at TK. The second, however, was long enough for TK to adjust his grip on the impromptu staff and lunge forward. Targeting the same location as his first connecting strike, TK witnessed more of the circuitry comprising the drone's central computer break apart and scatter to the ground. The weapon-wielding arm fell limp to its side and it again stumbled from the attack. TK continued his onslaught, striking again and again at the drone's back. It took only a few more hits for the creation to fall prone to the ground and the green light of its eyes to fade out completely. TK let out a sigh as he hopped over the robotic corpse and glared at the remaining trio of enemies.  
  
"Bow down before the one you serve," The drones repeated in their cold, emotionless, and recorded voices. TK smirked despite himself, twirling his imitation staff idly.  
  
"Don't you realize that your statement's getting old?" TK said in a bored tone. "You can't take her away from me, and you certain as hell won't take me alive." TK gestured to the drones, urging one of them to attack him. The middle of the three drones responded, stepping from its companions without hesitation. The remaining two stepped together, lying in wait for their opportunity. TK smiled as his next victim came forth and thrust at TK's head.  
  
TK spun his staff and knocked the fatal point mere inches from his forehead. The drone countered with a back swing, but was again halted by TK's expertly timed block. The drone drew back for a brief moment before lunging forwards again. This time TK's stomach was the target. TK's agile reflexes were all to keep him from being skewered this time, his hands not reacting in time. However, the felled drone's still frame on the ground halted the quick shuffling backwards. TK tripped backwards, landing roughly on his shoulder for a second time. Moreover, TK's opponent dove on top of him and began a ruthless assault. TK, being so limited by the confines the drone placed him in, could barely dodge his head to either side to avoid the deadly stabs of the drone's sword.  
  
As TK's head evaded the drone's stabs, he tried to think of a way to get free. The drone had taken a surprisingly traditional mount position on TK's stomach and the weight of the machine was quickly robbing him of air. With a flash of inspiration, TK thrust his hips upwards. The drone, unsuspecting, was thrown forwards and off balance. It was subsequently unable to attack the warrior beneath it since both of its arms were needed to keep it from collapsing on top of TK altogether. TK set his staff on his right side as he grappled with the violent creation. Placing one hand on the armed limb of the drone and the other on its hip joint, TK threw all of his weight into a single push for escape. As its armed hand slipped from the ground, the drone was easily forced over and to the ground. TK then reversed the position and assumed his own mount position while pinning the drone's sword-wielding hand across its neck. It took both of the boy's arms to keep the arm from rising and as a result, TK received a pair of punches to his stomach from the drone's free hand. The blond-haired boy groaned.  
  
Without an option, TK let go and gave up his normally advantageous position. If TK had been able to effectively punch back against the machine, he would have fared far better, but the metallic plating of the drone left him unable to do so. However, as TK rolled over his staff and was instantly rearmed, he spun around and drove down on the drone's still- rising body. Caught unaware, the drone tripped to the side into a desk. TK tried for a second hit against the head of the drone, but found his pipe blocked and parried by the drone's longsword. TK made a third attempt with a thrust to the drone's central computer. It retaliated with a second parry, which TK had been expecting. While the drone was distracted with the evasion of one end of TK's staff, he followed with the motion and brought the other end of the staff down again upon the drone's unprotected skull. The consequential force of the drone colliding with the table a second time broke the wooden surface and sent the robot to the ground. TK wasted no time in continuing his merciless assault against the robot's head. Processing chips scattered across the floor; the second robotic destroyer was made inoperable.  
  
"Any other takers?" TK said as he caught his breath. He shook his head, throwing droplets of perspiration across the center aisle, onto the tables and floor. His eyes focused on the two remaining machines, staring at him in the middle of the center aisle. Without so much as a glance at each other, the drones simultaneously stepped forward towards TK.  
  
"You're going to get what you deserve," They stated with lethal determination. TK sneered, letting the pipe he held revolve once in his hands. His fingers then tightened on the metal beneath his gloves, his muscles tensing in preparation for the remaining two drones. The soreness of his shoulder and his stomach throbbed, but he paid no attention to them at the prospect of far greater pain if he let his focus waver.  
  
"Two for one deal, now?" TK asked with sarcastic surprise as his adversaries advanced. "So much for mechanical chivalry." Side-stepping the first attack, TK's staff collided with the other drone's sword. TK moved the staff back and forth rapidly, knocking away each of the attacks from either side of his body. However, his hands alone were not fast enough and TK soon found himself dodging frequently and only in the nick of time to avoid his own demise. Such left the blond-haired boy with no opening to place an attack of his own. All of his energy was devoted to keep from falling victim to one of the two drones' cruel weapons.  
  
Unable to focus on a single attacker, TK could feel the pressure of the two drones as they continued to push him backwards. The lack of space eliminated any advantages that he could gain from the length of his pipe. It also hemmed in his defensive movements. He needed space and he was going to get it. As TK's heel tapped against the unmoving form of the first drone to fall, TK took a breath and continued his blocking without giving any more ground. TK managed a simultaneous block of both enemy swords, their robotic programming causing them to act in synchronization. The drones used their combined power to push down on TK's staff, feeling the obstruction slowly give in and their weapons' edges near the boy's skin. TK played along fully with the two drones; letting his legs bend down to give them leeway. When he felt that the moment was right, TK force his right hand upwards and dropped his left. The resulting shift in pressure sent the drone on TK's right backwards and the drone on his left stuttering forwards. With the break of pressure, TK vaulted himself backwards with a spring of his legs. TK amazed himself at the wonder of performing his first back-handspring, due solely to his present rush of adrenaline - adrenaline that he knew was fading fast. He wiped the back of his sleeve across his face, soaking it with the same sweat that was causing his shirt to moisten.  
  
With a cushion of space, TK Swung out at the drone that had fallen towards him. Its sword managed to stop the first strike, while the second impacted against the drone's unarmed wrist. TK struck again and again at the robot, attempting to beat past its defenses. However, before he could score any significant hits on the one opponent, its ally returned to the fray and took the offensive on TK. The blond-haired boy sighed as he was swept into another series of deflecting the sword point from piercing his body. His timing lagged as the slightly damaged drone became offensive as well. TK yearned for some sort of change to the monotony of the pitched combat. His only apparent chance was in single combat, but the assault of two drones at once left him without a chance to counterattack. TK then noticed that, although more limiting, the thin pathways between the desks to either side of him were not wide enough for both drones to attack him at once. With a grin, TK took a quick sidestep into the nearest such path. To his surprise, the drone nearest him continued to attack while the other followed without attempting to find an opening.  
  
TK took a leap back and stood his ground. Once again providing himself with space, He let his pipe lash out at his aggressor. The drone was unable to close the distance without endangering its own operation, instead parrying the boy's weapon as best it could in the confined combat space. TK, too, suffered from the confines of the area, his attacks limited to only vertical strikes and thrusts. The latter he hadn't tried yet, but when his staff was knocked back down from an unsuccessful uppercut, he pulled the staff back and drove it forward. Using his armpit to brace and solidify his strike, the staff penetrated through the drone's feeble defenses. Shuffling forward, TK drove the staff further into its artificial torso and heard the satisfying crunch of electronic circuitry. Whipping the staff upwards and bringing the other end from the ground into the stunned drone's head, the machine staggered violently and the lights of its optical sensors flickered faintly. TK spun the staff above his head to ensure as much power in his final strike as possible, then brought the weapon down with a deafening crack against the drone's head. It was subsequently hurtled to the ground before TK's feet, inert.  
  
TK only received a second to revel in his accomplishment before his staff's presence became mandatory above his head to halt the final drone's sword. The blade came crashing down with a force that surprised the boy, caused by the drone's increased force from jumping over the downed drone. TK was thrown backwards to the floor roughly, stopped when his head collided with the leg nearest to the wall of the desk on his left. A dull ache throbbed through his head at the result, while his eyes widened in shock at the pipe that he was holding. It had been severed into two pieces. But once more, TK was allotted no time to reflect nor to brush the sweat that fell into his eyes as the drone pursued its victim with a swing to his head. TK rolled beneath the table in reaction, letting the drone's sword hit only the tiled floor. TK came out on the other side of the table, only to see the drone clear the wooden table and land with perfect form before thrusting once more at TK. TK was able to evade the sword with a swing of one of the pipe's halves and used the moment to roll backwards to his feet. The boy gave ground to the drone quickly while his mind tried to develop a method in which to fight, now that he was unable to block its sword with both of his hands, bracing on either side of the actual strike as he did with the full staff.  
  
"Bow down before the one you serve," The drone commanded viciously. It drove down on TK relentlessly, but was only able to strike air as TK moved around in circles through the maze of tables. Only occasionally was TK forced to block or dodge the drone's attacks, the second of which he was far more opt to do since he couldn't keep the pipe from buckling when the drone's sword connected with it. However, TK was panting as he made more and more lucky saves with the ducking of his body. His adrenaline had long since given out and what little resolve he had left was burning down quickly. Between the aches of his shoulder, stomach, head, and now even his hands from the continual exchanged blows between the remnants of his weapon and the drone's steel rendered the gloves ineffective, he was unable to keep his focus on the imminent danger reaching out for his neck and torso. An idea struck him then, a desperate idea. His mind gave no other alternatives, so TK decided that he might as well try it out.  
  
TK knocked the drone's blade away when he was about to be struck in the side and dashed backwards, getting as much distance as he could between himself and the drone. TK stopped at the far end of the center aisle, just as the drone wrenched its sword from the table TK had hit it into. The drone, whether by its own preference or its own limitations, simply walked towards TK. TK smiled, his eyes narrowing as he took aim with his right arm. Then, after leaning backwards, TK lurched forwards and sent one half of the pipe hurtling, a swirling vortex, at the drone's ocular sensors. To the surprise of the blond-haired boy, the pipe-half connected accurately with a deadening metallic thud. The drone recoiled roughly from the sudden, violent collision. When the head rose again, the visual capacity of the drone was apparently gone. A gaping chunk was absent in the face of the machine.  
  
"Your head's like a hole, now," TK said fiercely as he took slow, menacing steps forward. "It's just as black as your soul. You want me to bow down before you? You can't take my dignity; you can't that from me. I'd rather die than give you control. And if your master can hear you, you can pass the message along." The drone lurched forwards, its sword lashing out wildly at where TK's voice had come from. TK, seeing the blind drone's movements ahead of time, easily evaded the attack to the side and brought his remaining piece of pipe down viciously on the back of the drone's head. The drone lurched forwards, only to be kicked to the ground by TK's foot. The blond-haired boy finalized the drone's destruction with a series of sharp blows to the drone's back. The machine twitched and writhed for a few moments before finally lying prone on the ground. TK straightened his back, looking down upon the robot with utter disdain.  
  
"Bow down before you?" TK asked bitterly. "No, you can bow down before me, you goddamn murderers." He tossed the last of his weapon carelessly aside, walking away from the bodies of the four fallen drones. "You got what you deserve."  
  
TK's legs only carried him to the other end of the center aisle before they gave out and dropped the boy to his knees, a few feet from his mother. The fatigue and heart-wrenching fear that the prolonged combat induced made him want to vomit. His arms wrapped around his stomach, both from the soreness of being punched multiple times and from the intimation of being sick. He shivered, despite the sweat streaming down his face and permeating his skin. Even his jeans were damp from the fighting. His heart felt so empty, however, that his body was chilled involuntarily. Chilled, that is, until a pair of strong, loving arms wrapped tightly about TK's frame.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked quickly, her lips pressing firmly to the boy's forehead afterwards. TK smirked, letting his body give out in the girl's arms.  
  
"I'll be alright," TK replied hoarsely. Kari adjusted her position so that TK's upper body was cradled in her arms just above her cross-legged lap. The boy managed a weak smile up at the wet, smiling eyes of his girlfriend.  
  
"You scared me half to death," Kari told the boy. She let one of her hands brush across TK's cheek, clearing his skin of perspiration and his damp, matted hair. Her hand cupped the boy's face, her thumb rubbing delicately across his cheek. "You're so stupid," Kari said desperately, though it was evident that she meant quite the opposite. TK's smile widened slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you have such faith in me," TK replied in a quiet, but still facetious tone. Kari shook her head as her arms hugged the boy's head tightly to her stomach.  
  
"Don't go pulling any more stunts like that on me," Kari pleaded. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hit by one of their swords. I-" TK's hand raised up weakly, requesting her silence. She obeyed, looking curiously to the boy's face. TK winced slightly as his hand fell back to the ground.  
  
"If I hadn't intervened then who knows where we'd all be now," TK told her. "They were going to take you away from me; I could never let them separate us without a fight." TK looked up into Kari's glittering crimson eyes and lifted his hand to rest on hers upon his cheek. "How would we have gone out tonight like we planned to if I let them take you away from me?" Kari could feel her will crumbling as the unbidden tears slid from her eyes. TK's expression became inviting, his arm rising up to Kari's shoulder. The brown- haired girl gladly accepted his offer, kicking her legs out behind her and burying her head in TK's shirt. Dancing his fingers lazily through the girl's hair, TK held her tightly with his other arm. He ignored the painful surge of having pressure applied to the shoulder he had thrice impacted the ground with.  
  
Kari's lapse of sadness passed after a few minutes' time. Sensei Modo then appeared, a shocked expression upon his face. Kari quickly hid her tears behind a sleeve before jumping to her feet and bowing to the teacher. TK struggled to sit up and decided it wasn't worth the effort to regain his feet at the moment.  
  
"What the Hell happened here?" Sensei Modo asked loudly, looking around the room in astonishment. He noticed the four destroyed drones, the one broken table, several other tables with rough cuts in the wood, and two three-foot sections of piping littering the floor some thirty feet from where TK and Kari were. He also noticed Ms. Takaishi's unconscious form.  
  
"We'll explain later," Kari said quickly. "To keep things simple, TK managed to stop the machines that came into the room and now we need to get an ambulance for Ms. Takaishi in case her injury is serious." After processing Kari's words, Sensei Modo nodded slowly. Another glance at Ms' Takaishi sent the man dashing down the hallway to the nearest telephone. Kari turned back around with a sigh, seeing TK looking back up at her with worry.  
  
"Serious?" TK repeated breathlessly. Kari dropped her head, knowing that TK would not be happy at the prospect of his mother's safety. "I can't believe she even did that," TK continued. "My mother was only trying to help keep us safe, and they just knocked her aside." TK grunted as he stood up straight once again. "Mimi's timeless words never seem to fade from my memory." Kari looked at her boyfriend curiously. TK forced a smile to his sore head. "For so long our parents have been looking after us. Now it's our turn to come through for them."  
  
"What're you talking about, TK?" Kari asked, looking at the boy with curiosity. TK sighed, waving his hand over the place where the carnage had so recently taken place.  
  
"You really think that they won't be back?" TK countered skeptically. "They've never come here before, and I don't think that this was a fluke. They want you, or me, or maybe even both of us. They won't ever succeed in that, but we can't have them come here a second time. It's far too dangerous to the people we love."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Kari continued, not entirely sure that she wanted to have an answer. She had a feeling she already knew what he would say.  
  
"We'll bring the fight to them," TK said definitively. "We're going to go back to the Digital World and put a stop to whoever the Hell is trying to kidnap us." Kari sighed, looking at the boy before her sadly. "We've done it before," TK told her. "We've put countless adversaries down over there. No one's ever been able to beat us and I'm certainly not thinking that today's the day that changes."  
  
"But our Digimon can't-" TK cut her off with a shake of his head.  
  
"I don't know how we'll do it," TK interrupted, "But we've done it in the past when our Digimon could barely fight. Now we're older and not so helpless ourselves." TK could see that Kari wasn't enjoying any of his speech. He sighed, opening his arms to the girl. She gladly returned the embrace, rocking in his arms gently. "The bottom line is that they hit my mom," TK said gently. "I'd just as soon not care about what's going on here, but we've learned enough in history class about what statutory neglect accomplishes." Kari nodded reluctantly.  
  
"But I don't want to see you getting yourself hurt like last time we were there," Kari protested into TK's shirt. "If Maddie hadn't been there, things wouldn't have turned out so well." TK pressed his lip against Kari's cheek reassuringly.  
  
"Don't think I'm naïve enough to try and go do this alone," TK said with a sudden spark of positive attitude. Kari leaned back, looking at the boy's azure eyes questioningly. TK smiled back at her. "I have a pretty good suspicion that Ivan and Maddie would be more than happy to join us on the mission. What we'll do with Ryan, I'm not sure, but I know that Maddie would never stand to be separated from her son. As such, I'd put my money on him coming with us Sacagawea style." Kari giggled briefly at the possibility. Then, the brown-haired girl nodded her acceptance.  
  
"Okay, TK," Kari said. "If you want to go through with this, then you've got me behind you the whole way." She leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek tenderly. "You've got my heart. You've got my love. I wouldn't ever abandon you. With your life, so too is mine to go. Together we travel, together we live, and divided we fall, right?" TK nodded solemnly in reply, his hands sliding from the girl's side to her face.  
  
"Together we live, and together we love," TK added. The blond-haired boy then brought his lips to meet hers, confirming his pact of dedication to the girl. Their mouths parted a few moments later, leaving TK with a sense of revitalization. He hugged the girl tightly in his unspoken thanks. Their bodies then followed the lead of their lips, stepping apart until only one of Kari's hands was held tightly by one of TK's. Their eyes cast down the center aisle before them, looking at the four annihilated drones. TK glanced behind himself, smiling forlornly at his mother. He resisted the urge to hug her for fear of making his mother's injuries more severe and possibly pushing the woman over the edge into death. "Don't worry, mom," TK said to himself as his eyes traveled back to the drone corpses. "Let me protect you now. Just hang on, and we'll get back at them for doing this to you." His mouth closed as his mind remembered the two-line phrase that the drones had repeated during the course of combat. With a vicious smile, TK repeated their words in mocking of their own vain attempts.  
  
"You're going to get what you deserve."  
  
(Boo-yah, that's the 12th chapter for you. What now? I've got a three-day deadline to finish this book. If it's not up by Thursday, then consider yourselves out of luck for the next week. I'm going to be in Rome for all of Feb. vacation and as such, you'll all have to miss my momentous final chapter until I get back. I hope you all feel somewhat fulfilled on your desires to see some serious TaKari for once, and I apologize for what little of my own characters appeared. It was a necessary sacrifice. While you wait for my next installment, give me a review! It always helps to know what people find to be good/bad/who knows what in my writing. Until next time, Kudos!) 


	13. The Day the Whole World Went Away

(Okay, we're trying this a second time. The first computer I was typing on refuses to work with my E-mail bouncing ways, so we're using this one. In fact, I'll be using a whole compilation of computers to get all of this done. But that's not what I need to type about right now – I need to get this book completed for the few people out there that care. This is the last chapter of B 2, and as such, it'll be placed in April – back where we started. It's also the resolving chapter of my book, unlike the last one where the climax sequence and resolution were in the same chapter. I thought about adding more, but I think that such would take away from the potency of the two events of the past pair of chapters. Now, I don't have time to elaborate further so read, enjoy, and give me a review either for the chapter or for the whole of my second novel. Chapter 13, folks; the day has come.)  
  
The Ivani Chronicles : Book 2 – Reminiscence : Chapter 13 – The Day the Whole World Went Away  
  
"Come on, TK, you're not thinking sensibly."  
  
"Of course I am! I've never been more sure about what to do."  
  
Ivan sighed, rubbing his forefingers against his eyes. He looked back up at the blond-haired boy before him with a strained expression. "Even if you think you know how to act, that doesn't mean that it's a safe move to make," Ivan told him. "We're going back to the Digital World on a mission, and it's not going to be a little walk through the woods." TK's feet stopped short in their movement across the wooden floor of his kitchen. He looked down at Ivan sitting in one of the chairs accompanying his dining room table.  
  
"What does that matter?" TK countered. "Kari and I held our own last year-"  
  
"This isn't going to be like last year at all," Ivan went on without heeding TK's arguments. "We're going back there to strike at one of the primary construction plants. That means that we're going to be right in the jaws of an enemy, somewhere we've been twice before and both times we nearly lost our own lives, even with our Dragoon armor. You and Kari don't have that gift, making it even more risky for you to go anywhere near the plant." TK grunted, scuffing one of his shoes against the polished wood.  
  
"We can still manage," TK said heatedly. "Kari and I have grown a lot since we were last in the Digital World. You've seen it just as much as anyone else has. I was even able to defeat all four of those drones on my own." Ivan shook his head slowly and covered his forehead with his palms.  
  
"Do you think that matters?" Ivan retorted. TK resumed his pacing with a nod of his head.  
  
"Sure it does," TK said firmly. "I could barely take down one or two of those machines without someone's help last year. Now I can handle a whole bunch of them on my own without having a proper weapon to fight them with."  
  
"But it was only a few drones," Ivan said. "We've got far more than a few drones on our hands where we're going. We're talking about a few hundred drones and dozens of robots. Maybe you could handle a few of those drones, but when they swarm you, you'd be in deep trouble."  
  
"Then I'll just learn to get stronger at fighting them," TK replied with a sharp rounding of his heels. "It can't be too hard." Ivan stared at him in slight amazement.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ivan said incredulously. "I've had years of sword and physical training, as well as Dragoon Armor, and I have trouble facing that many drones. It's going to take all four of us to be able to take down an army of drones. You and Kari can't help for those sorts of mass battles, and your Digimon are entirely ineffectual."  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't try," TK insisted. "Kari and I have already gotten so much better at taking care of these things together, and we can only get better. At the very least we won't be a drag on the battles." Ivan's eyes filled with question. TK sighed as he added, "I'm aware I can't fight against all of them on my own. I wish I could do more, but I'll have to accept that I'm limited right now. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to put in my share for this mission. You and Maddie are both fighting by obligation, but I want to be there by my own choice. Not only is the safety of the Digital World of utmost importance to me, but I also now hold a personal vendetta with these drones." Ivan blinked, his gaze fixating further on the blond-haired boy.  
  
"But your mother will be fine-"  
  
"It's more than that," TK cut Ivan off. "You still don't seem to understand what nearly happened to Kari and myself in the lab. They weren't trying to kill us; they wanted to capture Kari. They may have wanted me, too, but I don't know. The point is that they nearly succeeded in breaking us apart and I'm not going to sit here and wait until they try again and do succeed. They need to be taught a lesson, and it's something that I want to do myself."  
  
"It's not that easy to do, though, TK," Ivan replied. Fatigue was evident in his voice. "Enemies that are heading whatever force is after us are far beyond your capabilities to defeat." TK shook his head violently then glared at the brown-haired boy.  
  
"I'll be damned if I don't give it a try," TK said vehemently. "The Digital World has never placed a force before me that I couldn't handle, and it's not going to start now. After all, haven't we risen to the occasion to defeat our enemies there time and time again? Why should this time be any different? Sure, our Digimon don't hurt them as much as everything else we've faced before. That doesn't mean that I'm going to back down now without trying again. It's never been easy, but that won't make us give up." Ivan's eyes locked with TK's in a long battle. Ivan's will was breaking and he knew it; TK's stubbornness was not something he wished to contend with at one in the morning on his last day in the Real World.  
  
"TK, I can't keep arguing with you on this," Ivan said with a groan. "I've been here in your apartment for hours, now. I have to leave tomorrow for the Digital World. Honestly, the choice is really yours. I've given you my reasoning for why I don't think you should go, but I can't force you to change your mind. If you feel that you really want to go through with all of this, then I can't stop you." TK watched Ivan, sudden curiosity coming to his eyes.  
  
"Would Kari and I be welcome to go with you?" TK asked tentatively. Ivan shrugged his shoulders and dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
"I guess," Ivan said. "I mean there's no way that we could just leave you out to dry. I'm obligated to protect you and Kari both. I wouldn't have you two wandering alone trying to find some way to take down the entire factory on your own." TK's face lit up in his success. Ivan's sharp voice cut through his revelry, however, stating, "But, if you're going to come with us, then you're both going to be subject to far stricter regulations than what we had in the woods last year."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked. His pacing came to an end, instead deciding to lean against the kitchen counter. Ivan brought his eyes from the ground to meet TK's.  
  
"Last year, there were way too many close calls," Ivan explained. TK reluctantly nodded his agreement. "The time that you and Kari got caught in the woods behind us, the time that Kari was captured by the spiders, the time that you and she both fell down into the wolf-lion's lair."  
  
"I remember all of those," TK said with an aggravated tone. Ivan heeded the tone of TK's words, instead returning to the point of his statement.  
  
"You weren't the only ones to be caught like that," Ivan assured him, "Maddie found herself in very dangerous situations, too, and it was only through our teamwork that we were able to pull off anything in the end. More importantly, we had ample time and space to be able to solve whatever challenges we had in there. This time, we won't have any leeway for mistakes. This time, we have only one shot. If we screw up and someone gets injured or suffers perhaps a worse fate, the mission is given up. We cannot back out of the plant without successfully disabling it if we ever want to be able to accomplish our objective."  
  
"So what are your rules for us?" TK asked in a serious tone. "Kari and I will both abide by whatever you wish for us to do. You know that our wish is the same as yours – for achievement of the plant's destruction."  
  
"I know you do," Ivan replied with a nod. "And if you want to help, then we'll figure out some way that you and Kari can contribute. The more people we have to help, the less pressure there is on any one person's shoulder. And I'm not naive enough to think that cooperation isn't a necessity in our attack. The exact rules you'll need to follow, I'm not too sure of yet. Part of it depends on what the plant design is like and part of it depends on if we have to split up or not. Just listen to and obey the orders from myself or one of the other Dragoons. We'll be the ones to keep you two protected from the greater danger of the robots since your size limits your affectivity against them." TK nodded in comprehension.  
  
"We can do that," TK consented. Then, with a slight chuckle, he added, "I don't think we'd argue about leaving the bigger things to you anyway." Ivan nodded as a smile came to his lips for the first time in the past few hours.  
  
"Well, if you can agree to that then I guess the choice is left solely in your field. If you want to come, you can come. If you get your senses back and realize that your life is being placed on a wire by joining us, then feel free to stay here. Think before you answer that – you also must take into consideration what is best for Kari's life. You and she are so connected that even if only one of you were to suffer the dire consequences of an enemy attack, it would break both of you."  
  
TK's brow furrowed as he took in the comment. He knew that the statement was true, too. If something were to happen to Kari, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Likewise, he knew from her constant affection that her own life would be shattered if the enemy took his life. That risk was something TK had simply ignored in his preliminary deliberation. But now that Ivan had brought it back into his mind, his plans were stayed. Ivan's voice returned, breaking the uneasy silence that his lack of response had left.  
  
"Don't think that any injury is sure to come to you if you join us," Ivan mentioned. "I am the Dragoon of Hope and Light, and as such my own virtues would be forfeit if I didn't do everything in my power to keep both you and Kari safe from any adversary. I'm torn enough by the drop in my guard that allowed for the drones to get at you yesterday. My only point to be made here is that, although you will be somewhere that I can keep you fairly well protected, I must also keep with the other three Dragoons. Without my shielding, they are just as vulnerable to the drones and robots as you are." TK nodded, taking the additional information into account as he weighed the risks against the possible accomplishments.  
  
Ivan's vow of security was some help to TK, but he still felt his own personal responsibility to Kari's safety. He knew that it was undoubtedly because of his omnipotent love for her, along with his dedication to the promises he made to her. Thoughts of his own safety were shoved aside – his own combative talent and evasive skill would be his defense if all else failed. With no other risks worth heeding in his brain, TK looked from the grain of the wood back to Ivan's blue eyes.  
  
"We'll go," TK stated. Ivan held the boy's gaze for a moment, checking the validity of his words. In TK's blue eyes, dimmed by the unlit room, Ivan could see the cold and gray insides of the child. It startled Ivan so see it, after how well the small smile on his face hid the implication that he was torn inside. However, Ivan could fully understand why TK felt so broken inside and why his voice sounded so broken, so decayed. He was honestly worried about the well being of his mother and, moreover the risks that were hounding his thoughts in regards to Kari. TK's care for the girl was so immense that the risk she now faced linked directly into TK's own mindset. TK would not stand for anything endangering his beloved's well being. Since something was now implicating a danger in her life, TK responded immediately. Though it was perhaps exaggerated, Ivan could see that TK gave up his own happiness and peace until he knew that Kari was able to enjoy the same emotions. When her emotions were not positive, but rather plagued by fear and despair, TK suffered as well. The empathetic link shared between the couple was something Ivan's awareness had glazed over in the past.  
  
Ivan nodded firmly, breaking eye contact. "So be it," Ivan said softly. "To whatever great risks lie ahead, we'll take them on together." TK's minor smile grew into a smirk. Ivan noticed the flash of life within the blond-haired boy's eyes, letting him know that not all was yet lost, that TK's hope was just as strong as ever.  
  
"Thanks," TK responded. He threw his weight from the counter back to his feet. Then, after a moment's thought, he asked, "What's the plan for tomorrow, then?"  
  
Ivan was still for a moment, and then rose to his feet. As he did so, he told TK, "Maddie and I are heading back around midday. Before then, we're going to be moving the excess stuff from our apartment down to here as we went over and the Kamiyas will take care of our apartment deed until Ms. Takaishi is back from the hospital."  
  
"And when will Kari and I go to the Digital World?" TK furthered, doing his best to mask his impatience. "Should we go through with you at the same time?" Ivan looked up at the ceiling in processing the possibilities.  
  
"Well, I'm, not sure it would be too safe to have you two jump through the gate right off," Ivan said slowly. "I think it'd be better if you gave us some time to secure the gate on the other side in case Hakin and Susan had to move from the site or something. Two hours will be enough for us, and that should give you and Kari some more time to get all of your own affairs in order over here before we embark." TK nodded in acceptance, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"If you think that's best," TK said. Then, in retrospect, he continued, "It would be nice to have a little time here to make sure everything's taken care of, too. You're right on that account."  
  
"Then we'll leave it at that, alright?" TK nodded again, this time with far more willingness to Ivan's comment. Though he had been energized by all of the happenings some twelve hours ago, he had since lost a lot of his momentum to the generic fatigue that all humans are subject to. He yawned before replying verbally.  
  
"Some sleep would be a good thing, yeah," The blond-haired boy said with a sheepish smile. Ivan chuckled, stretching as he walked stiffly towards TK's apartment door. TK followed the boy to bid him farewell.  
  
"I'll start bringing the stuff down tomorrow around ten, alright?" TK gave a thumbs-up sign of agreement as he stifled a second yawn with his other hand. Ivan smirked. "I'll see you then," Ivan added. His hand sent the apartment door swinging open on its hinges.  
  
"Sleep well," TK said, apology in his voice. "Sorry for dragging you down here and keeping you up so late." Ivan shook his head, holding up his palm to TK to stop him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ivan told him. "Things like this need to be taken care of." As the brown-haired boy stepped out onto the balcony, feeling the crisp bite of the night wind, his eyes fell upon the glowing moon in the sky above him. "Kinda funny," Ivan went on softly, to no one in particular. "It's April again already. Who'd have thought we'd be here for a whole year before our services were called upon again." TK shrugged, trying to be somewhat supportive but failing miserably.  
  
"It's weird how things work out sometimes," TK commented as he leaned against the doorframe of his apartment entrance. "But it's a call that we have to answer." Ivan nodded, turning with a wave to TK.  
  
"We do, indeed," Ivan stated. Then, with a smirk, he added, "And you'll be able to answer it better than you think." TK's eyes grew large. He stared at Ivan in bewilderment, but the boy said nothing more. Ivan simply dropped his hand to his side and walked briskly down the corridor to the stairwell. TK was left staring at the dark space before his eyes, utterly perplexed, until his exhaustion overcame his willpower and he retreated to his bed.  
  
Ivan walked through the threshold into his apartment complex, followed quickly by an equally tired-faced TK. The pair of boys leaned against the inside of the doorframe as the door swung leisurely back into its closed position. Kari emerged from the kitchen at the sound of the noise, moving quickly to give her boyfriend a hug. Maddie, bearing her son in her arms, came down the hallway from the apartment's main bedroom a moment later. The elder girl gawked at the sight of the two boys.  
  
"Is that the last of it?" Maddie nodded to the brown-haired boy, doing her best to keep from laughing at the perspiration dripping from his brow. Ivan smirked at her in response. "Always so understanding and accepting of the pains we go through to move everything down to TK's apartment." Maddie gave another affirmative shake of her head.  
  
"You're very welcome, honey," Maddie said with a condescending grin. Ryan squealed, bobbing his weight around in Maddie's arms.  
  
"Poor Daddy," Ryan said in an attempt to be sympathetic. His arms then swung tighter around Maddie's neck. "Do you think we shoud help 'im?" Maddie dropped her eyes to the ground and rested a finger on her cheek in thought. She shrugged her shoulders a minute later.  
  
"I suppose we could," Maddie told the child. "Why don't we go give daddy a big hug for being so helpful?" Ryan beamed. Turning to see that Ivan was still there just inside the doorframe, he lunged from Maddie's grasp at his adoptive father. Ivan's continual practice with caring for an infant, coupled with his inherit reflexes, let him safely catch Ryan before Maddie's arms lost their grip.  
  
"Careful, big guy," Ivan said with a chuckle as he bounced Ryan gently in his arms to gain a more secure grip. Ryan laughed giddily as his arms wove around Ivan's neck to hug him. Maddie followed her son's lead and threw her arms around both of the boys. TK and Kari glanced at one another with smirks on their faces.  
  
"How cute," TK said with incredible, high-pitched sarcasm. Kari giggled and played along with him happily.  
  
"It's the perfect photo opportunity," Kari mentioned with a mocking, wistful tone. TK took his turn to laugh as the two elder children turned to face them with amused scowls. Ivan and Maddie exchanged glances, and nodded.  
  
"We'll get you two later," Ivan stated. Maddie continued to nod her assent. TK gasped lightly while Kari continued to giggle at the scene. "Just wait until we get back here."  
  
"I'm sure," TK said haughtily. Ivan simply gave the blond-haired boy a sinister grin while he slowly turned to walk down the hallway to his bedroom. TK then turned to Maddie, his expression turning more serious. "I guess it's just about time to depart, then, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Maddie confirmed. "We'll need to get through the gate in a couple minutes. We'll locate Hakin, Susan and all of the Digimon. Then we'll secure the gate nearest to the plant we're hitting as possible and wait for you to get there. We'll be heading out for the plant at sunset." TK nodded periodically as he heard the rough explanation of time coordination once again.  
  
"Okay, then," TK said in understanding. "Kari and I will wait until it's around three in the afternoon before we go through the gate. From there on out, it's all in the hands of our capabilities in the Digital World." Maddie smiled while one of her hands rose to brush her hair back from her eyes.  
  
"Be sure to rest while you can," Maddie suggested. "Once we're underway, we aren't going to be taking any breaks if we can help it. Straight in, straight out is how we want it to go. If you guys want one last chance to be close and able to act as a couple rather than part of a group, this is going to be your last chance for a while. Over there, we're going to be depending on constant cooperation from everyone as a whole, not as separate couplets that refuse to work without their counterpart. If we can't work like that then the whole mission will be botched." TK and Kari both gave their grudging acceptance of the rule. "Ivan and I don't like it either," Maddie added in a try for consolation. "No couple likes having to spend time without that bond of love being actively present, but this is one of those times where sacrifices must be made. We'll be together, but we'll be together as a friendly group, not romantic pairs."  
  
"We understand," Kari replied for both herself and TK. "And we'll abide by that. It'll only be for a few days at most, which we've spent apart before. It shouldn't be too hard, and if it gets rough we'll have Houndramon intervene with some of his biting sarcasm about love." Maddie nodded with a laugh.  
  
"That should work well enough," Maddie said happily. "And if that fails, I'm sure that we can have Filmaramon make a wall between the two of you. However you'd prefer we do it, we can. You just have to be willing to try it."  
  
"And we are," TK assured her. "We'll also heed your advice about making the most of the time we have before we leave."  
  
"Does that mean you'll be leaving the apartment?" Ivan asked. TK looked over, startled that Ivan had reappeared beside Maddie so suddenly. He was carrying a large backpack in one hand while leading a tottering Ryan with his other. Ivan tilted his head to the side, emphasizing his question. TK looked to Kari, who only shrugged in reply. She was just as confused as TK.  
  
"I think so," TK said slowly in answer. "Does that matter?" Ivan nodded while shouldering his backpack and leading the small procession from the hallway into the barren living room. The past two hours left the once- decorated and filled room with little more than the bare furniture and painted walls. Ryan's toy chest, all of the books that had been scattered across the coffee table, and even the extra blankets and pillows littering the couch had been removed. Only Ivan's laptop, turned on and displaying a void desktop remained as a foreign object in the starkly drab room.  
  
"You two will need to be able to have access to the same gate that Maddie and I take over," Ivan explained as he sat down before the computer and opened the proper preliminary documents. "And I don't know if you two are planning on being somewhere with a computer or not, so you might want to take this with you."  
  
"You think we could take your laptop?" TK asked in amazement. Ivan shrugged and leaned back in the armchair.  
  
"I don't see why not," Ivan replied affirmatively. "Maybe it'll be stuck out there for a day or two, but we'll be back quick enough that it won't matter too much. If something terrible happens and we lose it, it still won't matter. It's worth the risk of losing it to give you and Kari all the time you can have to relax before we begin our strike."  
  
"Thanks a lot," TK said with a bow. "We'll be sure to put it somewhere safe when we go through it so no one will steal it." Ivan smiled at the blond-haired boy while Ryan hopped into Ivan's lap.  
  
"When are we goin', Daddy?" Ryan interrupted, his wide eyes full of question. Ivan shrugged, looking from Ryan to TK.  
  
"It all depends on when we can convince this guy over here to boot up the gate and let us through," Ivan told Ryan. Ryan's eyes in turn looked up at the standing boy. TK blinked, looking between the two other boys somewhat meekly.  
  
"We're waiting for me?" TK asked, perplexed. Ivan shrugged his shoulders and nodded, pointing to his pocket. TK followed the finger and withdrew his Digivice from the indicated pocket. TK then let out a noise of understanding. "Well then, let me provide you two with a gate to the Digital World," TK said triumphantly. He gave a wide flourish with his hand, much to Kari's amusement. The screen of his Digivice aimed at the laptop monitor, TK called out, "Digi-port, open!"  
  
At his words, Ivan's laptop screen erupted with light and a high- pitched squeal. TK shielded his eyes with his free hand, squinting to see the three figures heading through the warp. "Good luck!" TK shouted over the piercing whistle.  
  
"See you in a few hours!" Came a yelled reply from Ivan. TK watched as the three figured huddled together, Ryan's body barely visible between Ivan and Maddie. Then, with a sudden rush of wind, the trio disappeared. Soon thereafter the light of the computer screen faded away and the noise ceased to be anything more than a ringing in the ears of TK and Kari. The computer screen reverted to its normal, inert display of various icons.  
  
Kari let out a small sigh, staring downwards at her shoes. "This is really going quickly," she said. TK nodded while sitting down in Ivan's chair and shutting the laptop computer down.  
  
"We don't have any time to lose," TK said in reply. "The longer we wait, the more chance there is of the enemy attacking us again and the more chance there is of bolstered defenses sitting and waiting for us at the factory." The pulled the monitor of the laptop down and lifted it from the coffee table to underneath his left arm. Noticing the discomfort in Kari's brown eyes, TK forced a smile to his lips and placed his free arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry," he told her gently. "Things are going to work out. It may be quick, but we can still manage. We've had to move fast in the past, too. But for the moment, why don't we go and spend some time together without thinking about what's going to happen when we go through the computer, okay?" Kari's eyes retained their focus on the floor before her feet but she nodded her head.  
  
"I'd like that," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "But where can we go? Your house would only make me think of all the stuff Ivan and Maddie left behind, and my house would leave us with Tai breathing down our necks." TK snickered at the last comment and pressed his forehead against Kari's.  
  
"Don't think like that, you goofball," TK said in humorous chastisement. "I wasn't thinking of either of those places." Kari looked at the boy beside her in question, her eyes finally dragging upwards from the floor. TK smiled at her lovingly. "I've got the perfect place in mind." Without giving any further reply, TK led the brown-haired girl courteously through the empty hallways of Ivan's apartment to the apartment's entry door, then out and down the complex elevator.  
  
"I think we can stake our claim up here," Ivan said to the girl beside him. Maddie looked around the place Ivan was speaking of. The couple was presently walking up a small hill whish was topped with a single tree. The grass around it, as all vegetation in the Digital World, was lush and inviting. The site was perhaps a quarter of a mile from where the gate they had traversed lay.  
  
"It looks like a lovely spot," Maddie agreed. With a glance in the direction of the television terminal, she added, "Do you think that Ryan will be alright with Hakin and Houndramon for the next hour or so?" Ivan chuckled as he led Maddie up to the large, leafy tree and sat down beneath it.  
  
"You saw how well Ryan took to the big oaf to begin with," Ivan said with a wide smile on his face. "And Houndramon's genuinely excited to have someone new around. They'll take great care of Ryan; there are few other people I'd trust him with, you know that." Maddie nodded and sat down beside her boyfriend. "More than anything," Ivan continued while his arms embraced the girl affectionately, "the two of them wanted for us to be able to have the same little allotment of time together that TK and Kari get to have. With all of the obligations of parenting, I think I have to agree with Hakin that we haven't really had a whole lot of time to spend with just each other."  
  
"I know, I know," Maddie said softly as she curled into Ivan's caring hug. "It has been a while since we were able to just be together and talk about silly things without having some sort of obligation or other hanging over our heads." Ivan pressed his lips to Maddie's forehead. Maddie smiled to herself. The knowledge that truly nothing would deter Ivan from showing how much she meant to him always brought new warmth to her heart and into her time with him. Her arms slipped around Ivan's body, hugging him gently. Ivan and Maddie both soon found themselves lying in the afternoon shade beneath the large canopy of leaves on the tree branches above.  
  
Ivan laid his head back against the grass beneath him. The verdant blades bent to cushion his head, creating a soft pillow. As the rest of his body relaxed, his eyes gazed over the landscape about him. About his lying position stretched a great expanse of the same brilliant green grass. It sloped down gently to each side. To his right, the grass met a sparse wall of brown columns, each topped with a large green array of leaves. The wooded area stretched on for some distance, perhaps a few miles, and slowly faded out along the edge of his range of vision. His eyes then drifted downwards, where the carpet of green blades met another obstacle, this time of a blue hue. Long and narrow, a stream weaved its path through the grass then into the trees on his right. The grass continued on after the river, stretching on into the horizon. It was dotted by the occasional tree or shrub. Ivan's eyes then looked above him, into the great azure span of the sky. Through it passed a few wispy puffs of white and light gray. His view of these was partially obscured by the canopy of leaves coming from the tree behind him. The great brown tower stood majestically above the boy, providing shade from the piercing orange globe that slowly sank on the far side of the tree. Ivan watched the leaves of the tree be tousled by the light breeze, feeling the wind toy with his light brown hair as well. A single leaf was plucked from its home upon the tree and slowly sailed down towards the boy. He watched the leaf make the slow, waving journey through the air until it came to rest gently on his left side, causing the brown- haired girl, although it couldn't be called completely brown due to the blond highlights running through it, to stir slightly.  
  
"Mmm." she muttered, her left hand reaching up and gently brushing the leaf from her hair.  
  
"Hey there," Ivan whispered softly to the girl as his left arm tightened a bit about her, letting his fingers continue their gentle stroking motions upon her back. "Are you comfy?"  
  
She sighed in contented affirmation, edging herself closer to the brown- haired boy. She dropped her left hand back down to his chest. She then began tracing soft, loving shapes upon his chest as it rose and fell slowly with his breath. At the same time, she moved her right hand up then down as she let her fingers dance about his ear and through his short, soft hair. "Never felt better," she replied at last, gently pressing her lips to his shoulder before resting her head against him once again.  
  
Ivan smiled, leaning his head to her fingers' touch. In return, he let his own right hand reach up and set his fingers to caress the girl's ear and hair that was lying presently in its natural state, free of any restraints. "That makes two of us, then," Ivan whispered as he again pulled her a bit closer with his left arm. The girl mirrored his smile as he continued, "It's been so long since we've had some time alone to just relax in." The girl nodded in response.  
  
"I'm surprised it's been a whole year," Maddie agreed.  
  
"But it's nice to have some time to finally spend with you, darling," the boy said, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "I've really missed being with you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Ivan," the girl said softly. She then lifted herself up a bit and pulled her body closer to his, looking down into his eyes; his beautiful azure eyes, the eyes that had captivated her for years. She could look into his angelic pools for an eternity and never bore of them. She felt him gazing back into her own eyes, of an amber hue, and knew that he had the same feelings for her. The knowledge of such, and the loving smile that graced his lips, made her heart melt as she held him in her arms. She wished she could always keep him there in her grasp. However, she knew it was naïve to think that would be true, even though she was determined to make the most of the time they had. As if in affirmation of such, she cast all her thoughts aside and pressed her lips to his, which she felt returned with equal love and passion instantaneously.  
  
The two held together for a moment, then slowly parted, with mirroring smiles of fondness and devotion to one another. Maddie then slowly retreated back to her original spot, snuggling up against Ivan's body. His strong arms wrapped about her gave her a sense of protection and safety she had never known before. It made sense, for he was regarded as the 'Guardian' by all who knew him. It was the sense that she was the ward of such, however, that made her feel an even stronger attraction to the boy. Pulling a bit closer to Ivan, she gently closed her eyes once again to enjoy the blissful peace of his embrace.  
  
Ivan's eyes fell upon the resting girl, the smile upon his lips growing slightly as he watched her frame rise and fall with slow breaths. Unadorned by anything but her casual clothes and merely in her natural state, she held a beauty that transfixed the boy beyond all comprehension. Caressing her cheek and ear softly with his right hand, he reveled in the quiet sighs of joy she gave out and leaned to his touch. Seeing her so happy filled him with joy as well, and their peaceful respite was something they had each been in desperate need of. The past year had been excruciating, with a scant few rests along the way. Now he could feel the fatigue of all that had passed fall from his shoulders, and as Maddie snuggled her thin, agile body closer to his firm and athletic frame, he could sense her pleasure and relaxation as well.  
  
At length, Maddie tilted her head and asked, "You know what this reminds me of?" Ivan looked down, meeting her gaze, thinking back to what she could be referring to.  
  
"I'm not sure, darling," he responded after a moment. "It reminds me of all the times we've spent together; are you referring to a particular instance?"  
  
Maddie nodded slightly. "I think it must've been a full year ago now," she concluded. "That whole reunion of TK and Kari to their families and friends. There was a lot of love emanating there; a lot of closeness." Her voice trailed off and Ivan picked up as his mind went back to the time she spoke of.  
  
"It was a crazy time, love," Ivan said. "After we got them all back home, our troubles only just began. However, those first few minutes are truly some of the most memorable we've ever seen." Ivan rested his head back against the verdant grass, pulling Maddie a bit closer as his eyes slowly slid closed in memory.  
  
"We learned a lot from that little excursion, too," Maddie went on. "All the stress of finding a house, networking through our friends to organize the purchase of the apartment, and everything else that we never realized went into home ownership."  
  
"All too true," Ivan said definitively. "I'm certainly happy to not have to do that sort of thing ever again. I'd far prefer the life of wandering about the Digital World or something than have to go through the constant bills that we have to pay to live in an apartment. Can you imagine how rough it will be to take care of an actual house?" Maddie nodded her head against the boy's shoulder in demonstration of her awareness.  
  
"It will be hard," Maddie said, "But it will be necessary if we want to be able to provide a proper childhood for Ryan. We can't expect to have him grow up here when he has no real place in the fighting of this world. He shouldn't have to be subjected to it."  
  
"But you know he's already faced worse situations than this," Ivan said gravely. His arms tightened around Maddie's body, knowing that she hated thinking about what life Ryan had before she had intervened and taken the child as her own. "Mister Tawaido was a terrible father and an even worse husband. We both saw that and we acted as we thought best. The result left us as parents before we were sixteen years old. Maybe we can't give Ryan an ideal life, but we can at least give him a life filled with love. That's what's most important in the upbringing of a child, after all. Whether or not we can provide him with all the right clothes or the best toys or even the safest housing doesn't matter so long as the life Ryan knows is a life with love." Ivan caressed Maddie's cheek with feather-light strokes of his thumb as he added, "You know that in your life now, although it's not safer than the life you lived before, it's so much more meaningful to you because there's love present there, too." Maddie's breathing grew much deeper as she nodded slowly.  
  
"I know we did the right thing," Maddie stated after a pause. Ivan's reassuring embrace furthered Maddie's resolve in her words. "I just hope that we'll be able to raise him as well as he deserves."  
  
"Of course we will," Ivan said with a gentle toss of his head. "We can raise Ryan very well so long as we work together. We've done so well for the past year, I don't see why it should change. Nothing around here could be as harsh as what we had to go through at the beginning of the school year." Maddie bit her lower lip softly as she remembered another painful experience from the past year.  
  
"Yeah," Maddie agreed wholeheartedly. "That was something I wouldn't ever care to relive. All those sick people in the school who couldn't even bother giving us a chance. They just had to jump to the most insulting conclusion possible without giving any regard to our own feelings. You suffered endlessly in all the classes you had to take and I wasn't immune to them, either. Ryan was really the only person I could depend upon as a beacon to keep me from losing my mind by the end of History class. It just makes me sick to think of how little some people can care about the feelings of others." Ivan's finger pressed softly against the girl's lips as he let out a low shushing noise.  
  
"Relax," Ivan soothed the brown-haired girl. "I know that they were terrible to you and it's not something that I'll ever be able to truly forgive them for, that's a fact. But on the brighter side of it all, it helped to make our bond stronger. The stronger that bond becomes, the more capable we'll be to raise our son."  
  
"If you want to talk about strong bonds then just look at the stunt we pulled for your birthday," Maddie said with a smirk. Ivan chuckled as he remembered the lovely surprise he received overseas in California.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ivan said a bit sheepishly. "You and Ryan really surprised all of us with that move. But you're right – that was just another time in which our bond became too powerful to be denied a way to keep us together. It took some work and the possibility of prolonged separation to engage it, but it happened all the same. You and Ryan were able to take my one ticket and fly to LAX together while I used my dragoon armor to get to Carlsbad directly. And since it took me a little longer than I had planned, my grandfather headed out before I could head him off. All the fortunate coincidences of those few days really are quite amazing."  
  
"That's what makes our relationship so magical," Maddie replied lovingly. She pressed her lips to Ivan's neck, making him recoil slightly and grin, before adding, "Just like the magical Christmas story you had to tell Ryan and I when we made that same trip over to visit your grandparents a couple months later. We were more organized then, though, so we were able to sit together on the same plane flight while you told us about your childhood memories: everything about Alex, Rebecca, and Allison. It had a tragic ending then, yes, but your life's gone on since then and I think it's safe to say that there's been some little bonuses since then." Ivan nodded contentedly in response.  
  
"Right now being one of them," Ivan said slyly. Maddie giggled. "But it hasn't all been happy-go-lucky since then. There was, of course, the most recent serious event in the school." Maddie's laughter faded quickly. Ivan sighed, hating how Maddie hurt from the loss of her dear friend. "We don't have to dwell on Zero's choice right now," Ivan went on quickly. "It's just an example of how things don't always turn out as bright and enjoyable as we'd like them to be. Every now and then we have to face the harsh truth of reality – life is a cruel and often a seemingly unfair period of time that people must go through. Unfortunately, Zero didn't feel strong enough to complete the period of time. Together, we now pray that he has been reunited with his parents in the afterlife and is finally able to rest after giving life the best effort that he could." Maddie's head nodded gradually.  
  
"He was a great kid for the time that he was with us," Maddie said sadly. Ivan did his best to support Maddie as she spoke, comforting the girl with his unwavering embrace. "He was such a great guide and he was always willing to step in and help me out when classes were getting rough. He would jump out into the hallway with me, too, when the kids decided to try and harass me again. He even came to sit with us at lunch from time to time and throw his great sense of humor into the mix." After a hesitant pause, Maddie whispered, "It's a shame that Zero wasn't able to be our comrade over here. I think that he would have been a wonderful addition to the team if only he had more courage in getting through the first few days after his parents' murders." Ivan shook his head slowly, looking grimly at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Let's not think about what could have been, darling," Ivan said quietly. "That will only make you more upset instead of helping you cope with his passing." An awkward silence followed Ivan's words while Maddie thought about Ivan's words. She knew the boy was right, though, and the bobbing of her head let him know that.  
  
"I know he's gone now," Maddie stated. "It's a horrible loss to the world, but I know he's gone and I'll accept it. After all, there's no real point in thinking of Zero as a possible Dragoon. Which god would he become the servant of, the gigantic salamander? And what would the crests he was known for be, the crests of kindness and charity?" Ivan laughed to himself in spite of himself.  
  
"I can see it now," Ivan elaborated, "Zeromon, the Great Slime-Lizard of Kindness and Charity." The couple laughed for a few moments, though not in any disrespect to their departed friend. Rather, the statement came as a comforting way of coping with the extenuating circumstances imposed upon both of the young adults. "We'll miss you, Zero," Ivan added after catching his breath. He spoke not to Maddie this time, but to the sky he could see through the foliage. Ivan allowed for Maddie to take a silent moment in prayer to her dead friend, and then pulled her back tightly into his arms.  
  
"Our time's almost up," Ivan told the brown-haired girl with a glance at the sun. "TK and Kari should be through the TV in a few minutes. Once they're here, we'll have to give up this kind of closeness until we get back from the plant." Maddie nodded very slowly while she drew her body from Ivan's slowly. Ivan's sapphire eyes watch the girl, confused, as she withdrew. Maddie, however, was only positioning her body atop Ivan's before leaning down on the boy and slipping her hands around Ivan's neck. Ivan's arms came upwards and wrapped around the small of Maddie's back in turn.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to make the most of it, then," Maddie said, stealing her boyfriend's motto. The adoring smile that came to Maddie's lips sent Ivan's heartbeat far faster than he was used to, while the pressure of having Maddie's body crushing his own made him only more tense. However, Maddie's deep copper eyes let the boy know that her love for him was absolute and needed no actions to be confirmed; the words they shared expressed that enough for her to be eternally content. But then, Ivan could tell that Maddie desired to be more than simply content in her relationship. Ivan realized then that he, too, was smiling in a mirror image of his girlfriend. Ivan closed his eyes with a small laugh while his hands slid up Maddie's back to her cheeks.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ivan whispered as his eyes opened and locked with his beloved's once more. The link was then severed as both pairs of eyes closed and both mouths opened in a different kind of bond. The connection was further enforced as Maddie's body came to rest on Ivan's.  
  
"I love you, Madelyn Altair." Maddie sighed, a wide smile coming to her face as Ivan's lips trailed along her neck. Her arms squeezed around the boy's head, pinning him to her. Ivan, on the receiving end, couldn't have endured a more enjoyable crushing sensation.  
  
"I love you, Ivan," Maddie replied in an affectionate whisper. "I love you, too."  
  
Thusly, in a mix of sudden desperation and undiluted affection, Ivan and Maddie spent their last moments free of Dragoon-related obligation together in perfect harmony on the emerald grass beneath a long-branched amber tree of the Digital World.  
  
"Do you think this'll work a place to relax?" TK's question never received a proper answer. Instead, the blond-haired boy found himself laughing at the scene that played out before him: Kari dropping his hand, dancing forward through the grove of trees, and spiraling around with a giant grin on her face to look at TK.  
  
"You always have been great with surprises, TK," Kari said at last. TK shrugged his shoulders while his laughter trailed off. Hs placed Ivan's laptop carefully against the base of one tree before wandering into the center of the small grove of trees. Kari's arms wrap around his neck almost immediately.  
  
"A little impatient, are we?" TK asked with another smirk. Kari gave her boyfriend the most charming smile she could muster in response. Meanwhile, Kari's legs started to lead TK backwards. He soon felt his movement blocked by one of the large trees, stopping him in the process. Kari's body pressed against his while her eyes kept TK's vision entranced.  
  
"Not at all," Kari said in a soft, sweet voice. No sooner had the words left the girl's mouth than she leaned up against her boyfriend and captured his lips with her own. TK smiled inwardly at the cute, contradictory actions his girlfriend took. Simultaneously, his body reacted by hugging Kari to his body and kissing her yearning mouth in return. He reveled in the sensation of her lips' warm and smooth texture for as long as he dared before thinking he may have suffocated the girl and possibly himself, though he knew he wouldn't be able to complain if he died kissing Kari.  
  
TK fluttered his eyes open as he slowly pulled his head back. As his sight came back into focus, the same brown-haired girl was gazing up at him as she had been. A smile graced her lips, and his senses told TK his mouth mirrored her contentment. His hands moved up and down slightly, brushing his fingers along the girl's back. Her head leaned towards him again, though this time not intending to touch his lips as she had before. Rather, she placed her head upon his shoulder as her fingertips lazily caressed the back of his neck. Her eyes slid closed once again, while TK's drifted upwards to look over the park about him. Seeing that no one had come to their secluded area, TK leaned back against the tree behind him, closing his eyes in the peaceful bliss of the moment.  
  
"It's nice to be back here," the girl whispered after a long silence.  
  
"It is, Kari," TK confirmed as he kept his hands moving in their affectionate pattern. "It's a beautiful day outside, too. Pretty unusual in April, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, that's why we're here," she replied, pressing her body a bit closer to his. "We're here to make the most of it."  
  
Another long pause came, as if to affirm what the girl had said, as the two rested in the harmony of one another's beating hearts. Kari then broke the silence again in saying, "You know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"No, what?" the blond boy said, opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes opened and met his gaze.  
  
"Last year, in May," she said softly and slowly; her hands crept along his neck to his cheeks. "We spent the entire day together, for one day, on-"  
  
"My birthday," TK finished for her. The girl smiled and nodded in response. "That had to be one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten, Kari," he continued, using the same soft and serious tone as she.  
  
"I'd happily give you that present every day," she responded lovingly. Her fingers traced up around his ears and back down to his neck before pulling him forward. She met his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Locked together, their eyes slid closed once again as they pulled closer to one another. They stayed there, each enjoying the warm lips of the other, until Kari's tongue slipped through her lips and gently rubbed at TK's. The boy willingly consented to her request, meeting her tongue with his own. They met on middle ground, gently twirling and fluttering in their romantic dance. Kari slowly leaned her weight against the boy, pushing him into the tree as her hands lovingly caressed his neck. TK could feel the bark's rough abrasions against his shoulder blades, but his mind was far from pain as he mirrored the motions of her hands along the small of her back.  
  
Kari persisted to slowly work herself closer to the boy, while TK continued to pull her closer in his arms, until a fleeing obstruction landed upon her nose. The girl's eyes snapped open as she pulled away from the sudden sensation. TK's eyes, too, shot open as he felt her warm tongue withdraw like a cobra. He stared at her as she broke into laughter, a hand falling from his neck to brush a leaf from her nose.  
  
"Sorry," the brown-haired girl said after she calmed down, her loving smile returning to her lips as her hand joined the other about his neck. She kissed the boy again. The second kiss was done briefly and simply, yet no less passionately. As she pulled away the second time, much more subtly than before, she returned to nuzzling her head into his chest. "That was an amazing day," she whispered softly as her eyes slid closed once more. TK nodded slightly, resting his head lightly on top of hers.  
  
"It was," he replied softly in her ear. "One of the most magical days we've ever had." The blond-haired boy let his eyes slide shut as he firmly yet gently held the girl in his arms. Behind his eyelids, the memories of his birthday replayed themselves in exquisite detail. Each moment, each word, and each kiss he and the girl he held in his arms sent incredible sensations through his body, bringing a smile to his lips once again.  
  
"We've never lost our little presents from then, either," Kari continued. She shook her wrist slightly to make her metal bracelet jingle. TK followed her lead with his own wrist. "It was one of the first times that we were really able to spend time together since we had gotten back, what with all the other Digidestined getting hyped up over our being together and all. It was a wonderful way to break that monotony, wasn't it?" TK nodded quickly.  
  
"It certainly was," TK agreed verbally. Then, with a clever smirk, he added, "But I think that your birthday was even more exciting two months later." Kari giggled at TK's mention of her own special day, recalling how similar it had been to TK's, and yet so different. "After running around the beach and besting everyone at the diving platform, I was really happy to see you still waiting there for me. Even when Davis tried to intervene for some weird reason, you held your commitment to me and gladly walked with me from the beach that afternoon. Then we came back here, again, and got to spend some time together. I also gave you that special present." TK trailed off in slight embarrassment over what he had given Kari. His poetic talents had never been more than above average, at best. To think that what he had written for his girlfriend was as perfect as he'd hoped it would be felt too trying for him. It wasn't until Kari replied that TK's fears were put to rest.  
  
"You astounded me then, TK," He heard her say. "It still astounds me now, too. You and your secret writing lab that let you make such a beautiful poem for me – I'll have to thank it next time I get a chance to see it." TK sighed happily, hugging Kari more tightly in his arms.  
  
"But you did your own share of astounding a few weeks later," TK countered with a smirk. Kari groaned in mock-frustration.  
  
"TK," Kari said gently, "I wasn't going to stay unconscious like that forever. I only got hit by a car; it wasn't anything big. Maybe the silly doctors thought I was in a coma, but they were wrong for once in their long presumptuous careers. I've amazed the medical field more than once in my earlier childhood. I don't see why that gift would so suddenly fade away. I know it was hard for you to think of me as being away from you on that first night, but I came back to you. I'll always come back to you. No force will ever be strong enough to keep me from being with you and loving you with all my heart." TK could feel his heart burning against his chest, but could only smile and further squeeze the girl in his arms.  
  
"You're right." TK managed to say after a moment, "Nothing ever will be strong enough to keep us apart. You also showed me how it can even help bring other people together. Just a couple months later, you and your ingenious plan for the thanksgiving holidays." TK sighed with contentment at the memory. "My parents were almost always trying to keep distance from one another. They couldn't stand being in the other's presence for longer than absolutely necessary. But my dad always was more willing to forgive and at least try to be on friendly terms with my mother, so he naturally agreed to have dinner together for a small reunion after so many years apart. We certainly scared my mother senseless when they walked in the door, but even she realized how divided her family and children had become thanks to the divorce. I'm not sure what exactly made her agree to have us there together without more warning, but I wasn't about to complain. It's all thanks to your wonderful planning skills and never-ending care for me." Kari gave TK a quizzical look.  
  
"Never-ending?" Kari asked incredulously. TK blinked in confusion before meeting Kari's gaze. "Didn't I sort of scrap that whole thing for a month or so backing January?" TK's mouth opened in silent understanding. After a moment more, he dropped his head in slight shame of that experience. Kari's kiss to his cheek then roused the boy from his sadness. She smiled at him while she continued, "I'm still not even sure quite how to explain my feelings then myself. All I really know is that I felt that I needed some more distance from you, some more space for myself. You were always so kind and loving and gentle that I think it almost started to seem repetitive to me. As a result, we had a rough couple of weeks just before our first semi- formal dance in high school. That whole night had some really great entertainment with Ken finally coming down to visit, but it wasn't the same without you there. But then, you showed up and gave me one more chance. I guess it took that experience to show me how much you mean to me, even if I wasn't able to show you that physically. It was something I needed to do through our thoughts alone."  
  
"You've explained it to me before, honey," TK said. "You don't need to delve into that whole thing again – we've gotten past the roughness of that time. And though it was hard at the time, it's only made our bond we share stronger. After all, I don't think that my own capabilities would have ever been quite so effective yesterday if I didn't have your love coursing through me when my adrenaline and reserve energy failed me. I don't think that any normal person in today's society could hope to vanquish four robotic drones without someone's romantic support behind their swings and blocks. That's why I think that us beating them back then wasn't just me, but both of us working together. Even if you weren't able to contributing by attacking with a weapon of your own, you certainly gave me enough back- up to beat each one of those demonic machines." Kari nodded her head slowly, her hands pulling the blond-haired boy closer to herself.  
  
"It still scared me," Kari whispered. TK gave Kari a comforting look as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Whether it was in a medical research lab or anywhere else, I hate to see something put your life in danger. It doesn't seem fair that you still have to fight against these enemies when we've been away from there for so long. I know it's naïve and childish to say, but I really wish we didn't have to go back." TK took a deep breath, looking closely at the girl he held.  
  
"We got this one last gift," TK told her in an attempt to sound positive. "One last chance to be together without anyone else watching or telling us what to do. One last chance to be together and think about everything that's passed since we came back from the Digital World. One last chance to reminisce on how all the events of the past year have brought us closer together and taught us so much." TK paused to kiss Kari gently. "Whether we'll be back here in a day or a couple weeks doesn't really matter," He went on. Kari could hear the decaying regret in TK's words as he spoke, making her try to comfort him more. "What matters is that no matter how long we have to keep our affections from public view, they will never falter or fade. We love each other now and we'll love each other until we come out successful on the other side. No matter how long we have to-" TK was interrupted by a beeping noise on his left wrist. TK sighed, looking up angrily at the sky above him. "Don't tell me it's three o' clock already." Kari's expression fell as well, looking unhappily towards the now-ominous looking laptop computer. Grudgingly, their arms fell to their sides as they walked towards the machine.  
  
Kari decided to take the initiative when TK refused to go anywhere near the computer. She flipped the console open and began its start-up process. She made a weak attempt at smiling at TK, who sighed and sat down beside Kari. "It'll be okay, TK," Kari assured the boy as her arms hugged around his neck affectionately. "We'll go in there, put an end to this new threat together, and then come back. Once we're back, we'll have all the time in the world to be together." TK's expression gave a fleeting sign of brightening until his gaze fell back to the computer screen. Kari followed TK's eyes to see that the laptop was presently fully functional.  
  
"No matter what the price will be," TK said quietly as he reached into his pocket, "We'll succeed over there. By the gods of the Digital World, we will succeed." Kari nodded in firm agreement as her hand gripped TK's tightly. TK gave the girl's hand a squeeze as he brought the Digivice up to behold the laptop monitor. Then, with a deep breath, TK glanced at the expression of love on Kari's face and yelled out the eternal command of the gates.  
  
"Digi-port, open!" Within a second, a blast of brilliant white light and acute whistling engulfed the couple where they stood. Now only silhouettes, the gray masses that represented their heads joined for one last moment before dissipating into the waiting screen. On cue, the light from the screen ceased and the squeal of the warp-gate faded away. Also, the laptop itself seemed to have been physically hit by the force of TK and Kari traveling into it. Gradually, the base of the laptop and its attached monitor leaned backwards until the screen landed against the grass. The base section of the laptop followed suit as gravity took control and shut the computer. Nearly completely hidden from view by the unkempt green grass that as abundant around the trees there, Ivan's black laptop computer lay in an unintentional but nonetheless fortunate "off" position.  
  
Wind rushed through the presently abandoned knell of trees. Only the budding leaves adorning the rebirthing trees and the tall stalks of grass reacted, bending in peaceful sway with the forceful air. No other force disturbed the area or, indeed, took any notice of TK and Kari's departure. From the verdant and comforting seclusion in the park, the couple had departed into a location of guaranteed, though unidentified peril. Stoic trees as the only witnesses, they left without any fanfare or public recognition. Indeed, no one but those expecting them on the other side was fully aware of their intentions. Stoic trees as the only witnesses, TK and Kari departed from the Real World to its digital counterpart to join Ivan and Maddie on the attack of an enemy production facility.  
  
With no other force making any impression upon the grove of vibrant trees and grass, the sudden distinction and stark contrast in the times awaiting TK and Kari was evident – it was the day that the whole world went away.  
  
(Short, sweet, and to the point. It's not supposed to be momentous or long, but simply portray final conclusions to each situation before we delve into the mysterious events of Book 3. You know what else this means? That's right – Book 2 is fully complete. With more than half of the book being written in a single month, I think I've scared myself more than anything. So much has happened in that course of time, too. It's amazing how much one can get done when they truly apply themselves. But for right now, I'm going to skip the pleasantries and get to the final points that must be made: the dedication, acknowledgements, and me running to school. First, the dedication.  
  
-To Tiffany, for all that we shared and every wonderful memory she has left with me – no experience has ever taught me more  
  
If you don't know, don't ask. If you do know, then you should understand. If you don't fit into either category, go see Blue Man Group. I would probably add in more here, but for the sake of time, I won't. Next point of business is the acknowledgements.  
  
-To Matt, for being the single craziest and most supportive fan I've ever had  
  
-To Denise, for providing a very comprehensive and effective critique of all my work  
  
-To Angela, for her consistent reviews and constant interest in my work  
  
-To Greg, for helping me with my latest music selections and storyline productions  
  
-To both of my parents, for letting me stay up so late and get up so early just to keep working and constant support  
  
-To Ms. Singer, for giving me wonderful support and feedback in my English class  
  
-To Dr. Groden, for her amazing intellectual insight on what new things to focus on in my writing  
  
-To Hannah, for her continual input on my chapters as I produce them  
  
-To Cyberdracomon, for the indirect inspiration he gave me to write a long series of short stories  
  
-To Charlie, for providing me with humorous ideas to throw in my book, if for nothing more than a good laugh  
  
That'll conclude those this time around. Less input from outside forces, I guess. It was more of my own solo production. Nonetheless, it all came together and as such, my work here is done. For all of you who have read through this book, please be courteous and give me a review for my work. Some sort of critique or comments or even just a "Good job." I like to know who's checking in on what I write, so don't be shy. Book 3 won't be coming to the light for a month or so, but it will come – I promise. Simply retain your patience and all three of my other creations will come to the light. As for now, I must run and live out all the obligations I've been procrastinating on in order to finish writing this. I hope you've enjoyed my second book and I can't wait to hear from you. This is Ishara Studios, closing down.)  
  
~Ivan Ishara, Guardian of Hope and Light~ 


End file.
